<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Collision in Cardiozone HQ by glittermilk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27963323">The Collision in Cardiozone HQ</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/glittermilk/pseuds/glittermilk'>glittermilk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Disco Elysium (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Biting, Explicit Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Internalized Homophobia, Light Dom/sub, Light Masochism, M/M, Screenplay/Script Format, Sexual Content, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, everything else p vanilla, harry is himbo build, harry might also have bpd, light blood / injury, supra natural happenings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:42:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>95,261</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27963323</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/glittermilk/pseuds/glittermilk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Harry Du Bois. You are a 25-year-old gym teacher at a high school in Grand-Couron. Over the next three days you will make new friends, learn new things, and find new ways to make a complete and utter fool of yourself.  What is it all for? Who is it all for? And what will become of you once it's all over?</p><p>Who knows? Perhaps some things are just inevitable.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Du Bois/Contact Mike, Harry Du Bois/Kim Kitsuragi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>296</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>224</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Ballad of Musclebaby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>IN THIS EPISODE: You think about yourself a lot, and there is a Lanky Binoclard in the Cardiozone.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> YOU - Your name is Harry Du Bois. You are 25 years old. You are a gym teacher at Collège de Grand-Couron, a high school located in Jamrock, Revachol. This information comes to you easily because they are facts any sane person knows about themselves.</p><ol>
<li><b>Do I know anything else about myself?</b></li>
<li>Harry may be my <em>official</em> name, but...</li>
<li>Pretty sure I knew all of this, but thanks. (Move on)</li>
</ol><p>ENCYCLOPEDIA [Easy: Success] - Here’s something: you are five feet and eleven inches tall.</p><p>ENDURANCE - So close, and yet so far.</p><p>PHYSICAL INSTRUMENT [Easy: Success] - Here’s something: you still hold the record for the fastest marathon finish time at Grand-Couron High. </p><p>PHYSICAL INSTRUMENT- And you throw a mean shotput. </p><p>PHYSICAL INSTRUMENT- And you could swim the canal from Martinaise to Boogie Street without breaking a sweat. </p><p>VOLITION [Easy: Success] - That last one was a hypothetical. Do not try to swim in the canal. You <em> will </em> catch something. </p><p>CONCEPTUALISATION [Medium: Success] - Here’s something: you were born in a snowstorm- in a hospital where most came to die. It was a time when the revolution was still its flames, and not the ash it cast into the winds of history. In many ways, you are a man born of contradiction; ice and fire, death but also life, bundled into a single, exceptionally handsome package. </p><p>INLAND EMPIRE [Challenging: Success] - In other words- you’re <em> special </em>.</p><ol>
<ol>
<li><b>Wait, why am I thinking about myself so much suddenly?</b></li>
<li>Harry may be my <em>official</em> name, but...</li>
<li>Pretty sure I knew all of this, but thanks.(Move on)</li>
</ol>
</ol><p>VOLITION [Challenging: Success] - You may also be a tad bit full of yourself. </p><ol>
<ol>
<li><b>Harry may be my official name, but…</b></li>
<li>Pretty sure I knew all of this, but thanks. (Move on)</li>
</ol>
</ol><p>YOU - But you have so, so many more, yes. The new kids and the nerds and the particularly miserable amongst the staff call you ‘Mr. Du Bois’. But to most you are known only as... <em> The Doobie </em>.</p><p>LOGIC [Medium : Success] - A simple portmanteau of <em> Du Bois. </em></p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY [Challenging : Success] - And, more importantly, a fond reference to that one time you smoked pot behind the bike sheds with the fourth years.</p><p>YOU - It was the first time, but it wasn’t the last.</p><p>AUTHORITY [Medium : Failure] - But nothing cultivates respect amongst your ranks of feral ankle-biters, than by being open with them about your habitual drug use! </p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY -  Exactly! It’s not like you’re railing coke or shooting up with them! But if you wanted to start doing that, that scrawny second year Martin totally sells. </p><p>YOU - The remainder of your names are mostly derivatives of The Doobie: Mr. Doobie, <em> Monsieur </em> Doobie, Doobius Maximus...</p><p>ENCYCLOPEDIA [Easy: Success] - The gluteus maximus is a large, primary muscle located on the side of each hip. It is colloquially known as the buttocks.</p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY - The ass. You have a great ass.</p><p>PHYSICAL INSTRUMENT - The ass of a fucking squat <em> titan </em>.</p><p>LOGIC [Easy: Success] - That is not why the kids call you Doobius Maximus.</p><p>CONCEPTUALISATION -  It doesn’t even rhyme properly. Children are such vile creatures.</p><ol>
<ol>
<li><b>Pretty sure I knew all of this, but thanks. (Move on)</b></li>
</ol>
</ol><p>YOU - You find yourself in the same place you find yourself most weekday mornings. It is a place that was once merely the gym’s office, but ever since the head, Ol’ Broody, gave you the keys to the kingdom, it has become so, so much more.</p><p>CONCEPTUALISATION [Trivial: Success] - That’s right! It is no longer an office! It has metamorphosed! This is now <em> Cardiozone HQ </em>!</p><p>PHYSICAL INSTRUMENT - Cardiozone HQ, baby!</p><p>AUTHORITY [Challenging: Success] - You hear that? A whole kingdom and you, Harry, are its eternal and benevolent King. Every living, breathing creature in Elysium to step foot on this hallowed ground, does so only with your full permission. </p><p>CARDIOZONE HQ - This place is more a home to you than your apartment is. It is cheap plastic furniture and a door that rattles. An east-facing window means you get to watch the sunrise during the winter, and when work brings you here in the ungodly hours of the morning (as it far too often does) you can see lights flicker on the horizon as Jamrock awakes from her slumber. You can also see the staff parking lot from here, a pit of dark gravel dug out from the grass and marked out in white paint. You always make sure your hard-won motorcarriage is parked within your view, for obvious reasons..</p><p>PERCEPTION (SIGHT) [Heroic: Success] -  Today, there is a carriage parked outside that you haven’t seen there before.</p><p>CARDIOZONE HQ - Tucked away by the window are two desks, placed lengthways against each other. This is a holdover from another, better time, when the Grand-Couron had the budget for two gym teachers.</p><p>PHYSICAL INSTRUMENT [Medium: Success] -  It's no problem, son. You have the raw strength and man-meat of two, <em> regular </em> gym teachers, easy. </p><p>CARDIOZONE HQ - Your belongings and your work are spread out over both desks. A significant pile of unmarked pop quizzes keeps you company amidst stacks of miscellaneous sports magazines, an empty pen pot, three dirty mugs, an ashtray and a telephone.</p><p>At the other side of the room is a small, impromptu kitchen area. A standalone sink is filled with a couple more unwashed mugs and your one fork. A fold out table is set up beside it and that is where your trusty coffee machine lives.</p><p>The walls of this place are also heavily decorated; informational posters on muscle groups and five minute warm up routines are the minority amongst the ones you actually put up yourself.</p><p>EMPATHY [Easy: Success] - The first thing someone sees when they enter this veritable temple of masculinity is a huge illustration of a comically grumpy owl. It is scowling, perched above the words 'if you're not bringing me good news, then f**k off until you've got some!'</p><p>YOU - At some point you censored the word 'fuck' by carefully tearing out that part of the poster.</p><p>CARDIOZONE HQ - There is also your prized possession, of course, which you have mounted on the wall opposite where you sit.</p><p>YOUR PRIZED POSSESSION - Is a framed, <em> signed </em> photograph of heavyweight champion boxer and your personal role model, Contact Mike. You have never met the man yourself, but having his flawless visage in your company every day definitely helps to keep you sane.</p><p>ENCYCLOPEDIA [Trivial: Success] - The 3rd of August ‘32 will mark the fifth year of his professional career. He is yet to lose a single match.</p><p>ENDURANCE [Trivial: Success] - He is the paragon of masculinity and just <em> oozes </em>zeal.</p><p>VOLITION [Trivial: Success] - In spite of all life threw at him, he made it. That means you can, too.</p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY [Challenging: Success] - And might I just add…</p><p>VOLITION - No no no. Not this again.</p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY - He’s got tits. Contact Mike has a cracking pair of tits.</p><p>COMPOSURE [Impossible: Failure] - Uh oh.</p><p>ENDURANCE [Godly: Failure] - NO! ONLY GIRLS HAVE TITS! <em> ONLY GIRLS </em>!</p><p>ENCYCLOPEDIA [Challenging: Success] - Did you know that, technically, all human embryos begin developing as females? That's the reason men have nipples.</p><p>LOGIC [Challenging: Success] - If they have nipples then they technically have tits too, I suppose.</p><p>VOLITION - <em> Please </em> don’t encourage him.</p><p>PERCEPTION (SIGHT) [Formidable: Success] - Despite looking at this photograph every day for two years, until now you never really noticed how prominent Contact Mike’s nipples are beneath his vest.</p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY - Well I think that settles it. I’m officially designating this as jerk off material. Time to bust one out to Contact Mike <em> tout suite </em>.</p><p>INTERFACING [Medium : Success] - But lock the door first.</p><ol>
<ol>
<li>[Electrochemistry: Godly] Literally just bust one out to your framed, signed picture of Contact Mike <em>tout suite</em>.</li>
<li>[Electrochemistry: Impossible] Bust one out, but just to the tits. You can pretend they’re girl tits.</li>
<li>
<b>[Volition: Easy] Drink the coffee in your hand and wait for all of this to blow over</b>.</li>
<li>Take the picture of Contact Mike off of your wall so you don’t have to think about this any more.</li>
</ol>
</ol><p>YOU - Sat at your desk, you take a long, pensive sip of your coffee and stare at the picture. As the warmth of it sinks into the pit of your stomach, you can feel the strange impulse leave you.</p><p>VOLITION [Easy: Success] - Atta boy. Drink the coffee. The coffee will keep you safe.</p><p>COMPOSURE [Easy: Failure] - You’re struggling to look Contact Mike in the eyes. Somehow, it feels like he knows what nearly just happened there.</p><p>YOU - You take another sip. </p><p>LEGS THE FOURTH YEAR - “Hey Doobie, what’s with that lanky binoclard in the gym?”</p><p>PERCEPTION [Medium: Failure] - You were too distracted by Contact Mike to realise that one of your students has appeared in the doorway to Cardiozone HQ.</p><p>LEGS THE FOURTH YEAR - Her real name is Josefine, but you call her Legs on account of hers being very long and very fast. She has dark, sullen eyes and her black hair is cut short so that she doesn’t have to tie it back when she runs.</p><p>She goes out to the track every morning, without question. Of every student you’ve ever taught, she’s the most likely to go pro.</p><p>EMPATHY [Easy: Success] - And she hates you. She hates that you never take anything seriously and she hates your embarrassing jokes. She hates that she has to call you Doobie.</p><p>EMPATHY - But she also knows she wouldn’t have got her lap time down to 50 seconds without your coaching. She hates you, but she also definitely respects you.</p><p>LEGS THE FOURTH YEAR - She’s warming up while she talks to you, stretching her arms up above her head.</p><ol>
<ol>
<li>“What did I tell you about interrupting my Contact Mike time, Legs?”</li>
<li>
<b>“What gym? We don’t have a gym. There is only the <em>Cardiozone</em>.”</b><b></b>
</li>
</ol>
</ol><p>LEGS THE FOURTH YEAR - She rolls her eyes so hard that her pupils almost disappear entirely. “What’s with the lanky binoclard in the <em> Cardiozone </em>?”</p><ol>
<li><b>“Now now, that’s no way to talk about your less athletically inclined classmate.”</b></li>
<li>"A lanky binoclard? In the CARDIOZONE? Bullshit. It's never happened."</li>
</ol><p>LEGS THE FOURTH YEAR - “He’s not a kid, Doobie.” As she pulls a knee up against her stomach, she glances over her shoulder.</p><p>LOGIC [Trivial: Success] - She’s reassessing this Lanky Binoclard, in order to give a better description.</p><p>LEGS THE FOURTH YEAR - “He kinda looks like an undercover cop or something.”</p><ol>
<ol>
<li>[Savoir Faire - Heroic] “Excuse me Legs, but nature calls!” You immediately begin gathering every contraband drug in your possession so that you can flush it all in the student bathrooms. Flush the legal ones too, just in case.</li>
<li>“He’s probably not a cop. Lanky Binoclards aren’t cops.”</li>
<li>“He’s probably not a cop. Cops don’t hang out in the Cardiozone.”</li>
<li><b>He probably is a cop. And you’re going down with me.”</b></li>
</ol>
</ol><p>LEGS THE FOURTH YEAR - “I said he <em> looks </em> like a cop.”</p><p>EMPATHY [Easy: Success] - She’s still waiting for an explanation from you.</p><ol>
<ol>
<li>“No, you’ve convinced me. He’s definitely a cop and we’re both going to juvie.”</li>
<li><b>“My dear, sweet, Legs, if you are implying that <em>I </em>am behind this visit from the Lanky Binos’ Militia…”</b></li>
<li>[Drama - Formidable] Conceive a gripping, three act tale of passion and deceit which explains <em>entirely</em> why there might be a Lanky Binoclard in the Cardiozone.</li>
</ol>
</ol><p>EMPATHY [Easy: Success] - And just like that, she has run out of patience.</p><p>LEGS THE FOURTH YEAR - “Alright, whatever. I’ll find out later.” Legs leaves your doorway at a slow jog, presumably heading off to the track.</p><p>EMPATHY [Medium: Success] - She’s kind of pissed at you for not telling her anything. She was playing it cool, but she was also definitely curious.</p><p>YOU - But there was nothing to tell her, because you genuinely have no idea why there might be some bino pig in <em> your </em> Cardiozone. </p><ol>
<ol>
<li><b>[Logic: Godly] - Dig deep into the crevasses of your mind in search of any possible explanation for this supposed binoclard’s presence.</b></li>
<li>Leave Cardiozone HQ and investigate for yourself. </li>
</ol>
</ol><p>LOGIC [Godly: Failure] - You genuinely have no idea who this man might be, let alone why he seems to be inhabiting the Cardiozone. </p><p>HALF LIGHT [Medium: Failure] - He’s probably a fucking pedo.</p><p>LOGIC [Challenging : Success] - He’s probably not a pedo. He’s probably meant to be there, and you just forgot why.</p><ol>
<ol>
<li><b> Leave Cardiozone HQ and investigate for yourself.</b></li>
</ol>
</ol><p>YOU - You stretch up from your desk, coffee mug still in hand, and head out of HQ.</p><p>PHYSICAL INSTRUMENT [Easy: Success] - Your body is a well oiled machine and you feel not even the slightest pang of discomfort as you get to your feet. God, it feels good to be 25.</p><p>PERCEPTION (SIGHT) [Trivial: Success] - Your mug is chipped on the rim, and printed on one side in a jovial green font are the words: <em> I really wish this was vodka instead! </em></p><p>THE CARDIOZONE - If Cardiozone HQ is your kingdom, then the Cardiozone proper is your great colony. It is expansive and echoing; all high ceilings and squeaky, polished wood floors. It gives off an overwhelmingly <em> beige </em> vibe and it is beautiful.</p><p>Painted markings for various courts and track lengths cover the ground, weaving and intersecting in a beautiful dance of sweat and ligament injuries. There are no windows in this place, but a pair of double doors open out onto the track and field at the back of the school. It is currently the middle of summer, so those doors will be wide open all day today, lest the Cardiozone quickly devolve into the Hyperthermia-zone.</p><p>PERCEPTION (SOUND) [Easy: Success] - From outside, you can hear the distant cries of children playing before classes begin.</p><p>PERCEPTION (SIGHT) [Trivial: Success] - And there is a lanky bino in the Cardiozone.</p><p>THE LANKY BINOCLARD - He has picked out a corner to set up camp; borrowed a small fold-out table that has been covered in stacks of documents or papers. He’s currently rifling around in a large satchel on the ground and doesn’t yet notice you approaching.</p><p>His outfit consists of a black short sleeve t-shirt and dark, belted jeans that are folded up over a pair of combat boots. You can see why Legs thought he was an undercover, because he’s dressed so inconspicuously that it definitely reads as suspicious.</p><p>EMPATHY [Impossible: Failure] - It is utterly impossible to read into who this man is, professionally or personally, based on what he is wearing. </p><p>THE LANKY BINOCLARD - As you get closer to him, you notice he is probably around your age, perhaps slightly younger. He has a head of soft black hair, uniformly cut but with a slight fringe at the front. </p><p>He is definitely lanky, and he’s definitely a bino.  </p><p>YOU - Wait, is that really what I’m going with? <em> The Lanky Binoclard </em>? Isn’t that… not very nice?</p><p>ENDURANCE [Easy: Success] - He’s obviously a nerd. And nerds need to be reminded that they’re nerds at every possible opportunity.</p><p>AUTHORITY [Medium: Success] - He’s in <em> your </em> territory. You should make sure he knows who’s in charge here by calling him bino to his face.</p><ol>
<ol>
<li>Fair enough. <em>The Lanky Binoclard</em> it is.</li>
<li>Perhaps we could go for something less mean? ‘The Mysterious Stranger’?</li>
<li>
<b>[Inland Empire - Impossible] Find out what his name is by staring at him intently.</b> </li>
<li>[Conceptualisation - Formidable] Devise an incredibly witty and thoughtful name for the man before you.</li>
</ol>
</ol><p>INLAND EMPIRE [Impossible: Failure] - One day, his name might come more easily to you than your own. For now, your name is Harry; you don’t know his. </p><p>The more you stare, however, you can see where creases and soft wrinkles might one day mark his expression: his eyes and his brow. You can see the tide of his hairline slowly drawing back from his face. Then you blink, and he is a young man once more.</p><ol>
<ol>
<li>He is The Lanky Binoclard. Final answer.</li>
<li><b>Perhaps we could go for something more flattering? ‘The Mysterious Stranger’?</b></li>
<li>[Conceptualisation - Formidable] Devise an incredibly witty and thoughtful name for the man before you.</li>
</ol>
</ol><p>YOU - He is now The Mysterious Stranger. You’ve gone through a lot of emotional development since the whole <em> Lanky Binoclard </em> thing. You’re not the same person any more.</p><p>VOLITION [Easy: Success] - Congratulations on not being a <em> completely </em> irredeemable asshole.</p><p>AUTHORITY [Medium: Failure] - This is going to be a slippery slope into submission. Mark my words.</p><p>THE MYSTERIOUS STRANGER - He’s finally noticed that you’re there, after lifting his head from the satchel. Still hunched over, he looks up at you and blinks once behind large, square-rimmed glasses. Much like his attire, his eyes are dark and give nothing away.</p><p>ENDURANCE [Challenging: Failure] - You absolutely need to call this guy a bino right now or I can guarantee that you <em> will </em> die <em> . </em></p><p>AUTHORITY - And if you die you’ll never get to call him a bino!</p><p>
  <b>             1. [Composure : Medium] Resist the overwhelming urge to bully this man a little bit.</b>
</p><p><b>                          +1 </b>Changed his nickname.</p><p>                           <strong>-2 </strong>Your muscles demand it!</p><p>             2. Just do it and get it over with.</p><p>COMPOSURE [Medium : Failure] - You try to keep your abundant alpha male instincts at bay but you simply cannot cage the beast. A sound arrives, unbidden.</p><p>YOU - “Baaaa…”</p><p>REACTION SPEED [Trivial : Success] - You smack a hand over your mouth before the rest of the word can seep past your lips.</p><p>THE MYSTERIOUS STRANGER - He blinks at you again and stands up straight. “Are you alright?”</p><p>YOU - You nod, hand still clamped over your face.</p><p>VOLITION: [Easy : Success] - Keep it there for a few more moments, just in case.</p><p>AUTHORITY - This is <em> not </em> over. We <em> will </em> call him a binoclard. At some point.</p><p>New task: Call The Mysterious Stranger a binoclard.</p><p>YOU - Once it feels safe to do so, you slowly remove your hand.</p><p>COMPOSURE: [Challenging: Success] And you take a sip of coffee. Nothing out of the ordinary here.</p><p>EMPATHY [Medium : Success] The flawless nonchalance of a coffee sip, despite what just happened. This has baffled him more than anything else so far. </p><ol>
<ol>
<li>“So who exactly <em>are</em> you, mysterious bino? Wait, shit. Fuck.”</li>
<li><b>“It appears that you are in my Cardiozone.”</b></li>
<li>“Listen man, you mind if I start over?”</li>
</ol>
</ol><p>THE MYSTERIOUS STRANGER - His brows rise at that, and he looks around in a brief attempt to find what it is you’re referring to.</p><p>EMPATHY [Easy: Success] - He has no idea what you’re talking about, and he isn’t going to ask.</p><p>THE MYSTERIOUS STRANGER - “So, you must be Mr. Du Bois? Thank you for letting me use your gym over the next few days.”</p><p>HALF LIGHT [Medium: Failure] - Did you just fucking hear that? This bastard wants to take over the Cardiozone!</p><p>AUTHORITY [Easy: Success] - What did I say? Slippery slope.</p><p>THE MYSTERIOUS STRANGER - He holds out a hand for you to shake.</p><p>PERCEPTION [Challenging: Success] - His hand is smooth and pale, with long fingers and short, clean nails. For a moment you notice the suggestion of calluses on the palm of his hand. </p><p>INTERFACING [Medium: Success] - They’re the palms of someone who works with tools a lot. </p><p>PHYSICAL INSTRUMENT [Medium: Success] - No, no, look at his slender physique! He must be some kind of gymnast! </p><p>              1.<b> [Empathy: Legendary] Before I do anything, how does this guy see me?</b></p><p><b>                            -2 </b>He's just so <em>mysterious.</em></p><p>              2. “Are you a gymnast?” Glance at his hand.</p><p>              3. Shake his hand.</p><p>              4. Don’t shake his hand.</p><p>EMPATHY - It's a little difficult to tell- given his mysterious nature- what he sees when he looks at you. Some things are obvious, though.</p><p>It’s obvious that he sees a taller, more athletic young man: confidence in a tank top and lime green gym shorts. He also sees someone who either forgot, or hasn’t bothered, to shave this morning.</p><p>YOU - Um. Second one.</p><p>EMPATHY - The whole word vomit thing definitely threw him off, but somehow it doesn't seem to have much affected his overall first impression of you.</p><p>YOU - Which is?</p><p>EMPATHY [Legendary: Failure] - I honestly haven’t the faintest idea.</p><p>INLAND EMPIRE [Legendary: Success] - He sees the future. He just doesn't know it.</p><p>LOGIC [Medium: Success] - I think Empathy might be overthinking this. The stranger is clearly just intimidated by you.</p><p>EMPATHY - Maybe I am overthinking it. He's definitely in the realm of intimidation but there’s something…oh, I don’t know. Let’s just go with it for now. He is intimidated by you.</p><p>AUTHORITY - We could have told you that a lot sooner, if you’d listened to us about the bino thing.</p><ol>
<ol>
<li><b>“Are you a gymnast?” Glance at his hand.</b></li>
<li>Shake his hand.</li>
<li>Don’t shake his hand.</li>
</ol>
</ol><p>THE MYSTERIOUS STRANGER - He glances at his hand too, after you say that. “Hm? Oh, no. Nothing like that.”</p><p>PHYSICAL INSTRUMENT - Booooo.</p><p>THE MYSTERIOUS STRANGER - He folds his other arm behind his back and pushes his open palm slightly closer to you.</p><ol>
<ol>
<li>Shake his hand</li>
<li><b>Don’t shake his hand.</b></li>
</ol>
</ol><p>YOU - You’re not going to shake this guy’s hand, not when he’s just declared his intention to illegally occupy the Cardiozone. Instead you just take another sip of your coffee.</p><p>THE MYSTERIOUS STRANGER - You watch him slowly withdraw the calloused hand. “Alright then.”</p><p>PERCEPTION (SIGHT) [Challenging: Success] - He did a very good job at concealing a scowl, but a split-second twitch of his brow gave him away.</p><ol>
<ol>
<li>“Just to be clear, I didn’t shake your hand because I hate you. We are enemies now.”</li>
<li><b>“Look, you’re not using shit, buddy. This is <em>my</em> domain.” (Stare him into submission).</b></li>
<li>“I know you’re an undercover, I have eyes and ears everywhere. Go stick that greedy piggy snout in someone else’s Cardiozone.”</li>
<li>“Alright, I guess you can stay here. But stay the fuck out of Cardiozone HQ.”</li>
</ol>
</ol><p>THE MYSTERIOUS STRANGER - His brow furrows slightly, and he challenges your stony glare with one of his own. There is something incredibly unyielding about it- a silent strength to those dark, unusual eyes.</p><p>AUTHORITY [Impossible: Failure] - This is...not how someone looks at you when they are scared of you.</p><p>HALF LIGHT [Medium: Success] - But this is <em> absolutely </em> the part where you knock his teeth out.</p><p>LOGIC [Trivial: Success] - I know you know this, but you will get fired if you do that. No severance package, either.</p><p>EMPATHY - I still don’t know what that was we saw before, if not intimidation. But it’s pretty clear that he dislikes you now.</p><p>THE MYSTERIOUS STRANGER - “Is that so? Because I’ve been told that you already agreed to this arrangement.”</p><p>DRAMA [Challenging: Success] - He is being truthful, sire. Some filthy reprobate hath sold you down the river.</p><ol>
<ol>
<li><b>“Wait, who told you that?”</b></li>
<li>[Logic : Challenging] Try to remember when you might have given permission for this stranger to use the Cardiozone.</li>
<li>“Yeah right! Like I’d ever let a lanky bino like you come take over the Cardiozone!” (Stick your tongue out at him, like a child).</li>
<li>“Alright, alright, you can use it! Just stop staring into my soul, man!”</li>
</ol>
</ol><p>THE MYSTERIOUS STRANGER - “Directeur Brouder, of course.</p><p>              1.<b> [Logic: Challenging] Try to remember when you might have given permission to let this stranger use the Cardiozone.</b></p><p><strong>                           +2</strong> Given a little hint.</p><p>              2. “Yeah right! Like I’d ever let a lanky bino like you come take over the Cardiozone!” (Stick your tongue out at him, like a child).</p><p>              3. “Alright, alright, you can use it! Just stop staring into my soul, man!”</p><p>LOGIC [Challenging: Success] - Nothing obvious comes to mind, but for some reason you find yourself thinking back to last week’s staff meeting...</p><p>YOU - You spent it’s hour long duration attempting to mentally devise a new, hardcore workout routine that would hopefully employ both the reverse crunch <em> and </em>the hand slide crunch. For yourself, not for the kids.</p><p>OL’ BROODY - “Alright, I think that more or less covers everything. Harry, you’re definitely happy to let them use the gym for a few days?”</p><p>YOU - You didn’t want to admit that you weren’t listening. “Oh, yeah, absolutely, Broody. I’m <em> peachy.” </em></p><p>You barely even registered the conversation, and now your punishment has arrived in the form of this dark, slightly imposing stranger..</p><ol>
<ol>
<li>“Well, then I guess I have to let you stay. It is the honourable thing to do.” Nod solemnly and accept your fate.</li>
<li><b>“I didn’t agree to shit! Ol’ Broody <em>tricked</em> me into giving you the Cardiozone!”</b></li>
<li>“That’s right, I totally remember. I just changed my mind. Now fuck off.”</li>
</ol>
</ol><p>THE MYSTERIOUS STRANGER - You see further tension build in his brow, but then all at once it escapes from him in a long sigh. His eyes flutter closed for a moment. “Fine. Alright. You were <em> tricked... </em>”</p><p>EMPATHY [Easy: Success] - He doesn’t actually believe you, it’s just that he also doesn’t want to get drawn into some petty argument.</p><p>RHETORIC [Challenging: Failure] - You, on the other hand, could totally go for some petty argument action. If you’re looking for a chance to call him bino, it’s now.</p><p>THE MYSTERIOUS STRANGER - “Does that mean you don’t know who I am?”</p><ol>
<ol>
<li>“Of course I do. You’re The Mysterious Stranger.”</li>
<li>“Of course I do. You’re The Lanky Binoclard.”</li>
<li>“Of course I do. You’re an asshole.”</li>
<li><b>“Not that I really care, but I’ve literally been trying to work that out this whole time.”</b></li>
</ol>
</ol><p>THE MYSTERIOUS STRANGER - “Alright.” Suddenly he’s dipping into a pocket on the side of his satchel and retrieving a small brown wallet from inside. He folds it open and holds it out for you to inspect. </p><p>“My name is Kim Kitsuragi, I’m a Juvenile Officer with the RCM. I’m going to be holding a number of informational workshops for your students here- they’ll be replacing your classes over the next few days.”</p><p>EMPATHY [Formidable: Success] - You almost think you’re imagining it but, no, you definitely see a glint of superiority in his eye.</p><p>RHETORIC [Medium: Success] - He thinks he’s got you with that whole ‘Suprise! I’m a cop!’ move.</p><p>YOU - Wait, he really was a cop this whole time? Damn. Who would have thought?</p><p>AUTHORITY [Challenging: Success] - A cop he may be, but he’s still on <em> your </em> land.</p><ol>
<ol>
<li><b>[Perception: Trivial] - Take a look at whatever it is he’s showing you.</b></li>
<li>“Actually, we don’t recognise the authority of the RCM here. The Cardiozone is an <em>anarchic state.</em>” </li>
<li>“So what you’re telling me right now is that you’re a professional snitch.”</li>
<li>Just shrug, because you’re too cool to care about who is or isn’t a cop.</li>
</ol>
</ol><p>PERCEPTION (SIGHT) [Trivial: Success] - What he’s showing you is his badge. It’s blue, and encased behind the plastic of this protective wallet. Judging from the information displayed, everything he just told you about himself is true. His name is Kim Kitsuragi, and he is with the RCM.</p><p>There is a photograph of him displayed in the top left corner of the badge. It is utterly identical to how he appears before you in real life.</p><p>LOGIC [Medium: Success] - It means that this is a new badge. Combined with his apparent youth, you can safely assume he hasn’t been with the RCM for very long.</p><p>YOU - Once you’re finished looking at it, you hand him back his badge. </p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - He keeps it in his hand for now. He’s waiting for a response before he starts fiddling with his satchel pockets again.</p><ol>
<ol>
<li>“Actually, we don’t recognise the authority of the RCM here. The Cardiozone is what you might call an <em>anarchic state.</em>”<b></b>
</li>
<li><b>“So what you’re telling me right now is that you’re a professional snitch.”</b></li>
<li>“A newbie, huh? They didn’t warn you about fucking with people like me in your training?</li>
<li>Just shrug, because you’re too cool to care about who is or isn’t a cop.</li>
</ol>
</ol><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “That’s right. I’m here to teach the children some modern snitching techniques.”</p><p>YOU - That was actually kind of funny. You might even have laughed if you hadn’t already decided that you dislike him.</p><p>EMPATHY [Trivial: Success] - He’s smirking. It was supposed to be funny, but only in order to take the power out of your attempted insult. </p><ol>
<ol>
<li> “Actually, we don’t recognise the authority of the RCM here. The Cardiozone is an <em>anarchic state.</em>” </li>
<li>“A newbie, huh? They didn’t warn you about fucking with people like me in your training?</li>
<li>Just shrug, because you’re too cool to care about who is or isn’t a cop.</li>
<li><b>“Just tell me exactly how long I have to put up with you.” (Move on).</b></li>
</ol>
</ol><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “Three days and we’ll never have to see each other again.” He finally puts away his badge and then begins to neaten the piles of documents he has set up.</p><p>PERCEPTION [Easy: Success] - Now that you’re closer you can see what they are: anti-drug pamphlets and worksheets that he probably intends for the kids to fill out during his workshops.</p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY - Real narcy shit.</p><p>PERCEPTION - One of the questions on the worksheet reads: ‘Have you ever done something bad? How did that make you feel?’</p><p>YOU - The fourth years are going to have a <em> field day </em> with that one. </p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “If I can be frank with you, Mr. Du Bois, I’m surprised that you’re being so hostile here. I thought you might have appreciated a few days off from coaching.” He looks at you over the rim of his glasses for a moment.</p><ol>
<ol>
<li>“You don’t understand, Officer. Coaching is my <em>life. </em>You’re taking away everything I have.”</li>
<li><b>“It’s not Mr. Du Bois, it’s <em>The Doobie.</em>”</b></li>
<li>“Well aren’t you just a real... <em>fucker</em>?”</li>
</ol>
</ol><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “Yes, well, I’m not going to call you that.”</p><p>AUTHORITY [Impossible: Failure] - Can he do that?! He can’t do that, right?</p><p>HALF LIGHT [Medium: Success] - Fuck the job, you can just get another one. HIT. HIM.</p><p>VOLITION - Harry, just so you know, I’m not going to be able to justify you punching a cop in the face.</p><p>              1. [Half Light: Godly] - Time to punch a cop in the face! </p><p>              2.<b> [Composure: Legendary] - Retreat to Cardiozone HQ in a cool guy sort of way, to show how much you don’t care, actually.</b> </p><p>                            <strong>-2</strong> You really do, though.</p><p>              3. [Reaction Speed: Medium] - Knock over his stacks of documents and run. </p><p>COMPOSURE [Legendary: Failure] - It’s kind of hard to act like you don’t care because you actually, really do. In fact, you kind of want to cry.</p><p>You manage to keep the tears at bay, though, and without another word you stomp back off to Cardiozone HQ to lick your wounds. Of course, you slam the door shut behind you too. Like a big, grouchy musclebaby.</p><p>EMPATHY [Easy : Failure] - He won’t call you Doobie, but he might call you Musclebaby?</p><p>CONCEPTUALISATION - Cheer up, Harry. Musclebaby is <em> totally </em> your boxer name.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Part Pig, Part Mystery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>IN THIS EPISODE: The conclusion to an incredibly masculine rivalry, and a five percent chance of contracting salmonella.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>YOU - You spend the next fifteen minutes processing what happened back there. No classes for the rest of the week. A cop running the Cardiozone. The way he briefly dominated you with his eyes. You don’t like any of it.</p>
<p>VOLITION [Formidable: Success] - Maybe there’s a lesson to be learned here. Something about actually paying attention during staff meetings. Either way, you’re going to have to swallow this one for now. </p>
<p>YOU - Fine. But I'm not going to be gracious about it.</p>
<p>Eventually you hear the distant toll of the morning bell and, shortly after, the sound of thirty-odd juveniles piling into the Cardiozone.</p>
<p>PERCEPTION (SOUND) [Easy: Success] - It’s a chorus of giggling, swearing, and sneakers scuffing against polished wood.</p>
<p>EMPATHY [Medium: Success] - Once they see the officer with his worksheets, they’ll realise that this isn’t going to be an ordinary gym class. It is a revelation that will be met with disappointment and jubilation in equal amounts.</p>
<p>YOU - Your first class this morning is with the third years. It will be an impossible task for any stranger to wrangle over thirty of them. </p>
<p>AUTHORITY [Formidable: Success] - You should wait until chaos breaks out, and then go out there. Show the piggy how much better you are at controlling kids.</p>
<p>VOLITION - You <em> should </em> probably go out there but not for that reason. </p>
<ol>
<li><b>Go watch the workshop. You’re not going to say no to a healthy dose of schadenfreude.</b></li>
<li>Stay in Cardiozone HQ and sulk.</li>
</ol>
<p>YOU - It’s absolutely going to be a car crash. How can I miss that?</p>
<p>VOLITION [Medium: Success] - Or you could, you know, actually help him out?</p>
<p>EMPATHY [Challenging: Success] - In hindsight, he didn’t seem particularly keen to be here either. He’d definitely forgive you for your earlier conversation if you made this easy on him. </p>
<p>YOU - After mulling it over, you quietly leave HQ and sit yourself on a bench by the wall. You are now a healthy- if not a little aloof- distance from where the kids have gathered.</p>
<p>THE CLASS OF THIRD YEARS - They’re all sitting on the floor in a group, which means that Kitsuragi has at least persuaded them to hear him out. They are filling the Cardiozone with an air of menace and ill-intention though; murmuring to each other what might as well be dark incantations but is probably just general remarks about how weird and dumb this all is. </p>
<p>YOU - This is pretty weird. And pretty dumb, too.</p>
<p>KIM KITSURAGI - The officer is in the middle of a similar introduction to the one he gave you, as you sit down.</p>
<p>“...and I’m a Juvenile Officer with the RCM. That means that I deal with young offenders that are often around your age.”</p>
<p>RHETORIC [Easy: Success] - He’s already lost them. He needed to come in guns blazing to prove he wasn’t just some nerdy binocop. </p>
<p>KIM KITSURAGI - After a moment, he notices you’re now sitting there, but it doesn’t seem to get to him.</p>
<p>EMPATHY [Formidable : Success] - It does, he just hid it excellently. </p>
<p>KIM KITSURAGI - “Today, I’m going to be talking to you about how the juvenile justice system works in Revachol, as well as some ways to make sure you never have to meet someone like me.”</p>
<p>THE CLASS OF THIRD YEARS - The kids’ murmuring grows a little louder at that. There’s audible laughter and the boldest of the pack communicate on behalf of the rest. </p>
<p>A NASTY THIRD YEAR - “Hey! Where’s Doobie?” </p>
<p>A LOUD THIRD YEAR - “DID YOU ARREST HIM?”</p>
<p>KIM KITSURAGI - “Questions come at the end.” </p>
<p>EMPATHY [Godly: Success] - It’s not even been five minutes and he’s tired of it all.</p>
<p>VOLITION - Now is the part where you rescue him.</p>
<ol>
<li>“Right here kids, now pay attention to the officer.”</li>
<li><b>“Oh, he tried. But don’t worry, not even the RCM can catch <em>The Doobie</em>.” </b></li>
</ol>
<p>THE CLASS OF THIRD YEARS - All of their heads snap around towards you, a sea of impish smiles and laughter. </p>
<p>A FRIENDLY THIRD YEAR - “Go Doobie!”</p>
<p>AUTHORITY [Trivial: Success] - That’s right, you are Kid Master General. This horde of thirteen-year-olds is entirely at your disposal. You are invincible.</p>
<p>A NASTY THIRD YEAR - "Doobie, why’s this ugly fuckin' bino talkin’ to us? I wanna play dodgeball!”</p>
<p>YOU - It occurs to you then, that Kitsuragi probably gets called bino <em> a lot </em>. </p>
<p>EMPATHY [Medium: Success] - Every. single. day. </p>
<p>ENDURANCE - But it’s still important that <em> you </em>do it too, at least once. It’s the principle of the thing. </p>
<p>AUTHORITY - There’s another chance coming up. Go on, you know you want to.</p>
<ol>
<li>“Now you mention it, he is a <em>huge</em> binoclard, isn’t he?”</li>
<li><b>“Life’s not fair, kid. Your dodgeball session was taken away from you by <em>The Man.</em>”</b></li>
<li>[Rhetoric - Heroic] - Somehow convince the third years that the workshop will be more fun than dodgeball. </li>
</ol>
<p>EMPATHY [Easy: Success] - They think you’re talking about the police officer himself,  when you evoke The Man, not the establishment Kitsuragi works for. Still, message received.</p>
<p>RHETORIC [Trivial: Success] - You’ve now subtly given them all the go ahead to not take this seriously.</p>
<p>Conceptualisation [Trivial: Success] - The Car Crash Cometh.</p>
<p>KIM KITSURAGI - “Yes, well…”</p>
<p>EMPATHY [Medium: Success] - He’s attempting to quickly invent a way to salvage this.</p>
<p>KIM KITSURAGI - “If you find yourself in a Juvenile Detention Center, you might not be able to play dodgeball for a very long time.”</p>
<p>AN UNREMARKABLE THIRD YEAR - “My cousin went to juvie, and she said they do pizza for lunch <em> every day </em>.”</p>
<p>THE CLASS OF THIRD YEARS - There is a collective hum of approval.</p>
<p>LOGIC [Trivial: Success] - Here, the canteen only serves pizza on Fridays. Every day is more preferable.</p>
<p>KIM KITSURAGI - “That's true, yes, but you also can’t go to school and see your friends--”</p>
<p>Rhetoric - Oof. <em> Horrible </em> mistake.</p>
<p>THE CLASS OF THIRD YEARS - They are no longer humming their approval but chattering and whoop-ing it, loud enough to drown the officer out. </p>
<p>THE LOUD THIRD YEAR - “FUCK SCHOOL!”</p>
<p>THE SMART THIRD YEAR - “IF WE ALL DO CRIMES, WE CAN HANG OUT IN JUVIE  AND EAT PIZZA EVERY FUCKIN’ DAY!” </p>
<p>KIM KITSURAGI - If this wasn’t the exact opposite reason for his being here, it might have been impressive how quickly he’s won them over. He waits patiently for the commotion to die down, adjusting his glasses in the meantime. </p>
<p>EMPATHY [Formidable: Success] - He is <em> fuming. </em></p>
<p>KIM KITSURAGI - Looking past the children, he glances at you for a moment. </p>
<p>EMPATHY [Challenging: Failure] - You can’t tell if he’s silently asking you for help, or just attempting to execute another death glare.</p>
<ol>
<li>Smile at him, just to twist the knife.</li>
<li>[Rhetoric - Formidable] - Find a way to get this thing back on the rails.</li>
<li><b>[Suggestion - Formidable] - Think of something funny to say.</b></li>
</ol>
<p>SUGGESTION [Formidable: Success] - You should make a joke about juvie food. Food is inherently funny to children for some reason.</p>
<p>YOU - You chime in loud enough to cut over the noise. “Alright, alright, settle down folks. Let’s see what <em> kind </em> of pizza they do, first. It could be <em> worm </em>pizza.”</p>
<p>CONCEPTUALISATION - Ah, worm pizza. Evocative of the old Graadian fairy tales, but with a modern twist. Very nice.</p>
<p>THE CLASS OF THIRD YEARS - The kids think so too. They get a good chuckle out of it, and then seem to settle down. </p>
<p>VOLITION - No good boy points for that one. You didn’t want to help him, you were just trying to be a comedian again. </p>
<p>KIM KITSURAGI - It doesn’t matter to the officer whether you were trying to help him or not, he’s not going to miss the opportunity to get back on track. “Yes, well. If you all pay close attention, I will tell you what kind of pizza we serve...”</p>
<p>He then proceeds to explain the juvenile justice system at great length. To put it kindly, the talk is about as appealing as worm pizza would be. He briefly covers a couple of common offenses, and their punishments. He explains how a delinquent is processed and put onto the system, and what happens when you first arrive at a detention center...</p>
<p>YOU - As he begins listing all the personal items you’re allowed to bring with you into juvie, you notice your eyelids are beginning to droop.</p>
<p>LOGIC [Medium: Success] - Last night you drank a lot and slept a little. The coffee would have saved you if you weren’t listening to <em> this. </em></p>
<p>EMPATHY [Challenging: Success] - The kids might be on your side, but they will absolutely still mess with you if they notice you’re asleep.</p>
<p>CONCEPTUALISATION [Challenging: Success] - They will try to draw on your face. Dicks if you’re lucky, slurs if you’re not. </p>
<p>EMPATHY [Formidable: Failure] - And you can’t be sure that Kitsuragi would stop them. You’re not exactly on great terms right now...</p>
<ol>
<li><b>[Physical Instrument - Medium] Stay awake by slapping yourself.</b></li>
<li>[Volition - Challenging] Stay awake through sheer power of will.</li>
<li>Rest your eyes. Just for a few minutes.</li>
</ol>
<p>PHYSICAL INSTRUMENT [Medium: Success] - Palm, meet face. </p>
<p>YOU - You give yourself a generous smack in an attempt to keep yourself alert.</p>
<p>PAIN THRESHOLD [Medium: Success] - Is that all you’ve got? C’mon, gimmie another!</p>
<p>     1. <b>[Physical Instrument - Medium] Smack yourself again.</b></p>
<p><b>                   +1 </b>Feel the burn, baby!</p>
<p>     2. Actually, I’m good.</p>
<p>PHYSICAL INSTRUMENT [Medium: Success] Sure, why not? We could do this all day.</p>
<p>YOU - You hit yourself a second time, this time on the other cheek. </p>
<p>PAIN THRESHOLD [Challenging: Failure] - Actually, that one kind of hurt. Let’s not do that again. </p>
<p>THE CLASS OF THIRD YEARS  - Only a couple of them notice the sound of you hitting yourself, but they report it to the others in hushed voices. There is another, ominous round of giggling.</p>
<p>YOU - Since you successfully managed to stay awake, you get to listen to Kitsuragi ramble on some more. Congratulations!</p>
<p>RHETORIC [Medium: Success] - Actually, he’s quite articulate, it’s just lost on this particular crowd.</p>
<p>KIM KITSURAGI - Once he’s done describing juvie, he moves on to the anti-drugs portion of the session. It quickly becomes apparent that anti-drugs, in this case, just means asking the kids what illegal drugs they know, and then listing off their negative side effects.</p>
<p>“So that’s what happens if you take amphetamines. Does anyone know any more illegal substances?”</p>
<p>A SNEAKY THIRD YEAR - “Uuuuuh...pot?” The child doesn't even put their hand up, they just yell it into the void.</p>
<p>REACTION SPEED [Medium: Success] - Motherfucker.</p>
<p>THE CLASS OF THIRD YEARS - They all immediately swivel to look at you. The rare student that isn’t in on the joke does so a few moments after the others. The hivemind then emits a low, dangerous chuckle. </p>
<p>KIM KITSURAGI - The officer looks at you too. “Marijuana...yes. That is definitely an illegal substance.”</p>
<p>THE CLASS OF THIRD YEARS - Their giggling grows a little louder. They’re still all staring at you.</p>
<p>KIM KITSURAGI - He is also still staring at you.</p>
<p>PERCEPTION [Challenging: Success] - And smiling, ever so slightly.</p>
<p>EMPATHY [Formidable: Success] - He has just worked out why they call you The Doobie.</p>
<p>KIM KITSURAGI - “Khm. Well. I’m sure you all know someone who smokes marijuana...” </p>
<p>REACTION SPEED [Formidable: Failure] - Wait, what is he…?</p>
<p>KIM KITSURAGI - “He probably acts like it’s very cool. But actually, smoking marijuana kind of makes you... a loser.”</p>
<p>THE CLASS OF THIRD YEARS - They erupt into laughter at that. </p>
<p>EMPATHY [Trivial: Success] - Their beloved Doobie has just been <em> dissed </em> by a police officer!</p>
<p>CONCEPTUALISATION [Trivial: Success] - In the eyes of a child, this is quite literally the height of comedic pathos.</p>
<p>KIM KITSURAGI - “That’s right. After you smoke it, you can get very hungry and eat a lot. Even if you’re very fit, you will eventually get fat if you smoke marijuana every day.”</p>
<p>THE CLASS OF THIRD YEARS - Another round of laughter, more frenzied this time.</p>
<p>A SPITEFUL THIRD YEAR - “Doobie’s gonna get <em> fat!” </em></p>
<p>PHYSICAL INSTRUMENT [Medium: Failure] - You have been getting a little pudgy around the waist…</p>
<p>KIM KITSURAGI - “It can also make you do some very stupid things, because you don’t worry about the consequences. If someone offers you a marijuana cigarette, you should definitely say no.”</p>
<p>THE CLASS OF THIRD YEARS: Only a small chuckle at that one. He lost them a little at ‘marijuana cigarette’.</p>
<p>PAIN THRESHOLD [Challenging: Failure] - Doesn’t make it hurt any less, though.</p>
<p>KIM KITSURAGI - He turns his gaze away from you, and prepares to move on…</p>
<ol>
<li>[Rhetoric - Challenging] Come up with a snappy comeback to save your reputation.</li>
<li><b>Are you really getting pudgy? Pinch your sides.</b></li>
<li>“YEAH? WELL AT LEAST I’M NOT SOME MUTANT FUCKING <em>BINOPIG!”</em>
</li>
</ol>
<p>YOU - You subtly give the spot above your hips a little testing squeeze. You just want to make sure.</p>
<p>PERCEPTION (TOUCH) [Trivial: Success] - There is the slightest bit of give beneath the fabric of your tank top, but for the most part your fingers are met with a solid wall of muscle and bone. </p>
<p>PHYSICAL INSTRUMENT - I kind of panicked a little back there, sorry. You’re still ripped.</p>
<p>YOU - By the time you’re done with your rigorous self-assessment, you find that everyone has moved on. Now they’re talking about cocaine instead. </p>
<p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY [Easy: Success] - Hey, you do coke too!</p>
<p>VOLITION [Trivial : Success] - Yes, but we’re not going to tell the children that, <em> are we </em>?</p>
<p>AUTHORITY [Easy: Failure] - It might stop the kids from thinking you’re a loser…</p>
<ol>
<li>[Electrochemistry - Formidable] - Announce proudly to the world that you have done coke before. </li>
<li>Sit and patiently wait for the workshop to end. </li>
<li><b>Actually, you’re kinda sick of this. Go sit out the rest of the morning back at HQ.</b></li>
</ol>
<p>YOU- You decide then and there that you’ve had enough. You’re not going to wait around and see if the officer can find another way to discreetly insult you. Making less of a fuss this time, you get up from the bench and head back to Cardiozone HQ.</p>
<p>THE CLASS OF THIRD YEARS - The kids don’t notice you slipping off- they’re too busy learning about the specific kind of crazy that crack cocaine turns you into.</p>
<p>KIM KITSURAGI - But he notices. </p>
<p>EMPATHY [Formidable: Success] - He knows you’re probably leaving because of him, and he’s a little surprised by that. But he isn’t going to interrupt himself in order to stop you. </p>
<p>YOU - Once you’re safely back at base, you lock your door and sit at your desk in a bit of a huff.</p>
<p>AUTHORITY [Godly: Failure] - This is a nightmare. You are ruined. You’re going to have to move to another school and start again.</p>
<p>VOLITION [Challenging: Success] - None of that is true, actually.</p>
<p>LOGIC [Challenging: Success] - The best thing about children is that they have an attention span smaller even than your own.</p>
<p>RHETORIC [Medium: Success] - The kids will definitely bring up your humiliation later, but it will only become a running joke if you provide an entertaining reaction.</p>
<p>AUTHORITY [Medium: Success] - The first kid to call you fat does 100 push-ups. 200 for the second, etc…</p>
<p>RHETORIC [Challenging: Success] - Actually, in this case, it’s probably best if you ignore them. </p>
<ol>
<li><b>[Volition: Medium] - Calm yourself down.</b></li>
<li>No, I still wanna be mad about this actually. I’m gonna fuck shit up.</li>
</ol>
<p>YOU - You take a few long breaths through your nose, and then out through your mouth.</p>
<p>VOLITION [Medium : Success] - That’s it, nice and easy. Remember- you have survived much worse.</p>
<p>INLAND EMPIRE [Legendary : Success] - And you will survive much worse. </p>
<p>YOU - Since you’ve locked yourself in HQ, you now need to find something to do.</p>
<p>PHYSICAL INSTRUMENT [Easy: Success] - Time to get a few reps in! Remember, you won’t be getting the exercise your classes usually provide.</p>
<p>VOLITION [Easy: Success] - There’s also that unpleasant stack of quizzes to grade. You’ll thank yourself later if you start now. </p>
<p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY [Formidable: Success] - Y’know what would get all that pent out alpha rage out of you? A good wank! Contact Mike awaits!</p>
<ol>
<li><b>Time to get a sweat up. (Work out)</b></li>
<li>Time to pick a pen up. (Mark quizzes)</li>
<li>Time to get your dick up. (Jerk off)</li>
</ol>
<p>PHYSICAL INSTRUMENT [Easy: Success] - Guess what, mister? You just picked the best option! </p>
<p>VOLITION [Medium: Success] - Fine, fine. It’s not masturbating to a still photo of a male boxer- I suppose I can’t be that upset. </p>
<p>YOU - There aren’t a great deal of options to work out in this limited space. What you’d really like to do after this morning is indulge in your favourite activity- a bit of long distance running. </p>
<p>LOGIC [Easy: Failure] - Maybe you could just run in circles around the room?</p>
<p>YOU - At least you have some equipment stored in here for times like these, such as an exercise mat and some weights. It means you are able to spend the vast majority of the morning going through a rigorous, full body workout.</p>
<p>CONCEPTUALISATION [Formidable: Success] - Crunches, lunges, squats...it is not a workout, it is <em> choreography </em>. </p>
<p>YOU - At one point you open the window, so you don’t stink out the HQ. Once you feel adequately <em> exercised </em>, you proceed to warm down and stretch out your limbs. That brings you to about a half hour before lunch.</p>
<p>PHYSICAL INSTRUMENT [Trivial: Success] - You’ve still got it, son! </p>
<p>VOLITION [Medium: Success] - If by that you mean body odor, then yes. You’ve got it.</p>
<ol>
<li><b>Ah, right, yeah. I should go shower.</b></li>
<li>It’s not body odor, it’s <em>man musk</em>! Why would I wash it off?</li>
</ol>
<p>YOU - Thank God there is a staff shower in the changing rooms, otherwise no one in a two meter vicinity of you would survive these hot summer months. You grab a towel and head over that way. You don’t have a change of clothes, so you might still exhibit a little man musk, but showering will definitely improve the current smell situation.</p>
<p>THE CARDIOZONE - There’s a class of first years in the gym now, so the Cardiozone is relatively more peaceful.</p>
<p>LOGIC [Easy: Success] - First years would be the easiest to subdue without you- most of them still slightly respect adult authority.</p>
<p>THE CARDIOZONE - The kids are all on the floor in the same vague group formation as the third years were, but they’re all scribbling on worksheets that Kitsuragi must have provided them with. </p>
<p>PERCEPTION (SIGHT) [Easy: Success] - Actually, they’re mostly just talking to each other. They’re not really paying attention to their work. </p>
<p>KIM KITSURAGI - The officer knows it too, but he doesn’t seem to care enough to redirect the kids’ attention. He is sitting cross-legged on a fold-out plastic chair, next to the fold-out plastic table, writing something down in a big, blue folder. He looks up when he hears you walking through the gym, and blinks at you.</p>
<p>EMPATHY [Impossible: Failure] - Again, he is completely indecipherable. </p>
<ol>
<li>“What are you looking at, bino?</li>
<li><b>“I’m just grabbing a shower.”</b></li>
<li>Say nothing and keep walking.</li>
</ol>
<p>YOU - You tell him that, for absolutely no reason at all. </p>
<p>KIM KITSURAGI - This time, he doesn’t blink. “Um. Alright then.”</p>
<p>EMPATHY - His expression is now even more indecipherable. It is <em> indecipherabler. </em></p>
<p>VOLITION [Medium: Success] - It’s probably a little too late to be communicative with this guy, but I appreciate the effort. </p>
<p>YOU - With that said, you go off to the changing rooms and get your shower. Once you’re done, you make a detour to the canteen to pick up some lunch…</p>
<ol>
<li><b>[Volition: Formidable] Let’s get something healthy- athleticism isn’t <em>just</em> about working out, after all.</b></li>
<li>Let’s get something <em>dripping</em> in carbs. Do we not deserve carbs?</li>
<li>Let’s get something in the middle of those two other things. I wanna be real <em>neutral</em> on this.</li>
<li>Let’s ask if they have worm pizza. Could be there’s some kind of secret worm menu?</li>
</ol>
<p>VOLITION [Formidable: Failure] - What are you saying, of course it is. </p>
<p>ENDURANCE [Easy: Success] - What are you, some kind of <em> herbivore? </em></p>
<ol>
<li><b>Let’s get something <em>dripping</em> in carbs. Do we not deserve carbs?</b></li>
<li>Let’s get something in the middle of those two things. I wanna be boring.</li>
<li>Let’s ask if they have worm pizza. Could be on the secret menu. </li>
</ol>
<p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY - We do! We truly do!</p>
<p>YOU - You have, apparently, also deserved carbs every day that you’ve bought lunch at this canteen. Nevertheless, you pick up some kind of mystery meat concoction, smothered with cheese and oozing grease. It doesn’t look great, honestly.</p>
<p>PERCEPTION (SMELL) [Trivial: Success] - But it smells <em> incredible. </em></p>
<p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY - This is going to be better than wanking, actually.</p>
<p>YOU - You bring the food back with you to Cardiozone HQ. Now that lunch break is underway, the Cardiozone is now empty but for Kitsuragi, who is packing up some of his things.</p>
<p>KIM KITSURAGI - He spots you again, but doesn’t do anything about it. He just continues putting things in his satchel.</p>
<p>YOU - You finally settle yourself back in the HQ, clean and ready to eat. You set lunch down at your desk, ease into your chair and tuck into the delicious mystery meat.</p>
<p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY [Easy: Success] - We’re going back for seconds. We <em> are </em>going back for seconds. </p>
<p>YOU - You get about halfway through the meal, when suddenly...</p>
<p>CARDIOZONE HQ - There is a knock at the door. Three quick raps: <em> tap tap tap. </em></p>
<ol>
<li><b>“Yeah?”</b></li>
<li>“No.”</li>
</ol>
<p>CARDIOZONE HQ - Slowly, the door creaks open... </p>
<p>KIM KITSURAGI - It’s the cop, and he looks very sheepish, compared to how he was this morning. He hesitates, before he finally says something.</p>
<p>“Mr. Du Bois? I feel like we’ve gotten off on the wrong foot. Can I come in?” </p>
<p>EMPATHY [Medium: Success] - This is actually fairly difficult for him, but he's being sincere.</p>
<p>VOLITION [Easy: Success] - The weird atmosphere was <em> mostly </em> your fault. You should give him a chance, hear him out.</p>
<p>KIM KITSURAGI - He blinks at you expectantly, waiting to see what you’ll do or say.</p>
<p>AUTHORITY [Formidable: Success] - You let him dominate the Cardiozone, are you really going to let him take over Cardiozone HQ too?!</p>
<ol>
<li>Say nothing and beckon him in with your hand.</li>
<li><b>“I hate being mad at people, it makes me want to cry.”</b></li>
<li>“Actually, I think we got off on the <em>right</em> foot. Get out of here before I kick your ass with the other one.”</li>
</ol>
<p>KIM KITSURAGI - He manages a slight, nervous smile, and takes that to mean you’re letting him in. He steps inside, and closes the door behind him. Then, he sucks in a breath.</p>
<p>“Look, I shouldn’t have embarrassed you in front of your students like that. It was wrong of me. I’m sorry for that.”</p>
<p>PERCEPTION [Easy: Success] - His satchel is slung over his shoulder, and he’s practically wringing the handle. </p>
<p>KIM KITSURAGI - “But I was honestly a little desperate. That first workshop was a disaster.” </p>
<p>EMPATHY [Legendary: Success] - <em> No thanks to you </em>, he’s thinking, but he’s already decided to put that all behind him. He really does want to give you a second chance. </p>
<p>KIM KITSURAGI - “Regardless, I’d appreciate it if we could move past this morning and start again.”</p>
<p>      1.<b> [Volition: Challenging] - Forgive Officer Kitsuragi.</b></p>
<p><b>                    +1 </b>You started it.</p>
<p>                    <strong>+1 </strong>In friendly territory.</p>
<p>            <strong>        +2 </strong>Why are you even pissed at him, anyway?</p>
<p>      2. “I dunno if this fat fuck is <em>ready </em>to forgive you, actually.”</p>
<p>      3. “Sure, let’s start again. <em>Loser.</em>” </p>
<p>VOLITION [Challenging: Success] - So, basically, this all started because you were being too territorial again.</p>
<p>AUTHORITY - There is absolutely no such thing as being <em> too </em> territorial.</p>
<p>VOLITION  - Yes. Well. Regardless. Not only has Officer Kitsuragi chosen not to bring up all the numerous ways you’ve gently wronged him this morning, he also apologised for his own actions. <em> And </em> he came to you, despite finding it incredibly difficult to do so.</p>
<p>EMPATHY [Medium: Success] - He is fully expecting you to reject his request for peace. This time he is <em> definitely </em> intimidated.</p>
<p>LOGIC [Medium: Success] - Having you on side would be beneficial to him, but not entirely necessary. For better or for worse, he would have gotten through these next three days without you.</p>
<p>EMPATHY [Easy: Success] - He’s attempting to make amends not because he <em> needs </em> to, but because he thinks it’s the right thing to do.</p>
<p>VOLITION - Given all that, it is not very difficult for you to forgive him. Now put him out of his misery and say so. </p>
<p>KIM KITSURAGI - He looks very tense, since you haven’t said anything yet.</p>
<ol>
<li><b>“Oh alright, you old bastard. Get over here!” Stand up and hold your arms out for a hug.</b></li>
<li>Hold out your hand for him to shake. “Buddies?”</li>
</ol>
<p>EMPATHY [Easy: Success] - He’s alarmed by your sudden change in temperature.</p>
<p>EMPATHY [Challenging: Success] - But not unpleasantly so.</p>
<p>KIM KITSURAGI - Still, he’s reluctant to just go over there and hug you. </p>
<p>“Khm. Wouldn't a handshake be enough?”</p>
<ol>
<li>“Yeah, I guess so.” Put your arms down and shake his hand instead.</li>
<li><b>“Hug. Or no deal.”</b></li>
</ol>
<p>KIM KITSURAGI - He scoffs and, after a moment more of hesitation, comes over to you.</p>
<p>PERCEPTION (SOUND) [Challenging: Success] - You hear him quietly grumble, “<em> Seriously?” </em></p>
<p>KIM KITSURAGI - Then he lightly puts his arms around you.</p>
<p>YOU - You mirror him, carefully touching his back. This is precisely the least amount of contact two people could share, and still have it constitute as a hug. </p>
<p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY - [Godly: Success] - Hugs are nice, aren’t they?</p>
<p>PHYSICAL INSTRUMENT [Legendary : Success] - Usually they’re for pussies. Since this one marks the end of an incredibly masculine rivalry, though, it’s actually very macho of you both.</p>
<p>KIM KITSURAGI - You didn’t immediately let go of him, so now he’s politely patting your back.</p>
<ol>
<li>Release him from your clutches.</li>
<li>Give him a little squeeze and then let him go.</li>
<li><b>“Do you feel that? I’m sending you all my forgiveness energy right now.” (Pull him into a proper hug).</b></li>
</ol>
<p>YOU - You pull him into your chest and curl your arms around him. You can feel his chin jutting into your shoulder. </p>
<p>PERCEPTION (TOUCH) [Legendary: Success] - It’s barely noticeable, but he feels a bit warmer than you might have expected.</p>
<p>KIM KITSURAGI - He starts patting your back a little more quickly. “Khm. Yes, I feel it. You can let me go now.”</p>
<ol>
<li>[Authority: Godly] Tell him that the hug is over when you <em>say </em>it’s over.</li>
<li><b>“Alright, I’m gonna let you go. Three...two...aaaand...” (Relax your arms). </b></li>
</ol>
<p>KIM KITSURAGI - He doesn’t exactly leap out of your arms, but it’s close enough. He immediately fixes his glasses and hikes his satchel back onto his shoulder. “Thank you for...that.”</p>
<p>YOU - "You got it, Officer."</p>
<p>KIM KITSURAGI: “Oh, I’m on break. Just call me Kim.” He glances at an empty chair- the one tucked under the desk opposite yours. “Do you mind if I sit?”</p>
<p>EMPATHY [Medium: Success] - He’s asking first, as to not evoke your primal, territorial rage again.</p>
<ol>
<li>“Oh, yeah, I mean, I know we’re friends now and all but…” Suck air through your teeth and refuse to let him sit. </li>
<li>“Well...I usually wouldn’t let a member of the Lanky Bino’s Militia into Cardiozone HQ, but maybe I can make an exception…”</li>
<li><b>“Mi casa, su casa, baby. Sit that ass down.”</b></li>
</ol>
<p>KIM KITSURAGI: He manages to smile at that, and pulls up the seat opposite you.</p>
<p>LOGIC [Formidable: Success] - He doesn’t <em> need </em> to spend lunch in HQ. Most guests and substitutes are allowed to use the main staff room for that, and there’s no reason that the same invitation wouldn't have been extended to Kim. </p>
<p>EMPATHY [Heroic: Success] - He hasn’t said as much himself but it’s becoming clear that he’s not a particularly sociable person.</p>
<p>YOU - You sit down at the same time as Kim does. It’s a bit of a novelty, looking at another person, instead of…wait.</p>
<p>VOLITION [Trivial: Failure] - ...Mike?</p>
<p>HALF LIGHT [Trivial : Failure] - IT IS THE END TIMES!!!! MIKE IS GONE!!!!!</p>
<p>PERCEPTION (SIGHT) [Easy: Success] - Wait wait, no. He’s still there. You can still sort of see him.</p>
<p>YOU - You have just realised that Kim’s head is almost entirely obscuring your photo of Contact Mike.</p>
<ol>
<li>“Unfortunate…”</li>
<li>“Hey Kim, would you mind sitting somewhere else? Anywhere else?”</li>
<li>
<b>[Volition: Easy] Don’t say anything about it.</b> </li>
</ol>
<p>VOLITION [Easy: Success] - Okay, yeah, maybe you and Contact Mike need to take a break from each other. There might be a bit of a co-dependency thing going on there, judging by how you immediately slipped into blind panic the moment he was out of your sight.</p>
<p>KIM KITSURAGI - The other man doesn’t notice that you just briefly lost your comprehension of object permanence. He removes a boxed lunch from his satchel and sets it out in front of him, silently removing the lid.</p>
<p>PERCEPTION (SIGHT) [Easy: Success] - A sandwich; white bread and cut diagonally. Identically cut carrot batons. A green apple.</p>
<ol>
<li><b>“So, uh, I guess I’m sorry too.”</b></li>
<li>“Who made you your lunch? They must hate you.”</li>
<li>“So if you’re not a gymnast...you must work with tools a lot.”</li>
<li>Don’t say anything and continue to eat.</li>
</ol>
<p>KIM KITSURAGI - He takes the first bite of his sandwich and looks at you, chewing, waiting for you to continue.</p>
<p>YOU - “I tend to get a little...territorial..”</p>
<p>KIM KITSURAGI - Kim swallows before he voices a reply. “It’s fine. I get it. I suppose I’d be the same if someone tried to tamper with my car.”</p>
<p>YOU - “You have a car?”</p>
<p>KIM KITSURAGI - He nods. “A Coupris 40.”</p>
<p>LOGIC [Challenging: Success] - That might be the motorcarriage you spotted out there earlier.</p>
<ol>
<li><b>“Is that it?” (Point out the window)</b></li>
<li>“I promise I’m not that much of an asshole.” (Move on)</li>
</ol>
<p>KIM KITSURAGI - He leans forward to see. “Yeah. That’s it.” He looks at his car fondly for a moment and then sits back, taking another bite of his sandwich.</p>
<ol>
<li><b>“I promise I’m not that much of an asshole.” (Move on)</b></li>
</ol>
<p>KIM KITSURAGI - “So you’re saying you’re only <em> kind </em>of an asshole?”</p>
<p>YOU - “Pretty much, yeah.”</p>
<p>KIM KITSURAGI - He laughs a little, and then produces a tissue from his pocket. He proceeds to dab it at the corner of his mouth. “Well, me too. Don’t beat yourself up over it.”</p>
<p>EMPATHY [Formidable: Success] - <em> I know I’m not the easiest person to get along with, </em> is what he means.</p>
<ol>
<li><b>“Who made you your lunch? They must hate you.”</b></li>
<li>“So if you’re not a gymnast...you must work with tools a lot.”</li>
<li>Don’t say anything and continue to eat.</li>
</ol>
<p>KIM KITSURAGI - Mid chew, he glances down at the rest of his meal. Then he looks at your half-eaten expulsion of mystery meat. “You’re one to talk,” he says out of the corner of his mouth.</p>
<p>EMPATHY [Challenging: Success] - He said it very gently, as to not offend. He knows it might be too soon for that kind of joking between you, but he just couldn’t help himself.</p>
<p>YOU - “Was it your mum?”</p>
<p>KIM KITSURAGI - “Actually, I had to make it myself. Since my mother is dead.”</p>
<p>YOU - Well, now I just feel bad.</p>
<p>VOLITION [Formidable: Success] - Don’t feel bad. How could you have known?</p>
<ol>
<li>“I’m sorry, don't hate me again. I promise I’ll never make another joke again.”</li>
<li>“What would she think if she knew you were living off of carrot sticks, you nerd?”</li>
<li><b>Don’t say anything, just look guilty.</b></li>
</ol>
<p>KIM KITSURAGI - He offers you a gentle smile. “Sorry. I’m just giving you a hard time, coach. I was a baby- I don’t even remember her.” </p>
<p>LOGIC [Easy: Success] - Oh, wait, he still doesn’t know your name.</p>
<p>SUGGESTION [Trivial: Success] - You should probably tell him your name. It’s a little bit hard to befriend people who don’t know your name.</p>
<ol>
<li><b>“I’m Harry, by the way.”</b></li>
<li>“So if you’re not a gymnast...you must work with tools a lot.”</li>
<li>Don’t say anything and continue to eat.</li>
</ol>
<p>KIM KITSURAGI - He simply nods at that, and continues to eat. </p>
<p>EMPATHY [Formidable: Success] - He won’t say it, but it does mean something to him that you actually gave him your real name this time.</p>
<p>KIM KITSURAGI - “Nice to meet you.”</p>
<ol>
<li><b>“So if you’re not a gymnast...you must work with tools a lot.”</b></li>
<li>Don’t say anything and continue to eat.</li>
</ol>
<p>KIM KITSURAGI - He puts down his sandwich and inspects you curiously. “How did you work that out?”</p>
<ol>
<li>“I noticed the calluses on your hand.”</li>
<li>“I guess that’s just the vibe you give off.”</li>
<li><b>“The voices in my head told me.”</b></li>
</ol>
<p>KIM KITSURAGI - He gives you a funny look. “They did <em> not. </em>”</p>
<p>YOU - “I’m serious, Kim. I basically have superpowers.”</p>
<p>KIM KITSURAGI - “Is that right.”</p>
<p>EMPATHY [Trivial: Success] - Obviously, he doesn’t believe you.</p>
<ol>
<li><b>“It’s true, I can read people’s minds.”</b></li>
<li>“It’s true, sometimes I can see the future.”</li>
<li>“It’s true, I can basically run <em>forever</em>.”</li>
</ol>
<p>KIM KITSURAGI - “Uh huh. So what am I thinking, then?”</p>
<ol>
<li><b>“You were just thinking about how you don’t believe me.”</b></li>
<li>[Empathy: Impossible] - Read his mind.</li>
<li>“Uhm. I’m not sure actually.” (Move on)</li>
</ol>
<p>KIM KITSURAGI - His expression twists into a sardonic grin. “You don’t need superpowers to work that out. Come on, tell me what I’m thinking <em> right now </em>.”</p>
<p>PERCEPTION (SIGHT) [Heroic: Success] - The way he brushes fingers over his lips, it catches your eye. His mouth was already clean. </p>
<p>KIM KITSURAGI - He leans back and folds his arms.</p>
<p>    1.<b> [Empathy: Impossible] - Read his mind.</b></p>
<p><b>                  -2 </b><em>Way</em> too mysterious.</p>
<p>    2. “Uhm. I’m not sure actually.” (Move on)</p>
<p>EMPATHY [Impossible: Failure] - You know, we don’t <em> actually </em>read people’s minds. We only pick up on extremely subtle physical cues and --</p>
<p>INLAND EMPIRE  - Shhh, just <em> do it. </em></p>
<p>EMPATHY - If only we could; Kim is ever an enigma. It’s almost too obvious to point out, but if there’s anything to mention it's that he clearly likes you a lot more now, compared to this morning.</p>
<ol>
<li><b>“Are you thinking about how much you like me?” (Move on)</b></li>
<li>“Uhm. I’m not sure actually.” (Move on)</li>
</ol>
<p>KIM KITSURAGI- Suddenly the corner of his mouth curls into a smirk. “Not far off, actually.” He takes another bite of white bread. “But you didn’t read my mind.”</p>
<ol>
<li><b>“I have more superpowers; I can see the future.”</b></li>
<li>“I have more superpowers; I can run forever.”</li>
<li>Stop talking about your superpowers.</li>
</ol>
<p>KIM KITSURAGI - “Right…”</p>
<p>EMPATHY [Medium : Success] - He’s starting to think you’re just teasing him. </p>
<p>KIM KITSURAGI - “Go on then. Do it.”</p>
<ol>
<li><b>“When we first met, I saw what you would look like in the future.”</b></li>
<li>[Inland Empire: Impossible] - Look into the future.</li>
<li>“Well, um, you know what they say. The future is what you make of it…” (Move on)</li>
</ol>
<p>KIM KITSURAGI - Kim shakes his head. “You're not just going to tell me I looked older, are you?”</p>
<p>YOU - “You did look a bit old, yeah.”</p>
<p>KIM KITSURAGI- He smirks. “Everyone gets old, you know. Even <em> you’ll </em> get old eventually.”</p>
<p>PHYSICAL INSTRUMENT [Challenging: Success] - At this rate, you’ll be running marathons well into your 80s. I wouldn’t worry about it.</p>
<p>INLAND EMPIRE [Formidable: Success] - Every step is heavier than the last. Agony compounding agony. Don’t beat yourself up if you don’t last that long.</p>
<p>KIM KITSURAGI - “So, are you going to give me anything more cryptic? Or was this always going to be about the inevitability of death?”</p>
<p>     1.<b> [Inland Empire: Impossible] - Look into the future.</b></p>
<p><b>                   +1 </b>Saw him older.</p>
<p>                   <strong>+1 </strong>Some things are just inevitable.</p>
<p>     2. “Well, um, you know what they say. The future is what you make of it…” (Move on)</p>
<p>INLAND EMPIRE [Impossible: Success] - Well, your lunch is very <em> mysterious. </em>Ask the meat, it will probably tell you something interesting, even if it’s not about the future.</p>
<p>YOU - You look down at the cheesy, meaty slop on your plate, and wonder if it will still talk to you after you already devoured half of its mass. “Hey mystery meat, can we talk?”</p>
<p>KIM KITSURAGI - Kim snorts and shakes his head, gazing over at some of the posters on your wall.</p>
<p>EMPATHY [Medium: Success] - He thinks you’re just messing around. </p>
<p>THE MYSTERY MEAT - <em> Alright, alright, I’ll talk. Jeez, you’re one tough detective. </em></p>
<p>YOU - “I’m not a detective, I’m a gym teacher.”</p>
<p>THE MYSTERY MEAT - <em> Oh shit, right, right. Sorry. Ignore me. </em></p>
<p>YOU - “But I don’t want to ignore you, I want to ask you about the future.”</p>
<p>THE MYSTERY MEAT - <em> Sure, no problem, I know everything. I’m part pig, y’know. Pigs are very intelligent. </em></p>
<p>YOU - “Wait, I was eating <em> cop meat?!” </em></p>
<p>THE MYSTERY MEAT - <em> No, you dumb bastard. I’m the *smart* kind of pig. </em></p>
<p>YOU- “Oh, okay. So what’s all this about the future, then?”</p>
<p>THE MYSTERY MEAT - <em> Well here’s the thing, kid. There ain’t just one future. There ain’t even just one past. It’s all just...choices and possibilities, y’know? They collide together in all kindsa ways, but you can’t see it all at once. The collisions you do see; that’s what you’d call reality. </em></p>
<p>YOU - “I don’t get it.”</p>
<p>THE MYSTERY MEAT - <em> Right. Take your friend over there for example. The one that thinks this is all just a joke you’re taking too far. </em></p>
<p>KIM KITSURAGI - At this point he’s just waiting to see how long you’ll keep going. </p>
<p>THE MYSTERY MEAT - <em> See, there’s a past where he isn’t him. He’s some asshole with white hair and a mole on his chin. At some point down the line, there’s a future where he’s a kid with red hair. The kid’s kinda an asshole too, actually. Lotta assholes coming up in your life, pal. Viva la Revachol. </em></p>
<p>YOU - “Anything else?”</p>
<p>THE MYSTERY MEAT - <em> Oh yeah. *Tons*. But look, kid, I’m not gonna ruin the surprise.  </em></p>
<p>YOU - “Awwww, pleaaaase?” You lean in towards the mystery meat, holding your face in your hands and batting eyelashes at it.</p>
<p>THE MYSTERY MEAT - <em> Aw alright, alright. How can I say no to that cute little face, huh? Look at you, all unbroken by the world ‘n shit. Adorable. But really, the only other thing I can say is that there are a fuck-ton of different ways reality can go down. For whatever reason though, you two silly chucklefucks always manage to find each other, somewhere down the line.  </em></p>
<p>YOU - “Wait, me and Kim?”</p>
<p>KIM KITSURAGI - When you say that, Kim looks at you again.</p>
<p>THE MYSTERY MEAT- <em> No, you and *Contact Mike*. </em></p>
<p>YOU- “Woah! Really?”</p>
<p>THE MYSTERY MEAT- <em> Ah, Harry, you sweet, stupid bastard. Can’t get enough of ya. You should probably get back to it now, though. Oh but wait, one more thing.” </em></p>
<p>YOU - “Yeah?”</p>
<p>THE MYSTERY MEAT - <em> There’s like a- eeeeh- five percent chance I’m gonna give you salmonella. Nothin’ personal, kid. You’ll survive worse. </em></p>
<p>YOU - With that, you suddenly get the impression that the meat isn’t going to say anything else. You blink and look at Kim. </p>
<p>KIM KITSURAGI - “Wow. When you commit to a joke, you really commit to it, don’t you?” He seems thoroughly amused by the whole show. “So, what did your lunch tell you?”</p>
<ol>
<li><b>“Apparently there’s a past where you’re a guy with white hair and a mole.”</b></li>
<li>“Apparently there’s a future where you’re a kid with red hair.”</li>
<li>“Apparently it was fated for us to meet, or something.”</li>
</ol>
<p>KIM KITSURAGI - “<em> Everyone </em> can see into the past," he drawls, "It’s called a memory.” Then he actually registers what you told him. </p>
<p>“White hair and a mole, huh. That sounds like one of the other officers in my precinct. He was the one that was meant to do these workshops, but he got sick at the last minute and I had to cover him.”</p>
<p>EMPATHY [Medium: Success] - <em> It’s just a coincidence, it has to be </em>. That’s what he’s telling himself.</p>
<p>KIM KITSURAGI - “Alright, you got lucky. Anything else?” </p>
<ol>
<li><b>“Apparently there’s a future where you’re a kid with red hair.”</b></li>
<li>“Apparently it was fated for us to meet.”</li>
<li>“Well, that was pretty much all I got.” (Move on)</li>
</ol>
<p>KIM KITSURAGI - “How would I become a child in the <em> future? </em> I thought you said I looked old. <em> ” </em></p>
<p>YOU - “Look, man, I dunno. I didn’t really get what he was saying either.”</p>
<p>KIM KITSURAGI - “Okay. Well. Regardless, that sounds terrible. Hopefully you’re wrong. Is that it?”</p>
<ol>
<li><b>“Apparently it was fated for us to meet.”</b></li>
<li>“Well, that was pretty much all I got.” (Move on)</li>
</ol>
<p>KIM KITSURAGI - For whatever reason, he seems particularly taken by this idea. He blinks a few times. “Oh?”</p>
<p>He watches you for a moment more, the remnants of a sandwich motionless in his hand. </p>
<p>“That’s nice, I suppose, but it’s also incredibly vague. I don’t think it should count.”</p>
<p>YOU - “It totally counts!”</p>
<p>KIM KITSURAGI - “It doesn’t count." He smiles, and eats.</p>
<ol>
<li><b>“Well, that was pretty much all I got.” (Move on)</b></li>
</ol>
<p>KIM KITSURAGI - “Well done, Harry.” He doesn't sound impressed.</p>
<p>EMPATHY [Legendary : Success] - But he’s still a little shaken by you describing the other officer. He’s just not going to admit it. </p>
<ol>
<li><b>“I have more superpowers; I can run forever.”</b></li>
<li>Stop talking about your superpowers.</li>
</ol>
<p>KIM KITSURAGI - Kim smiles and covers his mouth with his hand, so he can talk before he’s quite done swallowing the last of the sandwich. “Now <em> that </em>, I believe. I don’t understand how voices in your head would help you run, though.”</p>
<p>PHYSICAL INSTRUMENT - Because if you stop running, I’ll start YELLING! </p>
<ol>
<li><b>Stop talking about your superpowers.</b></li>
</ol>
<p>YOU - You move on from talking about the voices in your head, but your conversation doesn’t stop there. The two of you jump between various topics, from amusing work anecdotes to your favourite makes of cars, to how you both actually kind of hate kids. It's surprising how quickly the two of you warm up to each other, honestly, given your rocky start. But chatting with him is really fun, and you find yourself infinitely greatful that you were able to move on from this morning. You also realise too late that the mystery meat has gone cold on your plate, because you were too busy talking to remember to eat it. You kind of aren’t sure where you stand on eating things that can talk, anyway, so you're not to upset about it.</p>
<p>KIM KITSURAGI - With about five minutes left to lunchtime, Kim begins to pack away his now empty lunchbox.</p>
<p> “Well, I suppose I should get ready for the afternoon.” He gets up from his chair and swings his satchel back over his shoulder.</p>
<ol>
<li>“Yeah. Good luck with the anklebiters.”</li>
<li><b>“Don’t worry, I’ll have your back for real this time.”</b></li>
</ol>
<p>KIM KITSURAGI - “Yeah, you’d better have.”</p>
<p>EMPATHY [Medium: Success] - He’s actually half serious. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>OKI I POST ANOTHER CHAPTER, AS A TREAT<br/>the next probs wont be this quick bc this is the end of the section i have endlessly proofed like 80 times so :^)<br/>writing inland stuff is INCREDIBLY fun</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Part Where You Actually Jerk Off</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>IN THIS EPISODE: A great tragedy occurs on school grounds, and you ruin a monologue.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>YOU - You spend the afternoon overlooking Kim's remaining workshops in the Cardiozone. First come another class of first years, and then it's a group of seconds.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - Kim does a lot better, with you there to keep the kids on a short leash. It's still not <em> great </em>, but at least this time he doesn't accidentally persuade the kids to break the law. He also doesn't try to pick on you when the kids bring up pot. It is a very agreeable arrangement.</p><p>YOU - Eventually classes end for the day, and all the kids are allowed to go home. You wish you could go home too, but you're unfortunately paid to stay at school until 5pm. Instead, you retreat to HQ to wait until you're released.</p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY [Medium: Success] - Speaking of release…</p><p>VOLITION [Medium: Success] - Let's actually do some work, shall we?</p><p>YOU - You're drying some newly cleaned mugs, considering how to spend the rest of the day, when suddenly Kim appears at your door.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - "I'm going home, coach. I'll see you tomorrow."</p><ol>
<li>"Any plans?"</li>
<li><b>"Must be nice." (Sigh wistfully at the clock)</b></li>
<li>"Actually, can you stay and chat with me some more?"</li>
</ol><p>KIM KITSURAGI - "Hang in there. You're almost done." He smiles at you.</p><p>SAVOIR FAIRE [Challenging: Success] - He's actually kind of cool in a weird, bino sort of way.</p><p>YOU - “But I wanna be done <em> now </em>.”</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - "Mmhm. Well.” </p><p>EMPATHY [Challenging: Success] - He thinks you’re being childish, but it doesn't seem to make him like you any less. If it did, then he wouldn’t still be smiling.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “Anyway. Thanks for backing me up today. I appreciate it."</p><p>Kim doesn’t even wait for your reply. He simply leaves you with that, shutting the door behind him and heading off.</p><p>YOU - And now it is just you.</p><ol>
<li>Do your grading.</li>
<li>Take a nap.</li>
<li><b>Finally see if you can jerk off to Contact Mike.</b></li>
</ol><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY - Wait really?</p><p>YOU - Well I definitely don’t want to do grading and I just had a coffee. We don’t really have any other choice…</p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY- Yes! Finally! I swear you wont regret this!</p><p>VOLITION - Oh, no, I can almost <em> guarantee </em> that you're going to regret this. Especially once you’re done. </p><p>INTERFACING [Easy: Success] - Don't forget- lock the door! </p><p>SAVOIR FAIRE [Medium: Success] - You should close the blinds too. </p><ol>
<li><b>Lock the door and close the blinds first.</b></li>
<li>Just get right to business.</li>
</ol><p>YOU - The extra effort is totally worth it, if it means you avoid getting caught. Once you’ve made the appropriate precautions, you sit back down at your desk and look at the picture of Contact Mike on your wall.</p><p>VOLITION - Before you do this, let me say something in a way that you'll understand: <em> Some nuts cannot be un-bust. </em></p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY - It’s too late for all that! Look, he’s already hard!</p><p>YOU - You're really not.</p><p>PHYSICAL INSTRUMENT - This isn't you, son. You don't actually want to do this.</p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY - If he doesn’t want to do it, then why is he- y’know-<em> doing it </em>?</p><p>INLAND EMPIRE - Well I think he should do it.</p><p>CONCEPTUALISATION - Me too, we should at least see what it’s like.</p><p>AUTHORITY - Well if we're declaring for sides I am very much not into this...unless maybe he imagines himself dominating Contact Mike. Then I'm Team Yes.</p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY - Sure, why not? I can compromise!</p><p>AUTHORITY - Wait, ‘compromise’? What were you going to suggest before?</p><p>VOLITION - Now you're all just <em> complicating</em> it!</p><p>ENDURANCE - Is it too late for me to declare for Team No?</p><p>VOLITION - Alright, alright! Everyone be quiet! Let's just let him choose...</p><p>      1.<b> [Electrochemistry: Challenging] Team Yes! Boarding the nut train to Cumtown!</b></p><p><b>                    -1 </b>Team No is noisy.</p><p>                    <strong>+2 </strong>But Team Yes is noisier!</p><p>      2. Team No, actually, I don't like how all that brain stuff happened just from considering it.</p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY [Challenging: Success] -  Smart guy! This is a great idea! Now let's get this thing done!</p><p>YOU - You stare at Mike. </p><p>(PHOTO OF) CONTACT MIKE - Mike stares back.</p><p>YOU - You suddenly feel a little too conscious of yourself, analysing every minute detail of your own behaviour. Is your heart racing because you’re nervous, or because you’re excited? You’re still not <em> entirely </em> sure whether you’re doing this because you want to; maybe this sudden compulsion is just some early-onset symptom of salmonella madness.</p><p>ENCYCLOPEDIA [Challenging: Success] - Salmonella is a bacteria commonly found in contaminated or uncooked meat, known to cause gastroenteritis- or, colloquially- food poisoning.</p><p>ENCYCLOPEDIA [Trivial: Success] - What you call ‘salmonella madness’ - a sudden, inexplicable attraction to the same sex- is not currently a recognised side effect of food poisoning.</p><p>LOGIC [Trivial: Success ] - Also, you were considering this long before you ate that mystery meat. Nice try.</p><p>(PHOTO OF) CONTACT MIKE - Contact Mike gazes at you, expression frozen in a perpetual smile of victory. <em> Do what you gotta do, Harry. I'm not gonna judge. </em></p><p>YOU - You drum fingers on your thigh, dangerously close to your dick.</p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY - Just take the plunge! The moment you start it’ll stop being weird and start feeling great!</p><p>YOU - Fine. Fuck it.</p><p>Before you get the chance to change your mind, you leap up off of your chair and tug your gym shorts down your legs. You're about to do the same with your briefs, fingers tangled in their elastic waistband, when a noise startles you.</p><p>THE WINDOW BY YOUR DESK - <em> Tap tap tap. </em>Someone outside is knocking on the glass of your window.</p><p>YOU - You freeze in place, gym shorts around your ankles. You are immensely glad that you closed the blinds before.</p><ol>
<li><b>"Um. Fuck off please!"</b></li>
<li>"No salesmen, thank you!"</li>
<li>"I am trying to masturbate, go away!"</li>
</ol><p>THE WINDOW BY YOUR DESK - The window quickly gives its response: "Harry? It's Kim, can you come out here?"</p><p>YOU - You slip a pair of fingers between the slats of your blinds, and part them slightly. You give yourself precisely enough room to look out, without showing any of what is going on behind the scenes on your end.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - It is indeed Kim. He isn't looking at the window, though, he's turned in the direction of his car. He seems very agitated and is either bouncing his leg or tapping his foot.</p><p>YOU - “Uh, are you good?”</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “Please, just come outside.”</p><p>EMPATHY [Medium: Failure] - There's something significant in his voice, but it’s difficult to focus on anything, other than how Kim almost caught you trying to masturbate to the photo of another man.</p><ol>
<li><b>“Sorry Kim, I'm kinda in the middle of something right now. Can it wait? Say... ten minutes?”</b></li>
<li>“Uh okay, I’ll be right out.” (Go to the parking lot)</li>
</ol><p>LOGIC [Challenging: Success] - It will probably be longer. You need extra time to get into it. Or maybe not? Who knows? You're a first timer in the world of Contact Mike masturbation. </p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “It can’t wait.”</p><p>EMPATHY [Medium: Success] - He sounds very quiet. Shaken.</p><ol>
<li><b>“Uh okay, I’ll be right out.” (Go to the parking lot)</b></li>
<li>“Look, if I don’t do this now it’s not gonna get done. You’ll have to wait.” (Don’t go out)</li>
</ol><p>YOU - You withdraw your fingers from the blinds and hurriedly pull your gym shorts back up. Hopefully Kim won’t use his special RCM investigation skills to work out what it was he just interrupted. You leave HQ and head out through the double doors of the Cardiozone, following the outside of the building around to the parking lot.</p><p>PERCEPTION (TOUCH) [Trivial: Success] - A pleasantly warm breeze kisses your legs, your bare shoulders and your face. </p><p>PERCEPTION (SOUND) [Trivial: Success] - Occasionally you hear the chirp of a finch or the low, hollow coo of a pigeon. And more distant than that, the shrill shriek of a student still lingering on the school’s premises.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - Kim isn’t by the window when you make it to the parking lot. He’s standing by his car, and is indeed tapping his foot. It only occurs to you, now that he’s so animated, how incredibly still and stoic he usually is. </p><p>YOU - “What’s up?” You ask as you approach him.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - From this angle, the rims of his glasses block his eyes. He is covering his mouth with a hand and tapping his cheek. He doesn’t look at you when he speaks; his sight is fixed on his Coupris. “The tyres.”</p><p>YOU - You finally look at the car.</p><p>KIM’S COUPRIS 40 - It's a beautiful machine; not a dent on it and polished so well it sparkles. You don’t need a voice in your head to tell you how well-loved this vehicle is.</p><p>PERCEPTION (SIGHT) [Trivial: Success] - It’s obvious what the problem is, though. Her tyres are completely deflated- they almost seem as though they’re melting into the ground.</p><p>YOU - You take a step closer and take a prod at the flaccid rubber on one of the tyres.</p><p>PERCEPTION (SIGHT) [Medium: Success] - There are several puncture marks interrupting the usual pattern of tyre treads.</p><p>LOGIC [Easy: Success]- Someone has intentionally slashed the tyres of this motorcarriage. Most likely it is a student, but it’s impossible to say when it might have happened.</p><ol>
<li>“Maybe your tyres melted from the heat.”</li>
<li>“Do you think some kid slashed them?”</li>
<li><b>“Oh shit, Kim. I’m so fucking sorry.”</b></li>
</ol><p>KIM KITSURAGI- Kim closes his eyes and, for a while, doesn’t say anything.</p><p>EMPATHY [Easy: Success] - He might not be screaming or crying, but he is absolutely distraught. This Coupris is clearly his <em> baby. </em></p><p>LOGIC [Challenging: Success] - Cars are expensive, and RCM officers are not paid well at all. He probably went without a lot of other things, for a very long time, in order to afford this vehicle. </p><p>YOU - Suddenly you feel vaguely guilty, not only for how poorly you treat your own car by comparison, but also for how you got your hands on it in the first place. But that’s a whole other story. </p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “Any ideas on who might have done this?” He says it very quietly from behind his hand.</p><ol>
<li>[Logic: Godly] - Try to work out who might have slashed Kim’s tyres.</li>
<li><b>“Are you gonna arrest them?”</b></li>
<li>“Well it definitely wasn’t me.” (Move on)</li>
</ol><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “It’s well within my authority to charge them with criminal damage, yes.”</p><p>EMPATHY [Easy: Success] - He wishes he could charge for murder. He wants <em> blood. </em></p><ol>
<li><b>[Logic: Godly] - Try to work out who might have slashed Kim’s tyres.</b></li>
<li>“Well it definitely wasn’t me.” (Move on)</li>
</ol><p>LOGIC [Godly: Failure] - Your first assumption is that it must be one of the kids from today’s workshops. But then you realise that word of Kim’s presence had undoubtedly spread to the whole school by lunchtime. It could have been anyone. Shit, it could have been <em> multiple </em>anyones. Chances are this wasn’t done recently, either- they wouldn’t want to risk being caught. That means you don’t even have a timeframe that would allow you to take alibis from anyone you did interrogate about this.</p><p>YOU - “I mean, I can ask around…” You don’t want to just say no outright.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - Kim starts shaking his head. “If you don’t already have an idea, then we probably won’t find them. Too many variables.” </p><p>EMPATHY [Medium: Success] - He didn’t expect you to know who did it, but he just had to make sure. It will take him a moment more for him to really come to terms with the fact he’s not going to find the delinquent that did this. </p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - He doesn’t say anything more. He just keeps looking at the tyres.</p><ol>
<li>“Can you afford to get her fixed?”</li>
<li><b>“Are you alright?”</b></li>
<li>“Can I help at all?”</li>
<li>“Well, uh, good luck with all this, then.” (Go back to Cardiozone HQ)</li>
</ol><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “No, I’m not.”</p><ol>
<li><b>“Can you afford to get her fixed?”</b></li>
<li>“Can I help at all?”</li>
<li>“Well, uh, good luck with all this, then.” (Go back to Cardiozone HQ)</li>
</ol><p>KIM KITSURAGI - He finally removes his hand from his face and lets out a haggard sigh. “Probably? I’ll work something out. Obviously it’s not the money I’m concerned about. In any case, I suppose I’ll need to call a garage…”</p><p>EMPATHY [Medium: Success] - It’s all starting to sink in for him. Raw emotion giving way to a more logical aftermath. Kim is probably the kind of person that deals with difficult emotions by keeping busy.</p><p>YOU - “There’s a phone in HQ, wanna use that to call them?”</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - He looks at you and doesn’t quite manage a smile, but a bit of the pain lifts from his eyes. “Alright, thank you.” He turns back to the car. “I keep a number in the car, for emergencies. It’s just…” He hesitates.</p><p>EMPATHY [Formidable: Success] - He’s not very comfortable with being vulnerable. Especially not in front of someone he only met today.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “It could be that they won’t be able to tow her until the morning. She’ll be out here all night.”</p><p>LOGIC [Challenging: Success] - He’s suggesting that the Coupris might sustain more damage if it’s left at the school overnight. </p><ol>
<li><b>[Empathy: Challenging] Think of something you can do to help.</b></li>
<li>“I’m sure she’ll be fine. All the kids have gone home now anyway.”</li>
<li>“It’s just a car, man. Pull yourself together.”</li>
</ol><p>EMPATHY [Challenging: Success] - He probably knows deep down that no one’s going to vandalize the car any more, even if it is left here until tomorrow. But he’s a do-er; even if you suggest something small it will probably do a lot to put his mind at ease.</p><p>YOU - “Why don’t we...cover her up?”</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - He looks at you.</p><p>YOU - “Yeah, I probably have some kinda tarpaulin or sheet in storage. Vandalism is an impulse thing anyway, they probably won’t bother doing anything else if they’ve gotta wrestle a load of shit off the car first.”</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - Eyes darting over your face, he keeps looking at you. It’s like he’s forgotten to do anything else. </p><p>YOU - “Kim?”</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - Suddenly he snaps out of his stasis, blinking and giving his head a little shake. “Sorry, yes. That would make me feel better, thank you. Could you perhaps handle that, while I use your phone?” </p><p>YOU - “Sounds like a plan to me!”</p><ol>
<li>Hold your hand out for a high-five</li>
<li><b>Hold your hand out for a fist-bump.</b></li>
<li>Be respectful and do neither of those things.</li>
</ol><p>YOU - You raise your fist expectantly. It’s fine. It is a fist-bump of mourning. </p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - He looks at your fist, and then at you. He narrows his eyes…</p><p>And with a sigh, lightly bumps his fist against yours.</p><p>“There it is. I was wondering where the jokes went.”</p><p>YOU - You leave the Coupris there for a moment, going back inside together to enact your masterplan. While Kim calls the number he got from the car, you head into The Cardiozone’s depot to search for what you need.</p><p>THE CARDIOZONE DEPOT- This small storage facility is full to burst with different kinds of sports equipment; balls, hoops, bats, baskets...it’s like a living museum of exercise culture in the 30s. </p><p>YOU - It doesn’t take you long to find something useful. Crumpled in the corner of the depot is a big, multicoloured sheet that is supposed to be used to play parachute games with the kids, but has been left abandoned since you got your job. You have always refused to waste class time on anything but <em> high-intensity </em> physical activities. Still, you’re glad it’s here, as it’s the perfect size to cover the Coupris. You gather it in your arms and, just before you leave, you snatch up a few shot puts as well. Those you can use to weigh the sheet down. </p><p>YOU - As you return, you hear Kim thank someone on the phone and hang up.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - He emerges from HQ, already looking a lot more put together than he did in the parking lot.</p><p>EMPATHY [Medium: Success] - See, he’s a do-er. Calling the tow service has made him feel much better. He’s one step closer to the end of this nightmare.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “As I expected, it’ll be tomorrow morning.” He can see you’ve brought what you promised, but he asks anyway. “Have you got everything?”</p><p>YOU - Your arms full of parachute and shot puts, you just sort of wiggle your shoulders at him. “This is it, the good shit.”</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “Great. Let’s go.”</p><p>YOU - With Kim’s assistance, it’s no trouble at all getting the parachute over the Coupris. It’s not exactly inconspicuous with all its bright, primary colours, but it’ll still do its job. You and the officer then proceed to weigh down the sheet with shot puts. Once you’re done, you both step back and take a look at your handiwork.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “I think it actually stands out <em> more </em> now,” Kim chuckles gently as he dusts his hands down. “But hopefully it’ll be okay.”</p><ol>
<li>“Of course it will be, I’ve literally never been wrong about anything, ever.”</li>
<li>“If it’s not, I’ll pay for the repairs.”</li>
<li><b>“Do you need a ride home now?”</b></li>
</ol><p>KIM KITSURAGI - He shakes his head. “I live within walking distance, actually. I’ll be fine.”</p><p>YOU - “Then why did you drive here?”</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - Kim considers the question for a moment, tilting his head. “Because I’m an idiot?”</p><p>He then hikes his satchel onto his shoulders and lets out a final sigh. “Thanks for your help, Harry. I’ll see you tomorrow.”</p><ol>
<li><b>“See you tomorrow, for real this time.”</b></li>
<li>“But...I wanna do some more bonding…”</li>
<li>“Do you mind if I call you a bino before you go? For my task?”</li>
</ol><p>KIM KITSURAGI - A nod, a smile, and one final look at his car. </p><p>EMPATHY [Challenging: Success] - He’s just noticed how much more corpse-like it is now, all covered in cloth.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - You then watch as he heads off, towards the school gates. </p><ol>
<li>Don’t say anything, just let him go. </li>
<li><b>[Suggestion : Challenging] Yell something funny as he goes.</b></li>
<li>[Savoir Faire : Formidable] Yell something cool as he goes.</li>
</ol><p>SUGGESTION [Challenging: Success] - Not only are you a muscle machine, you are also a master of comedy.</p><p>YOU - You wait until he is beyond speaking distance from you, then yell across the parking lot: “WAIT, COME BACK, I DIDN’T BILL YOU FOR MY LABOUR!”</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - He doesn’t turn, so you can’t see if it got him laughing. He just waves a dismissive hand in the air and carries on. </p><p>YOU - The rest of your evening is largely uneventful. You finally get to go home, at which point you go for a run, shower, smoke a <em> weed cigarette </em> , fix yourself something to eat, then fix yourself several somethings to drink. At some point amidst those numerous tasks you catch a boxing match on the radio (not Contact Mike, sadly) and you even <em> finally </em> get to jerk off in peace. That’s not to Contact Mike either, though, which actually makes the whole thing kind of lacklustre. It’s...a bit weird how it works out like that. </p><p>After consuming more than your fair share of pilsners, eventually you decide to succumb to the pull of sleep. You collapse into your unmade bed, barely managing to find the will to set your alarm, and then turn in for the night. </p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY [Godly: Success] - Hey buddy. </p><p>YOU - Uh oh. </p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY - Aw come on. <em> Uh oh? </em> No need for all that, now. What’s the problem, anyway? We’re pals, aren’t we? Didn’t I tell you how you deserved those carbs earlier? Those carbs ended up telling you the <em> future </em>. Plus I had your back on the whole ‘busting one out to Contact Mike’ thing…too bad it didn’t happen, but there’s always tomorrow!</p><p>YOU - Can I sleep now please?</p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY - Sure, sure, <em> totally. </em>Sleep is great, I wish we could sleep all day. There’s just one thing--</p><p>VOLITION - I’m so sorry, Harry, I’ve been keeping him quiet on this all day but now we’re tired and drunk and--</p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY - No no no, <em> don’t worry </em>. He’s gonna be into this, I swear. You’re gonna be into this, my guy, I promise. Just hear me out. </p><p>YOU - Um, alright. I don’t really have a choice, so.</p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY - Listen, listen, you made a new friend today, didn’t you? The Mysterious Binowhatever? Mister ‘I can control you with my eyes?”</p><p>YOU - You mean Kim?</p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY - Kim! Yes! What do you think of him?</p><ol>
<li>He’s kind of a nerd.</li>
<li>He’s alright I guess.</li>
<li>He’s nice.</li>
<li><b>He’s sexy.</b></li>
</ol><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY - No! He’s <em> sex </em>-- wait, really? </p><p>YOU - Um. I don’t know why I just thought that. I think I panicked.</p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY - Well...uh. I’ll be real with you, you’ve kinda taken the wind out of my sails here, Harry. I had this whole monologue prepared to convince you that he was hot. I was working it out all day. </p><p>YOU - There, there, you can still do the monologue if you want to. Honestly, I still think I need to hear it.</p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY - You’re just saying that to make me feel better.</p><p>YOU - No, really! I do think I need to look at the pros and cons of being genuinely attracted to another man, before I make up my mind. </p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY - Oh, alright then. Give me a second to get back into it. Ahem- <em> No! </em>He’s sexy!</p><p>YOU - Whaaaaa?! I’m <em> shocked </em>!</p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY - Thanks buddy. Anyway, I know it sounds crazy, and impossible, that a binocop could be sexy, let alone a <em> man </em> binocop, but think about it...doesn’t he have a nice face? Those piercing, expressive eyes, the sharp jaw, and a very pretty mouth. I might even go as far as to say that his mouth is <em> kissable </em>.</p><p>YOU - Maybe you’re right…it’s definitely not <em> un- </em>kissable.</p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY - Mmhm. And aren’t you even a <em> little </em> bit curious as to what kind of body is under all of those black clothes? He’s slim, but he seems in shape. Did you notice his arms? They didn’t exactly look weak. He does work with tools a lot, after all. Maybe you could persuade him to work with <em> your-- </em></p><p>ENDURANCE [Challenging : Success] - Alright, that’s enough. No more thinking about this, it’s ridiculous. You fuck <em> girls </em>.</p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY - Let me be clear, I am absolutely not suggesting you stop fucking girls. But there’s a whole untapped man-fucking market here! Half the population that you’ll never get to fuck! Think about it!</p><p>YOU - Wow, that is a lot of people...</p><p>PHYSICAL INSTRUMENT [Medium: Success] - But it’s not <em> masculine </em> . It’s not <em> you </em>. </p><p>YOU - But...what if it is masculine? What if fucking men is actually really macho, and I’m missing out on reaching my full alpha potential?</p><p>PHYSICAL INSTRUMENT - Well I suppose...if you could <em> prove </em> that it was macho, I suppose then I’d be alright with it…</p><p>ENDURANCE - Yes, me too. Only if it's macho.</p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY - Okay! It’s <em> way </em> macho! Ultra machismo! Haven’t you heard? Fucking men is the best way to put on muscle mass!</p><p>YOU - Woah! Really?!</p><p>PHYSICAL INSTRUMENT - No no <em> no! </em>   You’re just making that up! You can’t trick us! We need something nerdy, like a <em> fact. </em>A real one. </p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY - Oh, that’s easy! You’ve got plenty of macho man-fucking facts, haven’t you Harry?”</p><p>YOU - Um…</p><ol>
<li>
<b>[Encyclopedia: Godly] Manifest a macho man-fucking fact.</b><b></b>
</li>
<li>Nothing comes to mind…</li>
</ol><p>ENCYCLOPEDIA [Godly: Failure] - Did you know that Franconegro was the second ever innocence to appear in the history of the world?</p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY - No, no! What are you doing?! This isn’t sexy at all! Stop that!</p><p>ENCYCLOPEDIA - Franconegro was also considered the innocence of militarism. His cavalries are still one of the most fearsome and effective military units to date. It’s even commonly argued that they conceived the very concept of ‘cool’.</p><p>YOU - ...would you say they were macho?</p><p>PHYSICAL INSTRUMENT - The Franconigerian cavalry were <em> very </em>macho. But they also didn’t get little baby crushes on little baby RCM officers.</p><p>YOU - Maybe they did, though? </p><p>PHYSICAL INSTRUMENT - Well, unless you find a way to prove it, I don’t believe it. </p><p>New task: Find out what it is about the Franconigerian cavalry. </p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY - Anyway, it doesn’t matter what <em> they </em> think. You’re manning the helm here. So what do you say, bud? Shall we make this a thing? </p><ol>
<li><b>Okay I guess I do have a little baby crush on Kim. (Opt in)</b></li>
<li>I think maybe I should think about this more before I decide…</li>
<li>No, they’re right- it’s not macho. I’ll just find a girl that looks exactly like Kim instead. (Opt out)</li>
</ol><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY - Look at you, destroying heretofore unbroken sexual boundaries like it’s nothing! I’m so proud of you! </p><p>YOU - Really? You're saying no one's ever done this before?</p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY- I mean, have you ever <em> heard </em> of anyone doing this before?</p><p>YOU - No…</p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY- Then that's unknown sex territory, baby! You're like a paledriver, but for fucking! </p><p>VOLITION - Now, don’t get carried away. You’re literally the first person ever to be attracted to someone of the same gender. The chances of Kim being the second are, as you can imagine, slim at best.</p><p>YOU - Oh...I forgot about that.</p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY - Details, details. You can always just think about him next time you have a wank. Anyway! I’m gonna let you sleep now bud! Sweet dreams! </p><p>YOU - Suddenly it is 3am. You do not feel like sleeping anymore.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>OOPS I DID IT AGAIN<br/>just a shortie, but i couldnt resist uploadin another chapter to celebrate the update announcement bc im sentimental like that sksks<br/>BUT THIS IS P MUCH THE LAST OF MY WRITTEN BACKLOG SO I SWEAR THE NEXT ONE WONT BE AS QUICK...unless....<br/>either way i hope u enjoy ;^) things are finally starting to get interesting ohohhohhhoooho<br/>also fucking.  shoutouts to ao3 user 0fficialese for fabricating the phrase 'Boarding the nut train to Cumtown'. that was all him i totally had nothing to do with it. totally not just pinning it on him so i dont go to superhell for it. i love u gaspy thank u for being my emotional support gay xx</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Admiring Your Watch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>IN THIS EPISODE: A bold cigarette maneuver, and Kim asks you a bit of a difficult question.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>But at some point you must have passed out, because suddenly your alarm is screaming at you to wake up.</p><p>YOUR AWFUL ALARM - <em> HARRY WAKE UP HARRY WAKE UP HARRY WAKE UP-- </em></p><p>YOU - Face down in your pillows, you give the alarm a half-hearted slap to shut it up. You really regret telling that thing your name.</p><p>The first thing you find yourself thinking of, once the fog clears from your mind, is that you’re going to see Kim again today. The immediacy with which he is present in your thoughts pretty much dispels any possibility that last night’s revelation was brought on by booze alone. If anything, the beer might have actually dulled your senses and protected you from the full force of that emotional revelation. You have no such protection now, though. Your heart is pounding. You’re sweating. You feel like you’re going to puke, but that could just be food poisoning. There’s no going back now, though. You already thought about kissing his mouth. And again, just then. How are you going to face him while harboring this dark knowledge?</p><p>VOLITION [Medium: Success] - You could always call in sick for the next few days, if you’re really that worried. Though, then you’d never see him again. You wouldn’t even get to say goodbye…</p><p>YOU - Just the thought of that actually makes you start to mildly panic, and you immediately scramble out of bed so you can get ready for the day. You are <em> absolutely </em> going in today, and you’re <em> absolutely </em>going to see Kim. </p><p>After showering and eating, you drive into work. It’s good timing; as soon as you pull into the parking lot you are witness to Kim's vandalised Coupris 40 being attached to the crane of a rusty tow truck. </p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - Alone in the parking lot but for the truck driver, Kim is standing there, watching the proceedings like the only attendant at the world’s first car funeral. He’s dressed very similarly to yesterday, except with a white t-shirt instead. You can’t help but note the irony in not choosing today to wear all black.</p><p>When he hears your car motor he turns and, upon recognising you, puts up a hand in greeting. After a moment, though, he turns back to watch the proceedings.</p><p>YOU - That wasn’t very friendly…</p><p>EMPATHY [Medium: Success] - He was absolutely trying to be friendly. Your expectations have just skyrocketed since yesterday.</p><p>VOLITION [Medium: Success] - Anyway, this is a funeral. You don’t hit on people at funerals. </p><p>YOU - After parking up in your usual spot, you climb into the open air and head over towards Kim.</p><p>PERCEPTION (TOUCH) [Easy: Success] - It is going to be a hot one today. The humidity is already making the air palpable and smothering. </p><p>YOU - As you get closer, you start to feel a bit more jittery. You’re suddenly struck with the fear that Kim might somehow work out what you’re thinking, or that he might catch you staring for too long.</p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY [Easy: Success] - Don’t let that fear stop you from <em> actually </em> starting for too long, please. Looking at him is now up there with eating and drinking and breathing, in terms of necessity.</p><p>New task: Stare at Kim for too long.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - Turned away from you, he is standing tall and confident. His hands are folded behind his back, and every now and then a lethargic breeze catches his dark hair. There is something else, though…</p><p>PERCEPTION (SMELL) [Easy: Success] - The bitter scent of tobacco and, more distantly, cut grass.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - He puts a hand to his mouth briefly; he’s smoking a cigarette.</p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY [Easy: Success] - <em> Extremely </em>erotic.</p><p>YOU - It is?</p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY - Uh huh. Imagine him breathing that smoke directly into your lungs, his lips grazing yours. Imagine kissing the taste of that cigarette off of his mouth…</p><p>YOU - Okay I understand thank you.</p><p>You shuffle over to his side, watching the funeral proceedings alongside him. There is a brief period of amicable silence, in which Kim takes another drag of his cigarette.</p><ol>
<li>Give him a pat on the shoulder, and a consoling look.</li>
<li><b>“Rest in peace, old girl.”</b></li>
<li>[Suggestion: Medium] - Ask him for a cigarette.</li>
</ol><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “Don’t say that. It’s going to the garage, not car heaven.” </p><p>YOU - “Oh, yeah. Right.” </p><p>VOLITION [Easy: Failure] - Look at that, you’ve already messed up. At least things can only get better from here.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - He turns his head a little bit to glance at you, and the corner of his mouth twitches into a smile as he exhales smoke. He holds his cigarette delicately, between thumb and forefinger. </p><p>VOLITION - Oh, never mind! You’re doing great! Keep going!</p><p>     1. Give him a pat on the shoulder, and a consoling look.</p><p>     2.<b> [Suggestion: Medium] Ask him for a cigarette.</b></p><p><b>                   +2 </b>Helped him with the Coupris.</p><p>     3. Watch the Coupris get towed away (Move on).</p><p>SUGGESTION [Medium: Success] - You should lead up to it, rather than just asking him outright. It comes off more natural that way.</p><p>YOU - “I didn’t see you smoking yesterday.”</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “Mm, well,” he taps ash at his feet, “I try not to smoke in front of the children. Unlike someone I know.”</p><p>YOU - “Ouch. Good morning to you too.”</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - This time he smiles with his eyes, and then he’s rifling in his back pocket for something. “Sorry, sorry. Here, a peace offering.” He holds a pack of Astras out towards you, and flicks the lid of the box open with his thumb to reveal a row of four smokes.</p><p>SUGGESTION - See? You didn’t even need to ask.</p><p>EMPATHY [Medium: Success] - Good news! Most people don’t give cigarettes to people they dislike.</p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY - He totally won’t mind if you just take the whole pack. In fact, smoke all four at the same time! He’ll probably think you're cool!</p><ol>
<li>Take all four cigarettes and line them up in your mouth.</li>
<li><b>Take one so that Kim doesn’t attempt to murder you with his eyes.</b></li>
</ol><p>YOU - You pick out a cigarette at random, and poke it between your lips on pure reflex. Suddenly your fingers flex, itching for the weight of a lighter. </p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - Wordlessly, he brings one towards your face, clicking it on. Even though there isn’t much in the way of  wind, he cups the flame with his other hand, most likely out of habit, and neatly lights the end of your cigarette.</p><p>YOU - “Thanks, Kim,” you murmur around it. Saying his name kind of gives you butterflies, or maybe it’s just that there was something vaguely intimate about him lighting up for you just then. You take your first drag as you ponder this, and the immediate rush of nicotine that follows helps you to steady your nerves. </p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY - A lovely cigarette and a lovely boy…this is absolutely how we have to start every day from now on. </p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “I spoke to the driver briefly when he arrived. Apparently they’re waiting on a shipment of tyres for the 40. It’s going to be a day or two wait before I get it back.”</p><p>EMPATHY [Challenging: Success] - It’s an <em> it </em> now, not a <em> she, </em>like yesterday. He’s regained most, if not all, of his composure. </p><p>YOU - “That’s kinda shit, huh? Can’t they just use any old tyre?”</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “No, they can't. The 40 is a fairly heavy-duty machine, it needs the correct tyres. If you use, say, the tyres you’d fit on a Fevre, you’re going to burn them out after a few dozen miles. It can cause damage to the axle, too.”</p><ol>
<li><b>Nod along and let him continue.</b></li>
<li>“That’s great, Kim. Wanna hear about what I worked out last night?”</li>
</ol><p>YOU - You slowly smoke through your cigarette while he goes on, keeping your eyes on him. Not only does this show that you’re actively listening, it also gives you the perfect opportunity to stare at him for too long.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - You understand better now, why it seems that there is an air of mystery to this man. He gives little away in his mannerisms, requiring you to carefully track the minute motions of his facial muscles to even get a glimpse into what he might be feeling. Like a good story, or a drug addiction, he is something to get lost in. You could spend a lifetime following a route across his face, tracing it with your eyes. The flat of his brow, the prominent bump of his nose, the slight pout of his lips as he exhales thick smoke. You could stray from the corner of his mouth to the jut of his cheekbone, continue up to the top of his ear which, after curling back down around the lobe, would leave you at the point where his jaw and his throat meet. Unspeakably dangerous territory, and you are so hopelessly lost in it. And then, even then, there is no way of knowing what he’s really, <em> truly </em> thinking.</p><p>PHYSICAL INSTRUMENT - Get yourself together<em> , </em> son! Look at you! You’re thinking in <em> paragraphs </em>!</p><p>CONCEPTUALISATION - Brilliant! Kim must be your <em> muse! </em> </p><p>YOU - Oh, I was really just doing that, huh? </p><p>You suddenly feel a little sheepish about how hard you were going at it, and glance back to the car briefly, in order to give yourself a break from the yearning.</p><p>Task completed: Stare at Kim for too long.</p><p> KIM KITSURAGI - Completely oblivious to the lengthy, devoted prose you had just been making about him in your head, Kim continues talking about his car undeterred, as he watches it get slowly pulled off of the ground by the crane. “...once they’ve got the correct wheels, though, it’s easy enough to fit them. The 40 is one of the most maintenance-friendly models Coupris has ever developed, that’s partly why they’re so popular. I could have easily fitted new tyres myself, if I still had access to a proper garage.”</p><p>YOU - “Still? Like you did and now you don’t?” </p><p>EMPATHY [Formidable: Success] - A minute twitch of his nose. He didn’t mean to put it like that, and now he regrets it. </p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - For a while, it almost seems like he’s going to ignore your question. But then, “Yes. I used to have a friend who let me use his garage.”</p><p>YOU - “Why did he stop?” </p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - That draws another long pause from him. “Because we stopped being friends.”</p><p>EMPATHY [Challenging: Success] - This is hard for him to talk about, so they must have been close. Tread carefully.</p><ol>
<li>“Did he die?”</li>
<li>“Did he disappear?”</li>
<li><b>“Did he turn into an asshole?”</b></li>
</ol><p>KIM KITSURAGI - For some reason Kim is amused by that, but when he smiles it’s towards the scene of the car being towed, not at you. “Oh no. He was always an asshole.”</p><p>YOU - “So what happened?”</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “I don’t know.” He turns to you, with a look as if expecting you to offer your own suggestion. “Life?” </p><p>PERCEPTION [Medium: Success] - The jangle of chains as the truck’s crane steadies itself, now supporting the full weight of Kim’s precious Coupris.</p><ol>
<li>“Good ol’ life. Always finds new, innovative ways to piss on you, doesn’t it?"</li>
<li><b>“Do you think that will happen with us, too?”</b></li>
<li>“That doesn’t sound right. You don’t stop being friends with someone because of <em>life</em>.”</li>
</ol><p>KIM KITSURAGI - He emits a calm sigh.</p><p>EMPATHY [Formidable: Success] - Don’t worry, it’s nothing to do with what you said. The sigh was simply a way of pulling himself back into reality.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “You’re the one who can see the future. Why don’t you tell me?”</p><p>YOU - “Wait, you believe me now?”</p><p>KIM KISTURAGI - “Of course I don’t.” He’s trying not to smile. </p><p>THE OLD TRUCK DRIVER - The truck driver is about to tow the 40 to his garage, but before he does he leans out of the window to speak to Kim. He’s an older man, with steel grey hair and leathery skin. </p><p>“That’s ‘er ready to go. Wanna say goodbye?” He leers.</p><p>EMPATHY [Challenging: Failure] - It’s impossible to tell if he’s mocking you both or attempting to be friendly.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “That won’t be necessary, thank you.”</p><ol>
<li>“<b>See you on the other side, 40 baby!</b>”</li>
<li>“Say hello to car God for me!” </li>
<li>“You be careful with her, alright?”</li>
<li>Stay quiet.</li>
</ol><p>THE OLD TRUCK DRIVER - He chuckles and withdraws back into the truck, switching on the engine and beginning the careful drive to wherever it is he’s going. </p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - Kim watches until he can’t watch any more because his car has been driven out of sight. He then glances at his watch and discards the butt of his cigarette.</p><p>PERCEPTION [Medium: Success] - He makes a concerted effort to throw it in the trash, and not just on the ground like every single other smoker does. </p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “It’s getting late. We should probably think about heading over to the gym.” He turns to you, and waits for a response.</p><ol>
<li><b>Gently correct his use of the term ‘gym’. </b></li>
<li>Let it slide...this time.</li>
</ol><p>PHYSICAL INSTRUMENT - Glad to see you at least have <em> some </em>integrity amidst all this madness.</p><p>YOU - Of course! This love may just be for the week. The Cardiozone is forever.</p><p>YOU - “Ahem,” you make a melodramatic gesture of clearing your throat. “Don’t you mean…” You raise your brows expectantly.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - And he cocks one back at you. “Are you coming or not?”</p><p>YOU -“Yes! Yes. I’m coming.” You say it too quickly and too eagerly.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “Uh huh. That’s what I thought.”</p><p>AUTHORITY - Useless. You’re useless. </p><p>YOU - The two of you begin to head over to the Cardiozone at a leisurely stroll, Kim with that same satchel from yesterday and you with a cigarette still pinned between your lips. He doesn’t seem to have much to say to you this morning, but then it doesn’t seem like he’s very good at small talk anyway. </p><p>EMPATHY [Formidable: Success] - He isn’t, but it’s not just that. He knows that you’ll find a way to fill the silence sooner rather than later, so he is merely waiting for that inevitability.</p><ol>
<li>Call his bluff, linger in the silence.</li>
<li>[Electrochemistry - Challenging] Hit on him a bit. Just to see what happens.</li>
<li><b>[Savoir Faire: Formidable] Do a cool cigarette trick to impress him. </b></li>
<li>[Suggestion: Medium] Come up with a good topic for conversation. </li>
</ol><p>SAVOIR FAIRE - There is only one cigarette maneuver so impossible, so unthinkably <em> suave </em>, that it can charm the ever-stoic Kim Kitsuragi.</p><p>YOU - The Boogie Street Butt Biter.</p><p>SAVOIR FAIRE - That's the one.</p><p>YOU - It is a stunt that has only once been successfully performed; either in your- or anyone’s- lifetime. Conceived by you during a bar crawl of fairly epic proportions, The Boogie Street Butt Biter involves spitting a lit cigarette into the air above your head, and then catching it in your mouth again. You have never managed to do it again after your first, glorious attempt but you’ve got a feeling about it this time. You’re gonna bite that butt, and Kim’s gonna <em> love it. </em>First, though, you must make sure that he’s watching.</p><p>“Hey, Kim,” You stop in your tracks, waving the remains of your cigarette at him until he notices.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - He stops, and turns. “Yes?”</p><p>YOU - “Watch <em> this shit </em>.” You shove the cigarette back between your lips and tilt your head back as far as you can, until you can see nothing but cloudless blue sky. You take a moment to prepare, feeling the weight of the cigarette in your mouth and then, without warning, expel it from your mouth.</p><p>REACTION SPEED [Challenging: Success] - You see it all in slow motion. How the cigarette flips frantically, over and over a dozen times, until it is shed of kinetic energy and gravity takes hold of it. For a moment it almost seems to hang there, suspended, and then all at once it is tumbling back towards you…</p><p>SAVOIR FAIRE [Formidable: Failure] - ...where it promptly bounces off of your forehead and falls to the ground. </p><p>PAIN THRESHOLD [Medium: Failure] - The lit tip sears your face for a moment, but it doesn’t hurt half as bad as the failure does. </p><p>YOU - You clap a hand over the spot where you were burned and squeeze your eyes shut. </p><ol>
<li><b>"Motherfucker!"</b></li>
<li>"Franconegro's cavalry!"</li>
<li>"Cor blimey!"</li>
<li>"Ta-da!"</li>
</ol><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “...And what were you <em> possibly </em>hoping to achieve with that?"</p><p>YOU - You are too scared of facing Kim’s reaction to open your eyes. You just keep holding your face even though the pain has subsided.</p><ol>
<li>“The Boogie Street Butt Biter…”</li>
<li>“I was trying to be cool for you…”</li>
<li><b>“I was trying to do a trick where you bounce a cigarette off of your forehead. I basically nailed it, in case you were wondering.”</b></li>
</ol><p>KIM KITSURAGI - He chuckles; it’s a short, reserved noise that almost sounds like he’s just clearing his throat. Then you hear him say, “Come here, let me make sure you’re not burned.”</p><p>PERCEPTION (TOUCH) [Trivial: Success] - Out of nowhere; warm, smooth fingers, creeping under your palm like smoke beneath a doorway. Firm but gentle, they pry your hand from your face.</p><p>YOU - You open your eyes.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - Kim is on tiptoes, trying to get a good look at your face while it’s still craned up towards the sky. It’s clear by the pained look on his face that the laughter you heard from him was not voluntary- it was only that which he was unable to withhold. He still looks like he’s about to burst. “Harry, look at me. Come on.” </p><p>EMPATHY [Medium: Success] - He thinks you’re too ashamed to show him the damage.</p><p>VOLITION [Formidable: Success] - If you look at him it will open you to at least half a dozen stupid ideas that I know you’ll be tempted by. Best to disobey him. </p><ol>
<li>Look at him.</li>
<li><b>Don’t look at him. </b></li>
</ol><p>YOU - You don’t want stupid ideas. They’re funny and you’ll probably pick one and then ruin your own life. So you keep looking up, hoping Kim will give up and move on.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - Unfortunately, he is at least as stubborn as you, and does not move on. Instead, he grabs the side of your face with one hand, his fingers hooking behind your jaw, and forcibly tilts your head down towards him. Now his face is ever so close to yours.</p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY [Easy: Failure] - Holy shit is he about to <em> kiss </em> you?!</p><p>YOU - Your face feels like it’s on fire, like maybe the cigarette ignited your skin and you’re only just realising it. But no, it’s just his hand, and the way he used it to manipulate you. An unspoken authority. </p><p>AUTHORITY [Formidable: Success] - I am still very much Team No, but if you kissed him right now then, for better or for worse, it would definitely put him in his place and put you back on top.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - He is inspecting your forehead carefully, looking for any signs of a burn. He doesn’t look you in the eyes at any point while he does this, which in all honestly you are infinitely grateful for.</p><p>YOU - Nevertheless, under what could only be a few seconds of scrutiny, you come up with exactly half a dozen stupid ideas, as you anticipated. </p><ol>
<li>[Electrochemistry: Legendary] Kiss him.</li>
<li>[Suggestion: Challenging] Compliment his eyes.</li>
<li>[Suggestion: Godly] Go on a long, passionate rant about how you love literally everything about him.</li>
<li>[Physical Instrument: Medium] Call him a bino.</li>
<li>[Inland Empire: Godly] Beg for the mystery meat to come and save you.</li>
<li>[Encyclopedia: Impossible] Try to remember what it is about the Franconigerian calvary. That could, in some way, help.</li>
<li><b>[Volition: Challenging] Somehow manage to not do any of those things.</b></li>
</ol><p>VOLITION [Challenging: Success] - It’s not easy to pick the boring option, is it? Number three was <em> so </em> tempting, too. But somehow, deep down, you are enough of a well-adjusted adult to recognise that doing nothing <em> is </em>sometimes the right thing. </p><p>YOU - You do nothing a little too well, if anything. It seems as though you have forgotten to breathe, as is sometimes the case with you. Or perhaps Kim’s fingers, resting lightly on your cheek, have already killed you and so oxygen is simply something you no longer require.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “Okay. You’re fine. You just got ash on your face.” He finally removes the burden of his hand. </p><p>REACTION SPEED [Challenging: Success] - So he can bring the pad of his thumb to his mouth. </p><p>PERCEPTION (SIGHT) [Legendary : Success] - It is a moment that seems almost impossibly fleeting, but somehow you spot it. Pink and wet; his tongue flicking out against his fingerprint.</p><p>YOU - No, no. <em>Please</em> <em>God don’t do it. </em></p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - He does it. The thumb goes to your face like a bullet as he attentively swipes at the supposed ash mark. Three short, sharp lines above your brow.</p><p>PERCEPTION (TOUCH) [Easy: Success] - His thumb is cool- and ever so slightly slick.</p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY [Medium: Success] - And now you have an erection. </p><ol>
<li><b>No...no I don’t…</b></li>
<li>Yeah. That’s about right.</li>
</ol><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY - Oh, no, buddy. That wasn’t a choice, I was telling you. You really did get a bit of a stiffy from that. Probably shouldn’t have thought about his thumb being <em> slick </em> . It evokes <em> imagery </em>. </p><p>YOU - You don’t dare risk a glance to see if it’s true and, if so, whether it’s noticeable. It doesn’t <em> feel </em> noticeable. But then you are wearing gym shorts. Maybe you shouldn’t have worn the shorts today.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “Don’t look at me like that. Do you really think I’m going to tell the children about your <em> very impressive </em> forehead trick?” He scoffs, and finally, <em> finally </em> withdraws. </p><p>EMPATHY [Easy: Success] - Somehow, this is how he has interpreted the combination of your speechlessness and your blushing. He thinks that <em> you </em>think this little mishap will ruin The Doobie’s reputation. </p><ol>
<li><b>[Composure: Medium] - Say something. <em>Anything.</em></b></li>
<li>Continue saying nothing…</li>
</ol><p>COMPOSURE [Medium: Success] - Alright. We can do this. Use your words, Harrier.</p><p>YOU - You clear your throat first. Then you say, “It’s called The Boogie Street Butt Biter.”</p><p>COMPOSURE - Talking helps to remind you that you are a living human being and not some pitiful, sentient ball of embarrassment and confused sexual energy.</p><p>YOU - You can already feel your pulse settling into less suspicious territory, </p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - He glances at the cigarette that started it all, lying guiltily at your feet. “I hate that, actually.”</p><p>YOU - “Yeah, me too.” You do now, anyway.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - With that, Kim scoffs, and continues the walk to the Cardiozone like nothing ever happened. </p><p>VOLITION [Easy: Success] - He has the right idea. Nothing happened. Doubly so, concerning anything below your waist.</p><p>YOU - You find yourself following but a few steps behind, a little nervous about being too close to him now. You feel like you should at least wait for your temperature to subside first.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - If he notices you lagging behind, he doesn’t say anything.</p><p>YOU -  Once the two of you reach the Cardiozone, you go your separate ways for a while. He sets up for his workshops, the exact same way as he did when you met him yesterday, and you take the time to privately recover in Cardiozone HQ. It’s barely 9am and you got a quarter chub from a man touching your face. This day may prove to be too much for you. </p><p>VOLITION [Challenging: Success] - What you need to do is make a conscious effort to get a <em> hold of yourself </em>. I know this is all very weird and very confusing, but it isn’t going to end well for anyone if you allow yourself to become aroused every time Kim enters a five meter vicinity of you.</p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY [Challenging: Success] - Don’t listen to that guy! This is all part of it! This is <em> sexual tension </em>! You’re supposed to store it all up throughout the day and then splatter it into your palm later tonight!</p><p>
  <b>     1. [Composure: Challenging] Steel yourself for the Kim trials ahead. You won’t get even an <em>eighth </em>chub, next time.</b>
</p><p><b>                   +1 </b>Picked the boring option.</p><p>                   <strong>+1 </strong>Used your words.</p><p>                   <strong>-1 </strong><em>Slick.</em></p><p>     2. Begin accumulating <em>embarrassing</em> amounts of sexual tension, for later use. </p><p>COMPOSURE [Challenging: Success] - You know what to expect next time. You can control your breathing. You can think about the horrors of the revolution. You can think about how Kim probably isn’t the second ever person to be attracted to men. Next time he gets close, even if touches you, you will only lose it on the <em> inside. </em></p><p>YOU - Wait, I’m still going to lose it on the inside?</p><p>COMPOSURE - Oh, you absolutely will still lose it on the inside. No getting around that one, sorry. </p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY - That means you will still compound some sexual tension but it will be nothing close to the sheer <em> bounty </em> of it you would have had, if you’d just embraced the chub. </p><ol>
<li><b>Alright. I want to stop thinking about this now. </b></li>
</ol><p>YOU - You do stop thinking about it, but you also struggle to find another way to occupy yourself in the time before classes start. For perhaps the first time in your professional career, the morning bell offers you immense relief when it finally tolls for you.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - Kim’s early workshops go a little smoother than yesterday’s, on account of him changing up his approach slightly this time around. He must have decided to open on the anti-drug talk, as that has proven to consistently be the one part of the session that the would-be delinquents actually half care about. He tries to find a way to slip the juvie stuff in there at opportune moments, though he still can’t seem to get the ultimate message of ‘don’t do crime’ across.</p><p>YOU - It’s all a lost cause, really, but you do your best to help him. Whenever the workshop threatens to derail you’re there to gently guide it back on track, and you even dole out a couple of detentions when a class of third years decide to yell insults at Kim. You <em> never </em> dole out detentions, either. Love truly does change a man. </p><p>Lunch arrives not a moment too late; you’re all-too eager for another opportunity to spend some time with your friend, sans the anklebiter presence. First, though, you need to decide what to buy from the canteen…</p><ol>
<li><b>See if they have any more mystery meat, so you can ask it some more questions.</b></li>
<li>Buy a sandwich so you can match Kim.</li>
<li>[Volition - Challenging] Buy something healthy for once.</li>
</ol><p>YOU - It appears that the mystery meat has run its course. You even specifically ask the cooks: “Do you have any more of that...you know...mysterious meat byproduct?” and they have no idea what you’re talking about. It must be that the mystery meat is so adamant about withholding its secrets from you, that it has dematerialised from this reality. That does sound like something it would do. </p><ol>
<li><b>Buy a sandwich so you can match Kim.</b></li>
<li>Buy something healthy for once.</li>
</ol><p>YOU - Sure, why not? It is a harmless enough gesture that he won’t notice but will make you privately happy while you fester in little baby crush hell. The sandwich you pick out is nowhere near as modest as the one Kim made himself yesterday, though; it’s stacked with about ten layers of bacon and smothered in catsup but also you’re bigger and hungrier than him so, like, whatever.</p><p>When you return to HQ though, Kim has disappeared, much to your distress. It’s difficult not to think that he decided against eating in here again today. Maybe he really did notice you being weird this morning and no longer wants to be alone with you.</p><p>EMPATHY [Medium: Success] - It’s unlikely, he hasn’t exhibited anything that would suggest as much.</p><p>LOGIC [Challenging: Failure] - But then why isn’t he here?</p><p>YOU - You’re not sure, but you want to believe he’ll come back. As a final vestige of hope you decide to save your sandwich until that happens, so you can eat together.</p><p>In the meantime, you need to find something to do. Again. </p><p>VOLITION [Easy: Success] - How long have those quizzes been there? Before you inevitably start wrestling with the idea of masturbating to Contact Mike again, consider doing your work?</p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY [Challenging: Success] - I know what you’re thinking and, no, Kim won’t mind if you cheat on him with Contact Mike. <em> Technically </em> you already picked that option, yesterday. So basically you <em> have </em>to do it.</p><ol>
<li><b>Actually grade those quizzes.</b></li>
<li>Jerk off in your office for <em>real</em> this time. </li>
<li>Eat lunch after all and decide what to do after that.</li>
</ol><p>YOU - Those quizzes might actually be starting to pick up dust. You should probably get rid of them, if only for the extra deskspace. It’s not going to be fun, though. </p><p>With an internal groan, you take the top piece of paper from the stack, and inspect it. </p><p>THE CHEAT SHEET - This piece of paper contains the answers to every question you set for the quiz that might as well have been issued to the kids a lifetime ago. It’s multiple-choice, so grading them is just a case of making sure the correct bubble is filled next to each question. It is simple, but incredibly tedious stuff.</p><p>VOLITION [Challenging: Success] - Just do five or ten minutes. Then <em> maybe </em> you can jerk off, as a treat. </p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY [Medium: Success] - You get five, then I’m going to start being annoying. </p><p>YOU - It is a slow, painful affair, but you begin to make your way through the formidable stack.</p><p>A- Tick.</p><p>D- Tick.</p><p>D- Cross</p><p>C- Tick</p><p>YOU - Has it been five minutes yet?</p><p>VOLITION [Easy: Success] - Actually, it’s probably been less than one. </p><p>YOU - This is awful. Having a job is awful. I want to be a hobo and do nothing but disco dance all day. </p><p>D- Cross</p><p>C- Tick</p><p>B--</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “What’s that you’re doing?” Kim is there, suddenly, in the doorway. </p><p>YOU - Relief washes over you, but you still remain hunched over your one quiz. You are overwhelmingly burdened by the fact that you have to do this, like, <em> 32 </em>more times.</p><p>“I am suffering,” you grumble.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “Yes, I can see that.” You hear the smile in his tone, as he sits down opposite you. It’s only his second time filling the other desk, but it already feels like the most natural thing in the world. “But <em> how </em> are you suffering, coach?” </p><p>YOU - You finally look at him, and since you haven’t done so for about fifteen minutes, you’re assaulted by another swarm of butterflies, if only briefly. You are unspeakably glad that he showed up after all.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - Those striking eyes are cast down into his satchel, as he takes his lunch and sets it on the desk. He flips up the top of the lid to reveal...a salad.</p><p>YOU - You look at your sandwich. Aw man. </p><ol>
<li>“I’m suffering because now we don’t match.</li>
<li>“I’m suffering because the person I like will never like me back.”</li>
<li><b>“I’m suffering because I have a <em>job</em>.”</b></li>
</ol><p>YOU - You draw a particularly aggressive tick against the current question you’re grading, to punctuate your point.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “I see. Yes. A great tragedy.” He conjures a fork from his satchel and immediately takes a stab at a cherry tomato. “I didn’t know gym teachers had to grade things, though. I always assumed the job role more or less required you to just shout at children to run faster.”</p><p>YOU - “<em> Me too!” </em> You lean towards him, suddenly enthused. “But then I actually get this job and it’s, like, half just <em> nerd shit </em>.”</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “My heart bleeds for you, Harry.” Once again, it seems as though he’s trying not to smile. He eats the tomato, and is about to spear another forkful of salad, but his hand freezes half way and suddenly he’s just looking at you. “Actually, would you like some help?”</p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY [Medium: Failure] - What he’s saying is, would you like some help with the absolute <em> monster </em> you’ve got hidden in those gym shorts?</p><p>YOU - “Um. What do you mean, exactly?”</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - He chews through another mouthful of his lunch, and swallows before he offers an answer.</p><p>YOU - You’re, like, <em>75</em> <em>percent</em> certain he’s not actually offering to do anything with your dick, but you still feel unnecessarily tense as you wait for clarification.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “What I mean is, would you like me to help you with your suffering?” He points his fork at the quiz you’re currently working on. “The quizzes are multiple-choice, aren’t they? Presumably it doesn’t require an extensive knowledge of athleticism to grade them.”  </p><ol>
<li><b>“But...why would you do that?”</b></li>
<li>“Just to be clear- you’re <em>not </em>pointing at my dick?”</li>
<li>Skip the questions and get right to the crying. </li>
</ol><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “Because you helped me with the 40? Because you look miserable doing it yourself? Because I take a perverse kind of pleasure in filling out paperwork? I don’t know. Pick one.”</p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY [Easy: Failure] Perverse...like pervert...he’s saying he has a paperwork kink. If you let him help you it will make him <em> horny </em> and then you can <em> make a move. </em></p><p>EMPATHY [Challenging: Success] - He mentioned you helping him first, so that’s probably his main motivation. He wants to repay your kindness.</p><p>YOU - All of a sudden, your eyes are stinging. You don’t <em> mean </em> to start crying, nor are you quite yet. You’re just overwhelmed all at once by how <em> nice </em> Kim is. It’s unbelievable to you that you ever thought he didn’t belong in the Cardiozone, or indeed in HQ. </p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY - He’s sexy too! You mustn’t forget how sexy he is!</p><p>YOU - If you start thinking how sexy he is too, you will <em> definitely </em> start crying. Apparently you were steeled against sexual tension, but not <em> emotional </em>tension.  </p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “Harry? What’s the matter?” He’s blinking at you, completely dumbfounded.</p><p>Logic [Easy: Success] - Your eyes are probably visibly watering. </p><ol>
<li>“Kim...why are you so nice…”</li>
<li>“Kim...why are you so sexy…”</li>
<li><b>“I just...I just hate grading...so, <em>so</em> much…”</b></li>
<li>Just shake your head and squeeze your eyes closed, before the tears come.</li>
</ol><p>KIM KITSURAGI - You hear him scoff, and then he is getting out of his chair, bringing it with him so that he can sit back down at your side of the desk instead. Next to you. He is sitting next to you.</p><p>“You’re ridiculous,” he murmurs, and goes to slide the cheat sheet closer to the middle of the table. Your hand is already clamped on it, though, and when he can’t move it he cocks a brow at you. “Oh, me sitting here isn’t going to bring out the territorial war machine in you again, is it?”</p><ol>
<li>“I mean...you’re not wrong…it might.”</li>
<li>“No, but I think it might bring out the macho man-fucking machine in me, if I’m honest."</li>
<li><b>“The Territorial War Machine abides...because you are nice to it.”</b></li>
</ol><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “Alright. Good. Because I need to see the answers.” He makes a second attempt to pull the cheat sheet towards him and it finally slips from under your fingers. He then reaches over to the other desk to retrieve his salad, so that he can continue to eat while he helps you grade.</p><p>YOU - You pretty much have to be sitting shoulder-to-shoulder to fit on the desk together like this. At one point his knee accidentally brushes against yours, but thanks to your steely composure, neither of you react in any way. Not outwardly, anyway. Inside you are screaming a little bit, and also collecting plenty of sexual tension points. At least you are so stunned that you forget to cry, but you also forget to grade as well.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - He notices that before long. “Hey,” he looks at you, as you’re hunched over the desk and frozen, “Don’t think you can slack off because I’m helping you out, now.”</p><p>YOU - “Okay. I’m sorry.”</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - He smirks, and draws a quick, neat cross against a question. Two decisive strokes. </p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY [Medium: Success] - Don’t ask me why, but you totally got +2 sexual tension points from that, too. </p><p>YOU - You take a sheepish first bite of your sandwich, watching him breeze through questions, and draw a cross against one of your own. Wait, no, that was meant to be a tick. You scribble it out and put a tick instead. And a smiley face. And the word ‘sorry!’. </p><ol>
<li><b>“So how come you were late for lunch?”</b></li>
<li>“Do you really take a pervert’s pleasure in filling out paperwork?”</li>
<li>“Do you mind if I keep asking you questions while we do this?”</li>
<li>Say nothing and focus on grading. (Move on)</li>
</ol><p>KIM KITSURAGI - He doesn’t let your question interrupt the flow of his grading, his head tilting from the cheat sheet to the quiz and back again. “Late? I didn’t realise I was on the clock.”</p><p>YOU - “But you disappeared and…”</p><ol>
<li>“...I was worried that you didn’t like me any more.”</li>
<li>“...I was worried that you were mauled by a bear.”</li>
<li><b>“...I was worried that you were out there trying to master The Boogie Street Butt Biter.”</b></li>
<li>“...I was worried that you were getting dunked on by fourth graders.”</li>
</ol><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “...I can’t believe you just made me think about that again.” He’s either smiling or grimacing, as he takes a bite of salad.. “If you must know, I went to speak with Brouder about what happened to the 40.”</p><p>YOU - “Ol’ Broody? How did he find out?”</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “Because I told him. I felt it was something he should be aware of. I was also hoping he might have a better idea of who could be responsible.</p><p>YOU - It hurts a little, to think that Kim couldn’t rely on you to find the perpetrator yourself.</p><p>PAIN THRESHOLD [Easy: Success] - A slight pang of discomfort in your chest, but you manage to shake it off.</p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY - He would give you a handie, <em> minimum, </em> if you caught the kid that did that to his car. Maybe you should just frame a third year and cash in. </p><ol>
<li><b>“You really resorted to asking Ol’ Broodie? I thought we were investigation buddies?”</b></li>
<li>Don’t say anything more about it. (Move on).</li>
</ol><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “When did we decide that?”</p><p>INLAND EMPIRE [Challenging: Success] - It feels like the most natural thing in the world.</p><p>YOU - “I dunno, I figured it was just a kind of unspoken agreement.”</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “Okay. I must not have picked up on that.” He folds over the quiz he’s currently working on, so he can grade the other side. “Brouder was entirely unhelpful, though, so you can stop being jealous now.”</p><p>COMPOSURE [Legendary: Failure] - Despite previously steeling yourself, you still feel your cheeks redden a little at being read so easily. </p><ol>
<li><b>“Do you really take a pervert's pleasure in filling out paperwork?”</b></li>
<li>“Do you mind if I keep asking you questions while we do this?”</li>
<li>Say nothing and focus on grading. (Move on)</li>
</ol><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “Perverse.” Kim replies instantly, closing his eyes.</p><p>YOU - “What did I say?”</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - He only shakes his head, and doesn’t even answer the original question. </p><ol>
<li><b>“Do you mind if I keep asking you questions while we do this?”</b></li>
<li>Say nothing and focus on grading. (Move on)</li>
</ol><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “I don’t mind. It’s preferable to silence.” He completes a quiz and sets it aside in order to take the next one. This is when he notices that you’ve just been doodling hearts and spirals in the margin of another student’s quiz the entire time you’ve been talking. He emits a sigh.</p><p>YOU - “I feel like I should stress this again- I <em> really </em> hate grading.”</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “I have no idea how you possibly survived this long here, without someone like me.” He takes another quiz and continues ticking.</p><p>YOU - It’s funny, you’re starting to feel the exact same way.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “If I’m going to grade all of them myself, though, I have a condition.”</p><p>YOU - “Wait, would you really do that?”</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “Well, coach, given your pace, it appears that I more or less signed myself up for that from the start.” He bites passively into a piece of lettuce.</p><p>YOU - It takes all of your willpower to not start crying again. “W-what kind of condition, then?” You really don’t give a shit what kind of condition it is. You would prefer to do literally anything else, than grade these shitty quizzes.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “Hm. How about this,” Kim twiddles his fork between his fingers for a moment, inspecting you. “You have to let me ask <em> you </em>a question, for once.”</p><p>YOU - “Oh, okay!” A little tremor rattles through you, at that. It will probably be an incredibly mundane question that he asks you.</p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY - But maybe, just <em> maybe </em> , it will be a <em> sexy question. </em></p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “I’ve been meaning to ask you about your car. It’s an LUM Guépard.”</p><p>YOU - “Damn right it is!” You exclaim proudly, slamming both your hands down on the desk and making it rattle.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - He quietly lifts his pen, waiting for the commotion to die down before he tries to make another mark on the page. “I have to admit, it surprised me when I saw it parked there yesterday. You don’t see many LUMs in Jamrock, let alone a Guépard. I assumed that it belonged to the head, not the gym teacher.”</p><p>LOGIC [Challenging: Success] - He’s suggesting that a Guépard is way, way, above your pay grade. </p><p>YOU - Which it is. You say nothing.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “So my question is, what’s the story there?”</p><p>YOU - “Are you detecting me right now? Is this a, uh, a detectivation?”</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “An investigation,” he corrects you gently, “No, it isn’t. This is strictly off the record.” He stops grading and starts tapping his pen against his mouth. “Largely due to the fact that you’re not a delinquent, and I’m not a detective.”</p><p>EMPATHY [Formidable: Success] - <em> Yet </em> . He doesn’t say the word out loud, but he leaves plenty of space for it and that you <em> can </em>hear. Interesting.</p><p>LOGIC [Challenging: Success] - Everyone has to start somewhere.</p><ol>
<li>Tell him the real story of how you got the Guépard.</li>
<li><b>[Drama: Heroic] Improvise a cover story for how you got the car.</b></li>
<li>Refuse to tell him anything. </li>
</ol><p>DRAMA [Heroic: Failure] - Thy inamorato is wise, sire. A simple tale will surely not suffice. Mayhaps he would be dazzled by something grander, fraught with impossibilities and supra natural bedevilment. Thou must confuse him, ‘tis the only way. </p><p>YOU - You lean in a little closer, suddenly conspiratorial. “Do you really wanna know, Kim? It’s one hell of a tale.”</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - Kim blinks. “I do.”</p><p>YOU - “Well…”</p><ol>
<li>“I met a really buff ghost and he said I could have the car if I beat him at a flex-off. Needless to say, I thrashed him.”</li>
<li>“Actually, there is no car, I just have the supra natural ability to run <em>really</em> fast. Your mind sees me driving a cool car when I use my powers, because the true sight would immediately turn you mad.”</li>
<li><b>“That car is actually my wife. She was afflicted by a curse that turned her into an LUM Guépard and I don’t know how to change her back. So now I just drive her instead.”</b></li>
</ol><p>KIM KITSURAGI - He blinks again, and then furrows his brow. “Oh God, Harry. You didn’t <em> kill someone </em> for it or something, did you?” </p><p>EMPATHY [Formidable: Success] - He’s not joking, he genuinely thinks it’s a possibility at this point. Why else would you make such a desperate attempt to lie about it?</p><p>YOU - “What? No! You weren’t listening! I said it’s my wife and--”</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “Harry. I find it hard to believe that you even <em> have </em> a wife, let alone that she was somehow supra naturally metamorphosed into a luxury Sur-la-Clefian motorcarriage.”</p><p>YOU - “...Why don’t you believe I could have a wife?”</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “Do you?”</p><p>YOU - “I suppose I think of her more as my car now, than my wife. It’s all a bit fucked up, if you think about it.”</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “Good for you. Let me know when you’re ready to tell me the real story.”</p><ol>
<li><b>“I’ll tell you, but first I want to know how you worked out that I don’t have a wife.”</b></li>
<li>Tell him the real story of how you got the Guépard.</li>
<li>Refuse to tell him anything. </li>
</ol><p>YOU - You’re oddly wounded by the assumption. You’re totally hot enough and cool enough to have a wife. Sure, it may not be your highest priority right now, given you’re currently not even enamoured by a woman. But if you wanted to, you could <em> totally </em>get a wife. </p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - He’s started leaning his chin in his hand at some point during this conversation, watching you with a lazy smile. “You’re not wearing a ring, Harry. That’s how I knew.”</p><p>YOU - “But I could get one if I wanted to, couldn’t I? A wife?” Maybe you’re a bit more insecure about this than you thought. </p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “I believe you promised me the real story?” It’s clear he isn’t going to just drop this.</p><p>EMPATHY [Medium: Success] - We know well enough by now that he seldom does just drop things. </p><p>VOLITION [Medium: Success] - Relax. You didn’t do anything illegal to get it. Immoral, perhaps, but Kim can’t arrest you for being a bad person.</p><p>LOGIC [Challenging: Success] - He can’t arrest you period. He just told you that. </p><p>YOU - You take two bites of your sandwich in quick succession, like a massive, muscular bird, considering how to even begin to approach this. “Mm’kay,” you grumble from the corner of your mouth as you chew, “This is it. The real story. So if you don’t believe me this time it’s your fault.”</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - He mirrors your eating, but his bites are slower and far more dignified. He begins to drum his fingers on your desk.</p><p>EMPATHY [Easy: Success] - Impatience. </p><ol>
<li>Tell him the story straight, exactly how it happened.</li>
<li><b>Tell him the story but make it sound more exciting; make yourself seem <em>cooler</em>.</b></li>
<li>Tell him the story but downplay all the weird, drunken bullshit that is involved in it. </li>
</ol><p>YOU - You were plenty cool as it happened in reality, but you’re not going to miss the chance to impress Kim. That is, if he isn’t entirely horrified by the whole thing instead. </p><p>“Alright, so, it all started with a huge bender. A bender of <em> apocalyptic fucking proportions </em>. I mean, we were hitting every bar from here to Central. Absolute drunken madness, Kim. Jamrock wasn’t ready for us.”</p><p>It occurs to you briefly that a lot of your stories are based around you getting excessively drunk, and sometimes high, in public. Is that normal?</p><p>VOLITION [Formidable: Success] - You’ve never done anything bad when you’re drunk. Not <em> really </em> bad. You’re basically in control of this. </p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - He seems unimpressed by your posturing; nothing changes in his face for a moment.</p><p>SUGGESTION [Medium: Success] - You’re not going to charm a juvie officer by regaling him with tales of your adult-delinquent misadventures. That should have been obvious. </p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY [Heroic: Success] - Alright, yeah, it <em> seems </em> like he doesn’t approve. But girls- sorry- <em> guys </em> like him- y’know, narcs- they <em> love </em>a bad boy. The more unhinged you make yourself seem, the hornier he’s gonna get. Er, hypothetically. You’re still the only guy in Elysium that wants to fuck another guy, unfortunately.</p><p>YOU - “Right, so,” you shift in your seat so that you’re facing him better, gesticulating with your sandwich as you continue. “We were heading out of a place when this rich-looking motherfucker at the bar gives me a look. You know the kind of guy I mean? Like, <em> oh, I’m actually from the *other* side of the river. I’m just here to observe the freakshow. </em>”</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “Sure, I know people like that.”</p><p>YOU - “Yeah! So obviously, y’know I’m not gonna <em> not </em>say something. So I stop. And I’m like, ‘Hey buddy, do we have a problem?’ and then he laughs and says...'' you clear your throat, and put on your best ‘rich guy from Revachol East’ voice, “‘I was just admiring your watch, sir.’”</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - He was smiling vaguely at you, until you told him that. His eyes widen and he lifts his head from his hand. “He said that. To you. Those words exactly.”</p><p>YOU - “Right? I mean, it was a <em> shit </em>watch! Why did some rich bastard from over the river give a fuck about me or my watch? Sure, he seemed pretty blasted himself, but still. My watch? C’mon.”</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - He just keeps blinking at you.</p><p>EMPATHY [Easy: Success] - He has reason to be surprised. You were also very surprised, when it happened. It was a surprising thing to say to someone else. </p><p>YOU - “But, y’know, before I could think of a way to tell him to fuck off, he slides this deck of fancy cards over the bar towards me. Then he’s all ‘Care for a game? Winner gets to keep the watch?’ Which- obviously- bullshit, right? Cuz then if I lose, I lose the watch. But if I win I don’t get shit. Again, I’m about to tell him to fuck off, but then I think- hang on. <em> Clearly </em> this guy is loaded. Mega-rich. And I do get crazy lucky with the cards, on account of the voices…” you point at your head, just to remind him that you get voices. Just in case he forgot.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - In silence he handwaves away your mentioning of them, too eager to hear the rest of the story. He doesn’t want to waste time dismissing your voices with words.</p><p>YOU - “Sorry, sorry. Anyway, so I say to him: ‘Alright, I’ll bite. But if I win, I keep the watch. <em>And</em> you buy my drinks for the rest of the night.”</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - He actually claps a hand over his mouth. Muffled behind his fingers you hear him say “Oh No. Harry, you <em> didn’t. </em>”</p><p>EMPATHY [Easy: Success] - He is <em> so </em> into it, it’s actually a little unlike him. </p><p>YOU - Kim’s uncharacteristic enthusiasm is incredibly infectious. You puff your chest out a little. “Oh yeah, baby. I <em> did. </em> I mean, my watch wasn’t worth more than a cheap bottle of red, but c’mon, this guy is probably more money than sense. He probably doesn’t even know the value of all that reál burning a hole in his pocket. So I thought, y’know, push it and ask him to pick up my tab if I win. Kim, he didn’t even <em> think </em> about it. He was already dealing me out a hand.”</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - He doesn’t move an inch. He just keeps looking at you with a hand covering his mouth. </p><p>YOU - “Anyway, so, I won’t bother with the details of the game. Point is, I got fucked over and lost hard. My friends are all ‘alright Harry give him the watch and let’s get out of here’ but y’know what, Kim? I’m not a <em> quitter. </em> I look this guy <em> dead in the eye </em>and bam!” You smack your hand on the desk. “That’s me putting a ten reál note on the bar. I say: ‘double or nothing’. And I guess this Eastie’s not a coward, cuz he’s into it. We up the stakes and go again. Second game, I win, but then he comes right back with the ‘double or nothing’ and we’re going a third time. We’re drinking this whole time too, by the way, there’s even a bit of small talk happening during games. I remember he kept bragging about whatever shithole hotel he was staying at. ‘It’s right round the corner’, he kept saying like, yeah, I get it. You’re rich. We’re in the nice part of Grand-Couron. Like I give a fuck.”</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - You notice that he is now digging his fingers into his cheek, where he’s covering his mouth so tightly. </p><p>YOU - “I guess in the end we both kinda got too into it. My friends ditched me for another bar at some point, didn’t notice when. But the wagers were getting <em> ridiculous </em> , Kim, and the mad bastard was putting in way more than me. It got to the point where we’d both put in all the cash we had on us, like, we were actually running out of stuff to wager. That’s when he hit me with this: One last game, for real this time. He’d put in his <em> fucking car </em> , if I put in something worthwhile, too. His <em> car, </em>Kim! I didn’t even know what kinda car he had, but even if it was some fucking clunker from the revolution I could get some cash from the parts. Only thing was, I had to think of something good to put in first, like he said, and…” You suddenly realise that you have arrived at the part you didn’t want to tell Kim about. </p><p>VOLITION [Easy: Success] - Under no circumstances should you tell him.</p><p>SUGGESTION [Medium: Success] - You might get away with it, if you tell him in a light-hearted way. Don’t put weight on the weirdness of it all and it will only be a little bit uncomfortable for him. </p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY [Challenging: Success] - Nah, nah. <em> Embrace </em>the weirdness! You said what you said! Plus, it’s kind of in your best interests to talk about this sort of thing with him, isn’t it?</p><p>YOU - “Look, I was, um, <em> deeply </em> intoxicated by this point. Pretty much I just said the first thing that came into my head. So it’s gonna sound weird <em> now </em>but at the time--”</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “Harry. Harry.” He’s so quiet behind his hand. “Harry please tell me what you wagered. Harry.” He has closed his eyes. </p><ol>
<li><b>Just tell it to him straight.</b></li>
<li>Tell it to him...politely.</li>
<li>[Rhetoric: Godly] - Find a way to tell him without actually telling him.</li>
<li>[Drama: Legendary] - Don’t tell him the truth. </li>
</ol><p>YOU - “Khm. I believe I said something along the lines of,” You recite the words flat and monotone, lacking both the confidence and the inclination to be enthusiastic about this part of the story. “‘Fuck you. I’ll suck your fucking dick. I’ll suck every fucking dick in this bar, I don’t give a shit.”</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - Violently, and without warning, Kim snaps his entire body away from you and doubles over, like he’s about to be sick.</p><p>EMPATHY [Godly: Failure] - Okay I have absolutely no idea what that means. </p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - He holds the position for an agonising amount of time, while offering no signs that he intends to recover any time soon.</p><p>YOU - “Look, I didn’t think he’d actually agree! I just kind of said it and…”</p><p>PERCEPTION [Medium: Challenging] - His shoulders are trembling. </p><p>YOU - “Uh, Kim…”</p><ol>
<li>“...are you in pain?”</li>
<li>“...are you crying?”</li>
<li>“...are you going to throw up?”</li>
<li><b>“...are you <em>laughing?”</em></b></li>
</ol><p>KIM KITSURAGI - He begins to hurriedly shake his head, and you hear, barely more than a whisper, “I’m not...I’m not…” But then a snicker escapes him, and it’s all over. His body has betrayed him.</p><p>YOU - “You are! You’re laughing!”</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - Silent chuckles give way to unrestrained laughter as he finally unfolds, though he still has to brace his hands on his thighs so he doesn’t fall out of his chair. Even his laugh is soft and dignified, punctuated with tiny, breathy snorts, and it appears that he cannot stop any of it. “Harry, Harry...I’m so sorry…” he manages to gasp, “I shouldn’t be laughing…”</p><p>YOU - You are...not sure why he found that so funny. Or whether he is laughing with you, or at you. But you don’t care. This is the most beautiful sound you have ever heard. In the end it even gets you chuckling with him, but that’s mostly just you being giddy with <em> feelings. </em> Nevertheless, the two of you are unable to speak for a moment, communicating only through the sound of your laughter.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - Until finally Kim gets a grip, and pulls in a breath. “Okay, alright. I’m fine. Sorry.” When he sits up, he’s rubbing at his eyes behind his glasses. “This is incredible. Please, continue.”</p><p>YOU - “Wait, um, what bit were you laughing at, exactly?”</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “Oh, you know,” he adjusts his glasses. His cheeks are pink with exertion. “All of it. Go on.”</p><p>YOU - “Right, well, uh…” after such a dramatic interlude, you’re not sure exactly how to continue. “I mean, you can probably guess what happened after that, honestly. I won. I took his keys. I drove the thing home and now I have the Guépard.”</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “Really? You drove it when you were that drunk? You could have killed yourself.” He is lecturing you out of habit alone; he is much too jovial right now to put any semblance of sterness behind his tone. </p><p>YOU - “But I didn’t?” Honestly, you are entirely smitten from seeing Kim like this, and you’re not sure why.</p><p>EMPATHY [Formidable: Success] - He has concealed mere <em> smiles </em> from you before. Do you really think he belly laughs like that in front of everyone?</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “No, you didn’t. Thank God. That poor man, though…”</p><p>YOU - “It’s fine, he really was mega rich. He probably just bought another one the next day. Probably felt like going to Frittte and getting a loaf of bread.”</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “Okay, but that’s not<em> exactly </em> what I...” he hesitates, and then seems to abandon whatever he was about to say. “Okay. Yes. You’re probably right. But Harry, I really need to ask...”</p><p>EMPATHY [Legendary: Success] - You notice a glint of something in his eye that you haven’t seen before. There’s something a little bit dangerous in the way he raises his brows at you. </p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “What exactly was the plan if you lost that last game?”</p><p>YOU - “I was absolutely not thinking that far ahead, Kim. But probably I would’ve fucking <em> run.” </em> </p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - Somehow, that has him laughing all over again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>helloooo its me again thought you could use 9k words of pretty much exclusively dialogue :^)<br/>i dont think ive ever wrritten two characters who can so easily talk about literally nothing so much as these 2 jkhgfghf damn<br/>enjoy the fluff and yearning and himbosity anyway. next chapter might be a bit less fun,,,,,, its ok tho we'll get thru it together xx<br/>ALSO PLEASE ENJOY THE INCREDIBLE ILLUSTRATION OF THIS CHAPTER IF U HAVENT SEEN IT ALREADY ----&gt; https://twitter.com/YanMayFire/status/1341135534496886784</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Stirring of Something Dormant</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>IN THIS EPISODE: The second half of a fact, and a surprise visit from a friend.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>YOU - The rest of the day slips all too quickly through your fingers. There is a point, midway through one of the later workshops, in which you realise that at this point tomorrow it will almost be time for the two of you to part ways forever.</p><p>LOGIC [Easy: Success] - There are solutions to this, you know. You both live in Grand-Couron; you don’t exactly need to cross the pale to see him again, if you really wanted to.</p><p>YOU - Obviously you want to. But you’re not sure if Kim does, too. It’s a question you’re eager for an answer to, but you don’t get a chance to talk to him alone until classes are over for the day. </p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - Once the Cardiozone is no longer infested with a batch of second years- the latest victims of Kim’s workshop- he begins to pack away his things for the day. The untouched pamphlets, the barely-filled worksheets vandalised with slurs and crude caricatures, he steadily fills his satchel with all of it. As he grabs for another stack of papers, the top sheet slips from his grasp and floats elegantly through the air, eventually landing at your feet.</p><p>YOU - You bend down and pick it up, taking a moment to inspect it.</p><p>PERCEPTION (SIGHT) - One of the barely-filled worksheets. This particular student has opted to ignore the questions posed to them and instead spent the time illustrating your resident RCM officer in very unflattering detail. </p><p>CONCEPTUALISATION [Easy: Success] - The exaggerated proportions of the subject’s glasses are a purposeful artistic choice that is intended to communicate an excessive level of intelligence. It is tempting to assume that this is a complimentary observation, however, given the identity of the young artist and the way in which the rest of the subject was depicted (eyes, nose, ears) we can conclude that this is not meant to be a favourable caricature. Worse than that, it is <em> incredibly </em>derivative stuff. Not even a hint of a creative vision.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - Kim suddenly snatches the paper from your hand and gives you a look, before putting it away with the rest.</p><ol>
<li>“Your ears aren’t <em>that</em> big, Kim. Don’t worry.”</li>
<li>“Derivative garbage. Must be flunking art class.”</li>
<li><b>“Why are you even keeping that? They didn’t fill in a single question.”</b></li>
</ol><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “I need to provide some sort of evidence to show that I was actually here doing my job, and not just your grading.” He flashes you an impetuous grin. He got through all those quizzes in a tenth of the time you would have, and he knows it.</p><p>YOU - “C’mon, I said thank you, like, a billion times already. You really want me to say it again?”</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “Well, now that you mention it...yes. I think I do want that.”</p><p>YOU - “Ugh…”</p><ol>
<li>Say thank you normally.</li>
<li><b>[Drama: Medium] - Offer him the thank you to end all thank yous.</b></li>
<li>Be stubborn. You will <em>not</em> say thank you a billion and <em>one</em> times.</li>
</ol><p>DRAMA [Medium: Success] - A grand and sweeping gesture is required here, sire. Do not be shy about it, now!</p><p>YOU - Without a moment more of hesitation you sink onto one knee, bowing your head and clasping your hands together in the air. “Take pity on me, O kind and benevolent juvie officer. I humbly profess to you my undying gratitude and--” You stop yourself before you say love. You literally almost just said love.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “And?” You hear him say above you.</p><p>YOU - “And...and…”</p><ol>
<li>[Suggestion: Formidable] - Think of a not weird way to finish the sentence.</li>
<li>“Love?” (Just give in).</li>
<li><b>“Muscles?”</b></li>
<li>“I don’t know…”</li>
</ol><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “Oh, good. Your undying <em> muscles </em>.” You’re too busy grovelling to see how he’s looking at you.</p><p>YOU - “I don’t know what I’m doing down here, Kim.”</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “Me neither.” </p><p>PERCEPTION (SOUND) [Formidable: Success] - You might have heard an indication of a laugh, just then. You’re getting almost as good at hearing it as he is at hiding it.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “Maybe you should stand up.”</p><p>VOLITION [Easy: Success] - You really should. </p><p>AUTHORITY - I understand this was a joke, but it was a horrible joke. </p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY [Challenging: Success] - But, hey, more sexual tension points from the grovelling. Plus, if you stay down there long enough, he might think of something nice to do with you while you’re on your knees…</p><ol>
<li><b>Stand up.</b></li>
<li>Keep grovelling, like a fucking psycho.</li>
</ol><p>YOU - You jump back up to your feet, obviously, and dust yourself off.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - He is smiling privately to himself, folding away the table he borrows from the Cardiozone during the day. </p><ol>
<li>“Was that weird for you?”</li>
<li><b>“But, seriously, about the worksheets…”</b></li>
<li>“Okay I’m going to run away from this interaction now. See you tomorrow, Kim.” (Move on).</li>
</ol><p>KIM KITSURAGI - With the table tucked under his arm, Kim sweeps at his fringe and looks at you, waiting for the second part of your sentence.</p><p>PHYSICAL INSTRUMENT [Medium: Success] - From how easily he’s carrying that table, he admittedly can’t be as much of a wimp as he looks. It would be much more impressive if the table was made of something more macho, though. Like steel. Or rocks. </p><ol>
<li>“Yeah, I think you should ditch them. They’re really bad, Kim.”</li>
<li><b>“I just wanted to compliment your worksheet-creating talent. I have never seen a finer worksheet in all my years as a gym teacher.” (Kiss your fingers like a chef).</b></li>
<li>“I think you should just add in a section where they have to draw bad pictures of you. That would probably put them off of, you know, actually doing it.”</li>
</ol><p>KIM KITSURAGI - He looks incredulous all of a sudden. “You don’t actually think I wrote the questions on those, do you?”</p><p>YOU - “You didn’t?”</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “God, no. They’re awful. Whoever <em> did </em> write them has definitely never met a real child before. Certainly not a child from anywhere in Jamrock.”</p><p>YOU - “I was kind of thinking that, honestly. But I was trying to be nice.”</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “Please.” He sets the table up against a wall, and then proceeds to fold the chair up as well. “I’m under no illusion that these workshops were ever going to be effective. It’s all just protocol, really. So the RCM can say they at least <em> tried </em>to curb the increasing levels of juvenile delinquency here.”</p><p>YOU - “Well, I’m glad they’re at least trying.”</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “What makes you say that?”</p><ol>
<li>“Well, it’s just that it’s a pretty sorry state of the world when even the RCM as an establishment have given up on trying.”</li>
<li>“It means I got to slack off and do nothing for three days! It’s been great!”</li>
<li><b>“It means I got to meet you.”</b></li>
</ol><p>KIM KITSURAGI - He looks very surprised for a moment, his brows peeking above the rim of his glasses. Then they settle, and his expression is back in more familiar territory as he begins to smile suspiciously. “Is that right.”</p><p>EMPATHY [Challenging: Success] - He believes there is a joke coming, but he can’t seem to predict the punchline. </p><p>YOU - You feel your insides begin to stir. Yet again, you have put yourself on the spot.</p><p>     1. “I’m not kidding. I’m really grateful that I got to meet you, Kim.”</p><p>     2. “Uh, yeah, that’s right. I’ve got someone to do my grading now.”</p><p>     3.<b> [Reaction Speed: Formidable] - Find something that will distract Kim from what you just said.</b></p><p><b>                   -1 </b>Why the fuck did you say that?</p><p>RHETORIC [Easy: Success] - Ah, the old ‘look, it’s a distraction!’ technique. It hasn’t let us down yet.</p><p>REACTION SPEED [Formidable: Success] - You quickly cast your eyes around the room, and just as your silence might begin to seem weird, you notice the door out of the Cardiozone begin to open.</p><p>LEGS THE FOURTH YEAR - Legs had fully intended to march into the Cardiozone with confidence, but when she sees the two of you standing there in apparent silence, she stops.</p><ol>
<li>“Legs! Look who it is! The Lanky Binoclard!” (Point excitedly at Kim).</li>
<li><b>“Oh, Legs! Have you met Kim yet? Turns out he really <em>was </em>a cop this whole time!”</b></li>
<li>Wait for someone else to say something. Really bask in the vague awkwardness of this whole thing.</li>
</ol><p>LEGS THE FOURTH YEAR - “Yeah, I know.” She has books in her arms, for some reason.</p><p>LOGIC [Easy: Failure] - Strange. You don’t usually need books to run.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - When you look back to Kim, something has left him, compared to when it was just the two of you. He doesn’t say anything. </p><p>EMPATHY [Easy: Success] - He just really doesn’t like children.</p><ol>
<li>“It’s fine, Kim. Legs is cool. We’re <em>tight</em>.</li>
<li><b>“Legs, why are you in possession of <em>nerd paraphernalia</em>?”</b></li>
</ol><p>LEGS THE FOURTH YEAR - She furrows her brow.</p><p>PERCEPTION (SIGHT) [Medium: Success] - And so does Kim, out of the corner of your eye.</p><p>LEGS THE FOURTH YEAR - “They closed the library for some chess thing, I don’t know. I just need somewhere to finish this homework. Can I use your office again?”</p><p>YOU - You have allowed her to use the HQ for such <em> nerd activities </em> a couple of times before. You did make her swear to silence first, though. </p><p>EMPATHY [Formidable: Success] - If she truly did loathe you, she would find anywhere else to do her homework. Perhaps there is a part of her, very, <em> very </em>deep down, that does enjoy your company somewhat. Perhaps.</p><ol>
<li>“Go on then. But don’t get used to it, kiddo.”</li>
<li>“Not now, Legs. I’m trying to bond with Kim, here.”</li>
<li><b>Say yes, but correct her use of the term ‘office’ first.”</b></li>
</ol><p>YOU - “You can’t use the office, no.”</p><p>LEGS THE FOURTH YEAR - She immediately opens her mouth to protest…</p><p>YOU - “But you <em> can </em>use Cardiozone HQ! Ha ha!” You point a double set of finger guns at her. </p><p>LEGS THE FOURTH YEAR - She looks as Kim.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - Kim looks at her. </p><p>EMPATHY [Medium: Success] - Despite one being a fourth year and the other being a juvie officer, for a brief moment they understand each other. They both know what it’s like to have to put up with you. </p><p>LEGS THE FOURTH YEAR - She doesn’t even thank you. She just heads off towards HQ with her books. </p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “Such a way with the children, you have.” Now that Legs is gone, he’s grinning again. “Well, I suppose I should get going too.”</p><ol>
<li><b>“Wait, don’t you want to stay and hang out with me and Legs for a while?”</b></li>
<li>“Before you go, I wanted to explain why I’m so glad that I met you.”</li>
<li>“Okay. See you tomorrow, Kim.” (Move on).</li>
</ol><p>KIM KITSURAGI - He shakes his head. “Nothing personal, but I have absolutely had enough of the children for today.”</p><ol>
<li>“Before you go, I wanted to explain why I’m so glad that I met you.”</li>
<li><b>“Okay. See you tomorrow, Kim.” (Move on).</b></li>
</ol><p>KIM KITSURAGI - You expect him to just turn and go with that, like he did yesterday, but he doesn’t. This time, he gives you two gentle claps on the side of your arm, just below your shoulder.</p><p>PERCEPTION (TOUCH) [Medium: Success] - His warm palm against your bare skin. It is a sensation that is becoming familiar to you now, but that doesn’t make it any less surprising.</p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY - Or <em> pleasurable </em>. He’s trying to feel you up, Harry. He must really dig those undying muscles you devoted to him earlier. That was a good move.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “See you tomorrow, coach.” Only then does he leave you. </p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY [Challenging: Success] - Psst. Check his ass out as he goes.</p><p>VOLITION [Formidable: Success] - Or don’t, given that an innocent child is waiting for you in HQ, and you’re only wearing gym shorts.</p><p>   1.<b> [Volition: Challenging] Avert your gaze from the forbidden zone.</b></p><p><b>                 +2 </b>Steeled yourself for these kinds of trials.</p><p>   2. Take stock of the ass. You should probably know what’s going on down there.</p><p>VOLITION [Challenging: Success] - The consequences really aren’t worth it this time. Maybe you can look at his ass tomorrow.</p><p>YOU - I can’t believe I only have tomorrow left to look at his ass...I didn’t even get to ask him if he wanted to hang out with me after this week…</p><p>VOLITION - You can ask him that tomorrow, too, don’t worry. </p><p>EMPATHY [Challenging: Success] - There is no reason he would say ‘no’.</p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY - What do we think our chances are of him saying ‘no’ to fucking, too?</p><p>EMPATHY - To that, he will undoubtedly say no. It’s not even worth considering.</p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY - Oh, no, it is <em> absolutely </em> worth considering. At least consider it privately, in the peace of your own home and the company of your own hand…</p><p>VOLITION - There is <em> still </em> a child in HQ, by the way. Please save these <em> considerations </em> for later. </p><p>YOU - Shaking off the inappropriate thought of thinking inappropriate things about Kim, you return to Cardiozone HQ to see what Legs is up to.</p><p>LEGS THE FOURTH YEAR - Inside HQ, she has taken a seat at your desk and is scribbling things down in a big book.</p><p>CARDIOZONE HQ - Both chairs are still on your side of the desk; no one has moved them since you and Kim (mostly Kim) were grading together and talking about how you almost sucked a whole bar’s worth of cock. </p><p>YOU - “Young lady!” You exclaim in the doorway, “That is <em> not </em>your desk!”</p><p>LEGS THE FOURTH YEAR - She tilts her head up and blinks at you, not impressed. “Where else am I supposed to sit?”</p><p>YOU - “Other side. Now. C’mon. Shoo.” You flick fingers at her as you move to sit down at <em> your </em> desk. </p><p>LEGS THE FOURTH YEAR - With a small huff, Legs relocates herself, bringing Kim’s chair back around to the other side.</p><p>AUTHORITY - So now it’s <em> Kim’s </em> chair, is it?</p><p>LEGS THE FOURTH YEAR - Now sat opposite you, she casts you a dirty look as she leans over the desk and takes her books back. She then continues writing, in silence.</p><p>YOU - You don’t really have much to do, since Kim finished all your grading for you. You also can’t really take a nap in front of a student or do the other, third thing…</p><ol>
<li><b>“So, watcha doing there, Legs?”</b></li>
<li>“School is really boring, huh.”</li>
<li>Whistle nonchalantly and try to pass the time in your own head.</li>
</ol><p>LEGS THE FOURTH YEAR - “My homework.”</p><p>YOU - “Sure, sure. But what <em> kind </em>of homework, little lady?” You have never been less interested in a subject in your life. You are just really desperate to fill the silence.</p><p>LEGS THE FOURTH YEAR - “History.”</p><p>YOU - “Huh. Lame.” Then it’s back to silence.</p><p>LOGIC [Challenging: Success] - Wait! We have an interest in history!</p><p>YOU - Uh, no. We definitely don’t.</p><p>PHYSICAL INSTRUMENT - Absolutely we don't!</p><p>LOGIC - Yes, we do! Not all the time, obviously, but remember? We wanted to know what it is about the Franconigerian calvary? </p><p>YOU - Oh, shit! That’s history, isn’t it?</p><p>LOGIC - Most definitely! Time for some sweet, satisfying answers!</p><p>VOLITION [Formidable: Success] - Alright, but be careful how you go about it. You’re going to be verging into uncomfortable territory. </p><ol>
<li>“Can I ask you a history-related question, Legs?”</li>
<li><b>“So, Legs, what exactly <em>is it</em> about the Franconigerian cavalry?”</b></li>
<li>Don’t ask her. It might be weird.</li>
</ol><p>PERCEPTION (SIGHT) [Medium: Success] - She’s hunched over her books, but you still spot her brow furrowing. </p><p>LEGS THE FOURTH YEAR - “We’re not doing Franconegro. We’re doing the revolution.”</p><p>YOU - “Oh...but they still teach you about Franconegro, right?”</p><p>LEGS THE FOURTH YEAR - “Why do you even care, Doobie?”</p><p>EMPATHY [Easy: Success] - She really just wants to get on with her work, so that she can go home. </p><ol>
<li><b>“I have half a fact in my head, I think. I want to know the second half.”</b></li>
<li>“I want to test you, to see if you’ve secretly been a nerd this whole time.”</li>
<li>“Gosh, I’m just trying to be friendly, Legs. Just trying to take a vested interest in your <em>education</em>.”</li>
</ol><p>LEGS THE FOURTH YEAR - “So go to the library.”</p><p>YOU - “I thought you said the library was closed?”</p><p>LEGS THE FOURTH YEAR - She sets down her pen with significant force. “I’m really trying to concentrate, here.”</p><ol>
<li>“Well, you’re not doing a very good job. You’ve barely written anything since you got here.”</li>
<li><b>“Alright, alright. Just answer my one question, and then I’ll be quiet. I promise.”</b></li>
</ol><p>LEGS THE FOURTH YEAR - She looks up at you and her young features are twisted with significant irritation. “Fine. What is it?”</p><p>VOLITION - Please say it delicately, Harry. Please don’t make this weird. </p><p>RHETORIC - Besides from the obvious, moral issues of not treating this subject with delicacy around a child, if you make it sound <em>too </em>embarrassing then she absolutely won’t give you an answer. </p><p>YOU - “So the Franconigerian calvary, did they…”</p><ol>
<li>“...you know.” (Wink at her).</li>
<li>“...get little baby crushes on little baby RCM officers?”</li>
<li><b>“...have relationships with other men?”</b></li>
<li>“...invent <em>other</em> things, besides the concept of cool?”</li>
</ol><p>LEGS THE FOURTH YEAR - She frowns at you.</p><p>EMPATHY [Legendary: Success] - She thinks you’re actively trying to embarrass her. She’s also not going to let that happen.</p><p>LEGS THE FOURTH YEAR - "That's seriously your question?"</p><p>YOU - You lean back, and roll your eyes up to the ceiling  "Well if you don't know the answer, I guess I don't have to be quiet after all…" You suck air through your teeth.</p><p>LEGS THE FOURTH YEAR -  She takes in a deep breath and folds her arms over her books. She looks off to the side as she speaks. “Alright. Fine. This is all they taught us about <em> that... </em>Yes, the cavalrymen would get really close with each other during wartime. Yes, that basically means they fucked.”</p><p>VOLITION - She said that, not you. You should absolutely <em> not </em>repeat it back to her. That’s when it becomes creepy.</p><p>LEGS THE FOURTH YEAR - “But it was a way to boost morale and make them better at fighting together. It wasn’t a <em> homo-sexual </em>thing.”</p><p>EMPATHY [Legendary: Success] - A few quick blinks towards the wall she’s staring at. She isn’t entirely sure if she believes what she’s saying, but that’s what her teachers and her textbooks have taught her…</p><p>ENCYCLOPEDIA [Impossible: Failure] - Wait, homo-what now?</p><p>LOGIC [Impossible: Failure] - Is that some kind of ancient military term?</p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY [Impossible: Failure] - I’m pretty sure she said ‘sexual’. I am definitely intrigued. </p><p>LOGIC - But it could also be referring to sex, as in gender. It might not be a fucking thing.</p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY - No way! She literally just said about them fucking! This is absolutely a sex thing!</p><p>LOGIC - You should just ask her. Now we <em> have </em>to know!</p><ol>
<li><b>Ask Legs what that word was.</b></li>
<li>Don’t ask her and move on.</li>
</ol><p>YOU - “Okay, thank you Legs! Very informative! What was that word you said they weren’t, though? Home-of-whatsitnow?”</p><p>LEGS THE FOURTH YEAR - “No. <em> No. </em> You said <em> one </em> question, and I answered it. Now you have to be <em>quiet</em>.” She is beginning to swell with anger, at the possibility that you might not honour your word. </p><ol>
<li>“Just tell me, Legs! Or it’s detention!”</li>
<li>“Please, Legs, this might concern me, I need to know.”</li>
<li><b>“Alright, alright. I’ll be quiet.”</b></li>
</ol><p>YOU - You are a fully grown man that can bench over 200 pounds no problem, but you are not foolish enough to invoke the rage of a fourteen year old girl. You will have to work the rest out for yourself.</p><p>LEGS THE FOURTH YEAR - She gives you one last glare, and then finally gets back to her homework. </p><p>YOU - As you honour your vow of silence, you allow yourself to truly take in what it is she told you. The men in the Franconigerian cavalry fucked other men, despite being some of the coolest, most macho motherfuckers to ever tread Elysium.</p><p>PHYSICAL INSTRUMENT - Son, do you realise what this means?</p><p>YOU - That I’m not destroying any sexual boundaries after all?</p><p>PHYSICAL INSTRUMENT - What it <em> means </em> is that you must have some of that cavalry blood in you! That’s what this sudden thing with other men is all about! Your body remembers the deeds of your ancestors, it remembers the <em> overwhelming </em> levels of morale and machismo that must have been shared amongst brothers in the Franconigerian cavalry. </p><p>YOU - Wait, so fucking men really was macho this whole time?</p><p>PHYSICAL INSTRUMENT - Of course! We knew that deep down, didn’t we? We knew that we would never want to do something that <em> wasn’t </em> completely macho. And why do you think this all started with your interest in Contact Mike? That guy <em> totally </em> has cavalry blood, too. Your cavalry-blooded bodies are calling to each other! Shit, that must mean that <em> Kim </em>has cavalry blood, too.</p><p>YOU - Yes, it makes so much sense…</p><p>ENDURANCE - I never thought that I would be on board with all this, but I can’t argue with the nerd fact. If fucking men made the cavalry stronger, then you can’t <em> not </em>fuck men. You have to be strong!</p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY - Yes! Yes!! Exactly!</p><p>AUTHORITY - You know why men probably don’t fuck men any more? They’re all <em> weak </em> . They’re all <em> cowards. </em> If you could get more in touch with your Franconigerian ancestry, you would tower over the mere <em> girl-fucking mortals </em>.</p><p>VOLITION - While I’m glad we can all agree on something for once, there is still the issue of Kim not <em> reciprocating </em>these macho feelings.</p><p>PHYSICAL INSTRUMENT - If he has the blood, he will feel the attraction just like our Harry does. It’s inevitable.</p><p>VOLITION - Coach, I really don’t know if that’s how this works.</p><p>PHYSICAL INSTRUMENT - Of course it is! I’m just sorry I didn’t see it sooner. Kim might not be the <em> bulky </em> kind of macho, but he is <em> absolutely </em>masculine.</p><p>ENDURANCE - Yes, he is certainly a fine specimen. I was thinking it this whole time, really.</p><p>PHYSICAL INSTRUMENT - Son, you only have a day left to work out how you’re going to boost morale with this guy, the Franconigerian way. You need to get it done, before it’s too late.</p><p>AUTHORITY - And make sure to dominate him too.</p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY - Or don’t. That is also an option. You could also surrender yourself to his every, filthy whim while the two of you <em> boost morale </em> for hours and hours and...</p><p>YOU - Um. I probably shouldn’t get this deep into it right now. Legs is right there.</p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY - Sure, sure. We’ll save that thought for later. Point is, we’re all in on this, right? The macho man-fucking?</p><p>VOLITION - Yes, I believe we are now all in on it. </p><p>PHYSICAL INSTRUMENT - I’ll be right there behind you, son. This is going to happen.</p><p>ENDURANCE - Team No has officially been disbanded. </p><p>Task complete: Find out what it is about the Franconigerian Cavalry.</p><p>YOU - You let out an inward sigh of relief, as you feel the weight of self-doubt lift from your shoulders. In its place is the slightest tingle of anticipation. Suddenly, everything feels a lot more real. </p><p>LEGS THE FOURTH YEAR - “Hey, Doobie, you’re forgetting to breathe again.”</p><p>YOU - You jolt alert. “No! No I’m not!”</p><p>LEGS THE FOURTH YEAR - “Then why is your face, like, <em> purple? </em>”</p><p>YOU - “Don’t judge me for being purple, Legs. I don’t judge you for being called <em> Legs </em>.”</p><p>LEGS THE FOURTH YEAR - “You are literally the only one that calls me that. Also, you said you’d be quiet.” </p><p>RHETORIC [Medium: Failure] - The absolutely brutal rhetoric of a fourth year. </p><p>YOU - Your excitement over your revelation absolutely <em> propels </em> you through the rest of the evening. You run ten miles once work’s over, and after that you still feel like you could run twenty more. Instead you pick up an inordinate amount of booze, and have yourself a little revelation party in your apartment. More or less, this involves you singing your absolute heart out to the radio all night, clambering over your furniture like some maddened, Franconigerian goat, and screaming into the neck of whatever bottle you’re drinking from, “THIS ONE’S FOR YOU, KIM!!!” every time a new song starts to play. Some vague, drunken part of you expects him to turn up at your door, after somehow hearing you cry his name, which leads to you stripping your clothes off and collapsing into bed so you’ll be ready when he arrives. In the meantime, you decide to rest your eyes, maybe take a nap. That way you’ll be fully energised when all the morale boosting kicks off.</p><p>For a while, you lie in silence. Then, unexpectedly... </p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “Harry, look at me. Come on.”</p><p>YOU - Your eyes snap open. He’s finally here! But, wait, why are you…?</p><p>CARDIOZONE HQ - It is very dark. HQ is illuminated only by the distant yellow glow of a street lamp outside, making the whole room appear far more dingy and mysterious than it usually is. Your bed has replaced the two desks; all those quizzes and mugs and magazines are cast haphazardly over your sheets, and you are still tucked under the covers. You have no idea how either you, or your bed, got here without you even noticing.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - For some reason, Kim is perched at the end of your mattress, smoking a cigarette. The lenses of his glasses are hazy and yellowish, and when he exhales you can see smoke unfurl towards the ceiling. There is a slight curve to his back the way he sits, one knee crossed over the other. </p><ol>
<li>“How did I...get here?”</li>
<li>“How did you get here?”</li>
<li><b>“Is this a prank?”</b></li>
<li>“What did you do with my desk?”</li>
</ol><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “Obviously not. Obviously this is a dream, Harry.”</p><p>YOU - “Oh. That makes more sense, yeah.”</p><p>LOGIC - I was about to tell you that.  </p><p>YOU - “But then... why are you in my dream, Kim?”</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “Mm,” he presses his lips together, savouring the flavour of tobacco, “I was just about to ask you the same question.”</p><ol>
<li><b>“Were you some kind of supra natural being this whole time? Something that can invade dreams?”</b></li>
<li>“I think this might have something to do with my current infatuation with you, Kim. I’m afraid this might be a <em>sexy dream</em>.”</li>
<li>“I honestly have no idea what you’re doing here. Or what I’m doing here. But I’m excited to find out what happens next.”</li>
</ol><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “Oh,” He uncrosses his legs “You’re not under the impression that I’m the <em> real </em> Kim, are you?”</p><p>YOU - “...You’re not?”</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “No, I’m <em> your </em> Kim. That is, the version of Kim that your subconscious has created for the purposes of this dream. The real Kim is probably asleep. In his own bed. Dreaming a dream that has nothing to do with you.”</p><ol>
<li>“Oh...that’s sad.”</li>
<li>“Maybe he is dreaming about HQ though? It’s possible, right?”</li>
<li><b>“Do you mind if I just treat you like the real Kim anyway?”</b></li>
</ol><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “I do believe you’re going to do whatever it is you want to do, Harry.”</p><p>YOU - “Wow...you really do know me.”</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “Mm, well. I know everything you <em> want </em> me to know, at least. Apparently that’s why I have all this useless sports knowledge that the real Kim couldn’t possibly have.”</p><p>YOU - You sit up in bed. “Oh my God Kim please tell me a sports fact right now.” </p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - Without hesitation he says, “The current record for men’s 400m freestyle swimming is three minutes and fifty seconds exactly.”</p><p>ENCYCLOPEDIA - True!</p><p>PHYSICAL INSTRUMENT - Beautiful!</p><p>YOU - “Holy shit this really is a sexy dream. Please don’t stop.”</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “I’m going to do you a favour and pretend I didn’t hear that.”</p><ol>
<li>“Okay, thank you Kim. Let’s keep talking about sports facts, though.”</li>
<li><b>“Actually, since this is only a dream, I should probably tell you…” (Tell Dream Kim you're in love with him).</b></li>
</ol><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “Tell me what?” He moves his cigarette away from his mouth.</p><p>YOU - “Well, um…” Even knowing this is a dream, you suddenly feel very nervous. </p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - Something about the lighting in here makes it difficult to see his eyes behind the lenses of his glasses. He isn’t smiling.</p><p>VOLITION - Just do it. </p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY - We’re all here, Harry! Just do it! </p><p>PHYSICAL INSTRUMENT - He has the cavalry blood. He wants this too.</p><p>YOU - You scratch your shoulder sheepishly. You weren’t wearing anything when you passed out tonight and you’re not wearing anything now. Your sheets are pooled in your lap. “Well, um, how do I say this…”</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - He just keeps looking at you, in silence. If he’s at all affected by you being naked, it doesn’t show. </p><ol>
<li>“So the Franconigerian calvary…”</li>
<li>“I know you’re a man, and I’m a man, but…”</li>
<li>“You don’t happen to be the second ever person to be attracted to someone of the same gender, do you?”</li>
<li><b>“Fuck, Kim, I just really want to kiss you and hold you and...and…”</b></li>
</ol><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “What?” He starts shaking his head, confused, “That’s disgusting. Are you trying to be funny or something?”</p><p>EMPATHY - That’s not good.</p><p>PAIN THRESHOLD - This is bad.</p><p>CONSTITUTION - No recovering from that one.</p><p>YOU - You immediately begin to tremble. Your body is suddenly very heavy. “N-no, I’m really not...did you think it was funny, then?”</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “Can you hear me laughing?” There is an edge to his voice, like how he spoke to you when you first met. There is nothing about his manner that could currently be misconstrued as laughter. You knew he probably wasn’t going to be impressed. You didn’t think he’d be <em> angry </em>.</p><p>YOU - “I’m sorry…”</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “Look, I know this is just a dream to you, so you’re even more careless about the things you say than usual. But you didn’t <em> honestly </em> think that I’d have anything good to say to that, did you?”</p><ol>
<li>“I mean, maybe there was a chance…”</li>
<li>“I thought you had cavalry blood…”</li>
<li>“No. I was just being an idiot, like always.”</li>
<li><b>“Maybe <em>you</em> don’t, but the real Kim…”</b></li>
</ol><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “Stop. You’re delusional. This is a <em> you </em>thing, Harry. Like how you’re the only one with voices in your head. There’s no way that you can twist this that will get me on board with this demented fantasy of yours.</p><p>YOU - “But the Franconigerian calvary--”</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “Were a band of men who found themselves away from civilisation, <em> female civilisation </em> , sometimes for years at a time. Whatever they did with each other was an act of necessity. They certainly didn’t <em> kiss and hold </em> each other. But I think you already knew that, given that I- apparently- do as well.”</p><p>YOU - For once, you’re not quite sure what to say. Your eyes are starting to burn.</p><p>PAIN THRESHOLD - The sensation of something being torn from inside you. An empty space inside you, where weeds will take root if you don’t quickly find something else to fill it. This is your oldest friend: Rejection.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “And all that aside, even most <em>women</em> can’t tolerate you for more than one night. People don’t like it when you tell them you can see the future, Harry. People don’t like it when you behave like a child and fill all of your spare time with alcohol and drugs. I am <em>absolutely</em> not an exception to that rule, and you certainly didn’t bother hiding anything like from me. Stop crying.”</p><p>PERCEPTION (TOUCH) - Something warm tumbles down your cheek and drips onto your hand. </p><p>EMPATHY - This is not Kim.</p><p>YOU - “This is horrible...I don’t want to hear about this anymore.”</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - He lets out a long sigh as he exhales cigarette smoke. “I’m not trying to be horrible. I’m trying to help you. If we hadn’t had this conversation, who knows how tomorrow might have gone? At least now, you might not ruin everything.”</p><p>YOU - “...ruin what?”</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “Our ongoing friendship, obviously. We could still be friends, you know, after tomorrow. Two normal, platonic friends.”</p><ol>
<li>“But...friends don’t get to kiss and hold each other and I’m still really hung up on doing that.”</li>
<li><b>“I guess it’s better than nothing…”</b></li>
</ol><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “Of course it is. Despite all your obvious flaws, somehow I find it within myself to tolerate you. I’m kind, intelligent, and sometimes I laugh at your stupid jokes. I think we could be very close, if you manage to keep it together around me. Again, though, strictly platonic. Never thought I would have to say that to another <em>man</em> but here we are.”</p><p>YOU - “I mean...I’d probably get over you eventually. I guess I’d like to still be friends…”</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - A small smile. “Really, I think you’d like it, Harry. We could spend time together after work. We could continue to help each other with our problems. Perhaps one day I’ll even find myself asking you how I should propose to my girlfriend.”</p><p>YOU - “Wait--”</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “I might invite you to the wedding, when it happens. I’ll say hello to you briefly, like I’ll say hello to all my other friends, but obviously I’m mostly going to be preoccupied with, you know, getting married to my wife. You’ll get to watch me kiss her, dance with her...there will be a way that I smile at her that you don’t see when I smile at you…”</p><p>PAIN THRESHOLD - The worst kind of adrenaline; shooting up your spine. No words have ever hurt you quite like that.</p><p>YOU - “I’d fucking kill myself, Kim. I’d stick a gun in my mouth and shower you and your fucking wife with my useless fucking brainmatter.”</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “Then you’d only die. I’d still be happy. With her.”</p><p>YOU - Your hands are still shaking, as you begin to cry in huge, ugly sobs. You can hardly breathe.</p><p>PAIN THRESHOLD - This is something new. You are a cadaver swollen to burst, but with burning oil instead of blood. It is so much worse than pain; so much worse that if you really did light yourself on fire, the searing agony of being cooked alive would be of a relief to you.</p><p>INLAND EMPIRE - For now it is still dormant. How much worse it will be, when it finally awakens. And what it will make of your insides, as it tries to claw its way to the surface of you. </p><p>PERCEPTION (SIGHT) - It is difficult to see with tears fusing your lashes together. Everything looks like it’s underwater.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - But you can still tell that Kim is standing up; you see the vague shape of him shift from the bed. “I’m going now, Harry. Stop crying. It’s not very masculine.”</p><ol>
<li>“Where are you going…”</li>
<li><b>“Why are you going…”</b></li>
<li>“Please don’t go...I’m sorry…”</li>
</ol><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “It’s just something I do,” you hear him say, “And because there’s someone else here that wants to talk to you, before you wake up.”</p><p>YOU - You don’t even see how, or when, he leaves. You are just suddenly struck with the notion that you are bitterly, irrevocably alone. </p><p>VOLITION - It’s only a dream it’s only a dream it’s only a dream.</p><p>YOU - As you continue to sob, you feel a lump beginning to form at the base of your throat. It is expanding, slowly rising up your esophagus, like you’re going to puke. Eventually you can’t hold back from retching anymore, but when you open your mouth it isn’t bile or beer that leaves you, but a sound. A voice. And it speaks with your mouth.</p><p>THE VOICE IN YOUR MOUTH - <em> Ah, Harry. What are you doing to yourself, pal? </em></p><p>YOU - “M-mystery meat…?” You are given a chance to speak yourself, before you are possessed again, your lips moving of their own accord.</p><p>THE VOICE IN YOUR MOUTH - <em> Yeah, yeah, it’s me. Specifically, the half of me you ate the other day. No hard feelings on that, by the way.  </em></p><p>YOU - “You’re...in me?”</p><p>THE VOICE IN YOUR MOUTH - <em> Baby, I *am* you. At least for a little while longer.  </em></p><p>YOU - “I’m sorry. I’m sorry you have to be me.”</p><p>THE VOICE IN YOUR MOUTH - <em> C’mon now, don’t be goin’ all sorry on me. It isn’t time for that yet. Actually, that’s kinda what I wanted to talk to you about. How much do you know about molecular chemistry? </em></p><ol>
<li>“I love you, mystery meat, but I’m really not in the mood for this.”</li>
<li><b>“I literally have no idea what you’re even saying to me right now.”</b></li>
<li>“I know basically everything about that, because I’m smart. Totally smart enough for Kim.”</li>
</ol><p>THE VOICE IN YOUR MOUTH - <em> Ah, Harry, I knew that. I was just tryna lead you into it. Wasn’t tryna make you feel dumb. </em></p><p>YOU - “I already felt pretty dumb before that, don’t worry.”</p><p>THE VOICE IN YOUR MOUTH - <em> Yeah, yeah. This is important for you to understand, though, so pay attention. I’ll try and tell you without using any big, scary words. </em></p><p>YOU - “Thank you, mystery meat. You’re so nice.”</p><p>THE VOICE IN YOUR MOUTH - <em> So when two atoms-- wait, is 'atom' a scary word for you? </em></p><p>YOU - “Terrifying.”</p><p>THE VOICE IN YOUR MOUTH - <em> Oh boy. Okay. When two…*things* want to bond and make a *bigger thing*, together, they both need to have the right amount of *parts*. One of ‘em needs to have not enough parts, and the other needs extra, so that they can share. With me? </em></p><p>YOU - “Share? Like communism?”</p><p>THE VOICE IN YOUR MOUTH - <em> No, it ain’t nothing like communism, Harry, but it’s okay. What I’m sayin’ is, that if one *thing* has enough *parts* already, or the other thing doesn’t have enough parts to share, then those two *things* aren’t gonna stick together </em>.</p><ol>
<li>“Thank you for the chemistry lesson, mystery meat. Can I wake up now?”</li>
<li><b>“This doesn’t have anything to do with me and Kim. Can we talk about that instead?”</b></li>
<li>“I’m so fucking sad, mystery meat.”</li>
</ol><p>THE VOICE IN YOUR MOUTH - <em> Harry, ya silly bastard! It has *everything* to do with you two! What I’m sayin’ is that right now, you have too many parts, and Kim doesn’t have enough.  </em></p><p>INLAND EMPIRE - So much that you need to lose...</p><p>YOU - “So...we won’t stick?”</p><p>THE VOICE IN YOUR MOUTH - <em> Don’t get confused by my very basic analogy, bud. What I’m sayin’ is that, right now, you two ain’t right for each other. </em></p><p>YOU - “Yeah, Dream Kim already told me that. That’s kinda why I’m crying here.” As if to illustrate your point, another tear drips onto the sheets over your lap.</p><p>THE VOICE IN YOUR MOUTH - <em> Harry, stop thinkin’ about kissing and holding for just two seconds, yeah? I’m not sayin’ it won’t happen. I’m sayin’, you be *fucking careful* if it does. </em></p><p>YOU - “Wait...you’re saying I have a chance? Me and Kim?”</p><p>THE VOICE IN YOUR MOUTH - <em> What did I tell you last time? Choices and possibilities. There’s always a chance. </em></p><p>YOU - “Can you tell me? Tell me what I need to do? How big is the chance? Mystery meat?” You stop crying, and begin hurriedly wiping at your wet cheeks.</p><p>THE VOICE IN YOUR MOUTH - <em> For christ's sake, *listen* to me, Harrier! </em></p><p>YOU - "Okay, I'm listening. But, um, for <em>whose</em> sake?"</p><p>THE VOICE IN YOUR MOUTH - <em>Look-</em> <em>you </em> <em> don’t see what I see, here. If you did, you sure as shit wouldn’t be this chirpy. </em></p><p>YOU - “Wait, what do you see?”</p><p>THE VOICE IN YOUR MOUTH - <em> Every collision. Every ricochet. A lot of bad endings along the way. </em></p><p>INLAND EMPIRE - And a lot of ex-somethings. There’s a past where he’s a man with white hair and a mole. There’s a future where she’s....</p><p>YOU - “...so what do I do?”</p><p>THE VOICE IN YOUR MOUTH - <em> I really shouldn’t just tell you, pal. It wouldn't be very subtle of me. I only wanted to warn you. </em></p><p>     1.<b> [Rhetoric: Impossible] Convince the mystery meat to tell you what to do.</b></p><p><b>                   +1 </b>Cute and unbroken by the world.</p><p>                   <strong>+2 </strong>Everyone wants a happy ending.</p><p>     2. “C’mon, you already told me this much! Please?”</p><p>     3. “Okay...well hopefully I don’t fuck up.”</p><p>RHETORIC [Impossible: Success] - Alright, I’ve got this. Here’s what you have to say--</p><p>THE VOICE IN YOUR MOUTH - <em> Dolores-fuckin’-Dei. You and your fucking luck. Alright then, don’t bother with the bullshit. Let’s just skip to the part where I tell you. </em></p><p>YOU - “But...I didn’t even say anything yet.”</p><p>THE VOICE IN YOUR MOUTH - <em> That’s right, Harry. That’s how good of a *gym teacher* you are. </em></p><p>YOU - “Nice! So what do I do, then?”</p><p>THE VOICE IN YOUR MOUTH - <em> There’s no answer to this that you’re gonna like, bud. And I don’t know exactly how tomorrow will happen. But if, in the end, he runs from you, don’t chase him. </em></p><p>YOU - “I don’t understand…”</p><p>THE VOICE IN YOUR MOUTH - <em> Yes, but if you ever *do* understand, Harry-baby, please don’t chase him. He’ll find his way back to you in the end. He always does.  </em></p><p>YOU - Then, just like that, you puke. Mostly-digested mystery meat splatters over your sheets for just a second, before you jolt awake.</p><p>YOUR BEDROOM - It’s just your bedroom. Dark, peaceful.</p><p>PERCEPTION (SOUND) - The soothing noise of distant traffic. So many people with somewhere to be at this time of night; none of them aware of what has just happened to you.</p><p>YOUR AWFUL ALARM - It is 3am again.</p><p>YOU - You feel oddly calm, given the intensity of the dream. The crying and the threats of suicide and the puking already feel like they happened to someone else, or another you. There are two feelings you do notice, though. One: relief. You will see Kim tomorrow, the real Kim, and whatever happens, he will not treat you like how Dream Kim treated you. The second is hope. If the mystery meat is right- and you have no reason to believe it isn’t- then no matter how small, there is a chance that something good could come out of all this after all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hellooooo a bit of a shawty but also A LOT. i think ill just let it speak for itself i think skskksnksk  //// hopefully the IDEAS I AM TRYING TO CONVEY ARE NOT beaten over ur head here :9 ill try to get next chapter up quickly because i hate dwelling on angst vnbbnbv nooo...SPEAKING OF WHICH i have MAPPED THE REMAINING CHAPTERS SO I KNOW HOW MANY THERE WILL BE!!!! i thought it was 10 but its actually 9 fkjgdhgdfhj i suffer</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Casual Friday: Part I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>IN THIS EPISODE: A magic cigarette, and everyone gets a new nickname.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>YOU - You wake up before your alarm has the chance to disturb you this time. </p><p>PAIN THRESHOLD [Easy: Success] - A mild, nagging ache behind your skull as you sit up in bed.</p><p>LOGIC [Trivial: Success] - That would be what we call a mild hangover.</p><p>ENDURANCE [Challenging: Success] - Could've been a lot worse. Good thing you take your booze like an absolute champ.</p><p>YOU - I’m naked…</p><p>LOGIC [Medium: Success] - That’s right, at the time it seemed like a good idea. You thought it would save you some time when Kim finally showed up.</p><p>HALF LIGHT [Medium: Success] - And he showed up, alright, but not in the way you wanted.</p><p>YOU - Vague memories of last night’s nightmare swim in your vision when you close your eyes. You don’t feel quite so calm now, as when you first woke up in the middle of the night. There is a not inconsiderable part of you that is afraid of Dream Kim becoming Real Kim, if you push him too far today.</p><p>VOLITION [Challenging: Success] - It was only a dream, Harry. Even <em> your </em> dreams don’t have any bearing on reality.</p><p>INLAND EMPIRE - Unless?</p><p>LOGIC [Easy: Success] - Remember, you don’t have to do anything drastic, just because it’s the last day. All you really need to do is ask to see him again outside of work.</p><p>YOU - Yeah, okay. I think I can do that. </p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY [Medium: Success] - Good morning! How about we pick up where we left off last night, before we do anything else?</p><p>YOU - ...what does that mean, exactly?</p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY - Pal, I’m in charge of more or less just one thing, and that’s <em> swallowing. </em>Booze, smoke, pills, carbs, and then there's the new one. The one that you were thinking about last night. </p><p>VOLITION - Ew.</p><p>YOU - Yeah. That was a particularly nasty one from you.</p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY - Look, there are only so many ways of saying <em> you should jerk off to the thought of another man </em> before it gets stale, y’know? And you got so <em> close </em> last night, now we're <em> gagging </em>for it. Pun absolutely fucking intended.</p><p>YOU - W-wait, what did I do, exactly?</p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY - You cashed in those sexual tension points, baby! You busted one out to Kim! Or well you tried, anyway. The spirit was willing and all that…</p><p>LOGIC [Easy: Success] - You were too drunk to get the job done, is what he’s saying. </p><p>YOU - I’m not sure how I feel about that, honestly. </p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY - Let’s set feelings aside for the moment, shall we? You’re up early, and you’re not drunk <em> now.  </em></p><p>VOLITION [Formidable: Success] - There’s nothing stopping you, not even me this time, but there are other ways you could use the time.</p><p>PHYSICAL INSTRUMENT - You could go for an early run and get the man musk going strong? Crack out some of those cavalry-flavoured pheromones you have on standby? </p><p>SUGGESTION [Medium: Success] - You could also get to school early and catch Kim before classes start. Maximise your time together.</p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY - Alternatively, if you really don’t want to jerk off, you could get a shot or two of something tasty in you instead. You know, liquid courage and all that?</p><ol>
<li>[Electrochemistry- Medium] Cash in your sexual tension points.</li>
<li>[Physical Instrument- Easy] Go for an early run.</li>
<li><b>Get to school early.</b></li>
<li>Liquid courage! Liquid courage!</li>
</ol><p>YOU - You figure that if there’s a chance the two of you will never meet again, then you want to get the most out of today. You ignore your more base impulses in favour of swiftly getting a shower, and then you get dressed, eat breakfast (and some painkillers) and head out early. </p><p>When you finally pull into the school, you park the Guépard up in her usual spot and sit dormant in the driver’s seat. Your eyes are naturally drawn in the direction you saw Kim leaving for at the end of that first day, and you wonder if you’ll be able to spot him approaching from that way as well.</p><p>LOGIC [Challenging: Success] - He will probably want to have a cigarette outside before classes begin, like yesterday, and there’s no reason that he would have arrived any earlier than this. So just keep your eye out. </p><p>YOU - You nestle into the leather of the carseat, and yawn. </p><p>VOLITION [Medium: Success] - Just in case you were wondering, this isn’t <em> stalking </em>. You’re just over-eager. </p><p>SUGGESTION [Easy: Success] - But just to be safe, you should probably act like you only just got here, when he does turn up.</p><p>YOU - Some ten minutes pass and then…</p><p>PERCEPTION (SIGHT) [Formidable: Success] - A tiny, dark haired speck. It’s getting closer. It’s wearing glasses; it has to be Kim.</p><p>YOU - You sit up, suddenly excited, and a little bit nervous too. Dream Kim’s spiteful words are still rattling around in your chest. You wait until Real Kim is closer before quickly clambering out of your motorcarriage. </p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - To your surprise, he is wearing something a little bit less mysterious today. The same jeans and belt and boots combo, but today his shirt is a bright, vibrant orange.</p><p>INLAND EMPIRE [Easy: Success] - This is so <em> right </em>. This is exactly how things are supposed to be. He looks beautiful. </p><p>VOLITION - He looks well-rested.</p><p>PHYSICAL INSTRUMENT - He looks incredibly masculine. </p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY - FUCKABLE, HARRY, HE’S SO UNBELIEVABLY FUCKABLE.</p><p>    1.<b> [Savoir Faire: Formidable] Act cool. You’re cucumber-esque. This is fine.</b></p><p><b>         -1</b> Well rested.</p><p>         <strong>-1</strong> Masculine.</p><p><b>        -2 </b>So, <em>so </em>fuckable...</p><p>    2. “Hey Kim, you look…” </p><p>SAVOIR FAIRE [Formidable: Failure] - You try so desperately hard to be cool, but Kim is a lot of things this morning. It means that you are a lot of things as well. <em> Cucumber-esque </em> is not one of those things. </p><p>YOU - In a hurry to get out of the car, you stumble over gravel and have to catch yourself on the bonnet of the Guépard to make sure you don’t fall down. In an attempt to disguise your bumbling, you pretend that you were going to sit on the hood of the car the whole time, sliding clumsily onto the metal and offering Kim an uneasy smile. </p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - He stops a couple of meters from you, eyes wide. “What are you up to?” He asks, clearly suspicious.</p><ol>
<li>“Y’know, like, uhm…”</li>
<li>“Ha ha ha!” </li>
<li>“<b>I am being one with the cucumber.”</b>
</li>
</ol><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “Mmhm.” He eyes you, and then the way you’re now sitting on the hood of your car. “You sit on the Guépard like that often? You could damage the bonnet.”</p><p>EMPATHY [Medium: Success] - He might have had more questions for you about the whole cucumber thing, were you not treating your expensive car with such flagrant recklessness.</p><ol>
<li>Apologise, and stand up.</li>
<li><b>Invite Kim to sit next to you.</b></li>
</ol><p>YOU - “Aw c’mon,” you drawl, “This baby can take <em> anything. </em>” You slap the hood of the car invitingly. “Room for one more?”</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - He doesn’t look entirely thrilled about it, but he gives you a slight smile anyway. Then he bounds forward and hoists himself up onto the bonnet beside you. “Did you only just get here yourself?”</p><ol>
<li><b>[Drama: Easy] Of course you did.</b></li>
<li>Tell him the truth.</li>
</ol><p>DRAMA [Easy: Success] - A simple one, sire. Keep it simple.</p><p>YOU - “Uh huh, sure did. Good timing, eh?"</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “Mm.” He swings his usual satchel off of his shoulder and begins fishing through it.</p><p>LOGIC [Easy: Success] - Time for a cigarette.</p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY - Yes. Yes. There are so many reasons why we’re invested in this.</p><ol>
<li><b>“Bum a ciggy?”</b></li>
<li>“You’re wearing orange today.”</li>
<li>[Suggestion- Medium] Ask if you can see each other again after today.</li>
<li>Enjoy the silence. </li>
</ol><p>KIM KITSURAGI - Kim is about to light up when you ask that, a full cigarette hanging limp from his lips. He shoots you a look, with all the makings of irritation but none of the weight. “Do you <em>ever</em> buy your own cigarettes?” The Astra flaps in his mouth as he grumbles that.</p><p>YOU - “Nah, I mostly just mooch off of people, 'cuz I don't want it to become a habit.”</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - You watch as a sardonic grin spreads across Kim’s face, and then he plucks the cigarette from his mouth. He holds it out to you. “Just take that one, I’ll get another.”</p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY [Trivial: Success] - Harry. Harry. Harry. </p><p>YOU - I know. I know. I know. I understand what is happening. I know. </p><p>You stare at the Astra. It has been between Kim’s lips. It will soon be between your lips. There is an obvious significance to this.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - He notices you hesitate. “Don’t try to convince me you’re a germaphobe, coach. I’ve seen those dirty mugs in your office.” </p><p>     1.<b> [Composure: Easy] Take the magic cigarette.</b></p><p><b>                   +1 </b>Leftover steel.</p><p>     2. “I’m not a germaphobe, but are you sure you don’t have a cold?”</p><p>     3. Don’t say anything, just start sweating.</p><p>COMPOSURE [Easy: Success] - Your steeliness has somewhat carried over from yesterday; at least enough to get you to push through your paralysis and take the Astra from Kim. </p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - He doesn’t wait for you to put it in your mouth, already turned to get a second for himself.</p><p>YOU - You place it sheepishly between your lips.</p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY - YES!!!! YE-- wait, is that it?</p><p>YOU - Yeah, this basically just feels like a cigarette.</p><p>PERCEPTION (TOUCH) [Challenging: Success] - Though it has been warmed ever so slightly by Kim’s mouth. </p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY - Okay, that’s something. A little tremor. The beginnings of a <em> sixteenth </em>chub. But I suppose the appeal of that one was more about the anticipation than anything else. </p><p>YOU - Or... does this maybe mean I’m not into Kim after all?</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - He’s there with the lighter, suddenly, a new Astra hanging lazily from the corner of his mouth. He leans into you and, as the tip of your cigarette begins to spark, he casts his dark eyes up at you.</p><p>EMPATHY [Godly: Failure] - Those eyes- they only ever give away precisely as much as he wants you to see. Maybe Kim even wants you to know that you are unable to see everything. Maybe he finds it amusing to keep you forever guessing: what could a look like that mean?</p><p>YOU - Okay never mind I’m still definitely into him. </p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - He withdraws and lights up for himself, too, and then it’s just the two of you smoking on the hood of the Guépard.</p><p>PERCEPTION (TOUCH) [Easy: Success] - Just like yesterday, the morning air is close and stifling. There is something more today, though. An unspoken stillness and tension, like at any moment the sky will collapse in on you.</p><p>PERCEPTION (SOUND) [Medium: Success] - Even the birds are quiet. It’s like they know something you don’t.</p><p>YOU - You shift a little uncomfortably on the car, and focus on enjoying the cigarette.</p><ol>
<li><b>“You’re wearing orange today.”</b></li>
<li>[Suggestion: Medium] Ask if you can see him again after today.</li>
<li>Enjoy the silence. </li>
</ol><p>KIM KITSURAGI - A long inhale as he pulls dirty smoke into his lungs. He keeps it trapped in his chest for a moment, still watching you, and then all at once fumes spiral from his mouth. “Casual Friday,” he says simply, under his breath.</p><p>LOGIC [Formidable: Success] - Hold on, don’t RCM officers usually wear uniforms? Hasn’t Kim been Casual Friday-ing all week?</p><ol>
<li><b>Ask him about his uniform, or lack thereof.</b></li>
<li>Just nod in understanding. Must just be a cop thing (Move on).</li>
</ol><p>YOU - You will, you will do that. But first you take the opportunity to look Kim over again, just to make sure he isn’t wearing a uniform after all and you simply didn’t notice.</p><p>PERCEPTION - He’s definitely not wearing a uniform. You don’t need to check. </p><p>VOLITION - Harry, the only person you’re lying to here is yourself. </p><p>YOU - Sorry too late I'm looking! </p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - His clothes seem to be inexpensive, but they fit him well. The shirt doesn’t cling to him, but it doesn’t swallow him either, offering the slightest indication of a chest beneath the comparatively garish orange fabric. If anything could be considered ill-fitting it would be the sleeves; they hug the form of his biceps a little too tightly. </p><p>PHYSICAL INSTRUMENT [Medium: Success] - Yes, they’re there. Not as proud and as obnoxious as yours, of course, but there is certainly a slender kind of muscle cording his arms. </p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - He always seems to tuck his shirts into his jeans, too, and fortunately for your wandering eyes this has the effect of accentuating his slim waist; it's almost like a girl’s. The only difference here is that his hips never quite jut out as you would expect in a woman, instead they just lead into his legs; long and slender and- currently- casually laid out over the hood of <em> your </em> car.</p><p>VOLITION [Medium: Failure] - You had another chance to wear something other than gym shorts today, and you scorned it. You deserve everything that is happening to you now. </p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - He sees you looking at him. “What is it?” He tucks one of those legs up to his chest, boot against the bonnet, and drapes his smoking arm over his knee.</p><p>LOGIC [Easy: Failure] - Wait, shit, what were we supposed to ask him about again?</p><p>YOU - We were going to ask him something? I thought the whole purpose of this exercise was to just salivate over his general shape?</p><ol>
<li><b>[Reaction Speed: Challenging] Remember what you were going to ask, and ask it!</b></li>
<li>Stare at him dumbly. </li>
</ol><p> REACTION SPEED [Challenging: Success] - HIS UNIFORM, HARRY! ASK HIM ABOUT HIS FUCKING UNIFORM!</p><p>YOU - You spit it out without even thinking. “Hasn’t it been Casual Friday for you all week?”</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - He counters your question with another, sharp and immediate. “Are you saying you’d prefer to see me in uniform?”</p><p>YOU - In that moment, you are assaulted with an inconveniently vivid mental image of Kim in his RCM uniform. Stiff shoulder pads, ironed lapelles, pleated pants...and gloves. Dark gloves. The taste of faux leather as a finger is forced into your mouth. You can’t think of anything to say.</p><p>SUGGESTION - Good God.</p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY - Alright, I’m starting to think he’s doing this on purpose now. He’s playing boner tennis with your dick, baby, and you’re the court. Or maybe you’re the racquet? Oh, I don’t know, this isn’t my jurisdiction anymore. </p><p>CONCEPTUALISATION [Challenging: Success] - You’re the ball, he’s the racquet.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - He turns away from you, and blows smoke to the sky. “I’m just giving you a hard time, coach.” He’s said that to you before, you’re sure of it, but the wording couldn’t have been as unfortunate then as it is now. “It was generally agreed that being in uniform would only alienate me from the children. As if this whole arrangement wasn’t already irreparably alienating.”</p><p>YOU - “Khm. So, this is just the kind of thing you wear in your downtime?”</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “Close enough, I suppose. I tried to pick something out that would give the delinquents the least amount of ammunition against me.” </p><p>LOGIC [Challenging: Success] - That’s why you found him so suspiciously covert, upon first meeting him. That was why you couldn’t read anything about him from his appearance. You were never supposed to. </p><p>INLAND EMPIRE [Formidable: Success] - Even now, there are important things he is hiding from you. </p><p>YOU - That makes you incredibly sad but, at the same time, it only makes you more determined to carry on with him, after today.</p><p>SUGGESTION [Medium: Success] - You find yourself desperate for the day when you know him maybe even better than he knows himself.</p><p>     1.<b> [Suggestion: Medium] Ask if you can see him again after today.</b></p><p><b>                   -1 </b>Rejected by Dream Kim.</p><p>                  <strong>+2</strong> Real Kim likes you more, though.</p><p>     2. Enjoy the silence. </p><p>SUGGESTION [Medium: Success] - Alright, this is just like the cigarette yesterday. Lead into it slowly, and it will seem less weird.</p><p>LOGIC [Challenging: Success] - This is actually a very normal question for a man to ask another man, as long as you don’t bring up the kissing and holding and whatnot. </p><p>YOU - Oh boy, okay…</p><ol>
<li>“So, do you know what today is, Kim?”</li>
<li><b>“I can’t believe it was only two days ago that I thought I didn’t like you.”</b></li>
<li>“Kim, the thought of never seeing you again is making me want to puke a little bit.”</li>
</ol><p>KIM KITSURAGI - He can’t help but smile at that, turning his eyes back to you and tilting his head slightly. “Feeling sentimental, suddenly?”</p><p>YOU - “I’m just saying, y’know, it’s gone really fast, hasn’t it?”</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “Mm, actually, it’s been a bit of an agonising week for me. What with the 40, and having to give that same workshop over and over…Honestly, I’ll be glad when it’s all behind me and I never have to think about any of it again.”</p><p>YOU - “O-oh.” Maybe you’re just imagining it, but you swear you can hear Dream Kim in there, for a second.</p><p>HALF LIGHT [Formidable: Success] - <em> I can’t wait to never have to see you again. Creep. </em></p><p>YOU - A lump rises in your throat, but it’s not puke or mystery meat. It’s just you, wanting to cry again.</p><p>   1.<b> [Composure: Challenging] Hold off the tears and brush off the remark.</b></p><p>                 <strong>-2</strong> That dream really did fuck you, didn't it?</p><p>   2. “You’re just kidding, right? You’re actually really going to miss me?”</p><p>   3. “Okay well actually I can’t wait either. I definitely wasn’t dreading this day being over or anything.”</p><p>COMPOSURE [Challenging: Failure] - You try to swallow down the dreaded lump, but it is persistent, like the echoes of Dream Kim in your mind. <em> You’re disgusting, Harry. Why couldn’t you just be happy being friends? </em></p><p>YOU - “R-right...yeah- yeah, that makes sense…” Your voice cracks, and your chin wobbles, as your eyes brim over with tears.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - You’re not looking at him, so you only hear what he says next. “Harry? Are you alright?” He doesn’t call you disgusting, and he doesn’t tell you to stop crying. “Something happened to you this morning, didn’t it?”</p><p>EMPATHY [Legendary: Success] - He noticed this whole time that you were on edge, but he doesn’t know the reason why. His teasing of you earlier was probably just to gauge your reaction, or perhaps even an attempt to lift your spirits. </p><ol>
<li>Tell him the truth; the dream you had about him.</li>
<li>Tell him about the dream but leave out the kissing and holding-related business.</li>
<li>Tell him you’re crying because you learned a fun fact about the Franconigerian Cavalry.</li>
<li><b>Tell him you’re crying because he’s leaning the sole of his boot on your car.</b></li>
</ol><p>YOU - “That’s right...a very rude RCM officer put his boot on my car and...”</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - He lets out a soft, kind sigh, and shakes his head. “It’s alright, you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to. But I’m listening if you do want to talk about it.” He clearly doesn’t buy into your excuse, but he still takes his boot off the car. </p><ol>
<li>Tell him the truth; the dream you had about him.</li>
<li><b>Tell him about the dream but leave out the kissing and holding-related business.</b></li>
<li>Keep it to yourself.</li>
</ol><p>YOU - “It’s gonna sound weird. You’re gonna think I’m weird.”</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - He puts a hand on your back and rubs a couple of small, neat circles over your spine.</p><p>SUGGESTION [Easy: Success] - To what extent is uncertain, but he genuinely cares about you.</p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY - Alright, play up the tears. The tears are doing it for him!</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “Harry, the first day we met you told me you could read my mind, and then proceeded to talk to your lunch about it’s predictions for the future. You have already done more than enough to convince me you are, perhaps, a little unusual, and I’m still here.”</p><p>VOLITION [Medium: Success] - He is more forgiving than you realise; your insecurities are not necessarily his criticisms. </p><p>YOU - “I guess I just had a shitty dream last night, and it’s followed me into today too.”</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “How’s that?”</p><p>YOU - “Well, you were there. But it wasn’t the real you, it was Dream Kim, and he was a huge asshole.”</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - For a very brief moment he’s quiet, but the silence is quickly broken by a little scoff. “Dream Kim, he didn’t happen to be- I don’t know- withholding? Overbearing? Callous?”</p><p>YOU - “Um...a little bit. Those were three very specific words, Kim.”</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “Just some things that have been said of me.”</p><p>YOU - “Really? But you’re not like that in <em> real </em>life...”</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “No? I suppose I’m on my best behaviour. But anyway, what happened in this nightmare of yours?”</p><p>YOU - “Well, um, you- he- said something about how we could never be, uh. Friends. He thought the idea was disgusting.”</p><p>RHETORIC [Challenging: Failure] - Replacing ‘lovers’ with ‘friends’ probably wasn’t the most elegant solution to this. Too late now.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “Oh, yes. That <em> does </em> sound like me. The very notion of genuinely bonding with another human being gets me retching.”</p><p>EMPATHY [Trivial: Success] - Before you take that to heart and start crying even more, that was <em> sarcasm</em>. Mostly, anyway.</p><p>YOU - “It was just that, just now, when you said you were looking forward to putting it all behind you. I thought that meant me, too.”</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - Slowly, he removes his hand from your back. “<em> Harry… </em>”</p><p>EMPATHY [Challenging: Failure] - There is more to the way he said your name just then, than there ought to have been.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “I didn’t mean to give you the impression that I don’t enjoy your company. Let me be clear- you have absolutely been the only good part of this entire, wretched experience.”</p><p>YOU - You lift your head, your tears dried up. </p><p>KIM KITSURAGI -  His eyes are soft. A mixture of sympathy and fondness. “I absolutely consider you a friend. I’m sorry if Dream Kim made you believe otherwise.” Then he looks off to one side and adds, as an off-beat remark, “I can’t believe I just apologised for the inner-workings of your subconscious.”</p><p>YOU - You let out a long, relieved sigh, and scrub at your damp eyes. “I cry too much, don’t I?”</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “Well, most people don’t like being open about their feelings. Myself included. I think it’s refreshing that you are.”</p><p>EMPATHY [Formidable: Success] - <em> I can’t see anything that I don’t like about you.</em></p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - His hand is suddenly hovered over his satchel again. “Would you like a tissue?”</p><p>YOU - You’re already in the middle of scrubbing your face with the inside of your vest, when he says that. You unbunch your hands from the fabric. “Huh?”</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “Never mind.” He’s trying very hard not to grimace.</p><ol>
<li>“So if we’re really friends...would you want to hang out again sometime?”</li>
<li>“<b>Why do you think you’re bad with feelings?”</b>
</li>
<li>“I’m sorry for being a downer.” (Move on).</li>
</ol><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “I didn’t say I was bad with them, I just said that I’m not open about them.”</p><p>YOU - You only look at him.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - His brow furrows, and he rolls his eyes a little bit. “Okay, I suppose I am fairly bad with them, too.”</p><p>EMPATHY [Legendary: Success] - He definitely finds the prospect of being known very frightening. But there must be some part of him that also yearns for that feeling, otherwise he wouldn’t give away what little he does. </p><ol>
<li>“Come on Kim, let’s be real. You’re <em>terrible </em>with them.”</li>
<li>“Don’t say that! You’re perfect! You are literally devoid of any semblance of a flaw!”</li>
<li><b>“Everyone’s bad at feelings, at first. You just have to practice them more!”</b></li>
</ol><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “Oh no, I see where this is going. No.”</p><p>YOU - “C’mon, Kim, just this once! Let it all out!” There’s no point in denying that you have a very selfishly vested interest in hearing about Kim’s feelings. “No judgement zone!”</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - What you have now done is invoked the death glare; that look that immediately renders you into some kind of spineless, jellyfish-like creature. He hasn’t executed it since your first meeting, and it is so, so, much worse now that you’re attracted to him. </p><p>SUGGESTION [Challenging: Success] - Oh yes. We do like it when he's scary.</p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY - Good fucking God, Harry, just spread yourself out over the hood right now and take whatever he gives you.</p><ol>
<li>Do that.</li>
<li><b>Do not do that.</b></li>
</ol><p>YOU - You do not do that. Instead you quietly say, “Okay maybe it’s a bit too early in the day for all that.”</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - The terrifying brow is withdrawn once again, and you are released. “You’re right.”</p><ol>
<li><b>“So if we’re really friends...would you want to hang out again sometime?”</b></li>
<li>“I’m sorry for being a downer.” (Move on).</li>
</ol><p>YOU - That was the big question; the one you were leading up to. You feel suddenly very nervous as you watch Kim consider his response.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - He blinks at you, first. Then he looks at his cigarette, and notices that it’s mostly burned up and gone unsmoked. Then he sees the resulting pile of ash on his knee and flicks it unceremoniously to the wind. Then he dusts away whatever is left. Then he sucks in a breath and adjusts his glasses. “I would want to do that,” He finally, finally replies, “Yes.”</p><p>RHETORIC [Challenging: Success] - He has a habit of speaking pedantically, but that was very precisely worded even by his standards... </p><p>LOGIC [Trivial: Success] - But he still said yes.</p><p>DRAMA [Easy; Success] - And t’was the truth, sire.</p><p>YOU - It feels like your insides are vibrating, suddenly.</p><p>SUGGESTION - You and Kim, Kim and you. Riding off into the beautiful sunset of next week, and the week after, and then, and then!</p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY [Easy: Success] - And then <em> eventually </em> he’ll want to fuck you! Once you do everything else there is to do together, you won’t have any other options <em> but </em> to swap fluids!</p><p>YOU - “Oh! Good! Because! Me too! I also want to!” You get a little carried away with yourself and lean closer to him.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - He doesn’t stir, other than to give you a lopsided grin. “Yeah, coach, I already had that one worked out.” He squashes the butt of his cigarette between thumb and forefinger and rolls it into a tiny, tight ball. “Let’s work out the details of that later, shall we?”</p><p>YOU - You see no reason to push the matter further; part of you is afraid that if you go on too much about it then he will change his mind. Instead, you simply take in the heady sensation of relief that followed the moment Kim said ‘yes’. Today is not the end. You no longer have to fear the minutes slipping away from you. If anything, you’re excited to get today out of the way and move onto the part where you get to spend time with Kim <em> not </em>at school. </p><p>It turns out to be quite fortunate that you no longer dread the passage of time, as once again the morning passes at a frightening pace, even if Kim wouldn’t agree. By the time lunch arrives, you are still buzzing with excited energy. What will the next hour <em> possibly </em> have in store for the two of you? Perhaps today Kim will tell <em> you </em> an embarrassing story instead?</p><p>EMPATHY [Easy: Success] - Not very likely. </p><p>YOU - That’s fine! Whatever! I have plenty more embarrassing stories to share! I want to make him laugh like that again!</p><p>EMPATHY - Much more likely! </p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY [Medium: Success] - You know that bottle of hard liquor you have hidden away in your desk for emergencies? You <em> definitely </em>need to get in on that today. Casual Friday, right? </p><p>PHYSICAL INSTRUMENT [Easy: Success] - Yes, fantastic! A hearty drink between brothers, to welcome in the morale boosting!</p><p>YOU - Can we not keep calling Kim my brother? I don’t think I’m a fan of that. </p><p>VOLITION [Formidable: Success] - Harrier, I believe you are forgetting something?</p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY - Oh great. The party pooper. What now?</p><p>VOLITION - I’m not even going to dignify that with a retort. </p><p>LOGIC [Medium: Success] - It’s true, though, you are forgetting something. There is something that you have to do, every Friday lunchtime, and Kim has made you forget it.</p><ol>
<li><b>Smoke a doobie with the fourth years behind the bike sheds?</b></li>
<li>Bust one out to Contact Mike?</li>
<li>Go pick up my payslip?</li>
<li>[Volition: Easy] Some other, miscellaneous thing?</li>
</ol><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY - Yes!</p><p>VOLITION - No.</p><ol>
<li><b>Bust one out to Contact Mike?</b></li>
<li>Go pick up my payslip?</li>
<li>[Volition: Easy] Some other, miscellaneous thing?</li>
</ol><p>VOLITION - Absolutely not.</p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY - I would’ve been on board with this one, but Kim has more or less eclipsed your lusts for Mike, now. So I’m not really that thrilled either. </p><p>LOGIC - Also you have literally never done that ever, let alone every Friday.</p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY [Challenging: Success] - Oh, no, you’ve totally done it before. Just never while actually looking at his picture.</p><p>YOU - ...yeah, you're right.</p><ol>
<li><b>Go pick up my payslip?</b></li>
<li>[Volition: Easy] Some other, miscellaneous thing?</li>
</ol><p>LOGIC - That one’s every other Friday.</p><p>YOU - Is today an other Friday?</p><p>LOGIC [Easy: Success] - It is not.</p><p>YOU - Aww.</p><ol>
<li><b>[Volition: Easy] Some other, miscellaneous thing?</b></li>
</ol><p>VOLITION [Easy: Success] - Well that was incredibly painful. The answer is The Getaway Gang, Harry. You have to supervise The Getaway Gang.</p><p>YOU - But The Getaway Gang consists entirely of children! I can’t court Kim in front of a bunch of kids!</p><p>VOLITION [Heroic: Failure] - That’s correct. It does consist entirely of children. Including it’s supervisor. </p><p>YOU - The Getaway Gang- as you well know- is your fun, wacky nickname for the running club that practices out on track every Friday lunchtime. It is usually one of the most enjoyable parts of your week but, up until now, most of your weeks did not also involve you falling hopelessly in love with a male RCM officer. </p><p>VOLITION [Medium: Failure] - I suppose...it would not be the end of the world if you skipped it today. These are exceptional circumstances, and you barely do anything for the club as it is.</p><p>YOU - True. I mostly just watch the kids govern themselves and occasionally heckle from the sidelines.</p><p>CONCEPTUALISATION [Formidable: Failure] - There is a joke to be made about the Coalition here, but unfortunately you are too stupid with politics to get the words to fit correctly.</p><p>ENCYCLOPEDIA [Formidable: Failure] - The Coalition is an organisation of...um...immense importance. </p><p>YOU - I see, I see. How important, exactly?</p><p>LOGIC - Well, that would depend on--</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “Ready for lunch?” Until now, Kim was busy packing up and has only just noticed you doing whatever it is you’re doing right now. </p><p>YOU - What you’re doing is standing stock still, staring at a wall in the Cardiozone and having a full-blown conversation from within your own head.</p><ol>
<li><b>“Just in case you’re wondering, I’m not just staring mindlessly at this wall. I’m talking to myself, too.”</b></li>
<li>“If you’re asking if I’m ready to ingest an ungodly amount of carbs, then yes, absolutely.” (Ignore your obligations and spend lunch with Kim instead).</li>
<li>“I’m afraid there’s a problem with that, Kim…” (Tell him about The Getaway Gang)</li>
</ol><p>KIM KITSURAGI - A smirk. “And here I was, thinking you were doing something <em> odd </em>.”</p><ol>
<li>“If you’re asking if I’m ready to ingest an ungodly amount of carbs, then yes, absolutely.” (Ignore your obligations and spend lunch with Kim instead).</li>
<li><b>“I’m afraid there’s a problem with that, Kim…” (Tell him about The Getaway Gang)</b></li>
</ol><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “Oh?” He doesn’t seem particularly concerned.</p><p>YOU - “I have...certain responsibilities I must fulfill. I’m sorry, Kim. We can’t eat lunch together today.”</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “Well,” He hoists his satchel further up his shoulder, “That certainly sounds very cryptic. May I inquire further?”</p><p>YOU - “The Getaway Gang. They’re depending on me, I can’t let them down.”</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - He furrows his brow. “Do you <em> insist </em>on giving everyone and everything a punchy nickname?”</p><ol>
<li>“Come on, Kim, don’t be like that. Get hyped for the punchy nicknames.”</li>
<li><b>“That’s right, even <em>you </em>have a punchy nickname, Kim.”</b></li>
<li>“They’re not <em>all </em>punchy. I actually thought The Getaway Gang was one of my less inspired.”</li>
</ol><p>YOU - You wiggle your eyebrows at him enticingly.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “Oh God.” He pulls in an enormous sigh. “Go on then, let’s get this out of the way.”</p><ol>
<li>“It’s <em>The Lanky Binoclard.”</em>
</li>
<li>“It’s <em>The Mysterious Stranger.”</em>
</li>
<li>“It’s <em>The Handsome Man with the Invisible Biceps.”</em>
</li>
<li><b>“It’s <em>Kimothy</em>.”</b></li>
</ol><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “Horrible. Horrible.” He’s shaking his head profusely, “Downright tragic, even. You have truly exceeded my expectations this time, Harry.”</p><p>YOU - You’re not sure if you’re <em> supposed </em> to take that as praise, but you do regardless. </p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “Moving <em> swiftly </em>on from that, you still haven’t actually explained to me what it is you’re doing this lunch.”</p><p>YOU - “Oh, yeah! It’s just running practice. Mostly I’m there to watch the kids govern themselves while I occasionally heckle from the sidelines.”</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “Ah,” he nods, “borrowing leadership practices from the Coalition. I see.”</p><p>CONCEPTUALISATION [Formidable: Failure] - You were most of the way there with that joke, Kim just knocked it into goal for you. </p><p>YOU - You shrug vaguely. You still don’t really get the joke. </p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “Don’t worry. Regardless, is there no way I could simply join you for running practice? I’m assuming you wouldn’t let me in your office without supervision.”</p><ol>
<li><b>“No, that’s fine Kim, you can stay in HQ by yourself if you want to!”</b></li>
<li>Let him join you for running practice.</li>
<li>Don’t let him join you, because you might act up in front of The Getaway Gang.</li>
</ol><p>YOU - Truly, there is no one else you would trust more to defend the integrity of HQ.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “That’s very nice, coach. You’ve gone through a lot of growth since our first meeting, haven’t you?”</p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY - Oh, he has absolutely <em> no </em>idea.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - Kim’s face settles into a more sarcastic smile. “But what I was trying to say was, I would prefer to spend lunch in your company, and not alone in your office, if that’s at all possible.”</p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY [Formidable: Success] - Psst, Harry, it’s me, Empathy! <em> I would love to just go to *town* on that cock, </em>is what he’s thinking! </p><p>EMPATHY [Trivial: Success] - Excuse me, I do <em> not </em> talk like that. It is also <em> absolutely </em>not what he’s thinking...unfortunately. </p><p>YOU - But...he really does want to spend time with me.</p><p>EMPATHY - Of course, I’m not sure why this is coming as a surprise.</p><p>YOU - It’s not a surprise...I just like reminding myself.</p><ol>
<li><b>Let him join you for running practice.</b></li>
<li>Don’t let him join you, because you might act up in front of The Getaway Gang.</li>
</ol><p>YOU - This one was kind of a no brainer for you. </p><p>SUGGESTION [Medium: Success] - Also, running is more or less your <em> thing </em>. There will be opportunities to flaunt your better qualities up ahead.</p><p>YOU - “Well, if you don’t mind just sitting on the grass by the track, and you don’t mind the heat…”</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “I’ll be fine. I could use a change of scenery, anyway. I feel like I see the colour <em> beige </em> when I close my eyes, now.”</p><p>YOU - “What’s wrong with the colour beige?”</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “Let’s not be late for practice,” he replies gently, placing an even more gentle hand on the broad space between your shoulder blades. “Show me the way to the track.”</p><p>YOU - The two of you leave Cardiozone together through the double doors, and are immediately assaulted with the intense midday heat.</p><p>PERCEPTION (SIGHT) [Easy: Success] - The utter absence of any kind of breeze makes the outside world appear as if it were suspended in time. The trees and grass both are set in place, and there is not a single hint of any kind of wildlife around. At least, not until you reach the track and The Getaway Gang come into view.</p><p>THE GETAWAY GANG - Running practice rarely holds more than ten students; especially not in the summer. Team sports are a far more popular extracurricular activity, and most of those are self-governed. In fact, running practice was more or less something you invented just because it’s your personal favourite sport. </p><p>There are a few steadfast regulars in The Getaway Gang, though, the ones who take running seriously and actively want to improve. Naturally, that means that Legs will be somewhere amongst the figures you can see lingering around the track. </p><p>From this distance, it appears that they are running a race without you at the far end of the track. It’s normal protocol, really, given the fact that you regularly turn up 10, 20, 30 minutes late... </p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “This heat…” you hear Kim murmur suddenly, and when you glance at him he is wiping his brow with the back of his hand. “How do you stand it?”</p><ol>
<li>“Just used to it, I s’pose.”</li>
<li><b>“Not wearing jeans helps.”</b></li>
<li>“Oh no, I’m suffering too. Don’t worry.”</li>
</ol><p>KIM KITSURAGI - He looks very sheepish, suddenly, and doesn’t dare look at you. “Good point.”</p><p>YOU - You can’t help but chuckle a little, as you continue to make your way towards the track. </p><p>THE TRACK - It is a long, pink-red oval shape surrounded by grass on all sides. The full circumference is 800m long, but shorter distances are marked out at various points along the track with white paint markings. There are few opportunities for shade on a day like today, with no buildings or constructions to block the sun, however nearby one of the straights of the track there is some kind of large, leafy tree whose foliage offers a canopy, and therefore a little respite from the heat.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - You don’t even need to direct Kim towards it, he’s already making a beeline for the shade, removing his glasses to dab at his face with a tissue.</p><p>EMPATHY [Easy: Success] - A fan of neither kids nor the heat, and he was assigned to a school in the middle of August. You can see why he might not have enjoyed these three days quite as much as you. </p><p>THE GETAWAY GANG - The kids have noted your presence by now, a couple of them seem a little surprised that you have the cop in tow. Most of them have had the workshop now, in its varying degrees of success, but none of them are aware of your friendship with Kim. </p><p>EMPATHY [Challenging: Success] - The kids with the self-discipline to do something productive with their lunchtime are not the ones that will outwardly express their disdain for Kim. At least not in a particularly offensive way. </p><p>GANG MEMBER TOMÁS - A chirpy first year is the first to approach you, eager for a little of that (technically) adult guidance that is so quickly scorned by the seconds, thirds, and fourths. “Mistah Doobie! What are we runnin’ today?” He looks up at you with bright eyes.</p><p>RHETORIC [Trivial: Success] - What this anklebiter means is, what distance do you want them all to run today?</p><p>YOU - A question like that is so incredibly inconsequential to you right now that the words barely even register. You stare blankly at this child for a good ten seconds before you even begin to formulate a response.</p><ol>
<li>“We’re sprinting today. Let’s go 200m.”</li>
<li>“42195m. AKA, get out of my sight, punk.”</li>
<li>“How about 600m? A nice, lovely compromise between those two things.”</li>
<li><b>“Hey, kid, how about you just do whatever it is you feel like today?”</b></li>
</ol><p>GANG MEMBER TOMÁS - His eyes widen. He seems confused by that answer for a moment, but then the implications of it sink in for him. “So, we can do sprints?” He asks you hopefully.</p><p>YOU - “Uh, yeah buddy. Chase your bliss.”</p><p>GANG MEMBER TOMÁS - He jolts at that, and wastes no time putting your directive to good use by sprinting off to the others and reporting what you told him. Today there are no laws. Truly the most Casual Friday that Grand-Couron has ever seen.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “I cannot believe that you get paid for this,” Kim drawls as he settles in the shade of the tree, wrapping his arms around his knees and allowing his satchel to slip from his shoulder and onto the ground. “I’m starting to think I'm in the wrong career.”</p><p>YOU - Part of you understands that he is being flippant, but you still can’t stop yourself from picturing what it would be like to have Kim as a gym teacher here.</p><p>CONCEPTUALISATION [Challenging: Success] - He would cover the nerd tasks; the paperwork and the grades and the field trip permission forms. That would leave you to cover the actual athleticism, and the yelling at children to run faster. Also, every lunchtime the two of you would sneak into the Cardiozone Storage Depot to make out like a couple of cavalry-blooded fourth years. </p><p>YOU - I am <em> so </em>into this. </p><ol>
<li><b>“You’re right, Kim. I think you should become a gym teacher.”</b></li>
<li>“Actually you kind of suit being a cop. I don’t think you should change.”</li>
<li>“I don’t think you’d make a good cop or a good gym teacher. You should fix cars instead.”</li>
</ol><p>KIM KITSURAGI - He scoffs. “I was joking. Or are you just trying to make fun of me?”</p><p>YOU - “I just think we make a good team, like you’re good at grading and I’m good at…” You pause, to consider which of your numerous masculine talents you would like to showcase as an example. </p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “Supervising children?” He offers, chin resting on the back of both hands. </p><p>YOU - “Oh, er, right.” You glance back to the track, just in time to watch a very familiar student pass the finish line, not far from where you’re both currently stationed.</p><p>LEGS THE FOURTH YEAR - Legs slows to a jog, having immediately checked the stopwatch on her wrist the moment she was over the line.</p><p>LOGIC [Easy: Success] - She’s attempting to check her lap time, but if she wants it to be completely accurate then she needs someone else to time her.</p><p>VOLITION [Trivial: Success] - That’s supposed to be you, in case you were wondering. </p><p>PERCEPTION (SIGHT) [Formidable: Success] - As she stops, you see her mouth the word ‘<em> fuck. </em>’</p><ol>
<li><b>Go and check on her.</b></li>
<li>Leave her to it and chat with Kim some more.</li>
</ol><p>YOU - “I should probably actually do my job, shouldn’t I?” You find yourself saying, mostly to yourself.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “Probably,” Kim replies anyway, with a gentle smile, “Yes.”</p><p>SUGGESTION [Medium: Failure] - This is the part where you show him how totally cool you are at, um, shepherding kids. </p><p>YOU - “I’ll come back for you Kim, I promise…” You do feel vaguely guilty for leaving him under the tree by himself.</p><p>VOLITION [Formidable: Success] - No, no, that’s not guilt you’re feeling. It’s something entirely more selfish. But good for you for pushing past it, regardless.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - He only bobs his eyebrows at that, already picking through his satchel for something to occupy himself with.</p><p>YOU - Not wanting to draw out your separation from Kim any longer, you head over to where Legs is stood, still slightly breathless.</p><p>LEGS THE FOURTH YEAR - Currently, she is pretending that she doesn’t notice you.</p><p>Drama [Challenging: Success] - She is also pretendeth to not be utterly frustrated.</p><ol>
<li><b>“Good lap! What was the time?”</b></li>
<li>“Funny seeing you here, Legs! Now I can ask you more weird questions!”</li>
<li>“Hey Legs, any chance you wanna take today off? You’re pretty much the only thing standing between me and my precious Kim time.”</li>
</ol><p>LEGS THE FOURTH YEAR - She snaps her head around to look at you.</p><p>EMPATHY [Formidable: Success] - Fury and frustration are trapped in those large, black eyes. For once, it is not directed towards you, though.</p><p>LEGS THE FOURTH YEAR - “You <em> know </em> that was a horrible lap. I’m shit today. Can barely get under sixty.”</p><p>EMPATHY [Medium: Success] - Her frustration is fuelling this self-deprecation, and it’s making her doubt herself. In other words, she’s got into her own head. Her times will only get worse from here, and she will only get more furious.</p><ol>
<li>“It’s probably just the heat. It’s too hot to be running, honestly.”</li>
<li><b>“You’re not shit <em>any </em>day, Legs. You’re literally the fastest runner here. Besides me, obviously.”</b></li>
<li>“Alright, first of all, calm down.”</li>
</ol><p>LEGS THE FOURTH YEAR - She scrunches her nose up at that, but doesn’t say anything. She just twists her head away again so that her short black hair sweeps across her face for a moment. </p><p>YOU - “I think you probably got in your own head with this today. Run me another lap and let’s see.”</p><p>LEGS THE FOURTH YEAR - “Fine. It’ll probably be over a <em> minute </em> this time.” She grabs a water bottle at the side of the track and is about to walk back over to her mark, until she stops to add something. “You are timing, right, Doobie?”</p><p>YOU - Uh.</p><ol>
<li><b>[Interfacing: Easy] Find your stopwatch. It’s probably on you somewhere.</b></li>
<li>“I will, if you let me borrow your watch.”</li>
<li>“Well, you know, time is an elusive creature...so…”</li>
</ol><p>INTERFACING [Easy: Success] - You begin clapping hands all over your body, searching for your trusty stopwatch.</p><p>YOU - Usually it is never not slung around your neck, but you haven’t had much use of it this week since Kim decided to dominate both the Cardiozone and your life. </p><p>INTERFACING - Eventually you pat down the front pockets of your gym shorts, and that is where you find it, thankfully. You would make for a fairly redundant coach without this handy little metal device to hand. Well, more reduntant than usual.</p><p>YOU - You wave it to Legs proudly, to show off your discovery. “I have it! I have my stopwatch!”</p><p>LEGS THE FOURTH YEAR - She says nothing, and begins the walk back over to her mark. </p><p>YOU - While you wait for her, you turn back to see what Kim is doing by the tree.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI -  He’s close enough that he can definitely see you, and might even have been able to hear your conversation with Legs given how eerily still it is this afternoon. He is smoking another cigarette and openly watching you, but he doesn’t react when he sees you look back to him.</p><p>YOU - You give him a wave. </p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - For some reason, he shakes his head at that. </p><p>EMPATHY [Medium: Success] - But it’s amicable enough. He probably thinks it’s a little silly that you’re already checking up on him.</p><p>SUGGESTION [Challenging: Success] - Or, if we’re being optimistic, he thinks it’s sweet. </p><p>YOU - Satisfied for now, you look back to watch Legs take her mark on the track. She crouches herself low to the ground, hands spread in front of her and her spine dead straight.</p><p>LOGIC [Trivial: Success] - Since you’re timing, she’ll wait for you to give the command before she sets up for the run. </p><p>YOU - One day they’ll let me get a gun. One day they’ll let me do this with a gun.</p><p>VOLITION [Medium: Success] - And on that day, you and I will have a long talk.</p><p>LOGIC [Medium: Success] - It’s fine, races don’t use actual guns. But then, this is Jamrock, so you never know.</p><ol>
<li>Give her the command properly.</li>
<li><b>Call out ‘set’ but say something funny instead of ‘go’.</b></li>
<li>Just yell out whatever inane garbage. Legs will know what you mean.</li>
</ol><p>YOU - “SET!” You yell to her, cupping your mouth with both hands.</p><p>LEGS THE FOURTH YEAR - You watch her shift her body weight forward. Tense and waiting.</p><ol>
<li>“CARDIOZONE!”</li>
<li>“GO LEGS GO!”</li>
<li><b>“KIM!”</b></li>
</ol><p>LEGS THE FOURTH YEAR - She was so highly anticipating any kind of sound from you that she immediately bolts off, regardless of the strange command. For a moment it is as if every race in the history of organised sports has always begun with someone yelling Kim’s name.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - You hear him call out behind you, “Are you alright?” He thinks you were actually calling out for him. </p><p>YOU - You wave to him again, grinning sheepishly. “Sorry, Kim, can’t talk now! I gotta time Legs!”</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “Then why did you say my name?” He sinks back over his knees where they’re tucked into his chest, having previously been ready to run over to you. </p><p>YOU - “Uh, I just wanted to!”</p><p>REACTION SPEED [Challenging: Success] - By the way, you didn’t start the timer.</p><p>YOU - Huh? No, I totally did.</p><p>PERCEPTION (SIGHT)[Easy: Success] - No, you totally didn’t.</p><p>YOU - Oh fucking shit Legs is going to kill me.</p><p>LEGS THE FOURTH YEAR - She’s already almost half way back to you. </p><ol>
<li>Call out to her and get her to start over.</li>
<li><b>[Perception: Formidable] Try to see why Legs might be getting bad lap times.</b></li>
<li>Just let her finish and break the news to her afterwards.</li>
</ol><p>YOU - She did say herself that she was probably not going to do well. Her lap time is secondary to you figuring out where she might be going wrong today. </p><p>PERCEPTION (SIGHT) [Formidable: Success] - She has a straight, a turn, and then another straight before she finishes the run. As she reaches the end of the next straight, her form appears impeccable; her spine set and her knees high. But then you see her shoulders twist, in anticipation of the turn. </p><p>REACTION SPEED - She’s way too eager. Should have started that a good five seconds later than she did. </p><p>PHYSICAL INSTRUMENT [Trivial: Success] - Oh, you can just <em> kiss </em>your forward momentum goodbye if you’re too early with the turn. No wonder she can’t go sub-60 today.</p><p>EMPATHY [Easy: Success] - Likely she was too early the first time on a fluke, and since then her growing frustration has made her more and more impatient. </p><p>LEGS THE FOURTH YEAR - She makes the turn and tears down the straight towards you, where you’re standing at the finish line. Once she passes you she stops and confronts you breathlessly. “You-- didn’t stop the timer-- Doobie!”</p><p>YOU - “That’s right! And I didn’t start it, either!” You accidentally sound proud of that fact, because you’re more far focused on having solved her problem than the fact you forgot to time her.</p><p>LEGS THE FOURTH YEAR - “What? You’re an <em> asshole </em>.”</p><ol>
<li>“Oh yeah? Guess I’ll keep my expert advice to myself. Enjoy your 65 second lap times.”</li>
<li><b>“It wasn’t my fault! Kim was distracting me!”</b></li>
<li>“Who cares about all that? I worked out what the problem is!”</li>
</ol><p>YOU - As you say that, you point an accusatory finger at him.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “No I was <em> not</em>!” He calls back. So apparently he can hear you. </p><p>LEGS THE FOURTH YEAR - She also does not buy it, and folds her arms at you. She is very hot and frustrated and you are extremely annoying. </p><ol>
<li><b>Tell her about her turns.</b></li>
<li>Don’t tell her. She can suffer for being mean to you.</li>
</ol><p>YOU - “Look, Legs, it doesn’t matter what your time was. You’re pulling into your turns <em> years </em> too early.”</p><p>LEGS THE FOURTH YEAR - She breathes in, perhaps ready to protest, but can’t seem to conjure a worthy retort.</p><p>YOU - “Let’s go again, but this time count to five once you feel like you wanna pull your shoulders in. Then, y’know, actually do it. Got it?”</p><p>LEGS THE FOURTH YEAR - “Fine. And <em> you </em> actually do your job this time.”</p><ol>
<li>“No promises.”</li>
<li>“Yeah, yeah, okay.”</li>
<li><b>Wink at her and click your tongue, like the lovable fool that you are.</b></li>
</ol><p>LEGS THE FOURTH YEAR - She shakes her head and heads back to her mark.</p><p>YOU - And you call out the commands to her again, this time actually starting the timer when she bolts from the start line.</p><p>LEGS THE FOURTH YEAR - She makes it back to you in 54.3 seconds.</p><p>EMPATHY [Medium: Success] - The way she looks at you, she knows that one went better, even before being told the official time. She’s split between being stubborn about it, and being genuinely relieved.</p><p>LEGS THE FOURTH YEAR - “So?”</p><ol>
<li>“54.3! Not too shabby at all!”</li>
<li>“54.3. I guess there truly is no hope for you, Legs.”</li>
<li><strong>[Drama: Medium] Give her a worse time, so 54.3 will sound even better by comparison.</strong></li>
</ol><p>DRAMA [Medium: Failure] - Any number greater than 54 will suffice, sire!</p><p>YOU - “Oof, yeah, not great, honestly.” You flash her an exaggerated grimace, “Over two minutes, huh. No idea how that happened.”</p><p>LEGS THE FOURTH YEAR - She glowers at that, and starts trying to snatch the stopwatch off of you so she can see for herself. </p><p>YOU - You spin away before she gets the chance, holding the stopwatch close to your chest. “Yeah, huh. I dunno. Maybe this thing is bust. Two minutes seems kinda <em> long </em>huh?”</p><p>LEGS THE FOURTH YEAR - “Just tell me, Doobie! You’re so fucking dumb!” She’s trying to duck around to your front so she can attempt another swipe at the watch, but you keep turning the other way right at the last minute.</p><p>YOU - “I guess you’re just really <em> slow </em> now, Legs. I guess I can’t even call you Legs anymore. What’s the opposite of Legs? Because that’s you now”</p><ol>
<li>[Conceptualisation: Challenging] What exactly <em>is </em>the opposite of Legs, anyway?</li>
<li><b>Ask Kim what the opposite of Legs is.</b></li>
<li>Just tell her the real time.</li>
</ol><p>YOU - You turn to Kim, casually holding the stopwatch in the air with one hand and cupping your mouth with the other. “Hey, Kim! What’s the opposite of Legs?” You now have a furious fourth year trying to pull down your arm and reach up for the watch at the same time.</p><p>PHYSICAL INSTRUMENT [Easy: Success] - The puny strength of a tiny little girl; you barely even <em> notice </em>her assaulting you.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “Um,” he’s cupping his mouth back at you, cigarette pinched between his fingers. “Arms?”</p><p>YOU - “No, no, that doesn’t sound right! I’m thinking, like, what is it that snails have, instead of Legs? Slime? Could it be Slime?”</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “No, coach. The opposite of Legs is not Slime.”</p><p>YOU - “But it sounds so good! I think I’m going with Slime!” </p><p>SLIME THE FOURTH YEAR - Slime then thinks to leap up and snatch the stopwatch out of your hand that way, rather than trying to wrestle with you. </p><p>REACTION SPEED [Medium: Failure] - You don’t see it coming, and fail to move in time. The stopwatch is yanked from your hand.</p><p>YOU - Okay, I guess she's still Legs after all.</p><p>LEGS THE FOURTH YEAR - She storms a good few meters away from you before she even risks bringing that little metal watch out into the open again. Then she looks at it. “What, is that <em> it?” </em></p><p>EMPATHY [Medium: Success] - Foolishly, she assumed that it had to have been a <em> really </em> good time for you to pull a stunt like that. </p><p>YOU - “What do you mean? That’s well under 60! We did it!”</p><p>LEGS THE FOURTH YEAR - “<em> I </em>did it,” she corrects you, too late to realise that she has accidentally accepted the improvement on her previous laps. “I still pulled the turn too early, though. We’re going again.” She holds the stopwatch out to you.</p><p>YOU - You glance at it suspiciously. “You’re not gonna pull it away when I try to take it back, are you?”</p><p>LEGS THE FOURTH YEAR - “Only <em> you </em> do stuff like that, Doobie. Most people are <em> normal. </em>”</p><p>YOU - You’re still not entirely convinced, but you try to take it anyway.</p><p>LEGS THE FOURTH YEAR - She doesn’t snatch it away at the last moment. She really is more of an adult than you are.</p><p>YOU - You run a few more laps with Legs after that, gradually chipping away at her time and pointing out any other little issues with her technique as they arise. For a while, it almost feels like a normal work day, except the entire time you are mindful of Kim’s eyes being on you. Even when you’re actually doing your job, he still occupies most of your thoughts. </p><p>SUGGESTION [Medium: Success] - If you still want to impress him, I have an idea.</p><p>YOU - Oh yes. Do tell me more.</p><p>SUGGESTION - Kim hates the kids, so this what you’re doing right now is probably not doing it for him. You know what he doesn’t hate?</p><p>YOU - Cars?</p><p>SUGGESTION - That isn’t what I was thinking of but yes, if you grabbed the Guépard and started doing sick donuts on the track he would possibly, in some way, be into that. </p><p>EMPATHY [Easy: Failure] - Ordinarily I would say, just make sure not to hit any kids. But it is Kim, so? </p><p>SUGGESTION - Yes, so, child hit-and-run is one option. There is another, though. Kim doesn’t care how well you can get the kids to run. But he might care to see how well <em> you </em>can run.</p><p>YOU - I do run unbelievably- some might say supra naturally- well!</p><p>PHYSICAL INSTRUMENT - And I am so, so proud of you for that. </p><p>VOLITION [Easy: Failure] - Or if you’d like, you could take a break to chat to him. You’ve been doing this for, what, ten minutes? You deserve a break, Harry. This is quite literally the most work you’ve done for three days. </p><ol>
<li>[Interfacing: Legendary] Go get the Guépard and pull some of the sickest donuts Kim has ever seen.</li>
<li><b>[Suggestion: Challenging] Find a way to show off your running prowess.</b></li>
<li>Go take a break and sit under the tree with Kim.</li>
<li>Keep doing the job that you are being paid to do.</li>
</ol><p>SUGGESTION [Challenging: Success] - So before you simply call out <em> hey Kim, look how fast I can run! </em> Let’s think about this.</p><p>YOU - Oh, alright then. Just this once, I will think about something.</p><p>SUGGESTION - You should do this under the guise of you still doing your job. Kim seems to like it when you actually do your job. Why not participate in a race yourself?</p><p>YOU - What...with the kids? Isn’t that kind of...lame?</p><p>SUGGESTION - Most of the children are incredibly lame, yes. But what about Legs? She’s got the makings of a pro, even if she is only 14, she is still a vaguely worthy opponent.</p><p>YOU - You consider this just as Legs makes it back to you. </p><p>LEGS THE FOURTH YEAR - “You forgot to stop the timer. Again.”</p><p>YOU - You did. Again. </p><ol>
<li><b>“Yeah, sorry Legs, no excuse for that one. But listen…” (Challenge her to a race).</b></li>
<li>“Well, you win some you lose some, Legs. Let’s go again.” (Don’t race her).</li>
</ol><p>LEGS THE FOURTH YEAR - She starts shaking her head and looking off in another direction. She is all too familiar with how you speak when you’re about to suggest something stupid.</p><p>YOU - “You can’t just keep running laps by yourself. You know you’ll actually have to race against opponents when it comes to the real thing, right?”</p><p>LEGS THE FOURTH YEAR - “Well, Doobie, I don’t <em> have </em> any opponents to race against, since <em> you </em> told everyone they can just do <em> whatever </em> today.”</p><p>THE GETAWAY GANG - A brief glance to what the rest of the group is doing, at the other end of the track. It appears they have invented some new, innovative kind of race; one that involves using balled-up first years as hurdles. One of those hurdles has just been kicked in the head.</p><p>CONCEPTUALISATION - I mean, say what you want, but they are <em> really </em>making the most out of your directive, aren’t they?</p><p>YOU - You look back to her, and feign reluctance when you continue, “Oh, well. I suppose there’s no other option then. You’ll just have to race <em> me. </em>”</p><p>LEGS THE FOURTH YEAR - “<em> You? </em> You’re joking.”</p><p>YOU - “Oh? What’s the problem, Legs? Scared I’ll thrash you?”</p><p>LEGS THE FOURTH YEAR - “No, it’s just too obvious that I’d win. You’re old and heavy and slow. I might as well just run by myself.”</p><p>COMPOSURE [Medium: Failure] - Woah woah woah. Hold on a <em> moment. </em></p><p>YOU - You clutch your chest in abject offense. You don’t even know where to <em> begin </em>.</p><ol>
<li><b>“Old?”</b></li>
<li>“Heavy?”</li>
<li>“<em>Slow?”</em>
</li>
<li>“Well now that you’ve completely obliterated my self-esteem, you <em>have </em>to race me.” (Move on).</li>
</ol><p>LEGS THE FOURTH YEAR - “Uh, yeah. That’s what I said.”</p><p>YOU - “Just exactly how old do you think I <em> am? </em>”</p><p>LEGS THE FOURTH YEAR - She seems to genuinely consider the question, looking at you carefully for a moment. “I don’t know, like 40?”</p><p>COMPOSURE [Legendary: Failure] - Oh, your old heart, Harry. It can’t take this kind of treatment.</p><p>YOU - You actually lean forward slightly at that, like you’ve taken a punch to the gut. “You’re killing me...you’re killing me, Legs…”</p><p>PERCEPTION (SIGHT) [Easy: Success] - A rare smile from her, though it is verging on sadistic.</p><ol>
<li><b>“Heavy?”</b></li>
<li>“<em>Slow?</em>”</li>
<li>“Well now that you’ve completely obliterated my self-esteem, you <em>have </em>to race me.” (Move on).</li>
</ol><p>LEGS THE FOURTH YEAR - “Yes.”</p><p>YOU - “Being heavy is <em> good </em> ! It means you’re <em> tough! </em></p><p>ENDURANCE - You are <em> so </em>tough, Harry! You’re literally the only man alive that’s tough enough to want to have sex with another man!</p><p>LEGS THE FOURTH YEAR - “Uh huh. It also makes you shitty at running. So.”</p><ol>
<li><b>“<em>Slow?</em>”</b></li>
<li>“Well now that you’ve completely obliterated my self-esteem, you <em>have </em>to race me.” (Move on).</li>
</ol><p>YOU - That’s the worst one. Old and heavy you may be, but you are certainly not <em> slow! </em></p><p>LEGS THE FOURTH YEAR - “I mean, didn’t you run marathons? You don’t know how to sprint.”</p><p>YOU - “I’m <em> fast, </em> Legs! Way fast! You know what they used to call me when I was a student here? <em> Crackhead Harry. </em>That’s how fast I am.”</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - Suddenly, you hear Kim cough from behind you. When you look, he’s twisted away like how he was when you told him the Guépard story. </p><p>LEGS THE FOURTH YEAR - “Wait, your name is <em> Harry?” </em></p><p>YOU - “Um. Disregard that. That was a joke.”</p><p>LEGS THE FOURTH YEAR - “Uh huh.”</p><p>EMPATHY [Medium: Success] - She isn’t <em> quite </em>sure if she believes you or not. Only time will tell if your real name has just been leaked to the anklebiters. </p><ol>
<li><b>“Well now that you’ve completely obliterated my self-esteem, you <em>have </em>to race me.” (Move on).</b></li>
</ol><p>LEGS THE FOURTH YEAR - She smirks at you, and crosses her arms. </p><p>EMPATHY [Challenging: Success] - Ordinarily she would absolutely refute this offer. But since you’ve just allowed her to completely destroy you, emotionally speaking, she is now eager to destroy you in a race as well. </p><p>LEGS THE FOURTH YEAR - “Fine. I’ll even let you pick the distance, so you don’t <em> totally </em> eat shit.”</p><p>PHYSICAL INSTRUMENT [Easy: Success] - Long distance is your strength, son. She doesn’t stand a chance if you go for that. </p><p>AUTHORITY [Medium: Success] - But if you beat her at her own game- a quicker race- it would solidify your place as the superior athlete. </p><p>SUGGESTION [Easy: Success] - But also, don’t forget why you’re <em> really </em> doing this. Kicking a little girl’s ass is probably not going to endear yourself to anyone, except yourself perhaps.</p><p>EMPATHY [Challenging: Success] - No, no, it’s Kim! He’ll probably love that! </p><p>SUGGESTION - Perhaps? Now that I think about it, you should probably make sure he’s paying attention to all of this in the first place.</p><ol>
<li><b>[Rhetoric: Challenging] Think of a way to get Kim to pay attention to the race.</b></li>
<li>Beat her at her own game and go for a sprint.</li>
<li>Make her run a longer race, where you have the advantage.</li>
</ol><p>RHETORIC [Challenging: Success] - Your best bet here is to actually involve him in the race, somehow. </p><p>EMPATHY [Easy: Success] - If he’s going to do something, he’s going to do it right. He won’t zone out mid-race, like you do, if you give him something to do.</p><p>YOU - “Hold on, Legs, before we even decide on the distance,” you tap your chin, “Who’s gonna start the race?”</p><p>LEGS THE FOURTH YEAR - “Not you. You’ll just cheat if you do it.” </p><p>YOU - “Actually, I was thinking…” You point to Kim again. “Kim should do it. He’s just an innocent bystander. He definitely won’t cheat.”</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “What? What am I doing?”</p><p>LEGS THE FOURTH YEAR - “Whatever. I don’t care. As long as it’s not you.”</p><p>YOU - With her permission, you excitedly beckon Kim over with a hand.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - He seems reluctant to indulge you, but eventually he hoists himself off of the grass and wanders over, brushing grass off of the back of his legs.</p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY - Kim is so <em> lucky </em>. He gets to touch his ass whenever he likes.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “What exactly have you roped me into here, coach?” He barely acknowledges Legs.</p><p>LEGS THE FOURTH YEAR - But she also barely acknowledges him, so it’s okay. </p><p>YOU - “Me and Legs are gonna have a race, we need someone to tell us when to go.”</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “Oh, I see. So I just say ‘ready, get set, go?’"</p><p>PHYSICAL INSTRUMENT - Oh, that is <em> adorable. </em>What a sweet, naive, cavalry-blooded man.</p><p>EMPATHY [Medium: Success] - Now you vaguely understand how he feels, every time you open your mouth to speak on any topic that isn’t sports. </p><ol>
<li>“Uh, yeah, sure. That’ll do.”</li>
<li>“Actually, it’s ‘On your mark, set, go.’”</li>
<li><b>“Wait, Kim, don’t you have a gun? You can just shoot the gun!”</b></li>
</ol><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “Unfortunately, no, Juvenile Officers are not issued with any kind of firearm.”</p><p>YOU - “Damn. Not even you?”</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “Not even me.” </p><p>YOU - “Perhaps you could make a gun noise instead? With your mouth?” You vaguely regret bringing Kim’s mouth into this. Now you can’t stop looking at it. </p><p>PERCEPTION (SIGHT) [Challenging: Success] - Kim’s lips are surprisingly plump (kissable), in a way that is only noticeable when you pay specific attention to them. Also, his upper lip is particularly upturned, so it always looks like he’s frowning a little bit. Perhaps that is why it always feels so special when he does manage a smile.</p><p>SUGGESTION [Easy: Success] - That isn’t why. </p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “I’m not going to do that.” He says, simply.</p><p>LEGS THE FOURTH YEAR - “You just say ‘on your mark’, then ‘set’ and then ‘go.” She doesn’t look at him.</p><p>EMPATHY [Formidable: Success] - She might actually be a little bit shy around other adults.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “Thank you. I think I can manage that.”</p><p>YOU - You have successfully sealed the deal, there. Now you just have to decide what you’re running. </p><ol>
<li><b>Beat her at her own game and go for a sprint.</b></li>
<li>Make her run a longer race, where you have the advantage.</li>
</ol><p>YOU - Oh yeah, no way are you taking the easy route on this one. It’s about time Kim got a little taste of <em> Crackhead Harry. </em> </p><p>“400 then,” you eventually say to Legs, “I wanna thrash you nice and quick.”</p><p>LEGS THE FOURTH YEAR - “You’re not going to <em> cry </em> if you lose, are you?”</p><p>YOU - “Legs, genuinely, I cannot promise that.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>good morning everyone!!<br/>this chapter is turning out very long, so i have decided to split it into two parts :0) we are back to the magic number 10!!!<br/>hopefully part 2 shouldnt be toooooo long but i also havent even quite finished writing it and im a florist during xmas week so. lets see lmao.<br/>i hope u enjoy the excessive slife of life energies of this ep fdkjghfdg ... it is going somewhere but also i ended up getting way too attached to the harry / legs dynamic and wanted to explore a LIL TASTE of what life was like for them before kim turned up kjhgfdkjhg i guess i have a de oc now. pfft. after this tho it will ABSOLUTELY be very kim-centric again ;;;;;;0)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Casual Friday: Part II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>IN THIS EPISODE: The good kind of pain, and a significant disagreement with Kim.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The three of you head over to the starting line together. You take your mark alongside Legs, whilst Kim remains off to the side of the track and waits for you both to settle. </p><p>    1.<b> [Physical Instrument: Medium] Set yourself up properly. </b></p><p><b>                  +2 </b>This is kind of your whole thing.</p><p>                   <strong>-1 </strong>A cute boy is watching.</p><p>    2. [Electrochemistry: Formidable] Set up but push your ass into the air more to give Kim a good show of all that you've got going on back there. </p><p>    3. Just do whatever, you’re going to win either way. </p><p>PHYSICAL INSTRUMENT [Medium: Success] - You know how this goes, son. It’s easier than breathing. Left knee to the track. Spine straight. Fingers together. We don’t even need to think about it.</p><p>YOU - Your body takes the starting position almost of its own accord, as comfortable and as natural as slipping into your oldest pair of jeans. </p><p>LEGS THE FOURTH YEAR - Legs does the same, almost in unison with you. She doesn’t look at you after that, and she doesn’t say anything either. </p><p>EMPATHY [Medium: Success] - She is taking this completely seriously.</p><p>YOU - And for once, so are you.</p><p>KIM KISTURAGI - “So, khm.”</p><p>EMPATHY [Challenging: Success] - He has also noticed the sudden, competitive tension in the air.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “On your mark?”</p><p>YOU - “It’s okay Kim,” You whisper, not daring to move your head from it’s optimal positioning, dead straight with your spine. “We’re already on our marks.”</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “Oh, my apologies. Then, set.”</p><p>YOU - You lift your knee from the ground; your hips rise with it. Movements so precise that you almost appear mechanical.</p><p>LEGS THE FOURTH YEAR - Once again, she does the same, with identical timing. </p><p>YOU - Now, you wait for ‘go’. </p><p>    1.<b> [Reaction Speed: Formidable] Bolt off the moment Kim says ‘go’.</b></p><p><b>                  +1 </b>Kim has a nice voice.</p><p>    2. Scuff the race on purpose, for some fucking reason.</p><p>REACTION SPEED [Formidable: Success] - You were already hyper-sensitive to the sound of Kim’s voice; might as well use that to your advantage for once. </p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - He waits in silence for honestly an unreasonable amount of time, like he thinks maybe he’s supposed to build up the suspense first. Then, far too quietly for his purpose, he says “Go.”</p><p>REACTION SPEED - I have now taken temporary ownership of your body. Please sit back and enjoy the ride. </p><p>YOU - You feel your feet scramble beneath you, gaining purchase on the track one after another as the rest of your body stretches up and then you are <em> running </em>. </p><p>PHYSICAL INSTRUMENT [Easy: Success] - Knees high, arms swinging at 90 degree angles as they push you forward...I don’t even need to tell you.</p><p>YOU - You have never felt more confident about anything in your life. You beat Legs to the punch on your start, giving you a split second advantage, Though you already started a little ahead of her by being on the outside lane, you can still tell that you are leading. </p><p>ENDURANCE [Medium: Success] - We can easily keep this momentum up for just 400m. But let’s save a little juice for that final straight. </p><p>PHYSICAL INSTRUMENT - This right here is what life is all about. </p><p>YOU - You mean, humiliating a child?</p><p>PHYSICAL INSTRUMENT - Yes, a little bit, but also <em> running</em>. It is something <em> primal, </em> something more ancient than the cavalry blood pumping through you at this very moment. The first of our species did this to survive; they <em> hunted </em>. And now you are on a hunt of your own, son, chasing down the sweetest prize Elysium has to offer you...</p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY - <em> Dick </em>.</p><p>YOU - Holy shit. </p><p>SUGGESTION [Legendary: Failure] - Kim likes cars. Cars are fast. You are also very fast. This must be doing something for him.</p><p>YOU - You manage to maintain your lead over Legs all the way to the last straight, though it is extremely close.</p><p>PERCEPTION (SIGHT) [Challenging: Success]- You can see her in your peripheral; a blur of dark hair and pale skin.</p><p>ENDURANCE [Medium: Success] - Alright, let’s get this thing done. Leave her in the dust, Harry.</p><p>YOU - You dig your heels in deeper, pushing all of your limbs into overdrive until your calves and arms are screaming at you to stop.</p><p>PAIN THRESHOLD [Easy: Success] - A warm and comforting ache. Those that insist there is no good kind of pain do not know the bliss of pushing your mortal body to its sheer limits. </p><p>YOU - The end is in sight, and your burst of energy has pulled you far enough ahead that there is no way you can lose now. Putting a toe over the finish line is a formality at this point. </p><ol>
<li>Don’t stop running until you’re over the line.</li>
<li>Stop before the line and let Legs win.</li>
<li><b>[Savoir Faire: Legendary] Pull off a funky-disco type of move as you cross the line. </b></li>
</ol><p>YOU - There was no way you could just win with grace. Crackhead Harry doesn’t play like that. Or, wait, it’s The Doobie now, isn’t it? </p><p>VOLITION [Challenging: Success] Maybe Kim is right about your thing with nicknames. Maybe you have too many of them.</p><p>CONCEPTUALISATION [Formidable: Success] - Of course you don’t! You need one to cover every eventuality, every <em> disposition </em>. Are you the easy-going, narcotically-mischievous gym teacher? Then it’s The Doobie. Are you the high-octane, calf-burning leader of The Getaway Gang? That’s Crackhead Harry. And if the day ever comes that you break into your career as a professional boxer, we are definitely still keeping Musclebaby.</p><p>YOU - What if I want to be like, say, a sexy and sensitive lover to my good friend Kimothy? What is my name then?</p><p>CONCEPTUALISATION - Oh I’m <em> so </em>glad you asked--</p><p>SAVOIR FAIRE [Legendary: Failure] - Oh you wanted to do that funky-disco move, didn’t you? Here you go, try this one!</p><p>YOU - Mid sprint, suddenly your legs buckle at the knees, as if your body is torn between continuing to run and breaking into some kind of hyper-manic, bottom-heavy choreography. Your feet tangle over each other, and just like that you are thrown off-balance. You hit the ground head-first, the side of your face impacting the track hard enough that you swear you can feel your pea brain rattling around in its cavernous, skeletal pod for a moment.</p><p>PAIN THRESHOLD [Challenging: Success] - A sharp stab of pain through your forehead. It is only brief and doesn’t quite disorient you, but it is also absolutely not the good kind of pain you were relishing earlier, when you still had some vague semblance of control over your noodle-legs.</p><p>YOU - You lie prone on the ground, motionless. </p><p>VOLITION [Medium: Failure] - It might just be better for everyone if you never get up again. </p><p>SAVOIR FAIRE - Um. Sorry.</p><p>PERCEPTION (SOUND) [Easy: Success] - The sound of footsteps slowly jogging past you, and over the finish line. </p><ol>
<li><b>Wait...I lost?</b></li>
<li>Ow. </li>
<li>Maybe if I stay still long enough Kim will think I’m dead and realise he was in love with me this whole time.</li>
</ol><p>PERCEPTION (SIGHT) [Formidable: Success] - You manage to crack an eye open, and that is when you notice that where you have fallen your arm is outstretched, and half of your hand is actually <em> over </em> the finish line.</p><p>LOGIC [Medium: Success] - It may be on a technicality alone, but you definitely won.</p><p>YOU - I won!! I won!!</p><p>You try to say as much out loud, but instead it’s just a quiet groan that leaves you.</p><p>PAIN THRESHOLD [Legendary: Failure] - Adrenaline and shock cushioned the initial blow. Now you’re noticing the ache is not just in your forehead but all over; particularly your arm and the side of your rib cage that you fell on. It is not a particularly intense agony, but it is all-encompassing enough that it has debilitated you for now. </p><p>PERCEPTION (SOUND) [Medium: Success] - Kim is calling your name.</p><ol>
<li>Groan indiscriminately. </li>
<li><b>Go “Ooooughh.”</b></li>
<li>Make primal noises with your Crackhead mouth.</li>
</ol><p>KIM KITSURAGI - Almost immediately he is at your side; you can see his boots as he crouches down beside you.</p><p>LOGIC [Medium: Success] - He must have already been strolling towards the finish when you started running and- upon seeing you fall- probably sprinted the rest of the distance himself. It’s the only way to explain how he got here so quickly.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “Harry, are you in pain? I need you to tell me where it hurts.”</p><ol>
<li>“Every...where…”</li>
<li>“My heart...is aching…”</li>
<li><b>“Ouch...my ego…”</b></li>
</ol><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “I’m sure your ego will bounce back from this one. I’m more concerned about your body at the moment.”</p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY [Medium: Failure] - Damn, this guy sure does pick his chances to flirt, doesn’t he?</p><p>YOU - You lift your head from the track to get a look at Kim’s face.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - You are just in time to watch his mouth bunch up into a small grimace. “Okay, your face is bleeding. We need to get you inside. Do you think you can walk?”</p><p>YOU - “I’m usually pretty okay at walking, yeah.” You also thought you were pretty good at running too, though, so now you’re not quite sure. </p><ol>
<li>[Endurance: Challenging] Try to get up.</li>
<li><b>“Actually, Kim, do you think you can carry me?”</b></li>
<li>Just lie there and groan some more. Kim seems to like it?</li>
</ol><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “Please be serious, coach.” Now he's smiling a bit, despite both himself and the situation.</p><p>     1. <b>[Endurance: Challenging] Try to get up.</b></p><p><b>                   +1 </b>Still young and sprightly.</p><p>     2. Just lie there and groan some more. Kim seems to like it?</p><p>ENDURANCE [Challenging: Success] - How many times have you fallen on track, during all of those countless practices? A hundred? A thousand? You are an inevitability. You cannot be stopped. </p><p>INLAND EMPIRE [Medium: Success] - For better or for worse. </p><p>YOU - You gather your strength and pull yourself up from the track, wobbling on your feet for a moment and holding your stinging head in your hand.</p><p>PAIN THRESHOLD [Medium: Success] - Your face took most of the damage, here. The rest- the aching arm, the throbbing side- most likely it will do little more than bruise. </p><p>YOU - When you pull your hand from your face, a small, bright red stripe is revealed in the center of your palm.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “Okay, good. Does your vision seem fine? Do you feel dizzy?” There is a look of genuine concern on his face, his hands reached out towards you as if he expects you to topple over again at any moment. </p><p>SUGGESTION [Formidable: Success] - The urge to physically touch you is there; to confirm with his own hands that you are still intact. Maybe, also, to comfort you.</p><p>YOU - You blink down at him. </p><p>PERCEPTION (SIGHT) [Trivial: Success] - He looks just like he always does. Which is to say- entrancing, gorgeous, and the slightest bit intimidating.</p><ol>
<li><b>“Maybe I do feel a little lightheaded...but…”</b></li>
<li>“Well, I can still see you. Thank God.”</li>
<li>“Vision's probably better than yours, bino.” </li>
</ol><p>YOU - <em> But it’s nothing to do with the fall</em>, is what you want to say, but you hesitate and Kim takes the chance to interject.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “Okay, let’s just get inside. Do you have any kind of medical kit in your office?”</p><ol>
<li><b>Find it within yourself to correct the term ‘office’.</b></li>
<li>Let the mistake wash over you, just this once. You are bleeding from the head and now is not the time.</li>
</ol><p>YOU - “No,” you reply a little weakly, “but in <em> Cardiozone HQ </em>--”</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - Suddenly he is pushing a hand into your back, gentle but confident, trying to guide you away from the track. “Alright. Glad to see the bump hasn’t affected your sense of humour.”</p><p>LEGS THE FOURTH YEAR - As you turn, you see Legs has been there this whole time, watching in silence. She looks vaguely concerned for you as well.</p><p>EMPATHY [Challenging: Success] - Enough that she doesn’t feel the need to hide it.</p><p>LEGS THE FOURTH YEAR -  “Uh. Are you okay, Doobie?” She is looking above your eyes, probably at the bleeding gash on your forehead.</p><ol>
<li>Smile and allow a bead of blood to drop from your brow.</li>
<li>“I didn’t cry! Are you proud of me, Legs?”</li>
<li><b>“I’m amazing. Cuz I <em>won</em>.”</b></li>
</ol><p>LEGS THE FOURTH YEAR - Her eyes flash with outrage, but she finds it within herself to hold most of it back. “You <em> would </em>have, if you hadn’t tried to do <em>that</em> at the end.”</p><p>YOU - “What did it seem like I was trying to do?”</p><p>LEGS THE FOURTH YEAR - She doesn't answer.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “It all looked quite impressive, for a moment,” Kim offers, hand still at your back, “Until it became apparent that you weren’t at all in control over any of it.”</p><p>YOU - “Uh, well, anyway, it doesn’t matter. Cuz my hand was still over the line first.” You wiggle the fingers in question at Legs. </p><p>LEGS THE FOURTH YEAR - “Fine, whatever. I was too slow to start anyway so it barely even counts.”</p><p>Rhetoric [Medium: Success] - <em> Because Kim was too quiet with the commands, </em>is what she means there.</p><p>EMPATHY [Formidable: Success] - She can’t find it within herself to rebuke your claim of victory while there is blood dribbling down your face. But she also isn’t considering it a loss. </p><p>PHYSICAL INSTRUMENT - A rematch is in order there, I think. </p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “Alright, you can settle this later. I’m taking you back to HQ.”</p><p>YOU - “Wait, Kim...you said it! HQ!”</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “Did I?” He isn’t looking at you, suddenly. “I hadn’t noticed.”</p><p>After first thinking to retrieve his satchel, Kim proceeds to bring you back from the track. As he walks with you, his hand remains at your back- the slightest touch. “Your poor face has taken quite the beating this week, hasn’t it?” He looks at you, half worry and half poorly-concealed amusement.</p><p>PAIN THRESHOLD [Challenging: Success] - This is honestly about the normal amount of physical abuse your face takes on a weekly basis, actually. </p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “Are you alright?”</p><ol>
<li><b>“This is a lot of blood.”</b></li>
<li>“Why are you touching my back, Kim?”</li>
<li>“I thought you said you didn’t smoke in front of kids?”</li>
<li>“I gotta know, did I at least look cool before I ate shit?”</li>
<li>Just allow him to lead you to HQ. (Move on).</li>
</ol><p>YOU - It is seeping lazily down your cheek now, as you haven’t made an attempt to stay the bleeding at all. </p><p>PAIN THRESHOLD [Easy: Success] - The spot on your forehead throbs slightly, in time with your pulse.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - Kim glances up at the wound. “It may seem like that, yes, but facial wounds do tend to look worse than they actually are.”</p><p>EMPATHY [Challenging: Success] - <em> Please let that be the case here, </em>he’s thinking to himself.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “Here, this will help.” He stops, and withdraws a fresh tissue for you. “Please don’t use your vest this time.”</p><ol>
<li><b>Take the tissue.</b></li>
<li>Use your vest this time.</li>
</ol><p>YOU - You dab your forehead with it, watching as the white becomes a little more red each time.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “Keep it against the wound. You need to press down to stop the bleeding.” Then, he’s back to escorting you.</p><ol>
<li><b>“Why are you touching my back, Kim?”</b></li>
<li>“I thought you said you didn’t smoke in front of kids?”</li>
<li>“I gotta know, did I at least look cool before I ate shit?”</li>
<li>Just allow him to lead you to HQ. (Move on).</li>
</ol><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “Because you told me you felt lightheaded, and because dizziness and loss of balance are both common symptoms of a concussion.” He says it all very firmly and matter-of-factly. “And I don’t want to risk you falling again.” Kim then glances up at you.</p><p>EMPATHY [Godly: Failure] - His expression: the usual brand of unreadable.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “Is it making you uncomfortable?”</p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY [Medium: Success] - If by ‘uncomfortable’ he means, ‘incredibly aroused and desperate for him to move that hand a little lower’ then yes. We are <em> very </em>uncomfortable.</p><ol>
<li>“No. It’s just making me horny, as usual.” (Bow your head in shame).</li>
<li>“A little bit, but not for the reason you’d think...”</li>
<li><b>“Um. Is it making <em>you </em>uncomfortable?”</b></li>
</ol><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “No, I’m quite comfortable.”</p><p>YOU - “Well, cool, man. Me too.”</p><p>PERCEPTION (TOUCH) [Legendary: Success] - You swear, then, that you feel Kim put a little more pressure to the small of your back. </p><p>SUGGESTION [Medium: Success] - Somewhere down the line, whether it was you crying over grading, dropping a cigarette on your face or falling over your own feet, Kim has somehow decided that he has to take care of you. This is not at all a bad feeling.</p><ol>
<li><b>“I thought you said you didn’t smoke in front of kids?”</b></li>
<li>“I gotta know, did I at least look cool before I ate shit?”</li>
<li>Allow him to lead you to HQ. (Move on).</li>
</ol><p>YOU - It seems like something you ought to bring up, if only because you never pictured Kim as the type to lie, or so blatantly contradict himself. </p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - He looks you over, expressionless.</p><p>EMPATHY [Challenging: Success] - He’s mildly surprised that you remembered his mention of that.</p><p>SUGGESTION [Easy: Success] - At this point it’s not even a choice for you to remember things about him. He could recite to you his entire life’s story right now, and you would probably be able to recall it beat for beat afterwards.</p><p>EMPATHY [Formidable: Success] - But he would never dream of doing that. Not even for you.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “I don’t,” he eventually replies to you.</p><p>YOU - “But earlier, I saw you…”</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - Without a word, he looks at you and places the side of his finger against his pouting lips.</p><p>RHETORIC [Medium: Success] - He’s asking you to play along, and pretend like you didn’t see a thing.</p><p>SUGGESTION [Easy: Success] - A harmless little secret between the two of you.</p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY [Challenging: Success] - For some reason, the thought of that makes something vaguely warm rumble in the pit of your stomach.</p><ol>
<li>“Oh, okay. Sorry.”</li>
<li><b>“Right. Casual Friday.” (Tap a finger over your mouth, too.)</b></li>
<li>“I <em>won’t </em>be silenced on this, Kim! You’re a <em>crooked cop</em>!”</li>
</ol><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “Exactly.” His eyes crease up into a smile.</p><ol>
<li><b>“Did I at least look cool before I ate shit?”</b></li>
<li>Allow him to lead you to HQ. (Move on).</li>
</ol><p>KIM KITSURAGI - He smiles at you. “Oh. Is that what all of that was about? You wanted to look cool?”</p><p>COMPOSURE [Legendary: Failure] - You feel yourself flush, once again incriminated by your own obviousness. The only hope for you now is that where you’re holding that tissue to your face, maybe Kim can’t see your cheeks reddening.</p><ol>
<li>“Uh, no. Actually, I was trying to look <em>uncool. </em>Since I’ve never tried it before...”</li>
<li><b>“Well...did I?”</b></li>
</ol><p>KIM KITSURAGI - He’s looking ahead, focussing on bringing you back to HQ. “Yes, coach. You looked very cool. At least until you- as you called it- ‘ate shit’.” Kim says it all very dryly, like he’s being insincere.</p><p>YOU - “Wait...do you mean it?” You need to just make sure. You really need to know if he thinks you’re cool or not.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “Well, since apparently my opinion means so much to you…” He smiles softly, but his eyes are still cast forwards. “Yes, I do.”</p><p>SUGGESTION [Easy: Success] - He really does think you’re cool now. This is the first step towards getting him to fall in love with you.</p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY [Easy: Success] - Or getting him to fuck you, which is still the primary mission, here! Don’t lose sight of the fucking! You mustn’t!</p><p>YOU - Can’t it be both? Love and fucking?</p><p>VOLITION [Challenging: Success] - Actually, it will most likely be neither. I think you’ve forgotten that again.</p><p>YOU - Yup. And now I’m gonna forget it again <em> again. </em> </p><p>VOLITION - Or maybe you should just face--</p><p>YOU - Sorry? What were we thinking about? I totally forgot!</p><p>VOLITION - Alright, fine. Don’t say I didn’t warn you.</p><ol>
<li><b>“Well...I think you’re pretty cool too, Kim.”</b></li>
<li>“Obviously I already knew I was cool. I just like it when people remind me.”</li>
<li>“I'm afraid I might have tricked you, Kim. I’m not actually very cool at all.”</li>
</ol><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “Mm. Perhaps you really do have a concussion.” He flashes you a knowing smile. </p><p>EMPATHY [Legendary: Failure] - Impossible to say how he took that. </p><ol>
<li><b>Allow him to lead you to HQ. (Move on).</b></li>
</ol><p>YOU - You’re already more or less back at the school by now. Together with Kim you head inside, crossing the beige wasteland that is the Cardiozone and then shutting yourselves into HQ.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “Alright, sit yourself down. Where do you keep the first aid?” Kim takes the opportunity to fan himself with a hand, overheated from the walk over. He’s already looking around the room to see if he can spot the medical supplies himself.</p><p>CONCEPTUALISATION [Medium: Success] - He won’t ever find them. The supplies Kim needs are buried deep within a veritable tomb of lost sports equipment and ignored sick letters.</p><p>YOU - That is to say, you keep the first aid kit in one of the drawers of your desk. As you collapse into a chair, you pick one at random and begin to pull it open…</p><p>REACTION SPEED [Medium: Success] - Stop!</p><p>HALF LIGHT [Easy: Success] - Not <em> that </em>one! Abort!</p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY [Challenging: Success] - That’s The <em> Fun </em>Drawer, remember? We can save that one for later. </p><p>YOU - You slowly close The Fun Drawer before its contents can be revealed to either you or Kim. Then you move your hand to the drawer above and pull it open.</p><p>THE BORING DRAWER - Papers explode from the toothless, gaping maw of The Boring Drawer. A thousand different excuses, a thousand kids who did the run anyway and survived. </p><p>PERCEPTION (SIGHT) [Formidable: Success] - Also a few complaint letters from parents.</p><p>LOGIC [Medium: Success] - The two are definitely related. </p><p>YOU - You bravely shove a hand into the ocean of paper, feeling for a plastic handle amidst it all. </p><p>PERCEPTION (TOUCH) [Easy: Success] - Suddenly, a kiss of something cool and smooth against your fingertips. </p><p>YOU - You grab that something, and jank it from the mess, sending papers tumbling in all directions like a flock of ink-graffitoed birds. </p><p>“Right here!” You wave the little plastic box proudly in the air, your other hand still entirely occupied with stemming the bleeding of your face.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - Kim doesn’t say anything about the state of your desk drawer, he just pulls up a chair next to you again and begins to look through what he has to work with.</p><p>THE FIRST AID TASTER MENU  - It’s not much, honestly. It barely constitutes a kit; it’s more like a taster menu for what a <em> real </em> first aid kit would be like. A few plasters, a tiny roll of bandages, some tweezers...the rest, you’re not sure at a glance.</p><p>PHYSICAL INSTRUMENT - Bandages and stitches are a medal of honour to only the most decorated of nerds. All the first aid <em> we </em>need are these three words: Walk. It. Off.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - After a moment, Kim seems to find something worth using.  He sets out a small bottle on the desk in front of you. </p><p>PERCEPTION (SIGHT) [Challenging: Success] - The label on the bottle reads ‘ISOPROPYL ANTISEPTIC DISINFECTANT- 99% ALCOHOL'.</p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY [Easy: Failure] - Booze! Fantastic! <em> Trinquons! </em></p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “Well, hopefully we don’t need much more than that. Because frankly we don’t <em> have </em>much more than that.” He begins to dig through his satchel where he dropped it by his chair, and withdraws a half-full pack of tissues.</p><p>LOGIC [Easy: Success] - This is the fabled tissue stash, the one Kim dips into every time you cry, or hurt yourself, or make him laugh while he’s eating.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - He sets the pack of tissues on the desk, as well. “Okay. Let’s see the damage.” </p><ol>
<li>“Actually, I think I’ll be okay. I just need to walk it off.”</li>
<li>Try to drink the first aid booze instead.</li>
<li><b>Show him the damage.</b></li>
</ol><p>YOU - You slowly remove the tissue from your face, or rather you peel it off of your face, as congealed blood has already glued it to your skin.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - Kim leans up closer to your face, already unscrewing the cap from the first aid booze. “Well it’s stopped bleeding already, and you’re still conscious. In my medical opinion, I think you’re going to make it.”</p><p>YOU - “Woah, you really know what you’re doing, huh?”</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “Don’t sound so surprised, coach.” He begins to carefully pour some of the clear booze into a tissue, “They give everyone in the RCM rudimentary first aid training. Granted, it’s <em> very </em> rudimentary, the rest you more or less have to learn on the job.” He holds the soaked tissue up and towards your face. “This isn’t going to feel great, Harry. Are you ready?”</p><p>YOU - “W-wait, what are you doing?”</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - He nudges his glasses up his nose with the back of a knuckle. “I need to clean the wound, both to see how severe it really is and also to ensure it doesn’t become infected.”</p><ol>
<li><b>[Pain Threshold: Formidable] - Prepare for this to not feel great.</b></li>
<li>“Um, I’ll pass then. I only like feeling good things.”</li>
</ol><p>PAIN THRESHOLD [Formidable: Success] - Take a deep breath. Clench your fists. Time to be a big boy. </p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY [Legendary: Success] - And make sure to keep looking at Kim.</p><p>YOU - What was that? That last one?</p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY - Buddy? Trust me on this. I’ve got a hunch. </p><p>YOU - Um. Okay then.</p><p>You take a deep breath. You clench your fists. You look at Kim. “Okay. Ready.”</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - His dark eyes are focused on your wound as he leans into you and places the damp tissue to the spot where you hit your head.</p><p>PAIN THRESHOLD [Legendary: Failure] - Suddenly- a violent, searing sting. It is as if that tissue was dipped in acid and now your flesh is boiling.</p><p>YOU - You hiss involuntarily, and feel your face screw up in pain.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - At the sound, those eyes suddenly snap to meet yours. He doesn't look away.</p><p>PAIN THRESHOLD [Formidable: Success] - That flesh-boiling sting is unbearable only for a moment, and for that moment your body can feel nothing else; your mind can think of nothing else. It may not necessarily be a pleasant feeling, but it is still overwhelmingly intense. And <em> Kim </em> has given this sensation to you; this, the good kind of pain.</p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY [Challenging: Success] - A rush of sweetness up your back, to counter the bitter sting. No- this is the <em>best </em> kind of pain. And it is <em> addictive </em>.</p><p>SUGGESTION [Challenging: Success] - You wouldn't just trust anyone to intentionally hurt you. But you trust Kim.</p><p>EMPATHY [Legendary: Success] - That last point; it is neither lost on him, nor considered unimportant by him. Not at all.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - Without a word and without diverting his gaze at all, he brings the tissue down the side of your face. Oh so slowly, he follows the trail of dried blood past your forehead, over your temple, across your cheek...</p><p>LOGIC [Medium: Success] - Unnecessarily slow.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - Down, down... to the sharp edge of your jaw.</p><p>LOGIC [Formidable: Success] - The blood never made it that far.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - His eyes flicker down to the bottom half of your face.</p><p>YOU - What is...happening right now?</p><p>VOLITION [Impossible: Failure] - …</p><p>EMPATHY [Godly: Failure] - …</p><p>SUGGESTION [Legendary: Success] - <em> It </em>is happening.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - Several quick, fluttering blinks, suddenly. Then Kim is back to inspecting your wound again, wiping at it a few more times with the tissue before he finally draws back. “Strange.” He says, simply.</p><p>PERCEPTION (SOUND) [Godly: Success] - And maybe, just <em> maybe</em>, he is the slightest bit breathless.</p><ol>
<li>“Uh, yeah, you fucking said it.”</li>
<li>“Are you sure it’s cleaned up? Maybe we could do all of that one more time?”</li>
<li><b>“I didn’t think so.” </b></li>
</ol><p>YOU - Whatever that was, ‘strange’ is the wrong word for it. But you’re a little frightened to think of what the <em> right </em>word might be.</p><p>CONCEPTUALISATION [Formidable: Success] - How about ‘significant’?</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - He’s pulling more tissues from his pack, brow furrowed ever so slightly.</p><p>EMPATHY [Legendary: Success] - Like he’s trying to parse what you meant by that but either can’t quite manage it or - just like you- is a little bit afraid to face the conclusion he might reach.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - For a moment, that vaguely baffled look is turned to you, and then he huffs a laugh out of his nose. “At least wait until I tell you <em> what </em>is strange, before you decide to disagree with me.”</p><p>RHETORIC [Medium: Failure] - Probably should have known that he wasn’t referring to whatever-that-was.</p><p>YOU - “Um. Sorry.” You’re not quite sure why you’re even apologising. Maybe you do have the concussion; you suddenly feel very dazed.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “What is strange, is that the wound appears to be more of a light laceration than anything caused by blunt force trauma.” He gets to his feet and strolls to the sink, in the kitchen area of HQ. His back is to you. </p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY [Easy: Success] - To put it less politely, his <em> ass </em> is to you. After the whatever-that-was, we are particularly observant of these things. </p><p>CONCEPTUALISATION [Easy: Success] - Very pleasantly filling the shape of his jeans; a subtle, temptuous curve. </p><ol>
<li>[Rhetoric- Formidable] You totally know what literally all of that means.</li>
<li>“Uh huh. Uh huh. I see. <em>Lacerations.</em>”</li>
<li><b>“It really didn’t hurt that bad, Kim. I definitely don’t feel <em>traumatised</em>.”</b></li>
</ol><p>KIM KITSURAGI - Kim twists open the tap before glancing over his shoulder at you. “Blunt force trauma,” he repeats, over the sound of rushing water. “What I mean is that you didn’t crack your head open. You cut yourself. A stone on the track could have done it, perhaps.”</p><p>YOU - “And that’s...good?”</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “I’d say so. At the very least, it means you probably don’t have a concussion after all.” He returns his attention to what he’s doing.</p><p>PERCEPTION (SIGHT) [Challenging: Success] - He is lightly soaking tissues under the tap.</p><p>LOGIC [Easy: Success] - To mop up whatever mess is left on your face. </p><p>YOU - Wait, does that mean we get to go again with the whatever-that-was?!</p><p>SUGGESTION [Godly: Failure] - It might happen again. It might not. Perhaps it was just one of those freak whatever-that-was moments.</p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY [Easy: Success] - It’s fine, though! Just the once gave you plenty of material to use later on tonight. </p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - Kim quickly returns to you, but this time he doesn’t sit down. Instead he perches at the very edge of the desk in front of you, and leans over you that way. He places the pile of damp tissues beside him. “Note that I said <em> probably</em>. Are you sure you don’t feel unusual, at all?”</p><ol>
<li>“I do, and I’m loving every minute of it.”</li>
<li><b>“I do, but that’s not a recent thing.”</b></li>
<li>[Drama- Legendary] “I’ve never felt more usual in my whole life.”</li>
</ol><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “Right,” he smiles to himself as he takes a tissue and begins swiping at your face again. He’s faster this time but still relaxed; this is more or less what you expected from him the first time. “Let me rephrase that then- do you feel any <em> more </em> unusual? No missing voices or anything, for example?”</p><p>EMPATHY [Easy:Success] - He was more or less joking about the last part.</p><p>YOU - Uh, can we check in on that, though?</p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY - Well, I am <em> absolutely </em>here for this.</p><p>SUGGESTION - Never felt better.</p><p>PAIN THRESHOLD - A slight twinge of pain every time Kim gets too close to the wound. I’m here.</p><p>VOLITION [Challenging: Success] - Everyone is accounted for, Harry. All 23 of us.</p><ol>
<li><b>“So apparently they’re all fine, yeah.”</b></li>
<li>“Wait, do you believe me about the voices, then?”</li>
<li>“I don’t <em>actually</em> have voices. It’s just me thinking to myself. I’m pretty sure.”</li>
</ol><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “<em>Apparently?” </em>As he touches up the immediate area around the cut, he treats you with particular delicacy. “Are you saying it was the voices that told you they were all fine?”</p><p>EMPATHY [Medium: Success] - He’s going to play along with you, this time. That’s what that smile means. </p><p>YOU - “Uhm, yeah. Pretty much.”</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “How do you know they’re not lying, then?” He curves the tissue beneath the jut of your cheekbone.</p><p>PERCEPTION (TOUCH) [Easy: Success] - The damp feels pleasantly cool against your hot face.</p><p>COMPOSURE [Medium: Success] - You resist the urge to close your eyes to the sensation.</p><p>RHETORIC [Challenging: Success] - Kim is saying we’re <em> compromised. </em></p><p>VOLITION [Legendary: Success] - He’s probably right.</p><p>SUGGESTION [Easy: Success] - Kim is literally always right about everything! So someone <em> must </em>be compromised!</p><p>YOU - You open your mouth, but no words come out. You’re not quite sure how to answer his question. </p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - He draws his attention from the part of your face he’s cleaning up, and looks you in the eyes again.</p><p>COMPOSURE [Legendary: Failure] - Oh boy. Here we go again.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “You can hear them right now, can’t you?” He places his free hand on his thigh, so he can lean over you more and wipe at a spot on your jaw, just below your ear.</p><p>PERCEPTION (TOUCH) [Easy: Success] - The tissue prickles over your stubble.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - Once again he seems to refuse to break eye contact.</p><p>PERCEPTION (SIGHT) [Trivial: Success] - That kissable mouth, caught in its perpetual frown- you watch as it curls into a smile. </p><p>SUGGESTION - It’s happening...it’s happening again…</p><p>YOU - “Well, khm. Yes. They don’t really ever stop talking.”</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “So?” He raises a brow, “Do I get to know what they’re saying, then? Or is that something you prefer to keep to yourself?”</p><p>SUGGESTION - Kiss him.</p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY - Harry. It’s a no-brainer at this point. Literally just fucking snog him.</p><p>RHETORIC - It really does sound like he’s asking you to kiss him, in a roundabout way. </p><p>PHYSICAL INSTRUMENT - WE MUST INITIATE MORALE BOOSTING PROCEDURES ASAP! KISS THE MAN!</p><p>SAVOIR FAIRE- It would be <em> extremely </em> suave of you if you just said nothing and kissed him right now. </p><p>EMPATHY - Honestly, Harry, he might have wanted you to kiss him this whole time. Who’s to say?</p><p>VOLITION - I'm really not sure if this is a good idea...but...I mean...</p><p>    1. “My...brain hurts…”</p><p>    2. [Electrochemistry: Easy] Kiss Kim. </p><p>    3.<b> [Volition: Godly] Resist the utterly overwhelming urge to kiss Kim.</b></p><p><b>                  -1 </b>No one in here would have any complaints if you did.</p><p>                  <strong>-1 </strong>It could be kind of cool if you kissed him right now.</p><p>VOLITION [Godly: Success] - Oh. Are you sure? I kind of wanted you to kiss him, too... </p><p>YOU - I don’t know...I thought I was the only man attracted to another man? Doesn’t that mean he wouldn’t like it?</p><p>VOLITION - I think the waters are a little muddied around that subject now. Coach has his cavalry blood thing, and there’s that mysterious home-of-something word that could have something to do with all this...have you ever considered that you might <em>not</em> be the only one?</p><p>SUGGESTION - Also, Kim just touched your face with his thumb. That might also have some relevance right now.</p><p>YOU - Okay but maybe-- wait he <em> what </em>?</p><p>PERCEPTION (TOUCH) [Formidable: Success] - You only catch the last of it- the tip of his thumb lifting from the sensitive skin just below your earlobe. It is impossible to tell, from that brief sensation alone, whether or not it was an intentional action on Kim's part.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “I see.” He appears incredibly smug when he pulls back with that damp, now bloodstained tissue. “Very enlightening.”</p><ol>
<li> “Wait, I wasn’t paying attention. Did you touch my face just then?”</li>
<li>“I feel like something is happening right now, but I’m too dumb and scared to work out what, exactly. I think I’m in dire need of assistance.”</li>
<li>“They all wanted me to kiss you, Kim. That’s what they were saying. Are you happy now?”</li>
<li><b>“What do you mean? I didn’t say anything.”</b></li>
</ol><p>KIM KITSURAGI - Kim turns, and swaps out the damp tissue for a dry one. When he snaps back around, the smug look has disappeared entirely from his expression. “I know, coach.” He pats the side of your face dry, in a way that almost makes it like he’s trying to console you.  “That was the joke.”</p><p>YOU - You feel as though you might genuinely have whiplash now, because of this conversation.</p><ol>
<li><b>“Oh, you're not gonna start doing jokes now, are you? That’s kinda my thing..."</b></li>
<li>“So, are we acting like there was no whatever-that-was just then? Or was this just another me thing this whole time?”</li>
<li>“Well, um, thanks for patching me up, Kim.”</li>
</ol><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “Of course not. I wouldn’t dare encroach on your territory in that way, coach. I can assure you, that was my one and only joke.”</p><p>YOU - “I mean, that kind of sounded like a joke too…”</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - Kim flashes you a smile. “Try not to feel too threatened. You’re much better at them than me. Now, are you hurting anywhere else, before we move on?” He finally wipes off his hands with a clean tissue and then looks at you expectantly. “I’m sure you’re fine but it doesn’t hurt to be thorough with these things.”</p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY [Challenging: Failure] - You basically squandered the moment back there, Harry-boy, but it might not be too late. Tell him your <em> dick </em>hurts.</p><p>RHETORIC [Easy: Success] - He might think that you have something unpleasant, if you say that. So you probably shouldn’t.</p><p>PAIN THRESHOLD [Easy: Success] - A vague ache over your ribs, and a mild, buzzing sting across the back of your arm. Also you do feel like a bit of an idiot, for falling in front of Kim in the first place. </p><ol>
<li><b>“I really do think I bruised my ego…”</b></li>
<li>“My arm kind of stings, here…”</li>
<li>“It sorta hurts where I fell on my side.”</li>
<li>“That’s pretty much it, I’m fine.” (Move on).</li>
</ol><p>KIM KITSURAGI - Kim shakes his head a little at that, and shifts his position at the edge of the desk in order to make himself more comfortable. “And what do you expect <em> me </em> to do about that?”</p><p>YOU - “Um...perhaps you could say something nice about me?”</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - A smirk. “Such as?”</p><ol>
<li>“How about, ‘you’re very handsome, Harry’?”</li>
<li>“Maybe you could compliment my undying muscles?”</li>
<li><b>“I actually think you should subvert my expectations and compliment my intellect.”</b></li>
<li>“...it doesn’t really have the same effect if I just tell you, does it?”</li>
</ol><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “Ah. Alright...let me think, then.” His eyes close. “Well, Harry. Of all the people I know, you are by far the most...intellectually <em> courageous. </em>“</p><p>YOU - “Uh…” That didn’t feel like a compliment.</p><p>EMPATHY [Challenging: Success] - Now Kim is smiling at you like it definitely wasn’t meant to be a compliment, and he’s daring you to prove it. </p><p>RHETORIC [Formidable: Failure] - He’s calling you an idiot!</p><p>YOU - “You’re fucked up, Kim. Getting a cheap blow in like that when I’m already down. And I thought you were a man of honour...”</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “I did no such thing. I simply meant that you don’t shy away from ideas that others might find difficult to swallow. For example, having voices in your head, or seeing into the future, or…” He shrugs a single shoulder dismissively.</p><p>YOU - “So you finally believe me now? About all those things?”</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “I believe that <em> you </em>believe them.”</p><p>SUGGESTION [Easy: Success] - Close enough. </p><ol>
<li><b>“My arm kind of stings, here…”</b></li>
<li>“It sorta hurts where I fell on my side.”</li>
<li>“That’s pretty much it, I’m fine.” (Move on).</li>
</ol><p>YOU - You raise your arm that hit the ground where you fell, and try to get a look at the side that stings.</p><p>PERCEPTION [Medium: Success] - There is a patch of your skin that is scuffed and white from where it scraped across the track. Little flecks of blood pattern the wound here and there, but it is nowhere near as dramatic as what happened with your head.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - He barely looks at it. “Mmhm. That’s what we call a graze, coach. But I’m sure you knew that. I can’t imagine there has been a class of yours where a child hasn’t fallen and scuffed their knees. </p><p>VOLITION [Medium: Success] - You did pretty much know that, you just wanted the attention. </p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - He unceremoniously hands you a wet tissue. “I won’t make you suffer through the isopropyl again for that one." </p><p>YOU - You sort of wish he would clean it for you again, but you don’t make any mention of that. Instead you clean up the graze and wipe off some of the excess water.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “Anything else?”</p><ol>
<li><b>“It sorta hurts where I fell on my side.”</b></li>
<li>“That’s pretty much it, I’m fine.” (Move on).</li>
</ol><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “Oh? Where on your side, exactly?”</p><p>YOU - You gesture vaguely at the spot on your torso, beneath your arm. </p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “Does it hurt when you breathe in, at all?”</p><p>PAIN THRESHOLD [Trivial: Success] - The dull ache there is persistent, but it feels no worse as you suck in an experimental breath.</p><p>YOU - “No, not really,” you say under your breath, before exhaling loudly. </p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “Then it’s probably nothing, but let me take a look. Just in case.” With that, Kim gets to his feet and moves in front of you. “It would be easier if you could stand up for this one.”</p><p>YOU - You jump up and stand opposite him, waiting expectantly.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - And he looks up at you, equally expectant.</p><p>YOU - A moment passes, before you say anything. “So, are you gonna check? Or?”</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - Nothing stirs on his face. “Well, I need you to lift up your vest first, Harry.”</p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY - <em> HOO BOY</em>! HERE WE FUCKING GO!</p><p>COMPOSURE [Legendary: Failure] - There is absolutely a Look on your face now. You know what kind I mean.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - He raises a single brow at you, but says nothing more. </p><ol>
<li>“Kim...surely this isn’t professional procedure…”</li>
<li><b>“No way! You just want an excuse to look at my <em>tits</em>!”</b></li>
<li>[Composure: Legendary] Act like you feel totally normal about showing Kim your tits.</li>
</ol><p>KIM KITSURAGI - His eyes flutter closed. “Yes. <em> Obviously </em> I just want an excuse to look at your…” He hesitates, as he realises what you actually just said. “<em>Tits?” </em>When he looks at you again, he almost manages a smile. Mostly he just looks completely baffled by your wording.</p><p>YOU - “What, you think I don’t have tits, now?”</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - Kim emits a massive, whooshing sigh at that, like this entire conversation is physically exhausting him. “Harry, with the best will in the world, you do not have…” He’s back to shaking his head, like his body is pulling out all its usual coping mechanisms to deal with what you’re saying to him. “You do <em> not </em> have ‘tits’.”</p><p>     1.<b> [Rhetoric: Godly] Convince Kim that you do actually have tits.</b></p><p><b>                   +2 </b>You are objectively right.</p><p>                   <strong>+1</strong> Thought about Contact Mike's nipples.</p><p>     2. “Oh. Okay. That’s a shame.”</p><p>RHETORIC [Godly: Failure] - Yeah, no. We are not dropping this one. Tell him about the <em> nipples </em> thing.</p><p>YOU - “Aha! But I have nipples!” You point at him with both hands,  “So <em> therefore</em>, I must have tits, too!”  You just throw the word ‘therefore’ in there, and it is such a flagrant attempt to sound smart that it actually thrills you a little bit. </p><p>PERCEPTION [Formidable: Success] - The colour of Kim’s face is beginning to shift towards pink.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “That’s wonderful, coach, that really is, but, khm, what you have is mostly <em> muscle. </em> The female counterpart is,” He raises a dismissive hand in the air, “Some other kind of tissue.”</p><p>ENCYCLOPEDIA [Legendary: Failure] - Oh. Some kind of tissue. Uh huh. </p><p>PHYSICAL INSTRUMENT - Kim is right, though! You do have a truly succulent pair of muscle-tits, son!</p><p>YOU - “Well, maybe you’re right. But they still have the <em> essence </em> of tits. You can’t deny that.”</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - He doesn't say a word.</p><p>EMPATHY [Easy: Success] - He can, and <em> is </em>denying that.</p><p>YOU - “Holy fucking shit Kim!” You can’t contain yourself anymore. You start pulling up your vest. “You look my tits in the eyes right now and tell me they don’t have the essence of tits!”</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “I am absolutely not doing that!” Kim is finally bubbling over with laughter, and his hands hover over yours as you begin to lift up your vest.</p><p>EMPATHY [Challenging: Success] - He isn’t sure whether to stop you, or let you do it. </p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - In the end he goes for the latter option, but he’s quick to lean down and inspect your side the moment your top is bunched up above your chest. “Alright. Let me look.” A pause, while he inspects you. “It looks a little red. Does this hurt?” </p><p>PERCEPTION (TOUCH) [Trivial: Success] - You feel him start to carefully prod your side with a single digit. </p><p>PAIN THRESHOLD [Easy: Success] - A little tender, but nothing alarming.</p><ol>
<li>“Nope. Guess I'm unbreakable.”</li>
<li><b>Cry out in pain, for a laugh.</b></li>
</ol><p>YOU - WIthout warning, you let out a blood-curdling scream. “WAAAAAAAGH!!”</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - And Kim is so alarmed that he snaps up, hitting the back of his head on your arm where you’re still holding your vest up. His glasses come dangerously close to falling off of his face.</p><p>YOU - “Oh shit, sorry Kim! I was trying to be funny again! Are you okay?”</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - He’s holding the back of his hand to his mouth to disguise his snickering. “...you’re awful. Don’t ever do that again.”</p><p>SUGGESTION [Challenging: Success] - You could absolutely get away with doing that again.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - Kim lets out a few final chuckles as he takes his glasses off. After he has replaced them, he gives you a very blatant once over. </p><p>YOU - You’re still, <em>still</em>, holding your vest up, for some reason.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - Now it is his turn to give <em>you</em> a Look. “You can put them away now, coach.” He won’t stop grinning. “That concludes my medical examination.” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>WOOOH happy xmas everyone!! here is part 2 as promised :0)<br/>i hope u enjoy!!! i am literally so fucking exhausted that i have lost my critical eye and cant tell if this chap is any good or not djkgdhfgd. so the condition of getting this before xmas is that no one can point it out if i go back n tweak it later lol. deal? deal. okay.<br/>ANYWAY i hope that everyone has good &amp; safe holidays :^) i appreciate everyone still readin this and i will hopefully be P FAST WITH THE REST AFTER XMAS because i am free of work...WE'RE ON THE HOME STRETCH NOW BABY LETS GOOOO!!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The Form That Inevitability Takes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>IN THIS EPISODE: A very unfortunately-timed phone call, and a stranger with a thousand thousand faces.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>YOU - Following the dramatic, and honestly confusing proceedings of this lunchtime, it is somehow decided, though unspoken between the two of you, that you won’t return to tending The Getaway Gang. Honestly, they probably get more done without you there to distract them anyway. Instead, you and Kim share a pizza from the canteen (Casual Friday <em> and </em>Pizza Friday) and, as usual, chatter the rest of your free time away. </p><p>COMPOSURE [Challenging: Failure] - You’re a little more concerned with the inevitable passage of time, than you were this morning. Even though you’ve agreed to meet again, it won’t be the same as knowing he’ll be there every morning. </p><p>YOU - Every morning, forever...you can’t help but imagine it.</p><p>CONCEPTUALISATION [Formidable: Success] - Every day Kim waits for you at your usual parking spot; you always turn up to work later than him. Just like every morning, you smoke your first cigarette of the day together. Winter is beginning to creep over Grand-Couron, but it’s not the cold that has the two of you smoking inside the car these days.</p><p>You on the driver’s side, and Kim beside you. His Astra pinned between two fingers, while those fingers idly trace the path of a particular vein on the back of your hand. Up, down, then back up again. He glances up at you, and you understand well enough by now what a look like that means.</p><p>YOU - God...why can’t Kim just quit the RCM and become a full time gym teacher?</p><p>LOGIC [Easy: Failure] - There’s no reason in particular...</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - "What's on your mind, coach?" Kim is sitting opposite you and picking idly at his last slice of pizza. He plucks a doughy lump from the crust, and then pushes it past his lips, the side of his face resting in his hand. </p><ol>
<li> “Literally nothing, just like always.” </li>
<li><strong> “I was just thinking if maybe you wanted to work here forever?”</strong></li>
<li> “God, Kim. I am so fucked.” </li>
</ol><p>KIM KITSURAGI - He chews briefly and swallows, his mouth pinched into a small, tight smile that seems to speak a lot of things. </p><p>EMPATHY [Legendary: Success] - Amusement, flattery, consideration and utter repulsion. In that order. </p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “Being consigned to the role of a glorified babysitter isn’t part of my intended career path, unfortunately. So I’m going to decline.”</p><p>YOU - “I mean, the kids pretty much take care of themselves,” you’re not exactly sure why you’re even trying to negotiate this, “Babysitting is a real small part of the job.”</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “I wasn’t talking about the children.” He does his best not to smile <em> too </em>much at that. </p><p>RHETORIC [Easy: Success] - He was actually talking about you, just in case that wasn’t entirely obvious.</p><ol>
<li><strong>“Well, you know. Life takes us in unexpected directions. So maybe I am part of your career path?”</strong></li>
<li>“What is your career path, Kim? We can probably work out a way to squeeze me in there.”</li>
<li>“Are you really sure? Because I just had this crazy vision and I’m starting to think there’s not a zero possibility that you’d be into it…”</li>
</ol><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “You’ve had three whole days to hijack my career path, Harry.” Kim tilts his head a little further into his hand. “Is that not enough for you?”</p><p>YOU - “Uh, no?”</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - Kim is still picking at the pizza crust, but isn’t even eating it anymore. He’s just idly forming a neat pile of dismantled dough on the corner of his plate. “Well, either way. It’s all you’re getting.”</p><p>YOU - “Besides from when we hang out outta work, you mean.” You aren’t ready to forget that agreement in a hurry.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - Kim tries to pick another hole in the pizza, but instead ends up tearing a whole, messy chunk from the slice. “Mmhm.” He has no choice but to suck marinara sauce from his thumb and finger. He isn’t looking at you.</p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY - Genuinely don’t know how much more of this we can take, bud. In case of emergency, do you know the location of the nearest bathroom cubicle, or closet that locks from the inside? </p><p>PERCEPTION (SOUND) [Medium: Success] - Not so distantly, the afternoon bell tolls.</p><p>LOGIC [Medium: Success] - Friday afternoon. The fourth years are on their way.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “Is it that time already? I’d better go set up.” Kim is suddenly doing a lot of things. He gets out of his chair, dusts his hands off with a tissue, runs fingers through his hair briefly and grabs his satchel from where he has it nearly stowed under the desk. “I suppose I’ll see you out there, as usual.”</p><p>SUGGESTION [Challenging: Success] - Does it have to be as usual, though? Perhaps we could change up our tactic for these last workshops, to better suit our motivations?</p><p>VOLITION [Godly: Failure] - Ordinarily this would be the part where I suggest that you think of a way to get out of the last workshops, so you don’t inevitably make a fool of yourself in a failed attempt to impress Kim. But I don’t want you to actually pick that option, so you don’t get it. We’re going to spend the afternoon with Kim.</p><p>YOU - Oh, okay. Thanks for clearing that up.</p><p>    1. <strong>[Suggestion: Medium] Suggest a way to tackle the final workshops that will better suit your nefarious purposes... of making Kim happy.</strong></p><p><strong>                  +1 </strong>Good with kids.</p><p>                  <strong>+1 </strong>Made Kim belly laugh.</p><p>    2. Just go about the last workshops as usual.</p><p>SUGGESTION [Medium: Success] - Currently, you’ve been pretty much doing bare minimum to help Kim out with these workshops.</p><p>YOU - Right, cuz I don’t wanna step on his toes, or…</p><p>VOLITION [Challenging: Success] - You’re lazy. You’re mostly just lazy.</p><p>YOU - Guess I can’t argue with that. </p><p>SUGGESTION - It might be nice, <em> sentimental </em> even, if you offered to take a more active role in this afternoon’s workshops. Kim would likely appreciate a little help with the overwhelming burden of talking pig propaganda with the anklebiters.</p><p>EMPATHY [Formidable: Success] - Just take care not to frame it as if you don’t think he can handle it himself. Our Kim is a very proud creature. </p><p>YOU - Before Kim gets a chance to leave HQ, you swivel around in your desk chair. “Wait, Kim, before you go out there…”</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - He stops, and blinks at you. His eyebrows are peeking just above the rim of his glasses. “Yes?”</p><p>YOU - “I was thinking, why not shake things up this afternoon?”</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - Kim’s eyebrows rise a little higher. “Huh?”</p><p>EMPATHY [Easy: Success] - He doesn’t really seem to be taking this like we thought he would?</p><p>YOU -  “Well, uh...we don’t <em> have </em>to…I just thought you might like a little more back-up with the kids...”</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - His eyebrows suddenly return to their usual station. “Oh, right. What did you have in mind, exactly?”</p><p>YOU - “I dunno. Maybe I can take a lead on the talking, and you can back me up with all the facts and cop stuff?”</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - Kim clearly considers this, for a moment. His eyes roll off to one side, like he’s running through the situation in his head to see how bad it could possibly go. Eventually he replies, “That could work, actually. As long as you promise to take it vaguely seriously and don’t sabotage the whole thing for a joke.”</p><p>YOU - “I mean, I can’t promise, if I think of a <em> good </em> joke--”</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “Oh, no. You <em> will </em> promise me.” And now you’re getting the death glare.</p><p>AUTHORITY [Impossible: Failure] - Serious as the pale, Harry. Only bad jokes from here on out. Or- wait- no jokes would be better.</p><p>YOU - “I, uh, suppose I’ll let you hijack my comedic career path for the afternoon, then.”</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - His expression settles. “Well done. I know it won’t be easy for you to <em> not </em>make a joke at every given opportunity. </p><p>YOU - “Oh, yeah. <em> Excruciating </em>.”</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - He raises a single eyebrow at you.</p><p>RHETORIC [Medium: Success] - Because you already made another joke.</p><p>YOU - “Oh, shit, right! Sorry! No jokes, starting from...now.” You hoist yourself to your feet.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - A single chuckle escapes him, and then the two of you leave for The Cardiozone. </p><p>THE CARDIOZONE- You don’t have much time to prepare for the afternoon, before peace of The Cardiozone is broken by a generous cluster of fourth years.</p><p>PERCEPTION (SMELL) [Challenging: Success] - The slightest aroma of pot, amongst the usual cigarette smell. </p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY [Medium: Success] - It’s more noticeable a smell when you haven’t partaken in a couple of days yourself.</p><p>RHETORIC [Impossible: Failure] - In any case, The <em> Doobie </em> may have a particularly formidable time attempting to persuade this crowd that pot is bad and they shouldn’t do it.</p><p>COMPOSURE [Challenging: Success] - You’re fine. This is fine. Hold Kim’s hand if you get too scared.</p><p>VOLITION [Easy: Success] - No no please don’t do that. </p><p>A FORMIDABLE GROUP OF FOURTH YEARS - None of the group are surprised by Kim’s presence this time. Word of him has already spread and become old news over the course of three days. They all sit spread out on the floor of the gym, chattering amongst themselves and paying the barest attention to either of you. Some don’t even sit at all and head right out the double doors to ditch class.</p><p>YOU - Which honestly, you’re thankful for. At least now you’re less outnumbered. </p><p>RHETORIC [Challenging: Success] - The thing about the older kids is that they’re more insidious. They won’t just start to yell out insults or expletives. They will wait for you to trap yourself first. Be very, very careful.</p><p>PERCEPTION (SIGHT) [Medium: Success] - It’s not only the <em>unpleasant</em> kind of malice staring you in the face with this group, though. Look who it is!</p><p>LEGS THE FOURTH YEAR - Apparently it is finally Legs’ turn to be subjected to this torture session of a workshop. She is hidden discreetly amongst the group, sitting in between two friends and conversing the same as everyone else. She is intentionally not looking at you; she has to remain especially aloof while amongst her peers.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “No better time than now to kick things off, I suppose,” Kim murmurs beside you, arms folded behind his back, “I’m happy to take the lead if you’ve changed your mind.” </p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY [Challenging: Success] - This will absolutely be more enjoyable for you if you let him take the lead. </p><p>VOLITION [Easy: Success] - No, focus. You said you would help Kim out.</p><p>SUGGESTION [Challenging: Success] - There’s little to no chance of winning the kids over with facts, here. But they do mostly like you, so maybe you can use that to your advantage. </p><ol>
<li>[Rhetoric: Impossible] Pull off a successful workshop by being serious.</li>
<li><strong>[Suggestion: Legendary] Pull off a successful workshop by being yourself.</strong></li>
<li>“Actually, Kim, you’re better at this than me. I’ll just be your hype man.”</li>
</ol><p>SUGGESTION [Legendary: Success] - If there is one thing you are unbelievably, doggedly good at, it’s being yourself. Just go for it.</p><p>YOU - Really? Just like that?</p><p>SUGGESTION - Honestly. It’s how you made it this far, isn’t it?</p><p>YOU - Acknowledging that, you clear your throat and take a slight step forward towards the kids. “Alright, gang. Settle down. I’m sure you all know what’s going down here by now.”</p><p>A FORMIDABLE GROUP OF FOURTH YEARS - They release to you a wave of that usual, sardonic chuckling.</p><p>YOU - “Uh huh, uh huh. I know. It’s bullshit. I <em> tried </em>to get rid of this guy, seriously, I mean, I don’t want him here any more than you do.” You take a glance over to Kim, to see how he’s taking all of this.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - Watching you, completely expressionless.</p><p>EMPATHY [Challenging: Success] - He’s resisting the urge to cut you off.</p><p>SUGGESTION [Formidable: Success] - He really does trust you, Harry. He wants to believe that you’re going somewhere good with all of this. </p><p>A FORMIDABLE GROUP OF FOURTH YEARS - Most of the kids find it fairly amusing that you’re saying what they’re all thinking to his face. One of them even speaks up…</p><p>A VOCAL FOURTH YEAR - “Get rid of him, Doobie! No one wants to sit through this shit!”</p><p>YOU - “That’s what I’m saying!” You take another step forward, hands outstretched diplomatically, “I <em> tried </em> to get rid of him, but…”</p><ol>
<li>“...I accidentally fell in love with him instead!”</li>
<li>“...he’s actually kind of okay, so I think you’ll like him too!”</li>
<li><strong>“...that’s how I got <em>this</em>.” (Point at the wound on your head.)</strong></li>
</ol><p>YOU - You tap a finger beneath the sore cut on your face.</p><p>A FORMIDABLE GROUP OF FOURTH YEARS - There is a sudden rush of excitable chatter between the anklebiters.</p><p>EMPATHY [Medium: Success] - They had all noticed the wound, but Legs was the only fourth year to actually witness what really happened. </p><p>LEGS THE FOURTH YEAR - She alone is shaking her head at you, almost imperceptibly, but she’s also biting back a little smile. </p><p>YOU - “That’s right, everyone. Kim kicked my damn ass when I tried to get him outta the Cardiozone. And I bet he won’t even <em> deny </em>it.” You turn to him again, giving him the opportunity to chime in.</p><p>SUGGESTION [Formidable: Success] - And the chance to control the narrative here, in case he <em> doesn’t </em> want you to portray him as this unhinged, ultraviolent juvie officer.  </p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - Kim is no longer expressionless. His eyes are wide, and the corners of his nose are pinched in, like he’s also holding back a smile.</p><p>EMPATHY [Trivial: Success] - He was absolutely not expecting you to say that. </p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - He is predictably quick on his feet, however, and also takes a step forward to address the group. “Khm, yes, I’m surprised your teacher would mention our little altercation, but he was becoming quite violent. As an officer of the RCM, it was my duty to pacify him by any means necessary.” There is a glimmer of something mischievous in his eyes. “It wasn’t very difficult.”</p><p>YOU - You smile back at him discreetly; pretending to itch your face to hide it from the kids.</p><p>ENDURANCE [Medium: Success] - It’s funny because he <em> totally </em>couldn’t kick your ass. Probably.</p><p>A FORMIDABLE GROUP OF FOURTH YEARS - The chatter does not die down.</p><p>EMPATHY [Challenging: Success] - Ordinarily, they wouldn’t quite believe that a man like Kim could beat up a man like you. But their unripened, fourth year minds cannot possibly conceptualise a reason that you, of all people, would humiliate yourself by suggesting as much. At least, most of them can’t.</p><p>LEGS THE FOURTH YEAR - Legs is staring at Kim very carefully, her brow furrowed. Then she looks to you, and that brow knits even closer together.</p><p>COMPOSURE [Formidable: Success] - Don’t panic, but...</p><p>EMPATHY [Legendary: Success] - She has just put all the pieces together. </p><p>LEGS THE FOURTH YEAR - Why you're always together, why you're sacrificing your pride to help Kim, why you asked that weird question about the Franconigerian cavalry...</p><p>VOLITION [Formidable: Failure] - You really should have gone to the library, instead of asking her about the macho man-fucking cavalry. In hindsight, that was <em> excessively </em> obvious of you. </p><p>YOU - Oh no...does this mean I have to kill Legs now?</p><p>VOLITION [Easy: Success] - No, Harry. As I have had to remind you honestly a <em>concerning</em> number of times, child murder is never the solution. </p><p>EMPATHY [Legendary: Success] - Honestly, you might not have a reason to worry. She clearly hasn’t told anyone about what happened down at the track, otherwise the kids wouldn’t believe that Kim beat you up. And sharing her latest revelation with the others would make for an entirely awkward affair on her part.  </p><p>SUGGESTION [Medium: Success] - Spreading a rumor like that could even get you fired. She is entirely too fond of you, in her own twisted way, to do that to you. </p><p>LEGS THE FOURTH YEAR - Legs doesn’t make it obvious that she’s just worked anything out. She blinks down into her lap and begins to chew on her thumbnail. Her brow is still furrowed, puzzled.</p><p>EMPATHY [Legendary: Success] - The way she’s not looking at you... it isn’t you she’s thinking about any more.</p><p>INLAND EMPIRE [Godly: Success] - Silly child. Whatever made you think you were the only one? </p><p>YOU - Revelation aside, you wait for the commotion to die down before continuing. “I know, I know, it’s messed up. Apparently RCM officers can pretty much just screw with whoever.”</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “Only if someone is breaking the law,” Kim interjects.</p><p>EMPATHY [Medium: Success] - He really doesn’t want anyone to think he’s a crooked cop, even if it would make him seem way cooler to the kids.</p><p>SUGGESTION [Challenging: Success] - That’s fine, work with him. There are still plenty of places you can take this. </p><p>YOU - “So what you’re saying, Kim, is that if you caught one of these kids smoking pot or something, you pretty much get to boss them about and do whatever. But if they <em> don’t </em> do anything illegal, you can’t touch them?”</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “Precisely.” There is something incredible in the way he is looking at you right now.</p><p>SUGGESTION [Easy: Success] - It is a something that makes it feel as though your lungs are finally sitting properly in your chest for the first time. This is what it feels like to be complete; satisfaction from nothing more than merely existing. </p><p>A FORMIDABLE GROUP OF FOURTH YEARS - They don’t see the full span of your argument quite yet. They are still unconvinced.</p><p>ONE SUCH UNCONVINCED FOURTH YEAR - A child interjects, “I don’t give a fuck about no pig! I do what I want!”</p><p>YOU - You tilt your head, pretending to consider their point. “Sure, but you know what I was thinking? Kim gets to tell people what to do, <em> and </em> he gets to do what he wants. <em> And </em>he gets money for it!”</p><p>RHETORIC [Easy: Success] - Best not to mention <em> how much </em> money he gets, exactly, that doesn’t do much for your argument. </p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “That’s right. I was essentially paid to kick your teacher’s ass.” Kim is less afraid to embellish now, apparently.</p><p>EMPATHY [Medium: Success] - He’s getting carried away with you, and this romanticised skew of his life. </p><p>YOU - “Damn. Fuck coaching all you kids. Guess I’ll just join the RCM and kick guys’ asses too.”</p><p>VOLITION [Impossible: Failure] - Hm, that was strange. </p><p>YOU - Wait, what was strange?</p><p>VOLITION - For a second it was almost as if...no, it’s nothing. You’re just reeling from how Kim is still looking at you.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “Ah, well, I’m afraid that wouldn’t be possible. The RCM doesn’t accept those who regularly partake in illegal narcotics.” </p><p>YOU - “W-wait, really?” For a moment, you are no longer playing into the act. You really didn’t know that.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “Yes, really.”</p><p>EMPATHY [Legendary: Success] <em> That was a lie, unfortunately </em>. He says that to you silently, with his eyes. </p><p>YOU - “Oh, well, you heard the guy. No pot if you wanna join the RCM and boss losers about.”</p><p>A FORMIDABLE GROUP OF FOURTH YEARS - Only about half of them seem in some way convinced, but it’s a pretty fucking impressive percentage given the circumstances. It’s also a close enough majority that the unconvinced half of the group aren’t empowered to derail the workshop. </p><p>A CURIOUS FOURTH YEAR - One of the more on-the-fence kids raises a hand and speaks up anyway. “What about glue? Glue’s legal, ain’t it?”</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “Unfortunately it’s not that simple. While it is legal to sell and distribute, abusing a legal substance still comes with several complications…”</p><p>SUGGESTION [Challenging: Success] - That’s you more or less done, now. You’ve led him onto the drug talk, and lent him enough authority that the kids will probably mostly tolerate it. You should just let him do his thing now or you could fuck up this very beautiful, yet very fragile dynamic you've got going. </p><ol>
<li>But maybe I could just squeeze <em>one </em>joke…</li>
<li><strong>Don’t tempt fate. No jokes to be had this afternoon. </strong></li>
</ol><p>YOU - You take a step back, and allow Kim to gradually lean more into his regular talk. It goes pretty much fine from there. </p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - As Kim said before, there was never really much of a chance that he would single-handedly stop the youth from smoking pot or huffing glue. What you did at the start, though, means that he is mercifully spared the heckling and insults he has endured for the rest of his time being here.</p><p>YOU - You’re well used to the workshops dragging on by now, so you find yourself pleasantly surprised when this one wraps up more quickly than you expected. </p><p>A FORMIDABLE GROUP OF FOURTH YEARS - Most of them are firmly back to being unconvinced by the end of it, disillusioned of the RCM after having to go through all the worksheets and listen to Kim goes on and on about rules and protocols. They still spare him the abuse, though. Apparently realising that the RCM don’t just indiscriminately beat the shit out of people (most of the time) has ruined their appetite for sadism.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - Kim is quick to begin gathering the worksheets left abandoned on the floor afterwards, weaving into the crowd of loitering fourth years and taking the occasional piece of paper off of a child directly. </p><p>PERCEPTION (SIGHT) [Challenging: Success] - From within the crowd, you see him stop, and begin to talk to someone…</p><p>LEGS THE FOURTH YEAR - You watch as Legs hands Kim her worksheet, and then mutters something to him.</p><p>PERCEPTION (SOUND) [Formidable: Failure] - The groans and chuckles of the other kids drowns out their conversation. It’s impossible to hear what is being said.</p><p>COMPOSURE [Legendary: Failure] - Oh shit oh shit...you don’t think she’s telling him about <em> that… </em></p><p>EMPATHY [Legendary: Failure] - Would she? <em> Would she?! </em></p><p>SUGGESTION [Legendary: Failure] - Maybe she really does fucking hate you, she’d be going right for the kneecaps if she actually does snitch to Kim.</p><p>YOU - You have no choice but to wait for them to finish their discussion, and for the rest of the fourth years to clear out.</p><p>LEGS THE FOURTH YEAR - She gives you another glance as she leaves herself, but doesn’t say anything to you.</p><p>COMPOSURE [Formidable: Failure] - You find yourself unreasonably tense, as The Cardiozone is once again empty, but for you and Kim.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “Harry, look. You’ll like this.” He finishes neatening a pile of worksheets on the table, then takes the top one to show you. He holds it out for you to inspect.</p><p>PERCEPTION (SIGHT) [Easy: Success] - In the center of the worksheet is another crude doodle. It appears to be a depiction of Kim punching you in the face; the fourth year even cracked out the red pen to do all of the blood and viscera. Your brain is very exposed.</p><p>YOU - You bark out a laugh before your mind even fully processes what you’re looking at.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - Even Kim laughs, a little bit. Quietly. “What do you think?”</p><ol>
<li>“My brain is <em>not </em>that big. Or <em>out.</em>”</li>
<li><strong>“Oh God, Kim, you gotta let me keep this one. Please?”</strong></li>
<li>“Fucked up how you kicked my ass like that.”</li>
</ol><p>KIM KITSURAGI - He considers your request for barely a moment. “No one’s going to miss a single worksheet, I suppose. And I absolutely owe you a favour after what you did.”</p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY [Medium: Success] - Woah, woah! Hang on! If he’s gonna owe you a favour, at least make it a <em> sexual </em> one!</p><p>SUGGESTION [Challenging: Success] - You could probably push it and get him to do you a second favour. That was more or less a two favour feat you pulled back there.</p><p>YOU - “In that case, I’m keeping it,” you fold up the paper and slip it into the back pocket of your gym shorts. “But I want a second favour too. Was that not a two favour feat?”</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “Well, that depends.” He folds his arms at you. “What exactly <em> is </em> the second favour?”</p><ol>
<li>“I’m afraid it’s going to be a <em>sexual</em> favour, Kim...”</li>
<li>“You have to become a gym teacher with me forever.”</li>
<li>“You’re only allowed to call me The Doobie from now on.”</li>
<li><strong>“I don’t know what it is yet, you just have to promise to agree once I think of something.”</strong></li>
</ol><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “Absolutely not, then. You get <em> one </em> favour, and it’s the drawing.”</p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY - You fucked us <em> again, </em> Harry! If you would just trust me <em> once </em>we could have this whole dick quest wrapped up already!</p><p>YOU - Is there really no way I can come onto him more <em> delicately </em> , though? Maybe without using words like fuck, or fluids, or <em> dick quest </em>?</p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY - You know what? Fine. Have it your way. Let’s be <em> discreet </em> about it. Let’s be <em> tasteful </em> . If there’s one thing we love our sex to be, it’s <em> discreet and fucking tasteful </em>.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “Really, though, it was quite impressive how you managed to get the children on side. I wish you’d done it a lot sooner.”</p><p>YOU - “I mean, I guess I should have offered sooner, huh?”</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “It doesn’t matter.” He places a friendly hand on your arm. “I appreciate it all the same.”</p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY - Sweet, sweet contact…</p><p>YOU - “Well, um, do you want me to do it again? For the last one?”</p><p>LOGIC [Easy: Success] - Because yes, this is the last workshop Kim will ever do with you. </p><p>COMPOSURE [Medium: Success] - It’s fine. It’s okay. You’re going to be okay. </p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “Yes. For the last one,” He repeats the words back to you, “It would be nice to leave on a pleasant note.”</p><p>YOU - ‘Leave’ and ‘pleasant’ are two completely incompatible words, at least for you. You don’t say that though. You just allow the final group of kids to file into the gym, and then begin the cycle all over again.</p><p>A HUMBLE GROUP OF THIRD YEARS - The last class of the day are third years, just like the first workshop. </p><p>CONCEPTUALISATION [Challenging: Success] - Aha. Symmetry. Very nice.</p><p>A HUMBLE GROUP OF THIRD YEARS - They take your new tactic even better than the fourth years. By the end of it, you might even have given Kim a couple new potential recruits for the RCM. </p><p>EMPATHY [Easy: Success] - Unlikely that their enthusiasm will last until they’re actually old enough to sign up, but who knows?</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - As the end of school bell tolls, you watch as Kim packs his satchel and puts away the table and chair for the last time ever. </p><p>COMPOSURE [Legendary: Failure] - It isn’t fine. It is no longer fine. We are not going to be okay.</p><p>    1. “Well, I guess this really is it, huh?”</p><p>    2. “Kim, do you really promise that we’ll hang out some other time?”</p><p>    3.<strong> [Suggestion: Challenging] Persuade Kim to stay with you just a little longer.</strong></p><p><strong>                 +1 </strong>Helped Kim with the Coupris.</p><p>                 <strong>+1 </strong>Helped Kim with the workshops.</p><p>                 <strong>+1 </strong>Kim wants to be your friend.</p><p>SUGGESTION [Challenging: Success] - Good idea. We’re not ready for this yet. We need to cling to every last bit of Kim time that we can.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - Once he’s all packed away, he turns to you, satchel over his shoulder as usual. “Well, I suppose this is it.”</p><p>EMPATHY [Formidable: Success] - He’s doing his very best to not give anything away, but there is a sentimental quirk in his brow that he probably doesn’t notice. </p><p>YOU - “No...no it’s not…”</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - He huffs out a laugh, “<em> Yes </em>, it’s--”</p><p>YOU - “It’s not,” you interrupt, holding a finger out towards him, “Cuz I’m gonna make you a coffee and we’re gonna hang out in HQ until five.”</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “Is that right.” His smile twists to one side of his face. “Did you ever consider that I might not want to spend a second more in this school than I strictly have to?”</p><p>EMPATHY [Medium: Success] - Purely a hypothetical. He wouldn’t be this at ease if he was actually trying to rebuff you.</p><ol>
<li><strong>“Nope. Cuz I know you can’t get enough of me.”</strong></li>
<li>“Nope. Cuz you owe me a second favour.”</li>
<li>“Nope. Cuz you wouldn’t be this at ease if the answer was ‘no’.”</li>
</ol><p>KIM KITSURAGI - Kim immediately scoffs at that, and turns his head away. “Idiot.” </p><p>SUGGESTION [Legendary: Success] - We may have been too delicate around him up until now, because he really liked that. </p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY - See?! What did I tell you?!</p><p>SUGGESTION - Just don’t lay it on too heavy, because that kind of talk might get old quickly for him. </p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “I’ll stay for a coffee, that’s it. We’re going to have to say goodbye eventually, Harry.”</p><p>YOU - “Well, as far as I’m concerned, that is a Future Harry problem.”</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “Right.” He shakes his head a little, as if to berate you, and then heads over to HQ with you.</p><p>CARDIOZONE HQ - You shut the door behind you, and then immediately begin the search for two clean mugs to fix you and Kim a coffee. </p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - In the meantime, Kim stashes his satchel in what has become the usual spot under the desk, and slides easily into what is now- definitively- <em> his </em> chair. “You’re going to have to make some wall space for our drawing,” he remarks, crossing his legs in his chair. </p><p>SUGGESTION [Easy: Success] - <em> Our </em>drawing, Harry!</p><ol>
<li>“Contact Mike can go. I’m basically over him now.”</li>
<li><strong>“No way! That baby’s coming home with me.”</strong></li>
<li>“Uh, Kim, can you see any clean mugs over there?”</li>
</ol><p>YOU - Mostly because you really don’t have the wall space here. But also partially because you don’t want to feel the feelings that picture is going to give you from now on, on school property. </p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “Somehow, I imagine the walls of your home to be just as littered with hyper-masculine propaganda. So my point still stands.”</p><p>YOU - “Walls don’t matter. I’m framing it and putting it on my bed stand.”</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “Oh,” he laughs, “Okay.”</p><ol>
<li><strong>[Perception: Challenging] Find some clean mugs to use.</strong></li>
<li>Ask Kim what Legs said to him earlier.</li>
<li>Ask Kim for another favour, sexual or otherwise.</li>
</ol><p>PERCEPTION (SIGHT) [Challenging: Success] - The clean mugs are all by the sink. You only realise this once you manage to pull your eyes away from Kim for more than two seconds. </p><p>YOU - You grab one in each hand, and then get your old clunker of a coffee machine going.</p><p>THE OLD CLUNKER - It whirrs horribly, giving you little chance to converse until it’s done brewing. </p><p>YOU - You pour out a cup for both you and Kim, and finish yours off with the appropriate amounts of milk and sugar. “Hey Kim,” you ask, glancing at him over your shoulder, “How do you drink your coffee?”</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - He raises a brow at you. “Surprise me.”</p><p>EMPATHY [Challenging: Success] - There is no possible reason he would be cryptic about <em> that </em>. He’s just being playful.</p><p>YOU - “Oh, okay!”</p><ol>
<li>Make his coffee the same as yours.</li>
<li>Make his coffee really sweet and milky.</li>
<li><strong>Leave the coffee black.</strong></li>
<li>[Suggestion: Challenging] Tell Kim how you feel about him. That would undoubtedly surprise him.</li>
</ol><p>YOU - That seems to fit him, somehow. You take both mugs over to the desks, and set Kim’s coffee down in front of him.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - He glances at it, and then at you. “That’s not a very nice surprise, Harry.”</p><p>YOU - “It’s not?”</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “Where’s the milk?”</p><p>YOU - “I mean...I thought you’d be the type to drink your coffee black, since you’re all cool and mysterious about everything else…”</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “I appreciate that, coach, but woefully I lack the coolness to handle coffee without milk.”</p><p>YOU - “And sugar?”</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - A little shrug. “I’m not so fussed about the sugar.”</p><p>SUGGESTION [Challenging: Success] - Honestly, that’s still pretty cool. It takes an extra cool kind of guy to be able to admit that you can’t withstand black coffee. </p><p>COMPOSURE [Formidable: Failure] - You totally would have just pretended you liked it, if your roles were reversed.</p><p>YOU - “My apologies, Officer,” you bow your head and take his mug again, “I’ll let the kitchen know.” You head back, top Kim’s coffee up with some milk, and then bring it over once more.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - He leans forward and looks. “Well, now it’s <em> far </em>too milky.”</p><p>YOU -  You groan, and tip your head back. “Don’t do this to me, Kim…”</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “I’m entirely joking. This is perfect. Come sit down.”</p><p>YOU - <em> Perfect! </em>Feeling secretly quite pleased with yourself, you take your place opposite him and treat yourself to a victory sip of your own drink. </p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - He does the same, and appears vaguely amused by that whole ordeal.</p><ol>
<li><strong>Ask Kim what Legs said to him earlier.</strong></li>
<li>Ask Kim for another favour, sexual or otherwise.</li>
<li>No more vaguely weird questions. Just enjoy your coffee with Kim (Move on.)</li>
</ol><p>YOU - This has been a matter that has been playing on your mind since it happened.</p><p>EMPATHY [Formidable: Success] - If Legs really told Kim anything that could incriminate you, then he is an excellent actor. His behaviour towards you doesn’t seem at all different to usual. </p><p>YOU - “So, um, was that Legs you were talking to earlier?” You lean back in your chair, as if to brace yourself. </p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “We spoke briefly, yes,” is Kim’s reply around the rim of his mug. </p><p>PERCEPTION (SIGHT) [Medium: Success] - He’s tracing that rim with both thumbs, back and forth.</p><p>YOU - “What, uh, did she say to you?”</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “She asked me how old you have to be to join the RCM.” A sip.</p><p>YOU - “Bullshit! Legs hates cops!”</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “Mm, well. Apparently not, because that’s what she asked me.”</p><p>DRAMA [Medium: Success] - A simple truth, sire.</p><p>LOGIC [Medium: Success] - She’s actually never said or done anything to suggest she particularly hates cops. She just hates adults in general, and many cops are also adults. </p><p>YOU - “She totally doesn’t wanna be a pig. She’s gonna be a runner.”</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “She seems to be an intelligent girl. I’m sure she’s just considering alternative career options in case athletics doesn’t work out for her.”</p><p>PHYSICAL INSTRUMENT [Medium: Success] - We have been <em> betrayed </em>. The nerd side has taken her. Nothing to be done about it now.</p><p>YOU - First Kim, now Legs...you’re beginning to think you should just cut your losses and sign up for the RCM as well. </p><p>VOLITION [Impossible: Failure] There it is again.</p><p>YOU - What?</p><p>VOLITION - ...I don’t know. Something new.</p><p>YOU - Uh oh.</p><p>VOLITION - Don’t worry about it for now. Enjoy your time with your man.</p><ol>
<li><strong>Ask Kim for another favour, sexual or otherwise.</strong></li>
<li>No more vaguely weird questions. Just enjoy your coffee with Kim (Move on.)</li>
</ol><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY - Hold up, which is it? Sexual, or otherwise?</p><p>YOU - Um…</p><ol>
<li>Sexual?</li>
<li><strong>Otherwise?</strong></li>
</ol><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY - What the fuck is wrong with you?</p><p>YOU - I’m nervous! Don’t pick on me!</p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY - This is what you get when you’re sexually frustrated, Harry. This is the me you get. Until you bust a nut in, on, around, or about Kim, we are not going to be on good terms. </p><p>VOLITION [Formidable: Success] - Disregard that. He’s just being dramatic.</p><p>DRAMA - Doth someone summon me?</p><p>VOLITION - ...just ask the question already.</p><p>YOU - You drum your fingers on the table idly, taking a very nonchalant sip of hot coffee. “So, what’s your position on the whole <em> second favour </em> thing, Kim? Has it changed at all?”</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - He looks you over. “Well, if you like, you can consider me staying until five your second favour.”</p><p>YOU - “Wait, you’re staying until five now? I thought it was just for the coffee?”</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “Oh, is that what I said?” His mug covers his mouth, but you still see his eyes crease up behind his glasses. “Silly mistake. But I suppose now I have no choice.”</p><p>SUGGESTION [Medium: Success] - You might not have ever adored someone as much as you adore Kim right now. It’s that serious.</p><ol>
<li><strong>No more vaguely weird questions. Just enjoy your coffee with Kim (Move on.)</strong></li>
</ol><p>YOU - After three whole days of being with him, you are finally running out of vaguely weird questions to ask Kim. Now you only have very weird questions left, which are a lot more dangerous to ask, so you leave those aside and take the time to drink your coffee instead.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - The silence doesn’t last long; Kim eventually brings up some inconsequential matter to discuss, and that gets you talking again.</p><p>YOU - And soon enough that brings another topic to mind, and then another...this is why the hours all too easily slip away when the two of you are alone. Soon enough, you are no longer Harry. You are Future Harry; the one that has to absorb the trauma of saying goodbye to Kim for real.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - During a natural lull in the conversation, Kim finally says something you were hoping you’d never hear. “I’m afraid it’s time to go home, Harry.” </p><p>PERCEPTION (SIGHT) [Medium: Success] - A brief glance at the clock tells you it’s actually almost half five. </p><p>SUGGESTION [Formidable: Success] - He’s in no hurry to leave, either. Not really. He might have given you an extra five minutes to be polite, but not thirty. </p><p>YOU - “I mean, we could always just have a sleepover in HQ? Could be fun?” </p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “No, no,” he laughs gently, “Let’s do this now. It’ll only get more painful if we keep putting it off.”</p><p>VOLITION [Easy: Success] - He’s right.</p><p>YOU - “It’s not that painful though, right? Cuz we’re still gonna hang out some other time?”</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “That would be nice.” Kim rises from his seat.</p><p>LOGIC [Formidable: Failure] - Wait, how are we organising that again? Do we have a number to call him on or something?</p><p>YOU - You get to your feet as well, and you both meet in the middle of the two desks. There is a distinct moment where nothing happens, like you’re both waiting for something.</p><p>SUGGESTION [Easy: Success] - At times like this, a hug is often appropriate, perhaps even expected. Or, alternatively, a hug would do.</p><p>YOU - You said hug twice…</p><p>SUGGESTION - Oh, my apologies. What I meant was that you could also hug him instead.</p><p>YOU - Okay. I get it. Thanks anyway.</p><p>PHYSICAL INSTRUMENT [Medium: Success] - Settle for no less, son! Think of the <em> unbearable </em> levels of machismo! His taught pecs, your succulent tits, clashing in the ultimate display of masculine camaraderie and bravado!  </p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY [Medium: Success] - Or, you know, you could even give him a little kissy-wissy...</p><ol>
<li>Hug Kim.</li>
<li>Hug Kim instead.</li>
<li>[Physical Instrument: Medium] Hug Kim, but make it <em>masculine</em>. Make sure your tits are involved in some way.</li>
<li>Little Kissy-Wissy. Let’s go.</li>
<li><strong>Shake his hand, because that is inexplicably still an option at this point?</strong></li>
</ol><p>YOU - For better or for worse, you <em> must </em> remain completely unpredictable and contrarian with your choices. If that means depriving yourself of some last-minute Kim contact, then so be it.</p><p>VOLITION [Trivial: Success] - That’s very nice, Harry. But everyone knows that you’re just too scared to hug him at this point.</p><p>YOU - Not true at all. You stick to your stringent morals, and hold out a hand for Kim to shake.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - And he raises a brow at that hand. “Oh, so now you’re Mister Handshake all of a sudden?”</p><p>YOU - “...who?” Your hand remains suspended in mid air, unaddressed.</p><p>CONCEPTUALISATION [Easy: Success] - Mister Handshake! A new nickname for the hoard! What a wonderful parting gift!</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - He doesn’t answer you with words. Instead he walks into your chest and wraps his arms around your back, pulling you into an enthusiastic embrace. </p><p>COMPOSURE [Formidable: Success] - You miraculously manage to contain a delighted squeak that threatens to escape you the moment that his body clashes with yours.</p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY [Easy: Success] - Something heady and wonderful rushes through you and leaves you tingling. Do not let this man go. </p><p>YOU - It’s not even a choice; you squeeze Kim tight. One of your arms goes over the back of his shoulders, the other around his waist.</p><p>PERCEPTION (TOUCH) [Easy: Success] - Kim is suddenly so <em> tangible </em>, a wonderfully complex combination of shape and texture in your arms. There is something distinctly comforting about the organic warmth of another human being, doubly so for this one in particular.</p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY - A great start, but we need <em> more</em>. Don’t think about it, c’mon, he’s <em> right there </em>…</p><p>YOU - Without a word of explanation or apology, you find yourself pressing your face into Kim’s shoulder, your arms unwittingly pulling him further into you. For your brave effort, you are rewarded with a potent hit of Kim Smell.</p><p>PERCEPTION (SMELL) [Easy: Success] - You always assumed it was just his natural scent and thought nothing of it, but this close it’s obvious that he must wear some kind of cologne or aftershave. You can’t exactly pinpoint the specific combination of fragrances; all you know is that he smells musky and masculine…</p><p>YOU - And that you are <em> thoroughly </em>enjoying it.</p><p>SUGGESTION [Medium: Failure] - You are far too overwhelmed, and frankly turned on, to know if you’ve taken this too far or not.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI -  Either way, Kim’s reaction isn’t particularly dramatic; he just hums, the sound very vaguely humorous. Then he turns his face into the side of your neck.</p><p>PERCEPTION (TOUCH) [Trivial: Success] - His mouth; distinctly soft against your neck. The slight tickle of air as he breathes steadily out of his nose.</p><p>COMPOSURE [Godly: Failure] - You might have felt the warmth of his breath, too, if your skin wasn’t already boiling hot. </p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY [Medium: Failure] - Oh shit. Oh fuck. Kiss him, grope him, do <em> something</em>!</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - His fingers are starting to dig into your back. This hug has gone on for far too long. </p><p>  1. [Electrochemistry: Medium] Kiss him.</p><p>  2. [Electrochemistry: Challenging] Grope him.</p><p>
  <strong>  3. [Composure: Formidable] Do something. </strong>
</p><p><strong>                -2 </strong>The other two options are much better.</p><p>COMPOSURE [Formidable: Failure] - Wait, do what?</p><p>YOU - I don’t know man!!! Something!!!</p><p>COMPOSURE - I don’t know what that means, Harry!</p><p>YOU - Fuck, neither do I! Someone help me!</p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY [Medium: Success] - It’s fine! This is fine! We’re still in the moment! Pick one of the other two, quickly! </p><p>PERCEPTION (SOUND) [Medium: Success] - And now your office phone is ringing, noisy and intrusive. </p><p>YOU - The phone…?</p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY - Fucking shitting motherfucker mothershitter Dolores fucking Dei’s motherfucking disco tits--</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “Do you want to get that, coach?” Kim says it against your neck.</p><ol>
<li><strong>“Probably should, shouldn’t I?”</strong></li>
<li>“I really, really don’t actually…”</li>
</ol><p>YOU - The phone has already brought you out of the moment, and now you’re too aware of what it is exactly you’re doing. </p><p>SUGGESTION [Medium: Failure] - I’m fairly sure that there’s only one way to explain why Kim let the hug happen like that but...this is a lot. We just need a night to think about it, or…</p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY [Easy: Success] - Oh, no, thinking over that hug was <em> absolutely </em>not a one night endeavour.</p><p>VOLITION [Medium: Success] - And we won’t see Kim tomorrow. We don’t have the luxury of another night.</p><p>REACTION SPEED [Challenging: Success] - The phone! The phone is going to stop ringing very soon!</p><p>YOU - Realising that, you shoot a hand to the phone where it’s resting on your desk and snatch it up to your ear. “Uh, yeah?”</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - He slips his hands from your waist, and moves away from you.</p><p>PAIN THRESHOLD [Formidable: Failure] - No, Kim...don’t go, please...</p><p>THE STERN VOICE ON THE PHONE - “Ah, good afternoon. Am I speaking to Mr. Du Bois?” The voice is stern, female and entirely unfamiliar. </p><p>LOGIC [Medium: Success] - An angry parent?</p><p>SUGGESTION - It could be Dolores Dei and her disco tits, and it still wouldn’t make up for the horrible timing. Now you’re here, though, you should probably say something. </p><ol>
<li>“Actually, this is The Doobie.”</li>
<li>“Actually, this is Musclebaby.”</li>
<li>“Actually, this is Coach.”</li>
<li>“Actually, this is The Territorial War Machine.”</li>
<li>“Actually, this is Crackhead Harry.”</li>
<li>“Actually, this is the sexy and sensitive lover to my good friend Kimothy. I’m still workshopping the name.”</li>
<li>“Actually, this is Future Harry.”</li>
<li><strong>“Actually, this is Mister Handshake.”</strong></li>
<li>“Kim was right. I totally have too many nicknames.”</li>
</ol><p>THE STERN VOICE ON THE PHONE - “Ah, my apologies, then. There must have been a mistake. Thank you for your time.”</p><ol>
<li><strong>[Reaction Speed: Medium] “Wait! It’s me! I was kidding!”</strong></li>
<li>“Uh, okay. See ya.”</li>
</ol><p>REACTION SPEED [Medium: Success] - You manage to spit it out before the person on the other end of the phone hangs up.</p><p>THE STERN VOICE ON THE PHONE - She is silent for a moment. Then, “Mister Du Bois. This is Lieutenant Müller of Precinct 32 of the RCM.”</p><p>HALF LIGHT [Challenging: Success] - IT’S THE COPS! SHE’S GONNA FUCKING ARREST YOU FOR ALMOST KISSING OR GROPING A MAN!</p><p>COMPOSURE [Formidable: Failure] - We didn’t do anything! It was just a hug! Oh shit! How much do they fine you if you think about kissing and groping another man?!</p><p>LOGIC [Easy: Failure] - How the shit did this lady even know that’s what we were thinking?!</p><p>INLAND EMPIRE [Medium: Failure] - Another mind reader! We are amongst kin!</p><p>LIEUTENANT MÜLLER- “I’ve been made aware that Officer Kitsuragi has been making use of your gym this week, is this correct?”</p><ol>
<li>“Uhm...yeah…”</li>
<li><strong>“It’s not the gym...it’s the Cardiozone.”</strong></li>
<li>“I didn’t kiss him! I promise! I only thought about it!”</li>
</ol><p>LIEUTENANT MÜLLER-  Another long, uncomfortable silence. “I’m going to take that as a yes. I realise it is very late, but is there any possibility that the Officer is still on school premises?”</p><p>YOU - “Why do you wanna know, huh?” You suddenly feel very defensive of him. “Who are you, his boss?”</p><p>LIEUTENANT MÜLLER- “That is exactly who I am, yes.”</p><p>YOU - “Er. Right.” You risk a glance at him, but he wasn’t where he was standing moments ago.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - He’s closer to the doorway now. Frozen, and staring not at you but the phone in your hand.</p><p>LOGIC [Challenging: Success] - Wait was he...just about to slip out while you were on the phone?</p><p>SUGGESTION [Medium: Success] - Of course not! He loves you! He wouldn’t do that!</p><p>PAIN THRESHOLD [Heroic: Failure] - People that you thought loved you have done very similar things before…</p><p>YOU - “Uh, yeah,” you say into the receiver, “He’s still here.” It almost feels as though you’re just reassuring yourself. </p><p>LIEUTENANT MÜLLER - “Excellent. Would you please put him on?”</p><p>AUTHORITY [Legendary: Failure] - Similar to Kim, there is an unspoken power behind the Lieutenant’s voice. The thought of ignoring her request doesn’t even cross your mind.</p><p>YOU - You hold out the receiver towards him, a little dumbfounded.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - You catch a glimpse at Kim’s pinkened face for just a moment, before he takes the phone from you. After that, he suddenly becomes very private. He turns his back to you and cradles the receiver close to his mouth, though it’s impossible for you to not overhear his half of the conversation while you’re still in the same room.</p><p>“Good afternoon Lieutenant.” A brief sigh. “Yes, he is…”</p><p>“No, no trouble. I was just writing up a closing report before I left for the day…”</p><p>“Of course, what is it?” He goes very quiet, after that. “I see. No, it’s no trouble at all. I’ll be right there. Which child, exactly?” While he listens to the Lieutenant on the other end of the phone he turns, and looks at you. </p><p>EMPATHY [Formidable: Success] - The way his eyes are darting wildly over your face, he is clearly panicked and trying to think of something fast. </p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - Despite that, his voice remains perfectly calm. “Ah. I’m not surprised. Alright, then. Thank you for letting me know, Lieutenant. Yes. Goodbye.” With that, he carefully sets the phone down and cords fingers through his hair. “Alright, alright.” He’s saying to himself quietly.</p><p>EMPATHY [Medium: Success] - You have never seen him look anything close to this distressed. Even when his car was vandalised he managed to keep it together a little better.</p><p>SUGGESTION [Formidable: Success] - Though, that may have more to do with how much more he trusts you now, than the gravity of the situation.</p><ol>
<li>“Uh, you good?”</li>
<li><strong>“Did I just get you fired?”</strong></li>
<li>“So, I dunno if this is a bad time, but…” (Bring up what the fuck was happening before the phone rang.)</li>
</ol><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “What? No, of course not.” He lets out a slow, controlled breath.</p><p>EMPATHY [Challenging: Success] - A well-practiced method of getting himself back on track. </p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “The Lieutenant has just asked me to drive a delinquent home that they took in earlier today.”</p><ol>
<li><strong>“Can’t they just get someone else to do something like that?”</strong></li>
<li>“I thought you were off the clock now?”</li>
<li>“So why are you freaking out?” (Move on.)</li>
</ol><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “Of course they could. But Maksim is a particularly difficult delinquent, and I am one of few people that know how to handle him. Apparently the Lieutenant thought it was worth trying to contact me first, before handing the responsibility to someone less competent.”</p><p>EMPATHY [Medium: Success] - He does not hide that he is proud; both that he can claim to handle the difficult kid and also that the Lieutenant thought to rely on him first. </p><ol>
<li><strong>“I thought you were off the clock now?”</strong></li>
<li>“So why are you freaking out?” (Move on.)</li>
</ol><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “I was. And now that I’m needed, I am very much back on the clock.”</p><p>YOU - “That kinda sucks. Do you at least get paid overtime?”</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “That isn’t the point.”</p><p>RHETORIC [Medium: Success] - So no, then. </p><ol>
<li><strong>“So why are you freaking out?” (Move on.)</strong></li>
</ol><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “I am <em> not </em> freaking out.” Kim grumbles, adjusting his glasses. </p><p>YOU - “So all those heavy breathing exercises were just for the thrill of the sport...or?”</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - He offers you a wry smile, but his heart isn’t quite in it. “You certainly pick your moments to be intuitive, don’t you?”</p><p>YOU - “What are you saying…”</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - His heart is now a <em> little </em> more in that smile. “Regardless, I can’t exactly drive anyone home if I don’t have a car to drive, can I?”</p><p>LOGIC [Easy: Success] - But...<em> you </em> have a car. So what’s the problem?</p><p>EMPATHY [Challenging: Success] - He is too proud to ask you directly if he can borrow the Guépard. But he knows it is the obvious solution, here. </p><ol>
<li><strong>“Hold on, can’t you just tell your boss you don’t have your car?”</strong></li>
<li>Let Kim use your car.</li>
<li>[Logic: Heroic] Think of a solution that doesn’t involve lending the Guépard.</li>
<li>Don’t let Kim use your car. </li>
</ol><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “I could, but I’m not going to.” </p><p>YOU - “Why? It wasn’t even your fault, what happened with the 40.”</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “It’s not about that. What matters is that I’m considered reliable. A good officer offers solutions, not excuses.” </p><p>EMPATHY [Legendary; Success] - Officer first, person second. You’re just now realising that so, so much of him is built around this single, staunch belief. And if he can’t be a good officer, then what kind of person does that make him?</p><p>SUGGESTION [Formidable: Success] - And how do you possibly fit into this perfect picture he has of his life?</p><ol>
<li><strong>Let Kim use your car.</strong></li>
<li>[Logic: Formidable] Think of a solution that doesn’t involve lending the Guépard.</li>
<li>Don’t let Kim use your car. </li>
</ol><p>YOU - “Well hey, here’s a solution…” you feel vaguely awkward saying it like you don’t know he’s already thinking it. “Why don’t we just take the Guépard?”</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - Kim’s eyes flicker with relief, and his shoulders sag. “I can assure you, I wouldn’t get a scratch on it. I’d be back as soon as I could…”</p><p>REACTION SPEED [Medium: Success] - He didn’t notice that you said ‘we’.</p><p>AUTHORITY [Easy: Success] - It’s a bit of a hard sell to let someone else go off with your car by themselves. Even our Kim.</p><p>SUGGESTION [Medium: Success] - Plus, if you let him go himself, you’d be kissing goodbye your final chance for a little slither more of Kim time…</p><ol>
<li>Let Kim take the car himself.</li>
<li><strong>[Authority: Formidable] Get Kim to bring you with him on his adventure.</strong></li>
</ol><p>YOU - “Actually…”</p><p>AUTHORITY [Formidable: Success] - Ordinarily it wouldn’t be this difficult to be assertive but knowing what you almost did... you now feel very vulnerable...</p><p>COMPOSURE [Legendary: Failure] - You almost kissed him...you almost kissed Kim back there. Holy shit. Why is he acting like he doesn’t know you almost just kissed him?</p><p>AUTHORITY - It doesn’t matter, though. It’s your car. There’s not really any way for him to get out of this.</p><p>YOU - “I was kinda thinking, I should probably come with you? Just in case you dunno how to work a Guépard, or…”</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “I’m very familiar with LUM models, you don’t need to worry.” </p><p>EMPATHY [Challenging: Success] - A regretful tilt to his brow says that he knows he’s being a little unreasonable.</p><p>YOU - “Ah, well, it’s not just that, I mean,” you scratch your head in an attempt to conjure another excuse to go with him, “The school closes at five, you know. I can’t exactly stay here much longer, and I can’t exactly get home without a car…”</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - His eyes begin to flutter again. For a moment, he doesn’t say anything at all.</p><p>EMPATHY [Challenging: Success] - Concession. </p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “I’m sorry. It’s your car. Of course you have a right to come with me. But I need you to promise that you won’t try anything funny until Maksim is gone. This isn’t like the workshops. This is serious.”</p><p>LOGIC [Medium: Success] - It’s just a kid. It can’t be <em> that </em> serious.</p><p>EMPATHY [Formidable: Success] - This is undoubtedly about more than the kid.</p><p>    1. “C’mon, Kim. What is this really all about?”</p><p>    2.<strong> [Empathy: Legendary] Work out what this is about yourself.</strong></p><p><strong>                  +1 </strong>Kim really doesn't like kids.</p><p>                  <strong>+1 </strong>A missing word.</p><p>                  <strong>+1 </strong>He's being really weird about all of this.</p><p>    3. “I can be serious! What about me isn’t serious?”</p><p>EMPATHY [Legendary: Success] - There are a lot of pieces that lead to just one conclusion. First things first- why would a man that so clearly loathes children choose to be a juvie officer?</p><p>LOGIC [Medium: Success] - Perhaps it’s just a temporary thing? Until he finds something better?</p><p>EMPATHY - It’s most certainly not that. If it was, he would have told the Lieutenant that his tyres got slashed. He would have wriggled out of doing these workshops. He would have thrown away those shitty worksheets instead of carefully compiling them all and taking them home with him. Officer first, person second- but why?</p><p>AUTHORITY [Easy: Success] - Because he wants <em> more. </em></p><p>EMPATHY - Do you remember, Harry? When he was asking you about the Guépard? He said he wasn’t a detective. But there was a word missing, wasn’t there?</p><p>AUTHORITY - Yet. He’s not a detective <em> yet. </em></p><p>EMPATHY - He doesn’t want to be a gym teacher <em> or </em>a juvie. He doesn’t want to spend the rest of his life fruitlessly scolding children. He wants in on the real dirt and grime that Revachol has to offer. And until that happens, he needs to show to his superiors that he can handle any hurdle, any pothole…</p><p>PAIN THRESHOLD [Challenging: Failure] - Any distraction...</p><ol>
<li><strong>“Oh. This isn’t about some kid, is it? You want a promotion.”</strong></li>
<li>“Kim, you don’t have to worry. Your boss probably already knows how good you are at your job.”</li>
<li>“Wait...am I distracting you? Is that why you don’t want me to come?”</li>
</ol><p>KIM KITSURAGI - His mouth opens and shuts. A useless, kissable flap. Then he tries again. “Can we discuss this on the way to the car?” He’s already heading out; it wasn’t a question for you to answer.</p><p>YOU - Left with few other options, you follow Kim out towards the parking lot.</p><p>REACTION SPEED [Challenging: Success] - And you switch off the lights on the way out. You won’t be coming back now until Monday.</p><p>YOU - Goodnight, HQ.</p><p>THE CARDIOZONE - A brief traversal through the Cardiozone; its lights also turned off and floors slightly damp where they’ve just been mopped. It is ever so different like this. It is now somewhere private and mysterious. </p><p>LOGIC [Medium: Success] - This is how the janitor leaves the place every evening.</p><p>YOU - But usually you fail to notice, as you’re too eager to leave. Observation aside, you continue through the double doors and find yourself outside.</p><p>PERCEPTION (TOUCH) [Medium: Success] - The air is so unnaturally <em> still. </em> </p><p>PERCEPTION (SOUND) [Medium: Success] - The world is so unnaturally <em> quiet. </em></p><p>INLAND EMPIRE [Easy: Success] - Elysium is holding her breath. Waiting to see what form inevitability will take tonight. It is the height of summer; the sun won’t set for a good few hours yet, but the night is upon you all the same. If only in spirit. </p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “So, do you think I’m callous?” Kim suddenly asks, as you both walk around the building. His voice seems too loud out here, without any other noises to accompany it. </p><p>YOU - “Huh?”</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “Because I don’t have any real interest in the welfare of delinquents. Because this work is just a means to an end for me.”</p><p>EMPATHY [Formidable: Success] - Of course he <em> cares. </em>He just cares about his career more.</p><ol>
<li>“I already knew you hated kids, Kim. It doesn’t make you a bad person.”</li>
<li><strong>“Aw, c’mon. You care about them deep down. It’s just not your main priority.”</strong></li>
<li>“I guess technically, yeah. But we already agreed we’re both kinda assholes.”</li>
</ol><p>KIM KITSURAGI - He scoffs, and shakes his head. “It’s a little bit frightening how you do that.”</p><p>YOU - “Do what?”</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - He glances over to you with an odd, pained smile. “For want of a better term, ‘read my mind’.”</p><p>YOU - You’re almost at the Guépard. You rifle through your pockets for the keys, and eventually find them nestled behind the folded up drawing in your pocket. </p><p>ENCYCLOPEDIA [Legendary: Failure] - Before you consider driving yourself, just know that you have no idea where Kim’s precinct is. </p><p>SUGGESTION [Medium: Success] - And he’ll appreciate it if you let him drive.</p><p>EMPATHY [Medium: Success] - Don’t forget that he’s a do-er. Being able to drive will remind him he is still very much in control of himself, and his situation. </p><ol>
<li><strong>Let Kim drive.</strong></li>
<li>Insist that you drive.</li>
</ol><p>YOU - “Well, I bet I know what you’re thinking right now…”</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “I suppose at this point it’s fairly obvious, isn’t it?” He glances in some vague, downwards direction away from you. </p><p>YOU - “Uh huh. You’re thinking, <em> would The Territorial War Machine ever possibly let me drive </em>? Well, good news, Kim,” you dangle the keys in front of him. “She’s all yours.”</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI -  When he swings his head back the other way, he’s rolling his eyes. “Seriously.” He snatches the keys and heads over to the driver side of the Guépard. After taking a brief moment to unlock the door, he climbs easily inside and waits for you to join him.</p><p>THE LUM GUÉPARD - Her layout is all too familiar to you; two seats in the front and one long, booth-like seat behind you. It does, however, feel a little odd to be sitting on the other side of the cabin for once, in fact this might be the first time ever. The leather of the upholstery is a lot less worn in the passenger seat; the cushioning less moulded to your form. When you kick your feet out in front of you, you are met not with pedals and levers but miscellaneous tarre and mess that will likely never be cleared from the Guépard’s interior. </p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - Kim, on the other hand, seems right at home. One of his hands goes to a steering lever as naturally and as thoughtlessly as if he were just scratching an itch. The other hand fires up the engine. </p><p>THE LUM GUÉPARD - The car releases a cautious purr. <em> And who are you </em>?</p><p>YOU - You give her a consoling pat on the inside of the door. “It’s alright, old girl. Kim’s cool. He’ll take care of you.”</p><p>SUGGESTION - But not in <em> that </em> way. Because in that way he is <em> ours </em>.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - He flashes you a smile, while he fastens his other hand around the second steering lever. </p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY [Easy: Success] - Y’know that old, old saying? <em> Grab the dick like it’s a steering lever </em>? Well…</p><p>PERCEPTION (SIGHT) [Medium: Success] - Kim’s fingers are taught but comfortable, splayed over the leather padding of the lever. He idly drags the tip of his thumb up it’s length, shifting the position of his palm and getting used to how it feels in his hand. Once he’s satisfied, you watch him squeeze a little tighter. Then, ever so gently, he begins to ease the lever towards him. </p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “Nice. Very smooth.” </p><p>YOU - For fucks sake.</p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY - And now you know what <em> that </em> would be like. You’re welcome. </p><p>YOU - You very discreetly fold your arms over your lap. </p><p>THE LUM GUÉPARD - Predictably, Kim maneuvers the car out of it’s usual parking spot with complete and utter ease. From there, you head out of the school together and, presumably, towards the precinct.</p><p>PERCEPTION (SOUND) [Easy: Success] - The motor hums pleasantly.</p><ol>
<li><strong>“You like how she drives, then?”</strong></li>
<li>“Do you wanna put on the radio?”</li>
<li>“Can we talk more about your promotion?”</li>
<li>Let Kim drive you to the precinct (Move on.)</li>
</ol><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “Mm. It’s surprising how different it feels to the 40.” At no point do his eyes leave the road. He takes driving as seriously as anything else. “Out of the two brands, though, I definitely prefer Coupris. You’ll hear people say that their models are less responsive and more difficult to control, but that’s what I like about them. You have to be far more involved in the process to work a Coupris; you have to be a good driver. On the other hand, you can afford to be more incompetent in an LUM.</p><p>YOU - “Are you saying I’m a bad driver?”</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “Well, I don’t know,” he chuckles, “I’ve never seen you drive.”</p><p>YOU - “Okay, cuz, just so you know, I’m a really good driver.”</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “I’ll take your word for it.”</p><ol>
<li><strong>“Do you wanna put on the radio?”</strong></li>
<li>“Can we talk more about your promotion?”</li>
<li>Let Kim drive you to the precinct (Move on.)</li>
</ol><p>YOU - As you ask him, you already begin to lean in towards the dials at the center of the car, where the radio is set between the two of you.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - He removes a hand from the left steering lever for just a moment, to deter you. “You’d better not, for now. It’s not professional.”</p><p>YOU - “Really?” You lean back in your seat. “What do you listen to when you drive, then?”</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “The purr of the engine?” Kim offers. </p><ol>
<li>“That’s...kinda cool.”</li>
<li><strong>“That’s...kinda lame.”</strong></li>
</ol><p>YOU - You hate to be in this situation, but that’s one thing you can’t swing in Kim’s favour. Who <em> doesn’t </em> listen to music when they drive?</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “It is not lame.”</p><p>YOU - “Uh huh. It’s <em> way </em> lame.”</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “Fine. Call it what you like.” He briefly rolls his head in your direction, unimpressed. “But I’m sure the Guépard has been witness to far greater displays of <em> lameness </em>, given its owner.”</p><p>PAIN THRESHOLD [Challenging: Success] - Because you know he’s mostly joking, when the remark scathes you it actually feels kind of good.</p><p>YOU - “Oh, you get <em> nasty </em>once you’re off the clock, don’t you?”</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - His eyes are already back on the road, and he’s smiling to himself. “Like you wouldn’t believe.”</p><ol>
<li><strong>“Can we talk more about your promotion?”</strong></li>
<li>Let Kim drive you to the precinct (Move on.)</li>
</ol><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “There is no promotion, Harry.”</p><p>LOGIC [Medium: Success] - No one actually said there was a promotion. That was something you just made up somewhere along the way.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “But I understand what you mean. The <em> potential </em> for a promotion.”</p><p>YOU - “Uh, yeah, that.”</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “Mmhm. Ask away.”</p><ol>
<li><strong>“When do you think there <em>will</em> be a promotion?”</strong></li>
<li>“You want to be a detective, don’t you?”</li>
<li>“Why did you choose to start out as a juvie, of all things?”</li>
<li>“I guess that pretty much covers everything.” (Move on.)</li>
</ol><p>KIM KITSURAGI - Kim flexes his fingers around the steering levers, begins easing the right ahead of the left as the car makes a smooth turn. “Who knows? An officer could be killed tomorrow, and then suddenly everyone is getting shuffled around. On the other hand, nothing could change for years. Either way, I have to make myself as appealing a candidate as I can, if it turns out the Inspectorate are looking to fill a role.”</p><p>YOU - “The what?”</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “Right, sorry. The Inspectorate General are, essentially, the people that dole out the promotions.”</p><p>RHETORIC [Medium: Success] - He can’t have had this conversation with many people outside of the RCM, if he forgot to explain something like that in simpler terms.</p><ol>
<li><strong>“You want to be a detective, don’t you?”</strong></li>
<li>“Why did you choose to start out as a juvie, of all things?”</li>
<li>“I guess that pretty much covers everything.” (Move on.)</li>
</ol><p>KIM KITSURAGI - He hums out a little laugh, similar to the one he made when you were hugging. “Isn’t that what everyone wants, when they sign up for the RCM? I can’t imagine many people volunteer with desk work in mind.”</p><p>YOU - “Wait, what do you mean <em> volunteer </em>?”</p><p>REACTION SPEED [Formidable: Success] - Suddenly, something impish flashes in his eyes.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “Volunteering. As in, working without the expectation of payment or compensation. Essentially, the complete opposite arrangement to what you have with Brouder.”</p><p>YOU - “Wow, volunteering sucks, then. How do you like, y’know, survive?”</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - He offers you a shrug. “Some work second jobs, some rely on family. Some take bribes…”</p><p>YOU - “So are you a volunteer too, then?”</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “No, not anymore. But I was.”</p><p>YOU - “And which one of those things did you do, to survive?”</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - A wry smile as he works those levers. “I’m interested to see what you think, actually.”</p><ol>
<li>“You had a second job?”</li>
<li>“You got money from your family?”</li>
<li><strong>“You totally took bribes. You probably still do.”</strong></li>
</ol><p>KIM KITSURAGI - That causes his smile to expand across his face. “Only from you. And only in the form of coffee.” </p><p>SUGGESTION [Formidable: Failure] - Can’t say if he meant that to sound as sentimental as it did, but we’re taking it anyway. </p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “Actually, it was the first one. I worked another job out of hours.”</p><p>CONCEPTUALISATION [Medium: Failure] - You genuinely can’t imagine Kim as anything but an RCM officer any more. Except, obviously, a gym teacher.</p><p>LOGIC [Formidable: Failure] - Was it something with cars? Some kind of...car-boy?</p><p>CONCEPTUALISATION - ...how about a zookeeper?</p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY [Medium: Success] - Could it possibly be something horny? Perhaps he sucked dick for cash?</p><p>VOLITION [Formidable: Success] - That’s actually not horny at all, if you think about it for more than two seconds.</p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY - Aha. I see. You’re saying we should think about Kim sucking dick for more than two seconds…</p><p>VOLITION - No, no! Do <em> not </em>think about that right now!</p><ol>
<li>“Were you some kind of...car-boy before?”</li>
<li><strong>“Were you a zookeeper?”</strong></li>
<li>“Did you have some kind of horny second job?”</li>
<li>Don’t say anything. Just think about Kim sucking (your?) dick.</li>
</ol><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “Woah. Where did <em> that </em> come from?”</p><p>YOU - You just shrug. Even you aren’t sure yourself, half of the time.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “It was actually my friend with the garage,” he goes on to explain, “I worked with him, repairing and maintaining cars.”</p><p>YOU - “You mean the friend you aren’t friends with any more? Because of life?”</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “Mmhm. That’s the one.” He briefly wrings his hands around the levers.</p><p>EMPATHY [Medium: Success] - Even though you’re closer to each other now, this is still no easier for him to talk about.</p><p>    1. <strong>[Rhetoric: Challenging] What does ‘life’ mean, in this context?</strong></p><p><strong>                  +2 </strong>He wants a promotion.</p><p>    2. Drop the subject and move on.</p><p>RHETORIC [Challenging: Success] - What does ‘life’ usually mean, for Kim? His job. </p><p>LOGIC [Challenging: Success] - The timeline of his life becomes very clear, all of a sudden. It would have been difficult, working two jobs like that, but clearly our Kim managed it, if he was ever offered a paid position. That’s when things would have gotten serious, though; the RCM work would have become far more demanding. He wouldn’t have been able to juggle the two separate halves of his life anymore. He would have had to choose….</p><p>YOU - “So it wasn’t just life, after all.” you say it without first deciding if it’s a good idea, “<em>You </em> stopped being friends with him, cuz of your job.”</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “It wasn’t that simple,” he says too quickly, with the slightest edge to his tone.</p><p>EMPATHY [Formidable: Success] - He's being defensive. You've touched a nerve, there.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “I had no choice. I have to be serious about this, Harry, if I want to get anywhere at all. I want to <em> help </em> people. I can’t have all these complications ready to trip me up when I least expect it.”</p><p>YOU - “C’mon, Kim. I'm sure they let you have <em> friends </em> when you’re in the RCM…”</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “No. Not that kind of friend. Not really.”</p><p>RHETORIC [Formidable: Failure] - What kind of friend…?</p><p>EMPATHY [Medium: Success] - Those dark eyes, glued to the road, for a moment they are filled with a long-suffering sadness.</p><p>INLAND EMPIRE [Challenging: Success] - Turn back. There is nothing good to be found this way. Only pain, confusion, and tears Kim has refused to shed.</p><p>YOU - “I’m sorry.” </p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “For what?” He offers you a weak smile.</p><p>YOU - “I don’t know...I just want you to stop being sad.”</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “Hah. Well, then. You’d better change the subject.”</p><p>YOU - You certainly aren’t going to say no to that.   </p><ol>
<li><strong>“Why did you choose to start out as a juvie, of all things?”</strong></li>
<li>“I guess that pretty much covers everything.” (Move on.)</li>
</ol><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “Ah. Unfortunately, that was something that was more or less thrust upon me.”</p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY - Kim really shouldn’t be allowed to say the word ‘thrust’. Moving on...</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - He goes on to explain, “I was offered the position. It was either work with kids, or continue as a volunteer. Seemed like an obvious choice to me.”</p><p>YOU - “Man...I dunno. Being a juvie sounds <em> really </em>miserable.”</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “No worse than being a teacher.” He’s smiling when he gives you another quick look-over. “Honestly, though, I think you’d make for a good juvie. You’re good with the kids.”</p><p>YOU - You sit up, suddenly alert. “Huh? Me? In the RCM?”</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “Yeah. What do you think? <em> Officer Du Bois </em>kinda has a ring to it…”</p><p>EMPATHY [Medium: Success] He’s teasing you.</p><p>VOLITION [Impossible: Failure] - But…</p><p>YOU - But??</p><p>VOLITION - …</p><p>INLAND EMPIRE [Legendary: Success] - Watch out.</p><p>YOU - What?</p><p>INLAND EMPIRE - There’s a stranger in here with us....something terrifying, with a thousand thousand faces...</p><p>YOU - <em> What?! </em></p><p>INLAND EMPIRE - Here it comes...brace yourself...</p><p>ESPRIT DE CORPS [Challenging: Success] - It is already raining on Boogie Street. A woman in all blue stands with her back to wet brick, hands gloved and bloody and trembling. She shakes her head into a frenzy, hair sodden and dripping with so much water. Her shoulders are hunched as she sinks down that wall, her legs no longer strong enough to carry all of this weight. Not another body. Not another one.</p><p>Another pair of hands meet hers. Not gloved; this second pair of hands cares little for the awful mess that will now inevitably creep through the creases of its skin and the cracks in its fingernails. They squeeze, and slowly, the trembling stops.</p><p>So much weight, but she doesn’t have to carry it alone.</p><p>YOU - Um. Okay. Hello. That was a lot.</p><p>ESPRIT DE CORPS - It isn’t raining in Central, not yet. A man in all blue yawns and stretches from his desk. The sensation of bones and tendons clicking is a small satisfaction as he tackles all of this paper on his desk. Case files, pictures, witness reports...there is no one else to make sense of it all, but him. Somewhere amidst it all, though, there is a single, beautiful answer. That is what he will tell himself to keep himself working once the rest of Jamrock is asleep.</p><p>VOLITION [Formidable: Failure] - Oh, so this one is <em> that </em>brand of helpful. Good. Just what we needed.  </p><p>INLAND EMPIRE - Not a stranger, not at all! A friend!</p><p>ESPRIT DE CORPS - Not friends; family. They don’t know you- Harry- not yet, but they need you all the same.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “Don’t hurt yourself thinking over there, coach. I was only joking.”</p><p>YOU - You have probably been quiet for a very long time. </p><ol>
<li>“I guess I wouldn’t mind being a cop, actually.”</li>
<li>“I made a new friend.”</li>
<li><strong>“It’s gonna rain, Kim.”</strong></li>
</ol><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “Huh?”</p><p>PERCEPTION (SOUND) [Formidable: Success] - A single, solitary drip on the windscreen of the Guépard. </p><p>Then another.</p><p>And another.</p><p>YOU - You watch as, out of nowhere, a torrent of rain is unleashed upon yourself, Kim and the car.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - Silently, he leans towards you, to flip the switch that will get the wipers going. Just when you think he won’t acknowledge what just happened, he shoots you another look.</p><p>CONCEPTUALISATION [Formidable: Success] - And this one is supra-natural. Just like you.</p><p>EMPATHY [Heroic: Success] - There’s nothing in him that can help to rationalise the great puzzle that is the man sitting beside him.</p><p>SUGGESTION [Formidable: Success] - So what’s the point in approaching you rationally any more, he thinks.</p><p>PERCEPTION (SOUND) [Easy: Success] - The wipers squeak over the glass in a quick, almost musical rhythm. Rain rumbles onto the roof of the car.</p><p>SHIVERS [Formidable: Success] - The storm has brought the wind with it. A gust rattles you in your little tin can, but it cannot have you. Not yet. </p><p>
  <em> Come...closer… </em>
</p><p>And then, formless and powerful, it dances away into that dirt and grime. Kim is already chasing it. It knows that eventually you will follow it, too.</p><p>VOLITION [Formidable: Success] - Stay in the moment, Harry. This cop thing is big, yes, but there’s something else. Something far more pertinent to your current situation.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “Harry, are you alright?” He keeps taking cursory glances over to you, taking his eyes from the road whenever he gets the chance. “You’ve gone really quiet over there.” </p><p>EMPATHY [Medium: Success] - That indecipherable look- want to give it another shot?</p><p>    1.<strong> [Empathy: Legendary] How does this guy see me?</strong></p><p><strong>                 +1 </strong>Found out what it is about the Franconigerian cavalry. </p><p>                 <strong>+1 </strong>Weird hug.</p><p>                 <strong>+1 </strong>You already know deep down, don't you?</p><p>    2. Maybe it’s better if I just never know for sure.</p><p>EMPATHY [Legendary: Success] - Oh my.</p><p>VOLITION [Medium: Success] - Buckle up, Harry.</p><p>EMPATHY - You are still a taller, more athletic man. You’re still in a tank top and gym shorts. But that isn’t what Kim sees anymore, whenever he risks another glance at you. He sees someone unafraid of failure, when the mere thought of it terrifies him. He sees someone that can look past all of his perceived flaws, just as he looks past yours. He sees someone who has made him laugh more than he’s ever laughed since the day he joined the RCM.</p><p>CONCEPTUALISATION [Medium: Success] - Something to get lost in, but closer to a drug addiction than a good story.</p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY [Medium: Success] - A cheek to drag his thumb across. A neck to press his lips against.</p><p>LOGIC [Medium: Failure] - Kim really is the second person ever to be attracted to someone of the same gender.</p><p>EMPATHY - That is the secret you have been seeing in his eyes, Harry; it wasn’t a secret at all. It was just an image of your face, reflected on those dark irises. It was just <em> you </em>.</p><ol>
<li>“Ah.”</li>
<li>“Kim what the fuck is happening.”</li>
<li><strong>Don’t say anything. Just exhale harder and heavier than you ever have in your whole fucking life.</strong></li>
<li>[Electrochemistry: Formidable] Don’t say anything. Just jump his fucking bones even though he's driving.</li>
</ol><p>YOU - You take in a massive gulp of air and puff it out until your lungs are burning. You should feel better about this than you actually do.</p><p>PAIN THRESHOLD [Heroic: Failure] - If you’d only realised a little sooner…</p><p>COMPOSURE [Formidable: Success] - You suck in another breath before you suffocate yourself. Timing aside, this is a wonderful situation to find yourself in.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “Let me guess. Voices?”</p><p>YOU - “Uh, yeah. Something like that.”</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - For that, he gives you a comforting clap on the shoulder.</p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY [Easy: Success] - And leaves little prickly sparks of electricity in his wake.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “Stay strong, coach. We’re almost there.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>oh god its getting too real huh<br/>i am FAIRLY certain no more split chapters now haha (bc for those unaware this and next chapter were originally gonna be one MEGACHAPTER but i found a good place to split pff). this is it fr now fgkjhdfgkjdhf thank u for ur patience i truly underestimate the sheer volume of banter these two fucking spit out<br/>i like this chapter a lot the only thing that i like writing more than yearning is miscellaneous spooky bullshit god bless<br/>also thank u to 2 cool dudes in particular in the art discord channel for getting me thru the great pinkened/empinkened fiasco of 2020.......i literally dont know how to write idk how i made it this far</p><p>see you next time ;~)<br/>UPDATE: pls enjoy this lovely &amp; tender art of the Big Hug by @verydeerfitz aaaa ---&gt; https://twitter.com/verydeerfitz/status/1346185111813857280</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. A Bad Time for Snake Eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>IN THIS EPISODE: You learn the hard way that you can't charm everyone, and the Great School Heist of '32.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>YOU - You quickly discover that ‘almost there’, in this case, means 10 or so minutes more of inconsequential chat about the sudden change in weather, the way the car handles...whatever. You’re not really focused on the words being exchanged. </p><p>SUGGESTION [Medium: Success] - He loves you.</p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY [Medium: Success] - He <em> wants </em>you.</p><p>VOLITION [Medium: Success] - That’s right. He <em> wants </em> you to be serious. So behave yourself. </p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY - <em> Does </em> he, though? Perhaps this is just a little bit of sexy <em> reverse psychology </em> on his part. Maybe he actually wants us to <em> misbehave </em>.</p><p>VOLITION - When he’s trying to impress the RCM. With a child in the backseat. Makes perfect sense.</p><p>YOU - It was difficult not to before, but now it’s downright impossible to not stare at Kim. Recontextualised with what you understand about him now, you can’t help but see every tiny glance and touch and sound as a possible gesture of affection. Does he already know you feel the same? Is he still figuring it out? Should you just tell him, or would that just complicate things?</p><p>VOLITION [Formidable: Success] - Wait until the kid’s gone, at least. Then we can reassess the situation from there. </p><p>YOU - You’re driving through the suburbs of Grand-Couron, closer to Central than the school is.</p><p>THE BURBS - It’s a bit seedier here than it is further south, where the city is finally beginning to recover from the revolution. The skyline is littered with the colossal skeletons of skyscrapers that probably won’t be completed for years yet. The area Kim has brought you to sits in the shadows of that future district; here the residents and their older, pre-revolution apartments can only sit and hope that the new buildings will bring prosperity in their wake.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - It comes as a surprise when Kim suddenly pulls behind the back of one such pre-revolution building, and into a fenced off, concrete parking lot filled with other vehicles.</p><p>PERCEPTION (SIGHT) [Medium: Success] - Through the watery veil of the passenger side window, you notice that most of the other cars parked here are sporting the blue and white colouration of the RCM.</p><p>YOU - “Wait, we’re here?”</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “We’re here.” He parks up outside what appears to be the back entrance into the apartment building. Worn stone steps and bent iron railings lead to an unassuming wood door, painted dark blue.</p><p>PERCEPTION (SIGHT) [Heroic: Failure] - A neat, copper plaque sits in the center of the door, but from here it would be impossible to read what it might say even without the rain.</p><ol>
<li><strong>“Are you sure? These just seem like some shitty apartments.”</strong></li>
<li>“What’s that plaque say on the door there, Kim?”</li>
</ol><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “They were shitty apartments. Now they’re the offices for one of the largest RCM precincts in Grand-Couron.”</p><p>YOU - “Huh. I thought the RCM would have just made their own buildings.”</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “Well,” you almost expect him to smile, but he doesn’t. “No time for a history lesson right now, I’m afraid.” He switches off the engine. “I have to go.”</p><p>EMPATHY [Challenging: Success] - Nothing you said. He’s switched to Officer-first mode.</p><p>SUGGESTION [Formidable: Success] - If anything, this stark contrast to how he’s been with you before now, just goes to show how much he’s opened up since your first meeting.</p><ol>
<li><strong>“How long will you be?”</strong></li>
<li>“Can I come in with you?”</li>
<li>“Wait, before you go…” (Tell Kim how you feel.)</li>
</ol><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “I’ll be as quick as I can,” he replies as he cracks open the driver side door, but then hesitates in the face of the storm. </p><p>PERCEPTION (SOUND) [Easy: Success] - Torrential rain splatters against the concrete, the cars, and the puddles already forming from the dents and cracks in the ground. </p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - But he knows the rain won’t let up any time soon, and so darts from the Guépard without a second thought. You watch him hurry to the shelter of the apartment building, quickly ascend the steps, and disappear inside.</p><p>HALF LIGHT [Medium: Success] - What if he just never comes back out?</p><p>LOGIC [Medium: Success] - He has to come out at <em> some </em> point. Unless he <em> dies </em> in there.</p><p>HALF LIGHT - Yes! What if Kim <em> dies </em>, and you never see him again?</p><p>YOU - You are suddenly, painfully aware that you are alone with your thoughts now.</p><p>    1. Ignore Kim’s earlier protests and turn on the radio.</p><p>    2. Go out and join Kim in the precinct. He probably won’t mind?</p><p>    3.<strong> [Volition: Challenging] Wait patiently for Kim to return, without getting sucked into your own head.</strong></p><p><strong>                  -1 </strong>Didn't jerk off to Contact Mike.</p><p>                  <strong>-1 </strong>Didn't jerk off to Kim.</p><p>                  <strong>-2 </strong>Kim feels the same way. </p><p>VOLITION [Challenging: Failure] - You are not a patient man at the best of times. And you have just realised that Kim is attracted to you. What did you think was going to happen if you were left to your own devices?</p><p>YOU - Oh God...please don’t make me jerk off...I don’t wanna jerk off…</p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY [Easy: Success] - I mean you <em> really do… </em></p><p>YOU - Yeah, but like, <em> not right now </em>.</p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY - Well no one is <em> making </em> you jerk off, Harry. There is no voice in here dedicated to <em> forcing </em> you to bust out a quickie in the passenger seat of your immorally-obtained LUM Guépard. (Though if there was, it would totally be me.)</p><p>YOU - Phew. Okay. Good.</p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY - Yeah, so. Now that’s cleared up, I believe we have a nice little something lined up for you to pass the time with.</p><p>YOU - Wait, what was that?</p><p>CONCEPTUALISATION [Medium: Success] Oh! Is this me?</p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY - Yup. Kill ‘em dead, pal.</p><p>CONCEPTUALISATION - You aren’t sure why you’re getting out of the car, or why you’re walking towards the door you watched Kim disappear into, but as you approach you realise that the plaque you saw before, it doesn’t say anything about this being an RCM building. You go inside.</p><p>And Kim is there, waiting for you, in a hallway riddled with dust spores and broken furniture. No one has been here in a very long time, but now here you both are.</p><p>Kim says that he’s glad that you finally picked up on what he was trying to do, here. You might not have been sure what he meant, but the fact that he’s biting his lip and tugging off his shirt for you is a pretty good indicator. He backs himself up against the wall, tilts his head back, and <em> moans. </em> Not just noise; he moans for you to <em> fuck </em>him.</p><p>VOLITION [Formidable: Failure] - Eugh...yikes. Is that really the best we’ve got?</p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY [Formidable: Success] - Yeah, hold on a second. That is not right at <em> all. </em></p><p>YOU - It isn’t? I kinda liked it...</p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY - Uh huh. Clearly.</p><p>VOLITION - Gym shorts.</p><p>YOU - Motherfucker.</p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY - Point is, we can do <em> better </em> than that. You’re not seeing the full picture here, yet.</p><p>VOLITION - Save it. Seriously. Kim is going to come back soon. With a child.</p><p>    1.<strong> [Volition: Legendary] Time to put this mad dick quest aside for now. </strong></p><p><strong>                  -2 </strong>You seriously should have jerked off more.</p><p>    2. No, no. I want to see where this is going, now.</p><p>VOLITION [Legendary: Failure] - Precisely. We need to be sensible right now. No thinking about such adolescent fantasies, like Kim undressing for you, or moaning for you, or...khm.</p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY - Anyway, so like I said. Let’s try again, but better. <em> Hotter </em>.</p><p>CONCEPTUALISATION [Medium: Success] - Sure! How about this?</p><p>Kim backs himself against the wall, but not before grabbing a fistful of your vest and dragging you with him. You have to plant your hands either side of his head to keep yourself upright, and with your head pushed forward it gives him ample access to your neck. He presses his mouth there, the same spot as when he hugged you, and growls low in his throat. His hands begin to stray from your waist, further down…</p><p>And then he tells you that he’s going to fuck <em> you. </em></p><p>YOU - Woof. Yeah. That sure does hit hard, huh?</p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY - Oh yeah. And what do you say to him?</p><p>YOU - I guess I’d say…</p><p>CONCEPTUALISATION - You don’t say anything. You don’t have to. His fingers have dipped into your shorts. He already knows this is exactly what you want. There is something warm on your throat now, warmer than Kim’s mouth. It is with a full-bodied shudder that you realise it is his tongue, with which he is carving an agonisingly slow path up to your jaw. He--</p><p>REACTION SPEED [Medium: Success] - Oop, hold fire, Kim’s back.</p><p>HALF LIGHT [Medium: Success] - <em> Cut your fucking dick off. Just cut it off. Slam it in the door of the fucking Guépard. Before he *sees*.  </em></p><p>PERCEPTION (SIGHT) [Challenging: Success] - He emerges in the doorway, but instead of immediately dashing out into the rain, he waits there a moment- for the one you were expecting. The child. </p><p>AUTHORITY [Medium: Success] - Kim is going to make the child go to the car first, so that he can keep an eye on the little delinquent.</p><p>HALF LIGHT [Challenging: Success] - Wait, how fucked up is this kid gonna be, exactly? What if he, like, <em> stabs </em>you? Or worse, the lovely interior of your lovely car?</p><p>SUGGESTION [Formidable: Success] - Kim trusted you with the workshops earlier. Time to trust him with this child.</p><p>YOU - Fortunately for everyone involved, the sudden imagery of you or your car getting shanked has very much put you off of the trail of the dick quest.</p><p>COMPOSURE [Challenging: Success] - Which is to say, the problem in your gym shorts has been reduced to an <em> inconvenience </em> at worst. </p><p>SAVOIR FAIRE [Medium: Success] - But those hands still can’t leave your lap. Not even if your nose starts itching.</p><p>COMPOSURE [Heroic: Failure] - ...so, of course, your nose is now on fire. The sheer effort it takes to not immediately scratch it actually gets you sweating.</p><p>PERCEPTION (SIGHT) [Medium: Success] - But the delinquent is already making the dash to car. He’ll be on you in mere moments.</p><ol>
<li>Just itch your damn nose. It’s not that deep.</li>
<li><strong>[Composure: Formidable] Try to itch your nose without moving your hands.</strong></li>
<li>[Pain Threshold: Legendary] Suffer through the pain. </li>
</ol><p>COMPOSURE [Formidable: Failure] - Uhhhm. Perhaps you could itch your nose <em> with </em> your nose?</p><p>YOU - At this point, anything is worth a try. Tears are beginning to form at the corner of your eyes from the sheer desperation of it all. You sort of screw up your nose and wriggle it around on your face.</p><p>COMPOSURE [Challenging: Failure] - Your mouth gets involved too, purely because you don’t really have strict control over the individual muscle groups of your face. And your eyebrows too, because why not at this point? You need all the help you can get.</p><p>YOU - You now have several different parts of your face wriggling to their own, separate rhythms, all without a single outward indication as to what you are trying to achieve. </p><p>PAIN THRESHOLD [Legendary: Failure] - And it doesn’t even help the situation all that much. You still just really need to itch your nose.</p><p>PERCEPTION (SOUND) [Medium: Success] - Behind you, the sound of a door clicking open, and then the rustle of cheap, synthetic material as it slides over the backseat.</p><p>MAD MAKSIM - “Fuck is wrong with your face?” A biting, sullen voice asks you suddenly.</p><p>YOU - You crane your head over your shoulder to get a good look at this high-level delinquent that apparently only Kim knows how to control. </p><p>MAD MAKSIM - His dirty blond hair is cut at erratically different lengths; some patches are shaved down to the scalp and other locks are long enough to frame that spiteful, scowling face. He peers at you with only one, muddy coloured eye; the other is swollen almost completely shut, the surrounding skin an alarming shade of purple. </p><p>REACTION SPEED [Formidable: Failure] - You’ve been itching your nose the entire time you’ve been looking at him. With your hand, I might add.</p><p>YOU - Oh thank God. Sweet relief.</p><ol>
<li>“Fuck is wrong with <em>your</em> face?”</li>
<li>“I have a very itchy nose, if you must know.”</li>
<li><strong>“Please don’t be alarmed by my serious nature. I am usually very cool and youthful. You’d like me.”</strong></li>
</ol><p>MAD MAKSIM - He spits at you. Mercifully it lands on the back of your seat. “Fuck you, pedopig.”</p><p>YOU - “Er. Alright then. Never mind.”</p><p>CONCEPTUALISATION [Trivial: Success] - Let’s not keep the nickname. Not very flattering, that one.</p><p>RHETORIC [Medium: Success] - But <em> pig </em> ? He must think you’re in the RCM, that you’re Kim’s <em> partner </em>.</p><p>YOU - In spite of the child spit that has now tainted the interior of your car, you suddenly feel very warm and fuzzy inside.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - Just then, Kim slides into the driver’s seat beside you. He doesn’t look at you, and it doesn’t seem that he knows what happened with the spitting or the pedopig-ing. He takes a moment to clear rain from his glasses with a tissue, and then turns on the engine in complete, stoic silence. Without any further ceremony, he pulls back out onto the road. </p><p>ESPRIT DE CORPS [Challenging: Success] - This is how he handles the difficult ones: he just doesn’t engage. </p><p>YOU - Wait, you can tell me what Kim’s thinking, too? Nice!</p><p>ESPRIT DE CORPS - For as long as you’re pretending to be his partner, yes, I can help you out a little bit. </p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - He appears to be perfectly comfortable with the silence, for however long it takes to bring this child home.</p><p>YOU - And so are you. You’re totally comfortable. You can totally keep your mouth shut for an extended period of time. </p><ol>
<li>[Volition: Formidable] Uh huh. Yep. You can totally keep your mouth shut.</li>
<li>“So, partner, how about them crimes, huh?” (Lean into Kim encouragingly.)</li>
<li><strong>[Suggestion: Impossible] Win over the child. You are the child whisperer in this pseudo-partnership, time to show it.</strong></li>
</ol><p>SUGGESTION [Impossible: Failure] - There seems to have been some confusion, in regards to you being designated a <em> pedopig </em>. You should probably clear that up, first and foremost.</p><p>YOU - “So, uh,” you glance over your shoulder at the delinquent.</p><p>MAD MAKSIM -  His arms folded and his scowl a permanent fixture on his face.</p><p>PERCEPTION (SIGHT) [Formidable: Success] - One of his front teeth is missing.</p><p>YOU - “Just so you know, I am quite literally not a pedopig.” You offer up a fun, convincing smile. “I’m actually a, uh, <em> musclepig </em>.”</p><p>MAD MAKSIM - The child’s hands snap into fists, and he leans forwards... but then he glances at Kim in the driver’s seat and the sudden, violent energy leaves him. He slumps back against the seat. “Shut the fuck up, pedo cunt.”</p><p>PAIN THRESHOLD [Challenging: Failure] - You have heard the words before, but the raw vitriol with which this adolescent spits those last three syllables is actually a little bit disarming.</p><p>RHETORIC [Challenging: Success] - Horrifyingly, that was the <em> watered down </em> version of what he was about to say.</p><p>SUGGESTION [Trivial: Success] - I don’t think you can get this child to like you.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - Kim clears his throat, softly.</p><p>AUTHORITY [Medium: Success] - That’s it? Kim’s just going to <em> clear his throat </em> at him? What kind of discipline is that?</p><p>ESPRIT DE CORPS [Formidable: Success] - Actually, that wasn’t for Maksim. It was for you. That noise meant <em> stop talking. </em></p><ol>
<li><strong>[Volition: Medium] Good idea. Time to let this go.</strong></li>
<li>Carry on the struggle, it’s about the principle at this point!</li>
</ol><p>VOLITION [Medium: Success] - As much as it pains you to admit it, you are not some omnipotent, endlessly charming child-wrangler. To expect otherwise <em> would </em>actually be a little bit pedopig-y, honestly.</p><p>SUGGESTION [Medium: Success] - Just save your omnipotent-charm strength for Kim. Perhaps take the excruciating silence as a chance to restore it somewhat. Because that back there wasn’t your proudest moment.</p><p>YOU - You suck air through your teeth, long and slow, and lean back in your seat. It’s not going to be easy, but you make the noble decision to actually be inconspicuous for a while. </p><p>PERCEPTION (TOUCH) [Medium: Success] - You can feel the kid rattling around in the backseat, unable to stay still.</p><p>EMPATHY [Formidable: Success] - Probably less comfortable with the silence than even you; he definitely would have preferred to continue slinging insults at you.</p><p>AUTHORITY [Easy: Success] - That <em> basically </em>means you won by not saying anything, so feel free to gloat. Inside your own head, though, otherwise it defeats the point.</p><p>YOU - Okay! Ha ha. I won. Dumb kid.</p><p>MAD MAKSIM - He is now kicking the back of your seat with his foot. Not gently, either.</p><p>INLAND EMPIRE [Medium: Failure] - He must have heard you gloating in your head.</p><p>HALF LIGHT [Easy: Success] - First the spit and now, probably, <em> shoe prints </em>. You should throw this brat out onto the road, fuck what Kim thinks.</p><p>COMPOSURE [Formidable: Success] - But you’ve already made your internal vow of silence, so you simply endure the sensation of your chair being rattled around by the delinquent’s incessant kicking. </p><p>PERCEPTION (TOUCH) [Trivial: Success] - You feel each, excruciating kick. <em> Bam. Bam. Bam-- </em></p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “That’s <em> enough. </em>” Kim says, all too quickly, without even taking his eyes from the road.</p><p>AUTHORITY [Medium: Success] - He doesn’t raise his voice, or even put that much weight behind it. He doesn’t need to.</p><p>MAD MAKSIM - The kid gets in one final protest-stomp, but then that’s it. He stops.</p><p>AUTHORITY [Heroic: Failure] - That’s too much power for one man to have.</p><p>SUGGESTION [Medium: Success] - It’s not power, it’s <em> rapport. </em>Though God knows how Kim built it with this little shit. </p><p>MAD MAKSIM - Not only does he stop kicking your seat, but he is comparatively placid for the rest of the ride. </p><p>HALF LIGHT [Formidable: Success] - Not strictly a good thing. You find yourself anticipating a surprise attack for the rest of the time he’s in the car with you.</p><p>YOU - But, mercifully, it never comes. Instead, you soon find yourself stopping outside some other shitty apartment building, on some other street, not so far from the precinct.</p><p>LOGIC [Medium: Success] - The thing with Kim driving the kid; it wasn’t that it was too far to walk. It was to make sure he didn’t get himself into any more trouble on the way home.</p><p>EMPATHY [Medium: Success] - And, also, to remind the boy that someone cares about him, despite it all. </p><p>YOU - You are not that someone. The sense of relief is dizzying when the kid quickly clambers out of the car.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - Engine still running, Kim climbs out of the motorcarriage as well, but not before he murmurs to you, “Switch seats with me.”</p><p>REACTION SPEED [Formidable: Failure] - You don’t even get a chance to ask why. He’s already gone, hurriedly escorting the child through the rain, to whichever slum of an apartment Maksim calls home.</p><p>ESPRIT DE CORPS [Heroic: Failure] - Um. I’m new here. Don’t ask me why Kim said that.</p><p>LOGIC [Easy: Success] - Maybe he wants you to drive?</p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY [Medium: Success] - Or, y’know...maybe he thought of something better he can do with his hands? Something else to jerk off, other than the steering levers?</p><p>VOLITION [Easy: Success] - Subtle.</p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY - Oh, sorry! Didn’t mean to be subtle. I was talking about your <em> dick </em>!</p><ol>
<li><strong>Climb into the driver’s seat.</strong></li>
<li>Stay where you are, in case it’s some kind of trap.</li>
</ol><p>YOU - You don’t really have any reason to mistrust Kim, or what he’s asked you to do. </p><p>AUTHORITY [Godly: Failure] - And you certainly don’t have it in you to disobey him, at this point.</p><p>YOU - So, while Kim is still gone, you begin the clumsy maneuver of climbing from your seat to the one beside you, where Kim had been sitting moments ago.</p><p>SAVOIR FAIRE [Legendary: Failure] - Emphasis on <em> clumsy; </em>you narrowly avoid kicking the parking lever that is keeping the Guépard from slowly rolling backwards down the street.</p><p>YOU - Still you manage, without any significant disasters or damage to the car, to slide into the driver’s seat. You now find yourself in a much more familiar position within the vehicle.</p><p>PERCEPTION (TOUCH) [Medium: Success] - And Kim has left the leather pleasantly warm; a welcome sensation against the backs of your thighs.</p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY [Medium: Success] - There is no reason for you to get so much pleasure out of such a simple detail but here you are, sinking deeper into the seat, and the afterimage of his body heat. It hits you all at once that you would very much like to hug Kim again.</p><p>YOU - After a moment, though, your own warmth replaces his. The beautiful mirage has faded, and now you’re just sitting in your car waiting for him, just like this morning. </p><p>HALF LIGHT [Medium: Success] - What if he <em> died </em>--</p><p>PERCEPTION [Challenging: Success] - No, no, here he comes.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - With all the dashing to and from the car, he is beginning to look a little bit damp. You see that better when he opens not the passenger side door but the one behind it, the side where Maksim was sat terrorising you. Kim’s hair is heavier with water, his short fringe stuck to his face, and his orange shirt is beginning to cling to him as if it has shrunk since he left the school with you. </p><ol>
<li>“Uh, what are you doing back there, exactly?”</li>
<li>“You’re wet, Kim.”</li>
<li><strong>“Am I allowed to talk now?”</strong></li>
</ol><p>KIM KITSURAGI - He flashes you a cynical smile as he leans into the backseat of the car, one hand braced against the doorway. “You just did, coach.” </p><p>EMPATHY [Trivial: Success] - He’s back!</p><p>YOU - You feel very relieved, suddenly. You really did miss him, even though he was right there the whole time.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - You watch as Kim withdraws the same tissue he used to wipe off his glasses earlier, and then proceeds to wipe down the back of the passenger seat. “Honestly,” he grumbles to himself.</p><p>YOU - “Oh, uh, you don’t have to...” you find yourself saying, incredibly conscious that the rain is showering him while he does this</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “It’s fine. I’m already soaked.” He gives the seat a few last brushes with the tissue and then he pushes himself off of the car, shuts the door, and joins you in the passenger seat. </p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY [Formidable: Success] - There is a raindrop still half-formed on his cheek, just begging to be kissed into skin. </p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “Thank you for tolerating Maksim, you actually did quite well.” He passively tucks the tissue into an empty piece of tarre by his feet.</p><p>EMPATHY [Legendary: Success] - He’s done quite well to not complain about the mess in your car. You know that sort of thing would bother him.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI -  Kim then gets to wiping off his glasses on his knee. “Though, I was a little worried at first. A bit of a bumpy start.” </p><p>YOU - “I do not like that kid,” you find yourself grumbling. “He wasn’t very nice to me<em> .” </em></p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “No, he wasn’t.” Kim sets his glasses back on his face, and finally wipes away that particular droplet on his cheek.</p><p>YOU - You can’t help but find it a waste that it was merely brushed away by his fingers. </p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “But I’m afraid you can’t charm absolutely <em> everyone </em>you meet.”</p><p>SUGGESTION [Easy: Success] - That was his way of admitting that you have certainly managed to charm <em> him. </em></p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “If it makes you feel any better, though, he isn’t that way for no reason. Particularly today... he got into a bad fight with another child. I mean, you saw the condition of his face.” Kim looks very grim for a moment, but then his eyes soften again. “Regardless,” he sits back in his seat, seemingly unphased by the way his clothes and skin might be sticking to the leather. “I thought you might want to be the one to drive us back to the school.” He repositions himself a little bit, getting himself comfy, and then eyes you carefully. “As your reward for being good.”</p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY [Easy: Failure] - Oh shit oh fuck. He knows. He knows your soul. He knows you want him to bend you over and, and…oh Harry it’s all too much...</p><p>RHETORIC [Challenging: Success] - It could have been a very unfortunate attempt at platonic banter. That is still, very barely, a possibility at this point.</p><p>EMPATHY [Medium: Success] - But then why...why is he looking at us like <em> that! </em></p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - He has one leg crossed over the other, his elbow resting against the higher knee, and chin resting in his hand. Fingers disguising a lazy smile as he watches you react.</p><p>COMPOSURE [Heroic: Failure] - Because yes, you’re reacting. Whether you like it or not. </p><p>    1. “I’m good. I like being good.”</p><p>
  <strong>    2. [Volition: Formidable] Wait, wasn’t there something else strange about what Kim just said?</strong>
</p><p><strong>                 -2 </strong>Kim just flirted.</p><p>                 <strong>-1 </strong>Like, he's seriously hitting on you.</p><p>    3. [Electrochemistry: Legendary] Reply with something flirty.</p><p>VOLITION [Formidable: Success] - Yes, there was. You manage to snap out of your bewitchment quickly enough to realise exactly what.</p><p>RHETORIC [Medium: Success] - He said that he wants you to drive him back to the <em> school </em>.</p><p>LOGIC [Heroic: Failure] - You can’t think of a single reason why Kim would want you to go back to the school.</p><p>RHETORIC - Perhaps it was just a simple mistake on his part?</p><p>YOU - There’s only one way to know for sure.</p><p>“Khm,” you make the noise suddenly, “You, uh, you said you wanted me to drive you to the school?”</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “Ah, yes.” Kim straightens up, and that frankly devilish look, much to your sorrow, dissolves from his features. “It occured to me on the drive over here, with Maksim, but I didn’t want to say anything at the time, of course,”  A long-suffering sigh escapes him. “It appears I have left my bag in HQ.”</p><p>YOU - “Huh? No, it’s…” you find yourself glancing around the inside of the car, but it quickly occurs to you that you don’t ever remember what he did with that satchel of his. You certainly don’t remember him putting it in the Guépard anywhere. “Are you sure?”</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “Fairly. I remember tucking it under the desk when you made the coffees, at least. I think I might have been in such a rush to get to the precinct, that I forgot to take it with me. Stupid mistake.”</p><p>YOU - “I mean...we’re not really supposed to be over at the school while it’s closed. Couldn’t you pick up those worksheets on Monday?”</p><p>RHETORIC [Medium: Success] - Then he’d be <em> forced </em>to see you again!</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “The worksheets? Of course. But my badge? My wallet? My apartment keys?” He only raises a brow, and lets you come to your own conclusion.</p><p>YOU - “Oh, yeah. That’s bad.”</p><p>SUGGESTION [Challenging: Success] - So you <em> could </em> go back to the school, or you could let him stay at <em> your </em>place all weekend…</p><ol>
<li><strong>“Wait, but how are we even gonna get back into the Cardiozone?”</strong></li>
<li>“School Heist it is, then!” (Drive Kim back to the high school.)</li>
<li>[Suggestion: Challenging] Smoothly suggest that Kim just spend the whole weekend with you instead. </li>
<li>“I dunno man...are you sure this isn’t some kinda <em>sting op</em>?” </li>
</ol><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “Mm, well, did you lock any doors behind you, when we left?”</p><p>YOU - “I don’t think so…”</p><p>VOLITION [Challenging: Success] - You really should do that, you know.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “Right. So hopefully no one else has, either.”</p><ol>
<li><strong>“School Heist it is, then!” (Drive Kim back to the high school.)</strong></li>
<li>[Suggestion: Challenging] Smoothly suggest that Kim just spend the whole weekend with you instead. </li>
<li>“I dunno man...are you sure this isn’t some kinda <em>sting op</em>?” </li>
</ol><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “<em> Please </em>don’t call it a heist,” he tries to stay it with some semblance of sterness, but there is a wavering smile on his face that betrays him,</p><p>EMPATHY [Formidable: Success] - He is a little nervous about the legality of the School Heist, but he knows he has a very good justification for being there on his side if something goes wrong. </p><p>SUGGESTION [Heroic: Success] - And frankly, there is something about you that makes him want to misbehave. </p><p>YOU - Without any further hesitation, and with the engine already running, you pull the car back out onto the road.</p><p>VOLITION [Medium: Success] - Do we even know where we’re going?</p><p>LOGIC [Challenging: Success] - You’re familiar enough with Grand-Couron; if you head onto the highway you should find your way back from there quickly enough. </p><p>PERCEPTION (SOUND) [Medium: Success] - The rain is coming down harder now. A constant hiss of wet static on the roof of the Guépard.</p><p>YOU - With Kim’s occasional, gentle guidance, you eventually find your way back onto the highway. The two of you exchange a few, loose thoughts here and there, but in general you find yourself subjected to more comfortable silence and the blurred sounds of the road.</p><p>AUTHORITY [Challenging: Success] - You don’t <em> have </em> to subject yourself that, though. You’re the one driving now, and car etiquette states that it’s up to you if you want music on or not.</p><p>CONCEPTUALISATION [Medium: Success] - Driving without music <em> is </em> a lot less fun. Demoralising, even...</p><p>SUGGESTION [Medium: Success] - But Kim might not like it if you put the radio on…</p><ol>
<li>Fuck it. Pump up the jam! (Turn on the radio.)</li>
<li>Respect the somber, tuneless conditions that Kim apparently thrives in, and leave the radio alone.</li>
<li><strong>Ask Kim what he thinks, first.</strong></li>
</ol><p>YOU - It seems like a good, amicable compromise to gauge his opinion before anything else. “Hey, Kim,” You say suddenly, “Would you mind if I put on the radio? Y’know, now that we don’t have to be professional anymore?”</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “<em> We? </em>” He seems amused by that word in particular.</p><p>EMPATHY [Formidable: Success] - He believes that you and the concept of professionalism are akin to oil and water, and that you are giving yourself far too much credit. </p><p>YOU - “Uh huh. That’s right. <em> We.” </em></p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “Right.” A lopsided smile, before he continues, “What station do you listen to, usually?” He tilts his body towards you. </p><p>CONCEPTUALISATION [Medium: Success] - A better question would be, what stations <em> don’t </em> you listen to?</p><p>YOU - And the answer to that would be, ‘none’. Your musical taste is about as eclectic as your collection of nicknames. More than once, you have spent something like twenty minutes trying to tune into a station that best suited your mood, before heading off late to your destination. Regardless, you do have some particular favourites...</p><ol>
<li><strong>“I do quite like Discohead Radio. Should I put that on?”</strong></li>
<li>“How about Speedfreaks FM?”</li>
<li>“Do you think we could tune into the RCM radio and see if they’re talking about you?”</li>
<li>“I guess I’ll just listen to anything. We could spin the dial and see what happens?”</li>
</ol><p>KIM KITSURAGI - He grimaces a little bit. “I’ll take literally anything, but that.”</p><p>YOU - “What, you don’t like disco?” You thought that <em> everyone </em> liked disco. You thought disco was the <em> zeitgeist </em> of the era.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “I’m afraid not. I find it a little, ah,” for a moment it seems like he’s treading lightly, as to not hurt your feelings. But then he concludes with, “Nauseating,” and shrugs apologetically.</p><p>EMPATHY [Easy: Success] - But he’s not sorry at all. </p><ol>
<li>“Too bad. I’m subjecting you to disco music, Kim. That’s just how it is.” (Put on Discohead Radio).</li>
<li><strong>“How about Speedfreaks FM?”</strong></li>
<li>“Do you think we could tune into the RCM radio and see if they’re talking about you?”</li>
<li>“I guess I’ll just listen to anything. We could spin the dial and see what happens?”</li>
</ol><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “Oh, yes, I think I’ve heard of that one before.” He smiles. “Do you consider yourself a Speedfreak, then, Harry?”</p><p>SUGGESTION [Formidable: Success] - Call it a hunch, but it is very important that you say ‘yes’ to this question, in one way or another.</p><p>EMPATHY [Medium: Success] - He’s mostly just being playful, though. </p><ol>
<li>“I’m literally the speediest Speedfreak you know.”</li>
<li><strong>“I’m literally the freakiest Speedfreak you know.”</strong></li>
<li>“Actually, I advocate for slow, safe driving. There is nothing <em>freaky</em> about the reckless handling of a motorcarriage.”</li>
</ol><p>KIM KITSURAGI - That draws a short, humourless chuckle from him. “Is that right.” He idly extends a few fingers towards the radio console. “Then, by all means.”</p><p>RHETORIC [Easy: Success] - You now have his permission to proceed.</p><p>YOU - You take your hand from a steering lever to flick on the radio, and then fiddle with the tuning dial until you find the correct frequency.</p><p>LOGIC [Medium; Success] - It is very easy to know once you’ve found Speedfreaks FM. That could be why it’s such a popular station. </p><p>PERCEPTION (SOUND) [Medium: Success] - The radio is, for a moment, incomprehensible as you skip over various frequencies. <em> This is the- zzzt- on the East bank- ssssss- and by ‘51-- </em></p><p>SPEEDFREAKS FM - “--NOT GONNA FIND RUDER JAMS THIS SIDE OF THE PALE! AND THAT IS A PROMISE, BABY!! “</p><p>LOGIC - And that’s why it’s very easy to find.</p><p>SPEEDFREAKS FM - “THAT’S RIGHT! YOU’RE LISTENING TO SPEEDFREAKS FM! THE ONLY STATION IN REVACHOL WITH THE TUNES THAT’LL TAKE YOUR EARDRUMS HOME FOR THE NIGHT AND THEN KICK ‘EM OUTTA BED IN THE MORNING!”</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - Kim’s nose is all wrinkled up where he’s trying not to laugh.</p><p>EMPATHY [Challenging: Success] - He’s half-convinced that putting this on was meant to be a joke.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “There is absolutely <em> no </em> reason for a radio presenter to be that excited about…” he searches for the correct expression for a moment, “the <em> emotional neglect </em> of my tympanic membrane.”</p><p>ENCYCLOPEDIA [Godly: Failure] - I have no idea how Kim could <em> possibly </em> know that’s what that’s called.</p><p>YOU - “You don’t get it Kim! He’s tryna pump you up! Tryna get you drivin’ like a real Speedfreak! That’s why it’s called that!”</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “That just sounds dangerous<em> . </em>” Once again, his expression betrays the intention of his words. He seems incredibly amused.</p><ol>
<li>“You’re probably right. Maybe we should put on Geriatric FM instead.”</li>
<li>“It’s not dangerous if you’re a good driver, like me!”</li>
<li><strong>“What’s wrong, Kim? Too much of a bino to enjoy a little danger?”</strong></li>
</ol><p>KIM KITSURAGI - He scoffs, and when you glance at him his cheeks are already turning pink and blotchy.</p><p>Task completed: Call The Mysterious Stranger a binoclard.</p><p>PHYSICAL INSTRUMENT [Medium: Success] - Oh! I’d totally forgotten about that! Nice one, son! </p><p>AUTHORITY [Heroic: Failure] - Huh? Wait! Do it again! I wasn’t ready! Is he intimidated?! At least <em> upset </em>?!</p><p>SUGGESTION [Medium: Success] - No. Not one bit.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “So what exactly are you suggesting, <em> meathead? </em>”</p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY [Medium: Success] - The way Kim says that; it just sets you <em> alight </em>.</p><p>SUGGESTION [Easy: Success] - So now you can understand what you did to him when you called him ‘bino’.</p><p>EMPATHY [Legendary: Failure] - Genuinely would never have thought that we’d get away with it, but here we are </p><p>VOLITION [Medium: Success] - But anyway, what <em> are </em> we suggesting, exactly?</p><p>SPEEDFREAKS FM - The Speedfreaks presenter is finally done yelling, and now some fast-paced, guitar-heavy song is filling the car with an <em> atmosphere </em>.</p><p>SAVOIR FAIRE [Medium: Success] - Isn’t it obvious? It’s time to go <em> fast </em>, baby.</p><p>INTERFACING [Easy: Success] - Your foot already feels heavier on the accelerator. You absolutely need to show Kim what an LUM Guépard can <em> really </em> do.</p><ol>
<li>“Wanna know what a 220 top speed feels like, Kim?”</li>
<li><strong>[Interfacing: Legendary] Don’t even ask him. Just fucking floor it.</strong></li>
<li>[Volition: Heroic] Maybe this is a bad idea. No danger today.</li>
</ol><p>INTERFACING [Legendary: Success] - The music is booming. Kim’s gaze is heavy on you. The highway is clear. Let her off the leash, Harry. Just this once.</p><p>YOU - Without a word, you press the sole of your trainer into the solid metal of the pedal. The one that makes you go <em> fast. </em></p><p>THE LUM GUÉPARD - The aggressive roar of the engine is like an enormous sigh of relief. <em> At last </em>. The whole car suddenly careens forward.</p><p>PERCEPTION (SOUND) [Heroic: Success] - The engine is wonderfully noisy, and yet somehow you still hear Kim suck in a breath beside you as he’s pulled back into his seat.</p><p>SPEEDFREAKS FM - The radio provides you with the perfect soundtrack to accompany the growl of the engine and the sudden throbbing of your pulse: <em> You bit me, bit me, and I want more. </em></p><p>INTERFACING - Your hand shoots to another lever, as you crank this baby up to fourth gear. Nothing to hold you back now.</p><p>YOU - Your body begins to feel heavier too, as you pick up speed. But you lean forward into the force that wants to push you back. Your eyes remain glued to the road as the scenery whizzes past you.</p><p>SPEEDFREAKS FM - <em> I’ve got the poison, poison, And I want more… </em></p><p>INTERFACING - A car ahead of you; you’re going three times as fast as any other vehicle on this road so either you overtake or you collide and kill everyone involved.</p><p>YOU - You <em> yank </em>the steering lever and swerve into the next lane. Your body lurches to one side and you narrowly avoid smacking your head against the doorframe.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - Kim is pulled to one side too, closer to you. He’s forced to grab something to stop him from falling over completely. That something happens to be your bare thigh.</p><p>REACTION SPEED [Medium: Success] - But he doesn’t let go once he’s steadied himself.</p><p>SPEEDFREAKS FM - <em> If you are at the top, then it is a long drop… </em></p><p>YOU - You tear your eyes away from the road for just a split second. You have to. You have to see how he’s got his hand on you.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - His fingertips dimpling your skin where he’s squeezing so tight. He isn’t at all timid about this.</p><p>YOU - You really want to look at his face, too, but it was always going to be one or the other. No time for both.</p><p>SPEEDFREAKS FM - <em> If you stare into the dark, the dark will stare back… </em></p><p>INTERFACING - Another car coming up, Harry. You need to switch lanes again.</p><p>YOU - The other lever goes forward, while you pull the first back. You can feel the rear wheel drifting over the wet road, and for a moment you’re certain you’re going to spin out of control or topple over. Somehow you manage to keep her steady.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - Kim is thrown in the other direction, and he has no other choice but to release your thigh so he can stop himself from hitting the door. He chuckles low in his throat.</p><p>EMPATHY [Medium: Success] - He isn’t the slightest bit afraid.</p><p>PERCEPTION (SIGHT) [Formidable: Success] - You catch a road sign for the briefest of moments; this is your turning coming up. </p><p>YOU - Spitting in the face of that very-near accident, you slam your foot on the breaks so the car swerves around as you make a sudden, sharp turn. But then it’s back to the accelerator as you exit the highway.</p><p>SPEEDFREAKS FM - <em> I’m taking you down, I’m taking you down when I go down... </em></p><p>YOU - All at once the suburbs are on you, with it’s sharp corners and narrow streets.</p><p>INTERFACING - You can’t keep this speed up for much longer. No driver truly could, not in a place like this. </p><p>HALF LIGHT [Easy: Success] - You’re going to choke you’re going to choke you’re going to choke--</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “Harry,” Kim says your name under his breath. Maybe he doesn’t even realise it.</p><p>EMPATHY [Medium: Success] - Now he’s getting nervous.</p><p>REACTION SPEED [Challenging: Success] - All at once, you slam on the brakes, this time with the intention to stop completely.</p><p>THE LUM GUÉPARD - The car <em> shrieks </em>, like it doesn’t want to stop, and half-mounts the pavement...but before you can crash into a wall or a building it finally screeches to a halt.</p><p>YOU - You jolt forward.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - And so does Kim.</p><p>COMPOSURE [Easy: Success] - You are both still alive.</p><p>SPEEDFREAKS FM - YOU’RE LISTENING TO SPEEDFREAKS FM! THE ONLY STATION IN REVACHOL WITH THE TUNES THAT EAT THE LAST SLICE OF PIZZA YOUR EARDRUMS WERE SAVING FOR LATER!</p><p>YOU - The first thing you think to do is look at Kim.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - He’s breathing heavy, looking right back at you. His eyes are wide and unblinking. His lips are parted. “<em> That </em>,” he gasps, “was very stupid.”</p><p>YOU - Oops.</p><ol>
<li>“No it wasn’t...it was really cool…”</li>
<li>“I don’t know what happened, Kim. The Speedfreaks spirit just took me over. Sorry.”</li>
<li><strong>“You...really didn’t enjoy <em>any</em> of it?”</strong></li>
</ol><p>KIM KITSURAGI - Kim shakes his head at that, almost imperceptibly. “That isn’t what I said.” His chest is heaving.</p><p>YOU - “Oh.” You’re not really sure what else to say. </p><p>HALF LIGHT [Formidable: Success] - It’s the adrenaline rattling through your system. It’s made your mind quiet. </p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - He finally blinks, and glances down.</p><p>PERCEPTION (SIGHT) [Trivial: Success] - It’s as plain as day. He’s looking at your mouth. </p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY [Easy: Success] - Again, that delightful prickle of unfiltered attraction.</p><p>REACTION SPEED [Formidable: Failure] - But you don’t decide what to do about it quickly enough.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - Kim leans forward, but you find out all too soon that it’s just to switch off the radio. “I think that’s enough danger for now, though.” A hand gestures vaguely to the road ahead. “Let’s get to the school.”</p><p>YOU - You swallow and your mouth is dry. As usual, you can’t bring yourself to disobey him, so you very sensibly dismount from the pavement and drive on. Compared to how fast you were going down the highway, it feels as though you’re practically crawling now.</p><p>HALF LIGHT [Challenging: Success] - But your pulse doesn’t slow quite as easily.</p><p>YOU - You find it a little weird how the rest of the ride is spent in relative silence. It’s not necessarily uncomfortable, it’s more as if words are no longer necessarily to describe what you’re both experiencing.</p><p>RHETORIC [Medium: Success] - Or more accurately, if you use words it will become more <em> real </em>, and neither of you is willing to make that leap.</p><p>YOU - When eventually you approach the school, it quickly becomes apparent that though you may have not locked the gym doors, someone has certainly locked the gates that would usually lead you into the parking lot. It’s only at this point that the silence is broken by something other than the rain.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “We’ll have to stop here, I suppose.” Kim is leaning away from you, gazing out of the window at the gates.</p><p>YOU - “What do we do?” You start to park up as best you can, right outside the metal fencing.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “Well, we could climb it,” he suggests, and glances over at you. </p><p>PERCEPTION (SIGHT) [Easy: Success] - The gate isn’t that tall, it looks like it would barely come up to your chest.</p><p>LOGIC [Medium: Success] - It’s probably more for keeping cars out, than anything else.</p><p>PHYSICAL INSTRUMENT [Easy: Success] - And see all those potential footholds? You could scale it no problem.</p><p>PAIN THRESHOLD [Medium: Success] - Those little spiky tips lining it don’t look fun, though. So be careful.</p><ol>
<li>“I guess we don’t have much choice, huh?”</li>
<li>“I dunno...I feel like I might have used up all my cool guy power back there.”</li>
<li><strong>“I thought you said you’d had enough danger for one day?”</strong></li>
</ol><p>KIM KITSURAGI - He’s already opening the passenger side door to the rain, but he pauses to smile at you, over his shoulder, before he hops out of the car.</p><p>SUGGESTION [Medium: Success] - Not much more to do but follow him at this point, is there?</p><p>YOU - You switch off the engine, and join Kim out in the storm. </p><p>PERCEPTION (TOUCH) [Easy: Success] - The rain is almost oppressively heavy, but you find it soft and warm as it hits your skin. </p><p>COMPOSURE [Easy: Success] - After a week of such dry, stifling heat, it actually comes as somewhat of a relief. You stand there for a moment, savouring the comfort of it, until water drips from your brow and you have to wipe it away in order to see anything at all.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - The novelty of the rain must have already worn off for Kim, because he doesn’t stop to savour it himself. Instead he makes quick work of the gate, pulling himself up to the top and swinging a leg over to the other side. “Are you coming?” He calls out to you, the rain surprisingly noisy and requiring him to raise his voice.</p><p>YOU - That question spurs you into action, and you hurry over to the gate yourself. It really doesn’t come up much past your chest. This should be very easy, even if the spikes are intimidating you a little bit.</p><p>HALF LIGHT [Medium: Success] - Just don’t think about what will happen if you misjudge the swing of your leg, or if the rain makes you slip while you’re straddling the top…</p><p>PAIN THRESHOLD [Formidable: Failure] - Bad bad bad.</p><p>   1.<strong> [Savoir Faire: Medium] Defeat this puny little gate.</strong></p><p><strong>                  +1 </strong>You're a gym teacher, for God's sake.</p><p>   2. “Um. Actually, you go ahead Kim. I’ll just wait here and keep a look out…” </p><p>SAVOIR FAIRE [Medium: Failure] - It all starts out so well. You confidently scale the front of the gate, using it’s horizontal metal bars as footholds until you’re high up enough to swing over the top of it, just like Kim did. But then, your body just freezes.</p><p>HALF LIGHT [Medium: Success] - You’re going to slip if you move, you just know it. Those spikes were put here for you. This is how you die.</p><p>PAIN THRESHOLD [Heroic: Failure] - Think of solid, half-rusted metal, sinking so easily into your flesh…</p><p>PERCEPTION (TOUCH) [Easy: Success] - Water is dripping from your hands, your face, your thighs. Your clothes cling to you and constrict your movements.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - Kim is safely on the ground, on the other side of the gate. “Are you alright?” He’s looking up at you, but he probably can’t see you that well because his glasses are all steamed up and dappled with rainwater.</p><ol>
<li><strong>“Oh yeah, you know how it is. Just savouring my victory over this puny little gate.”</strong></li>
<li>[Suggestion: Challenging] “I’m more than alright. I’m…” (Come up with a charming word for what you are.)</li>
<li>“It appears as though I’m stuck up here, Kim.” </li>
</ol><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “Okay, that’s great,” he tries to wipe off his glasses, but as soon as he puts them back on they start steaming up again. “But can we hurry up the celebrations a little bit? We’re getting drenched here.” He continues to wait for you to dismount from the gate.</p><p>     1.<strong> [Suggestion: Challenging] “I’m more than alright. I’m…” (Come up with a charming word for what you are.)</strong></p><p><strong>                   -10 </strong>Stuck on a fucking gate.</p><p>     2. “It appears as though I’m stuck up here, Kim.” </p><p>SUGGESTION [Challenging: Failure] - This would have been a lot easier if you weren’t in a <em> little </em>bit of an embarrassing situation. You struggle to find the right kind of phrase for your purposes. </p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY [Medium: Success] - You kind of just want to say ‘horny’. That’s literally all that’s coming to mind.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “You’re…?” A little grin creeps onto his features.</p><p>EMPATHY [Medium: Success] - It is beginning to dawn on him that you’re not up there by choice. </p><ol>
<li>“I’m horny.”</li>
<li>“I’m stuck.”</li>
<li><strong>“I’m...<em>just fine</em>.”</strong></li>
</ol><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “Glad to hear it,” he laughs a little bit. “So I imagine you’ll be climbing down from there now, then.” </p><ol>
<li>“It appears as though I’m stuck up here, Kim.” </li>
<li><strong>You’re not going to admit that you’re stuck. Just stay there and wait to see what happens.</strong></li>
</ol><p>YOU - The rain continues to soak you. You still can’t find anything within you that will get you to move from the gate.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “<em> Harry</em>.” Kim laughs eventually, “Just admit you’re stuck and let me help you.”</p><p>YOU - “I’ll <em> never </em> admit it, Kim. I’d rather <em> die </em>up here.”</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - With a disapproving shake of his head he holds his hand up towards you. “Don’t be ridiculous. Come on.”</p><p>SUGGESTION [Easy: Success] - Kim, the genius that he is, has just found an excuse to hold your hand without obliterating the fragile illusion of platonicity that you two are still stubbornly maintaining. </p><ol>
<li><strong>[Savoir Faire: Easy] Take Kim’s hand and climb down from the gate.</strong></li>
<li>[Volition: Heroic] Break free of your paralysis and climb down yourself.</li>
<li>Keep doing nothing. You still really don’t want to admit you’re stuck.</li>
</ol><p>SAVOIR FAIRE [Easy: Success] - You raise a hand from the metal of the gate, and take Kim’s palm in your own.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - His fingers curl tightly around the back of your palm; firm and sturdy.</p><p>SUGGESTION [Medium: Success] - You’re safe now. Go for it.</p><p>SAVOIR FAIRE - With his support, you finally make the leap from the gate and land harmlessly on the ground.</p><p>YOU - You really just completely psyched yourself out back there. An 80-year-old could have done that more gracefully than you.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “You know, for a self-professed Speedfreak, you certainly don’t seem in much of a hurry to get out of this storm.” </p><p>REACTION SPEED [Medium: Success] - And Kim doesn’t seem in much of a hurry to let go of your hand, as it happens.</p><p>PERCEPTION [Formidable: Success] - Water collects in the creases where his fingers meet your skin.</p><p>YOU - You open your mouth to speak--</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - But before you can respond, Kim is tugging you along towards the gym. </p><p>YOU - You find yourself intentionally lagging behind the whole way there, just so that he never has a reason to stop pulling you along. So he doesn’t have to let go of your hand.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - But of course he does, eventually, once you reach the double doors to the gym. You watch as he rattles the handle, and for a very brief moment it appears as if they might have been locked after all. But then they mercifully swing open for you. </p><p>“Thank God,” he breathes. Then he steps inside.</p><p>YOU - And so do you.</p><p>PERCEPTION (SOUND) [Easy: Success] - Suddenly, the sound of the rain is distant; closer to the hum of radio static that it was in the car. Both yours and Kim’s footsteps squeak jarringly as you traverse the clean wood floors of The Cardiozone. </p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - He cleans off his glasses yet again and then looks over to you, for the brief moment it takes you to arrive at HQ. “Alright, I just need to grab my bag. You don’t happen to have a towel in there though, do you? I think it might be sorely needed.” His shirt hangs limply from him, leaving little to the imagination any more in regards to his form. The silhouette of his chest is an almost perfectly straight line.</p><p>PHYSICAL INSTRUMENT [Medium: Success] - He’s no Contact Mike, but our cavalry-mate is absolutely in shape.</p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY [Challenging: Success] - And you would very much like to feel that shape for yourself, with your mouth or with your hands. Ideally both.</p><p>LOGIC [Medium: Success] - There’s probably a towel inside somewhere. You could probably find <em> anything </em> in Cardiozone HQ.</p><p>YOU - “Yeah, I guess I could take a look.”</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “Great.” With that, he pushes into HQ and immediately heads to the desks, where he believes he will find his satchel.</p><ol>
<li><strong>[Perception: Challenging] Search for a towel or two in HQ.</strong></li>
<li>Just stand in the doorway, like some sodden, meatheaded ape.</li>
<li>[Electrochemistry: Easy] Commit the image of Kim, sodden by the rain, to memory forever. </li>
</ol><p>PERCEPTION (SIGHT) [Challenging: Success] - You cast a quick look around HQ, and nothing immediately jumps out at you. You know you keep a towel over by the staff showers, and you briefly consider whether you should tread more water through the school to go get that. But then something else jumps out at you, by the sink.</p><p>YOU - “Oh, a dishcloth would do the trick, right?” You find yourself saying, already heading over to the kitchen area and snatching the blue and white checkered cloth from the side.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “As long as it’s dry,” Kim is bent under the desk, and when he withdraws it is with his trusty satchel in hand. “I’m absolutely not going to complain.”</p><p>YOU - You quickly clean yourself up a little bit first, dabbing the cloth at your face and your hair and your shoulders.</p><p>PERCEPTION (SIGHT) [Medium: Success] - You have just noticed that your vest is now more translucent than white, with all the water. The form of your pecs--</p><p>PHYSICAL INSTRUMENT [Formidable: Success] Your <em> tits. </em></p><p>PERCEPTION - Whatever. The form of your <em> tits </em>is clearly visible beneath the fabric.</p><p>YOU -  Once you’re done drying off as best you can, you wander over to where Kim is, by the desks, and hand the cloth over to him.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “Thanks.” He takes it from you, and cleans off his glasses first.</p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY [Formidable: Success] - So he can finally see you properly while you’re all soaked from the rain, perhaps?</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - Whether or not that’s the case, he certainly isn’t looking anywhere else. He eyes you carefully as he runs the cloth over his forehead. Then each side of his neck. Then he tilts his head back slightly to travel the span of his throat. Then pushes the cloth under the collar of his shirt. The whole time, he never looks away.</p><p>SUGGESTION [Easy: Success] - The weight of his gaze is <em> overwhelming</em>.</p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY [Easy: Success] - How you wish you could be that dishcloth right now, caressing him under his damp clothes...</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - Kim is far too quick to stop, but only for your liking. He bundles the cloth into a ball in his hands. “We’re only going to get wet again as soon as we head back out, but I suppose it’s better than nothing.” He lifts his hands in the air a little, indicating to the dishcloth. “Where do you want me to put it?”</p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY - …</p><p>VOLITION [Heroic: Success] <em> Don’t. </em></p><ol>
<li>“Kim. Why do you say such awful things.”</li>
<li>“I’m not sure you’re ready for that answer. I’m not sure <em>I’m </em>ready, even.”</li>
<li><strong>Just gesture vaguely, and let him come to his own conclusion.</strong></li>
</ol><p>YOU - You spread out a hand in the general direction of the kitchen, and shrug. There are no words that will help you right now.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “So,” Kim simply tosses the cloth onto the kitchen counter, close enough to where you got it from in the first place.</p><p>EMPATHY [Legendary: Success] - It’s all very casual. He might not have realised what he’d said, just then.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “You don’t mind driving me home, do you?” He lifts his satchel onto his shoulder, like he should have when you left together last time. Kim then goes to leave HQ but when you don’t immediately respond, he instead finds himself lingering in the doorway. “Or was the plan to make me walk home in the storm?” A brief glance at you, and then he peers out of the room.</p><p>LOGIC [Medium: Success] - Watching the rain through the double doors. </p><p>SUGGESTION [Easy: Success] - Obviously you’re not going to make him walk. Obviously you’re going to drive him home. Maybe he’ll even let you in to hang out, if you ask nicely.</p><p>VOLITION [Easy: Success] - Or just drive him home and leave it at that, like a gentleman. Next time you meet up you can see how things unfold. There’s no need to push things too far.</p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY [Legendary: Success] - No, no, no. No. I’m not gonna take this any more. Harry, we need to talk. Right now.</p><p>YOU - Uh, why?</p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY - Because YOU have been bailing on me ALL WEEK, man! All those times you were like <em> oh yeah, I’m totally gonna jerk off! I swear this time for real! </em> And then this whole Kim thing- <em> oh yeah, he’s totally kissable! </em> But then every time I give you a chance to put on the moves, you <em> blow me off, man! </em> It’s like you <em> don’t </em>wanna get laid, or something!</p><p>YOU - I do! I truly do! It’s just...what if it all goes wrong?</p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY - Oh come <em>on! </em>How could it? You know I’ve got your back, Harry! When have I ever let you down? You just gotta trust me! <em>Please?</em></p><p>YOU - I mean...what’s your suggestion?</p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY - Listen. It’s not even a big deal. Kim’s already set it up for you. All you gotta suggest is that you drive him to <em> your </em> place, instead of his. If he’s not into it, he’ll just assume it’s you being your usual, strange self, and brush you off. If he <em> is </em> into it, then he’ll agree. It’s all about the <em> subtext </em>.</p><p>YOU - Which is?</p><p>RHETORIC [Trivial: Success] - You already know. If you asked him to come to your place, you’d be asking if he wants to <em> fuck </em>.</p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY - Or at the very least make out and fondle each other a little bit, who cares. Point is, you <em> need </em> to ask him. Right now. </p><p>VOLITION [Formidable: Success] - You don’t <em> actually </em> need to. There are plenty of options to pick from here.</p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY - But if you don’t pick me then I swear I’m leaving for good.</p><p>      1. [Suggestion: Formidable] Offer to drive Kim home but ask if you can hang out with him some more.</p><p>      2. [Volition: Heroic] Offer to drive Kim home. No ulterior motive.</p><p>      3.<strong> [Electrochemistry: Easy] Do that thing where you ask Kim if he wants to fuck, without actually asking if he wants to fuck.</strong></p><p><strong>                    +1</strong> Kim is sexy.</p><p><strong>                    +1 </strong>Team No disbanded.</p><p>                    <strong>+1 </strong>Cavalry blood.</p><p>                    <strong>+1 </strong>Relentless sexual tension.</p><p>                    <strong>+2 </strong>Some things are just inevitable.  </p><p>      4. Be a coward. Make him walk home in the rain.</p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY [Easy: Failure] OH FUCK YEAH, BUDDY! THIS IS IT! THIS IS HAPPENING! WE’RE DOING IT!</p><p>YOU - ...wait. <em> Failure? </em></p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY - LET’S GO! WE’RE GONNA MAKE IT HAPPEN! NOTHING STOPPING US N-- oh fuck.</p><p>YOU - OH FUCK?? WHAT’S GOING TO HAPPEN TO ME??</p><p>HALF LIGHT [Trivial: Success] - You are about to say something very, very bad.</p><p>REACTION SPEED [Impossible: Failure] - Nothing can save you now.</p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY - Harry I’m so fucking sorry...</p><p>YOU - The words form in your mouth by themselves. You don’t know what to do to stop them.</p><p>“Actually,” you say, entirely numb, “I was wondering if you just wanted to fuck instead?”</p><p>VOLITION [Impossible: Failure] - Dolores Dei, Harry. What have you <em> done? </em></p><p>COMPOSURE [Impossible: Failure] - Your ears immediately start to ring. You might actually pass out. You literally just said that. Out loud. To Kim. </p><p>REACTION SPEED [Impossible: Failure] - And there is nothing in your vicinity that would kill you fast enough to avoid witnessing his reaction.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - He’s still looking outside, so he doesn’t immediately notice how you’ve probably gone white as a sheet. He laughs a little bit.</p><p>EMPATHY [Easy: Success] - He thinks you’re joking; a miracle, but a fleeting one.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “Sure, why not? Then maybe we can elope to Oranje and start a new life together.”</p><p>SUGGESTION [Impossible: Failure] - Under quite literally any other circumstance, you would find yourself quite taken by that sardonic suggestion.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - Smiling, he finally glances back at you. And blinks. Then his face falls. “Oh. You’re really not joking, are you?”</p><p>HALF LIGHT [Medium: Success] - I have sized up your options and really I think your best bet at this point is to jump out of the window and elope to Oranje by yourself.</p><p>COMPOSURE [Impossible: Failure] - You couldn’t even if you tried. You are utterly frozen. You might never recover from this.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - You watch as his brow furrows. Then he steps back into HQ, and shuts the door behind him.</p><p>YOU - You are so dead.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>aaaaand thats the end!! thank you everyone for reading!!</p><p>ahaa but really sorry for the big cliffhanger. jokers final trick.<br/>WERE ALMOST THERE!!! gonna upload the last two chapters simultaneously so next update will b my last Q_Q7 im gettin ahead of myself tho pffff there is still a lot more to write ;););)<br/>ty again everyone see u on the next episode :^)<br/>oh and the speedfreaks song i used is a real song, if ur curious its here ---&gt; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wozwbfY2p1Q i think it does a pretty good job at summarising the themes of the fic p well honestly while also bein a very speedfreak appropriate tune dhgdfg</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. The Collision, Eponymous</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>IN THIS EPISODE: You know exactly what happens in this episode.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>HALF LIGHT [Formidable: Success] - Seriously, Kim might actually just murder for what you said just then.</p><p>EMPATHY [Easy: Success] - He isn't necessarily looking at you murderously, but he definitely doesn't look impressed either.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI- Kim is walking towards you, slowly. He's frowning, and his brow is furrowed. But the severity of his expression, or rather lack thereof; it’s like what you said back there was a minor irritation at worst. Like you made a bad joke, nothing more.</p><p>DRAMA [Medium: Success] - Thou may yet convince him <em> t’was </em> just a joke in poor taste…</p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY [Medium: Success] - Or uh, y'know? Maybe just own it? Maybe this is like, a good frown? A horny frown?</p><p>VOLITION [Trivial: Success] - Oh no, you don't get an opinion on this. Not after what you did.</p><p>     1. [Drama: Heroic] Convince Kim that you were kidding.</p><p>     2.<strong> [Rhetoric: Impossible] Talk your way out of this.</strong></p><p><strong>                   -10 </strong>Words won't save you now.</p><p>     3. Just own it. Hopefully he wants to fuck you back.</p><p>RHETORIC [Impossible: Failure] - How? How could we possibly do that?? You literally just- out of nowhere- told him you wanted to fuck him???</p><p>YOU - Y-yeah but, maybe we just try and it works out, somehow? Better than nothing?</p><p>RHETORIC - Sure, why not. You can die struggling. Be my guest. </p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - He's closing in, with all of that mild murderous intent...</p><p>YOU - And you find yourself stepping back, afraid of what he might do once he reaches you. "I mean,” you begin to ramble, eyes looking absolutely everywhere around the room, besides where he is. “What I <em> meant </em> to say is, uh…"</p><p>RHETORIC - Not a great start. Absolutely sounds like you're bullshitting. Still think this was a good idea?</p><p>YOU - It doesn’t matter if it was a good idea or not. You’re not going to stop talking now. "W-what I was trying to say was...um…" You simply can’t think of any sensible, alternative meaning to the phrase 'maybe we could fuck instead'. You keep walking backwards, until you feel the shorter side of the two desks dig into the small of your back. </p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - He raises an eyebrow at you, and allows his satchel to slip from his shoulder and tumble to the floor.</p><p>HALF LIGHT [Medium: Success] - He is going to kill you with his bare hands.</p><p>PAIN THRESHOLD [Challenging: Success] - And worse, he’s going to break your heart doing it. </p><p>YOU - You definitely feel very trapped, and you start talking like it too, conceding to the reality of the situation. “Okay, so, so maybe that kinda <em> is </em> what I meant but, um, I didn’t mean it to come out like <em> that, </em> I was mostly just trying to be <em> funny </em>and…”</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - He’s offering you no relief at all, no suggestion that your words are going to get you out of this. Inching closer.</p><p>HALF LIGHT [Formidable: Success] - Don’t let him <em> get </em> you! <em> Get away </em>!</p><p>YOU - Regardless of the furniture behind you, your body still wants to put space between you and Kim. You stumble backwards and end up perching on the edge of a desk, your hands bracing against the table to stop you from falling worse than you do. “Well, I mean, you know me, man! I’ve never been funny before! I don’t get jokes! Dunno how to do ‘em!”</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - Kim only stops when he’s standing between your legs, almost flush against the table himself. With you sitting, he actually comes up a little bit taller than you.</p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY [Easy: Success] - He at least has the good grace to grant us our dying wish, and kill us <em> sexily </em>.</p><p>CONSTITUTION [Legendary: Failure] - You don’t have the guts to look death in it’s handsome, frowning face. Your eyes roll up towards the ceiling. </p><p>YOU - “Honestly, uh, Kim, it’s kinda weird that you thought I <em> wasn’t </em> joking, y’know. I think that’s <em> really </em> what we should be talking about here, uhm…”</p><p>REACTION SPEED [Easy: Success] - His fingertips drag over the side of your face, and thread into your hairline. </p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY [Easy: Success] - Your skin tingles under the contact.</p><p>HALF LIGHT [Challenging: Success] - Don’t be fooled. Any moment now he’s going to grab your head and slam it into the desk. </p><p>COMPOSURE [Godly: Failure] - Your breathing audibly stutters.</p><p>VOLITION [Heroic: Success] - But not from fear. </p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - His grip in your hair never tightens, as you might have expected. Arcing over you, he presses his forehead against yours. For a brief moment your noses brush together. </p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY - The tingles don’t leave you, they just multiply and spread outwards, dancing in dizzying circles that tickle every nerve on the side of your body that Kim is touching you on. </p><p>PERCEPTION (HEARING) [Challenging: Success] - Oh so quiet, you hear him exhale. Short and sharp.</p><p>PERCEPTION (TOUCH) [Trivial: Success] - His breath warm against your parted lips.</p><p>YOU - “S-so if you’re mad at me,” you continue, inexplicably, “What I’m saying is that, um. Don’t be, please. Because, uh...”</p><p>PERCEPTION (SIGHT) [Easy: Success] - Kim’s mouth, and its minute, spastic twitches as he desperately tries to stop it from curling into a smile. You would have seen it far sooner if you’d been brave enough to look at him.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “Are you done?”</p><p>YOU - “Um. I guess so.”</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - He doesn’t fight the smile any more, he just pulls you into it, rough and too hasty. Then he’s just kissing incessantly at your mouth, like he can’t get enough of you. </p><p>HALF LIGHT [Medium: Success] - So sudden and violent, that for a split second it <em> does </em> feel like an attack…</p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY [Easy: Success] - Until the heat floods you. Then there’s no mistaking what this is anymore. </p><p>PERCEPTION (TOUCH) [Trivial: Success] - His tongue already grazing your bottom lip, looking to press into your mouth.</p><p>EMPATHY [Godly: Success] - The truth is, he has probably dry kissed you so many times in his mind already, that he’s gotten ahead of himself and forgotten that you’re not caught up to him yet. </p><p>SUGGESTION [Trivial: Success] - I think he, uh, really likes you Harry. I think that’s what we can deduce from this. </p><p>YOU - But he’s not ever going to get into your mouth. Because your jaw is clenched and your lips are as still as the fucking dead. </p><p>COMPOSURE [Heroic: Failure] - He has completely bowled you over with this. You’re only just now considering that you should do anything about the fact that he’s kissing you. <em> Kim is kissing you. </em></p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - And he is only just now realising that you’re not kissing him back. He pulls away from you, and you see his lips glisten slightly when he breathes the word, “No?”</p><p>RHETORIC [Challenging: Success] - What he’s asking is, did he get this all horribly wrong? Or did you perhaps change your mind?</p><p>EMPATHY [Medium: Success] - And if you don’t answer soon, he will decide on your behalf. </p><p>    1. [Composure: Challenging] Get some vague word of approval out.</p><p>
  <strong>    2. [Electrochemistry: Challenging] Kiss him back. </strong>
</p><p><strong>                  -1 </strong>Holy shit.</p><p>                  <strong>+10</strong> <em>Holy shit.</em></p><p>    3. Maybe you should just let Kim decide for you after all. He seems much more confident about all of this.</p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY [Challenging: Success] - Alright, I’ve got this. I can do this. I’m gonna redeem myself, I promise.</p><p>YOU - You keep staring at Kim’s mouth, as you consider exactly how to approach this. Does kissing a man warrant the same technique as kissing a lady?</p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY - Well it sure as shit feels as <em> good </em> as kissing a lady. I say just go for it!</p><p>VOLITION [Challenging: Success] - Honestly, if you can say what you said back there, and <em> still </em>not put Kim off, I don’t think there’s much that will do it. There’s nothing to worry about.</p><p>PERCEPTION (TOUCH) [Formidable: Success] - Kim is starting to withdraw his hand from your hair.</p><p>EMPATHY [Medium: Success] - You’ve been quiet too long. He’s starting to lose his nerve.</p><p>YOU - That realisation is enough to stop you thinking and start you moving. You push forward, crashing your mouths back together and kissing at his lips with a level of enthusiasm that surprises even you.</p><p>EMPATHY [Trivial: Success] - So you can only imagine how Kim took it. </p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - It’s enough to draw a little hum out of him, at least, before he picks up right where he left off. His fingers are back to gripping into your long, damp hair, at some vague spot at the back of your head. </p><p>SUGGESTION [Medium: Success] - He’s greedy about it; isn’t bothering to get into any kind of rhythm going with you. No diplomacy, just instinct. This is how someone kisses you when they’ve been waiting for it for far too long. </p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY [Medium: Success] - The more he kisses you, the more heat begins to creep up your neck. Something very sweet is kindling in the pit of your stomach. It gets worse when you consider that Kim is feeling the exact same way.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - It doesn’t seem possible that he could want it this much. He’s trying again to press his tongue past your lips.</p><p>COMPOSURE [Challenging: Success] - This time you’re ready for it.</p><p>YOU - You meet it with your own, pressing forward with the flat of your tongue. Somehow this all feels more obscene than it probably really is.</p><p>PERCEPTION (TOUCH) [Easy: Success] - The grip on your hair tightens significantly.</p><p>SUGGESTION [Formidable: Success] - It isn’t about what you’re doing, it’s how you’re doing it. Both of you, unabashed and hungry, fuelled by all those near-misses of the past.</p><p>PERCEPTION (TOUCH) [Trivial: Success] - Your tongues; wet and hot as they roll over each other for nothing more than the pleasure of sensation.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - Kim nips at the tip of yours as you withdraw it from his mouth.</p><p>COMPOSURE [Formidable: Failure] - And you like it, but you weren’t expecting it. This is definitely a lot more a lot more intense than you’re used to it being. A sound leaves you, something quiet and desperate that sounds alarmingly like a <em> whimper </em>.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - That causes him to pause again and, unfortunately, he takes his hand from your hair. He does replace it on your cheek, though, as a little comfort.</p><p>PERCEPTION (TOUCH) [Easy: Success] - His hands are a bit rough, but that just makes your skin more receptive to his touch.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - Kim’s eyes track yours searchingly, those usually sharp pupils of his glazed over in what can only be a mirror of how you’re feeling yourself. His mouth is visibly wet. </p><p>AUTHORITY [Medium: Success] - And <em> you </em>are the cause of it all.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - He sucks in a slow, shaky breath, before he says anything. “You’ve never been with a man before.”</p><p>YOU - “Um.” You feel lightheaded with lust and honestly, sheer shock. “Why did you say that like it was a fact?”</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - He breaks into a smile. “Because it is one, coach.”</p><p>VOLITION [Godly: Success] - But, is it? Or have you been here before?</p><p>YOU - I don’t know…</p><p>VOLITION - You do know. You remember the last day of high school. You remember your best friend, walking home with you just like every other weekday for the last four years. You remember standing on the bottom step of the staircase to your dad’s apartment. You don’t remember what your friend said, to get you laughing as hard as you did, but you do remember him interrupting that laughter with a peck at the corner of your mouth. You remember the stunned silence. You remember not knowing what it meant, that you liked it. You remember him running from you, and never seeing him again. You remember all of that, but up until now you never quite understood what it meant. </p><ol>
<li>“I guess I have been, technically. And, uh, very mildly.”</li>
<li>“I’m that bad a kisser, huh?”</li>
<li>“I’m not sure <em>any</em> man’s been with another man, Kim. At least, not for a very long time...”</li>
<li><strong>“Wait, how could you tell?”</strong></li>
</ol><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “Because,” he leans down and plants a kiss, very intentionally, at the red mark where you hit your head earlier. “If you did,” another kiss, over your cheekbone.</p><p>SUGGESTION [Formidable: Success] - He’s going to indulge every minor urge to kiss you, now. The floodgates are open.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “Then you <em> probably </em> would have known that ‘I was just admiring your watch, sir’, is how you’re <em> supposed </em>to tell another man that you’re interested in him. As opposed to whatever that was just then.” He pulls back, maybe just so you can see the smug look he’s now sporting.</p><p>AUTHORITY [Legendary: Success] - But his superiority over you in this moment is slightly dampened because his face is pink and his glasses are a bit askew.</p><p>CONCEPTUALISATION [Trivial: Success] - He looks perfect. </p><p>RHETORIC [Medium: Failure] - You have no idea what he’s talking about.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - And he chuckles, when that becomes clear to him. “Your mega-rich gambler from Revachol East?”</p><p>LOGIC [Formidable: Success] - Wait, is Kim saying that guy was <em> hitting </em> on you?</p><p>PHYSICAL INSTRUMENT [Medium: Success] - Wait, is he saying that the mega-rich guy had cavalry blood too?</p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY [Easy: Success] - Wait, there’s a special code for asking guys if they want to fuck? My redemption arc! Use it on Kim! </p><ol>
<li>“Are you saying that Eastie guy wanted to <em>fuck </em>me?”</li>
<li>“I guess now’s a good time to tell you about my theory about the Franconigerian cavalry…”</li>
<li><strong>“Well then, khm, I was just admiring <em>your</em> watch, Kim.”</strong></li>
</ol><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “<em> Sir. </em>”</p><p>AUTHORITY [Easy: Success] - Oh yes, we like that. We like Kim calling you ‘<em> sir’ </em>.</p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY [Challenging: Success] - Not as much as we’ll like it if you call <em> him </em>‘sir’...</p><p>RHETORIC [Easy: Success] - I think he was just correcting you, honestly. I don’t think it was ever supposed to sound enticing.</p><p>YOU - “Uh…” You’re not very good at this whole code thing. It’s a bit confusing. Who is supposed to be the one calling the other guy ‘<em> sir </em>’?</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - His eyes crease up into a smile. “Don’t worry.” He presses a few, dry kisses to your mouth, and then begins to stray back up over your cheek. He doesn’t <em> quite </em> whisper it in your ear, but when he speaks next it is very close to that, “Thank you, I purchased it in Central.”</p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY [Impossible: Failure] - That would probably have been really hot, if we knew what any of it meant.</p><p>RHETORIC [Godly: Failure] - Yeah, no idea on that.</p><p>EMPATHY [Medium: Success] - But it’s highly unlikely that he was expecting you to understand. He just likes playing with you.</p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY [Challenging: Success] - And you like to be played <em> with </em>. You like that he’s controlling how much you understand, that he’s feeding you this strange, secret knowledge of codes in tiny pieces, while you suffer the heat of his ministrations in the meantime. You also like that he’s seemingly kissing you wherever he pleases, now, and entirely to satisfy himself.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - He reaches the corner of your jaw, where once you wondered if the stroke of his thumb was intentional. This is a grand tour of your face, and he is marking every stop along the way with a warm press of his lips and, this particular time, his teeth as well.</p><p>SUGGESTION [Formidable: Success] - It feels overwhelmingly as though you are being savoured. </p><p>YOU - “W-what does…” you’re struggling to get the words out. You just keep thinking about how much Kim is enjoying you, when once you were convinced he didn’t feel the same. “What does that mean, exactly?”</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “Well,” his low voice vibrates against your neck, “That depends on where you say your watch is from.” There is something to be said for how calmly he’s explaining this to you, when the man has his fucking mouth all over you. “If you bought it in Martinaise, that means ‘I’m not interested’<em> . </em>” </p><p>PERCEPTION (TOUCH) [Easy: Success] - You feel him press a sucking kiss somewhere along the bulge of tendon at your neck. There is definitely a little tongue involved.</p><p>YOU - Your eyes flicker closed, and you involuntarily crane your neck for him.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “If you bought it on Boogie Street, on the other hand, that means ‘I <em> am </em> interested’. And if you bought it in Central…”</p><p>LOGIC [Formidable: Success] - It’s somewhere between the two.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - Kim finally lifts his head, so he can look at you once more. “That means <em> maybe </em>.”</p><p>EMPATHY [Legendary: Failure] - Maybe?</p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY [Trivial: Success] - <em> Fucking maybe?! </em></p><p>PAIN THRESHOLD [Formidable: Failure] - Maybe.</p><p>YOU - “Maybe?!” You lean forward, only so you can take your weight off of your hands and put them on Kim’s waist. Like you’re scared he’s going to leave.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “Mmhm.” He smiles a little bit.</p><p>EMPATHY [Medium: Success] - He likes the reaction that got.</p><p>SUGGESTION [Challenging: Success] - He likes that you don’t want him to stop. </p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - Kim quickly reacts to the slight shift in your positioning, shuffling forward until his thighs are touching the edge of his desk. He then casually slings both arms around the broad width of your shoulders. “I don’t exactly make a habit of sleeping with strange men in their offices, after all.”</p><ol>
<li>“Well...you can make an exception for me, right?”</li>
<li><strong>“But you’ve known me for three whole days! I’m not a strange man!”</strong></li>
<li>“I mean, me neither! What better time to <em>start</em> doing that?”</li>
</ol><p>KIM KITSURAGI - He practically beams at that, and fondly sighs, “Oh, Harry…” Then he’s headed for your mouth again; it seems he can’t stay away for long. “You are by far the strangest man I’ve ever met.”</p><p>YOU - You let him kiss you again, just once, before you reciprocate and tighten your arms around him.</p><p>PERCEPTION (HEARING) [Trivial: Success] - Suddenly all you can hear are the wet sounds of your lips and your tongues, colliding over and over and over…</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - He breathes through his nose, so he doesn’t have to stop for air. You feel one of his hands travel from your shoulder to your bicep, where he begins to massage his hand into the bulk of muscle there.</p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY [Medium: Success] - <em> Shamelessly </em> feeling you up.</p><p>SUGGESTION [Medium: Success] - Not too unlike how he grabbed your thigh earlier, now that you think about it. So that’s probably what he was doing there, too.</p><p>YOU - You get the sudden urge to ask him, purely because you can now. There’s a kind of dizzying freedom in having all these feelings suddenly out in the open. “Kim, mmph--” Turns out it’s a little difficult to speak, since he’s apparently intent on making out with you like this until your face falls off. </p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - He doesn’t even stop when he hears you trying to talk.</p><p>YOU - “In the car- mmh- were you- feeling up my- mmf- my leg?” </p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - You watch Kim pause, and his gaze briefly flickers down to where he’s grabbing your arm. </p><p>EMPATHY [Challenging: Success] - He has just worked out how you made that connection.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “Yes,” he replies simply, unapologetically, and sucks his bottom lip into his mouth to clean it of your spit. </p><p>YOU - “Oh. Okay.” You blink. “What about when you were cleaning me up after I fell?”</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - He has the gall to look <em> slightly </em> embarrassed by that one. He adjusts his glasses. “Yes…”</p><p>YOU - “And when you wiped the ash off my face?”</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “Oh, no. That one was just you. But I’m glad you enjoyed it all the same.”</p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY [Challenging: Success] - Hear that? He wants you to <em> enjoy </em> yourself. So you should totally get your hands under his shirt.</p><p>SUGGESTION [Formidable: Success] - Kim can’t stay in Central forever. And he’s definitely closer to Boogie Street than Martinaise right now, if you know what I’m saying. </p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - Now he believes you’re done talking, and has gone back to attacking your neck with kisses.</p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY [Trivial: Success] - Sucking at your skin in quick intervals. The warmth this kind of attention brings on hits you in waves.</p><p>VOLITION [Legendary: Success] - Look beyond your blatant arousal for two seconds, though. You could easily tip him into Martinaise if you push it too far…</p><ol>
<li><strong>[Electrochemistry: Medium] Get those hands under that shirt! Push bravely on into that great unknown!</strong></li>
<li>Wait for Kim to get bored with kissing your neck, like the good boy you truly are. </li>
</ol><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY [Medium: Success] - Yessir! Can do! More than happy to help you with that!</p><p>YOU - It is one of the less complicated maneuvers you’ve pulled off over the last three days. Your hands are already at Kim’s waist; it barely takes any kind of effort at all to tug out his heavy, sodden shirt and creep fingers under the hem. </p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY - And then you are just <em> released </em> into the great, beautiful expanse that is his back. The subtle suggestion of muscle, the long, curving arc that is his spine and the sharp jut of his shoulder blades. You utterly <em> devour </em> it all with your hands, his skin slightly wet from the damp clothes.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - Kim lets out another appreciative hum and curves his back a little, as though relishing the feeling of your big hands spread over him.</p><p>EMPATHY [Challenging: Success] - It’s that sound again- the one he first made when you hugged him earlier. It’s becoming clear that it signals a very specific type of approval.</p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY [Easy: Success] - As in, <em> arousal </em>. </p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - You probably could still have reached that conclusion yourself, though, because suddenly he bites at the base of your neck, where it meets your shoulder.</p><p>PAIN THRESHOLD [Trivial: Success] - Not painfully. It won’t leave a mark. It’s just enough that you can distinctly feel it.</p><p>EMPATHY [Formidable: Success] - <em> You get to do that, I get to do *this* </em>, is what a gesture like that is supposed to mean.</p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY [Medium: Success] - And you absolutely <em> must </em> give him an excuse to do it again. Get his shirt off and see what the <em> front </em> of him has to offer.</p><p>YOU - You don’t really see any reason why you shouldn’t, at this stage. You pull your hands from beneath his shirt, but only so you can grab at the hem in an attempt to pull it up over his shoulders.</p><p>SAVOIR FAIRE [Heroic: Failure] - But Kim isn’t really doing much to help, lost somewhere in your clavicle, and so the shirt sort of just bunches up at the top of his back.</p><p>VOLITION [Medium: Success] - You’re going to have to use words for this one, I’m afraid. </p><p>PHYSICAL INSTRUMENT [Challenging: Success] - Or you could just tear the clothes from his back in a brutish display of raw man-fucking power. It doesn’t really get much more macho than that.</p><ol>
<li>[Rhetoric: Medium] Ask Kim nicely if you can take his shirt off.</li>
<li>[Physical Instrument: Challenging] Do the macho thing and decimate this particular article of clothing.</li>
<li><strong>Just make noises and tug insistently at Kim’s shirt.</strong></li>
</ol><p>YOU - You don’t have it in you to be practical right now. You just want to feel <em> more </em>, and as fast as possible. There is tugging. There are noises. It’s not particularly flattering for you.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - It appears for a moment that Kim is going to just ignore it all, but eventually he sighs and straightens up in front of you. “Take these for me, then,” he says, and you watch as he removes his glasses and holds them out to you. </p><p>CONCEPTUALISATION [Medium: Success] - He has <em> de-bino’d! </em>What a sight to behold!</p><p>YOU - You can’t quite decide if he looks even cooler like this, or too much unlike himself. Either way, you take the glasses from his hands and…</p><ol>
<li>Do your best to protect them...from predators.</li>
<li>Put them on yourself.</li>
<li><strong>Ask, “So are you like, totally blind without these then?”</strong></li>
</ol><p>YOU - You don’t quite put the glasses on but you can’t resist looking through the square lenses, just to see what it’s like.</p><p>PERCEPTION (SIGHT) [Impossible: Failure] - Everything is vague and blurry, and it’s almost impossible to even make out where anything is in the room. You can barely recognise Kim as a smudge of orange in front of you.</p><p>REACTION SPEED [Medium: Success] - You quickly realise that you’re going to miss watching Kim undress like this, and hurriedly pull the glasses away from your face.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “Not especially,” is his eventual reply. His arms are crossed across his front, and he easily peels his shirt off in a blatant mockery of your earlier struggle with it. “But then I’m still young, and my sight certainly isn’t going to get <em> better </em>. So I suppose I will be, eventually.”</p><p>COMPOSURE [Formidable: Failure] - You barely recognise what he’s saying. Your pulse is throbbing in your ears. </p><p>PERCEPTION (SIGHT) [Trivial: Success] - Kim’s chest is pale, unblemished and completely hairless. You watch as he idly runs a hand down the back of his neck, catching a drip of water from his hair. He seems entirely unaware of how beautiful he is, standing so casually in front of you.</p><p>CONCEPTUALISATION [Medium: Success] - He looks like a moving painting, or a Dolorian sculpture brought to life. </p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY [Easy: Success] - And right off the bat you see ten good spots to sink your teeth into. </p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - Kim tosses the crumpled, wet mess of his shirt very specifically onto the chair at your desk, and then takes his glasses back from your still, stunned hands. Once he’s replaced them on his face he blinks at you.</p><p>EMPATHY [Medium: Success] - Expectant.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “Your turn.”</p><p>AUTHORITY [Formidable: Success] - He’s not asking. </p><p>YOU - Your pulse jumps up into your throat, and then you’re scrambling to get your vest off. Hopefully Kim isn’t expecting you to be similarly pale, unblemished, or hairless. </p><p>SUGGESTION [Legendary: Success] - I feel like I should note that this is not the request of someone who has supposedly purchased their watch in Central. Which is to say, he doesn’t seem particularly uncertain about you at all.</p><p>EMPATHY [Godly: Success] - He <em> is </em> somewhat conflicted; but not over you. It may be that Officer Kim and Person Kim are somewhat at odds over the problem of what to do with you. Officer Kim says that it’s not <em> professional </em> . Person Kim says that it’s technically still Casual Friday, and besides, <em> he wants to </em>. Civil war ensues, which could perhaps explain this vague contradiction between what he’s saying and what he’s doing.</p><p>VOLITION [Medium: Success] - Oh yes, we know all too well how that goes.</p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY [Easy: Success] - We must defeat Officer Kim at <em> all costs </em> . In that regard, and actually <em> any </em>regard, stripping off was a very good move. </p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - Kim doesn’t let it show on his expression if he likes what he sees, once your vest is removed. But he’s certainly staring. And he certainly isn’t slow to put his hands on your chest.</p><p>YOU - You barely register discarding your top but you must have at some point, because your hands are empty when they squeeze into Kim’s sides. </p><p>PERCEPTION (TOUCH) [Easy: Success] - You expect him to be softer, but there is something unyielding about his frame.</p><p>AUTHORITY [Formidable: Success] - You find yourself digging your short nails into his skin at his waist, just to see if he really is as unyielding as he comes across. </p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - He’s halfway to kissing you, when you do that, so you feel his lips part over yours in an inaudible gasp. “Be good,” he says, firmly. </p><p>AUTHORITY [Impossible: Failure] - Yep. Never mind. See you when this is all over.</p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY [Trivial: Success] - God, it just makes you <em> ache </em> when he gets scary like that.</p><p>COMPOSURE [Legendary: Failure] - He absolutely heard your breath stutter just then. </p><p>EMPATHY [Medium: Success] - Probably why he’s smiling. </p><p>YOU - You retract your claws from his flesh, and soothe the marks with the far softer touch of your fingertips. For that, you are rewarded with that kiss.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - But just one, and then Kim takes the time to run his hands over you; the hair on your chest, the slight bulge of your pecs, and then one hand reaches the spot on your side where you fell earlier.</p><p>PERCEPTION (SIGHT) [Challenging: Success] - Under his fingers you can see that a big red bruise is blossoming over your ribs.</p><p>PAIN THRESHOLD [Medium: Success] - Kim doesn’t touch you any more delicately there than anywhere else, so the sensitive area aches pleasurably under the pressure.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “I suppose while we’re asking,” He is fixated on the bruise, travelling it’s vague circumference with the pad of his thumb, “Did you run that race today, to try and impress me?”</p><p>YOU - You really are too obvious, aren’t you?</p><ol>
<li>“Yes…”</li>
<li>[Drama: Formidable] “No…”</li>
<li><strong>“Yeah, did it work?”</strong></li>
</ol><p>KIM KITSURAGI - Kim just chuckles softly, and you earn yourself another peck. “Apparently.” Then his fingers are on the move again, travelling upwards from your side, back towards your chest...before he catches one of your nipples between his thumb and the second joint of his forefinger.</p><p>COMPOSURE [Legendary: Failure] - Once again, he draws a noise out of you. He is very good at doing that.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - He rolls it between his fingers; idly, but very intentionally. </p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY [Medium: Success] - This isn’t for him, it’s for you. A very obvious attempt to turn you on, like you haven’t been in possession of a <em> very </em> respectable half chub since the first time he got his tongue in your mouth. Needless to say, your days of eight and sixteenth chubs are well behind you for now. </p><p>SUGGESTION [Challenging: Success] - If this is what he’s doing now, then I think Officer Kim might be fighting a losing battle. </p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “And did you like it,” he continues, getting no less ruthless with the friction of his fingers, “When I used the isopropyl on you?”</p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY [Easy: Success] - His teasing is starting to have it’s intended effect on you. A mild, but very pleasurable buzz is beginning to develop in your core, and your thighs. </p><p>ENCYCLOPEDIA [Formidable: Failure] - You’re certainly not in any state to remember what isopropyl is.</p><p>YOU - “I--” </p><p>COMPOSURE [Formidable: Success] - This time you catch the sound before it escapes you. It’s impossible to say what kind of noise you would have made.</p><p>YOU - “I really don’t know what that is, Kim…”</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “It’s the alcohol I used to clean your wound,” he explains, and begins to roll your nipple under the pad of his thumb instead.</p><p>RHETORIC [Easy: Success] - Ah, he’s referring to when you hit your head, and he treated you with that chemical that burned terribly.</p><p>PAIN THRESHOLD [Challenging: Success] - He’s referring to the <em> good </em>kind of pain.</p><p>YOU - You can’t even think about lying to him for this one. Your eyes are almost closed. “Oh, then, mm, yeah…”</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “What else do you like about me?”</p><p>YOU - You open your eyes again at that.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - In time to watch as he repositions himself slightly, now standing with one leg either side of your thigh.</p><p>LOGIC [Challenging: Success] - Uh oh. He is definitely up to something with that.</p><p>VOLITION [Formidable: Success] - But let’s talk about that question. Kim certainly isn’t ashamed to fish for compliments, is he?</p><p>SUGGESTION [Medium: Success] - Are we really going to complain? Do we not want to endlessly list every single detail about him that you have been unable to get out of your head for the last three days?</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - Kim acknowledges that you are just silently staring at him, and feels the need to defend his line of questioning. “What? I’m genuinely curious.” A little smile creeps onto his face.</p><p>RHETORIC [Medium: Success] - It’s a bullshit excuse, and he knows it. </p><p>YOU - “Well, uhm…” As if looking for the answers to be written on his skin, you look over his chest, your hands gliding up and down his bare torso.</p><p>PERCEPTION (SIGHT) [Challenging: Success] - Kim’s chest is heaving in a quick, steady rhythm, his lungs made greedier for air when you touch him like this. At one point your thumbs press into the dip beneath his ribcage, and then you watch as he stops breathing entirely for a moment. </p><p>YOU - You definitely want to tell him what he wants to hear.</p><ol>
<li>[Electrochemistry: Medium] Focus on compliments about his appearance.</li>
<li>[Volition: Challenging] Focus on compliments about his personality.</li>
<li><strong>[Suggestion: Easy] Everything. You love everything. Tell him it all.</strong></li>
<li>Refuse to tell Kim anything, because it’s embarrassing.</li>
</ol><p>SUGGESTION [Easy: Success] - Of course you do, and you’re not afraid to say it. The only question is, where to start?</p><p>RHETORIC [Medium: Success] - As long as it’s flattering, it doesn’t actually matter at all.</p><p>YOU - You swallow, and then just dive into it. “I suppose...I like how cool you are…”</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - Kim puts his face closer to yours. His smile deepens.</p><p>EMPATHY [Easy: Success] - Yes, this is exactly what he had in mind. Keep going.</p><p>YOU - “And, um...I like watching you smoke. I like how you look when you’re sitting on my car. Or in my car. Or anywhere, really.” You feel yourself swallow thickly.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - He’s looking at your mouth, when both of his hands go to the back of your neck and spread lavishly down to your shoulders. “Keep going.” </p><p>PERCEPTION (HEARING) [Formidable: Success] - The words come out sounding lower than normal. A little choked, perhaps?</p><p>REACTION SPEED [Formidable: Success] - He’s shifting his weight onto one leg?</p><p>YOU - “I like how hard it is to get you to laugh. Um, I really like it when you finally do. I like how smart you are, you know all this stuff but...you never make me feel dumb. Well maybe sometimes you do but I kinda like that t--”</p><p>PERCEPTION (TOUCH) [Trivial: Success] - Suddenly, pressure between your legs.</p><p>HALF LIGHT [Medium: Success] - The shock makes you jolt; it is a wave crashing over your head and leaving you winded.</p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY [Easy: Success] - But then it’s waters dissolve over you, molten and silky like warm candle wax. </p><p>COMPOSURE [Godly: Failure] - At this point, any attention to your dick- even as indirect as this- was going to force a groan out of you.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - What Kim is doing now, is grinding his knee against your erection. “I said keep going,” he breathes, right against your cheek. </p><p>YOU - You kind of don’t want to keep going. You kind of just want to let this happen to you…</p><p>SUGGESTION [Easy: Success] - If he’s not on Boogie Street by now then he is very, very cruel.</p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY [Medium: Success] - Who cares either way? If Kim says we’re onto dick stuff now, we’re onto dick stuff! Get involved, Harry! This is the turning of the Great Sexual Revolution!</p><p>    1.<strong> [Volition: Formidable] Do what he says. Keep up with the compliments.</strong></p><p><strong>                  +2 </strong>You like doing what you're told.</p><p>    2. [Electrochemistry: Challenging] Dick stuff! Viva la Revolution!</p><p>    3. Ask Kim if he’s on Boogie Street yet.</p><p>VOLITION [Formidable: Success] - That’s right. You’re a good boy. And good boys are patient with this kind of thing. Carry on.</p><p>YOU - “O-okay, um, I like the shape of your hands. Mm, and your eyes, and your nose and, uh, your mouth...”</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - He’s rising over you, so he can continue pressing his knee into you with improved leverage. Kim’s collar is pushed into your face in the process.</p><p>PERCEPTION (SMELL) [Medium: Success] - This is where he puts that cologne. The musk of it is particularly potent here.</p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY [Easy: Success] - How can you <em> not </em> kiss him now?</p><p>YOU - Indeed. Your lips immediately secure around his collarbone and your tongue is quick to follow. You manage to kiss down towards his shoulder before another, obvious compliment occurs to you, “And... I like how you smell…”</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - The minute your lips were on him, Kim’s hands shot to the back of your head. He has to use you to keep himself steady, while standing on one foot. His fingers now grip painfully tight in your hair.</p><p>PAIN THRESHOLD [Challenging: Success] - Thousands upon thousands of hair strands, each singular one biting at your scalp as they are caught in Kim’s grip.</p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY [Formidable: Success] - Oh yeah, you like <em> that </em>. And it’s not just a residual high from how Kim is dragging his knee over the shape of your cock. This is just something you’re into.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - He’s pulling your face into his chest. Or pushing his chest into your face. It’s hard to tell; everything is starting to blur.</p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY [Easy: Success] - The very obvious tent in your gym shorts makes it far too easy for Kim to catch the head of your dick with his knee. It is definitely not enough stimulation for you, but it’s painfully close. </p><p>YOU - “I- ah- I like the thoughts I have about you…” That one just slips out of you. You are kissing at whatever skin is available to you.</p><p>VOLITION [Formidable: Success] - Did you really have to mention <em> that </em>?</p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY [Easy: Success] - Actually, this is the <em> perfect </em> time to mention that. And I gotta say, you giving the <em> bad </em> advice, and me giving the <em> good </em>advice, for once, is a very novel situation to me.</p><p>VOLITION - …</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “Tell me,” is Kim’s reply to that, as you might have expected.</p><p>EMPATHY [Easy: Success] - He has a <em> very </em> vested interest in the details of these thoughts, for obvious reasons. </p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY [Challenging: Success] - And, alright, we’re absolutely going to tell him. But I <em> really </em> think you should be doing something with his dick now. Or, you know, let’s at least confirm it’s <em> there </em>, before we go on. </p><p>PERCEPTION (SIGHT) [Legendary: Failure] - Your face is too close to his chest, you can’t see beyond his skin. No chance to check if he’s visibly hard.</p><p>HAND EYE COORDINATION [Medium: Success] - I’ve got you covered. Let’s get grabby.</p><ol>
<li><strong>[Hand Eye Coordination: Challenging] Physically locate and confirm the presence of Kim’s dick. </strong></li>
<li>Tell Kim about your thoughts; how he touched your hand, but <em>intimately</em>. </li>
<li>Tell Kim about your thoughts; how he was moaning to be fucked.</li>
<li>Tell Kim about your thoughts; how he told you he was going to fuck you.</li>
</ol><p>HAND EYE COORDINATION [Challenging: Failure] - Your hand shoots to the inside of Kim’s thigh, but you’re not met with anything other than the rough, rain-damp fabric of his jeans and the smooth expanse of his leg.</p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY [Formidable: Success] - Honestly, that’s still pretty nice. But really? He’s not into this <em> at all </em>? I don’t buy it. Keep looking.</p><p>YOU - You grope around his thigh a little more, searching for- at the very least- a decent <em> third </em>chub, after all those nice compliments. It has to be down here somewhere…</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - Slowly, a hand is removed from your hair. Kim takes your wrist with it, instead.</p><p>REACTION SPEED [Challenging: Success] - Too much? Is he going to pull you off? </p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - And then he places your hand on the inside of his <em> other </em> thigh.</p><p>HAND EYE COORDINATION [Easy: Success] - Oh, yep. There it is.</p><p>PERCEPTION (TOUCH) [Easy: Success] - He’s definitely starting to get hard, his length pinned behind that thick, sodden denim. You can easily trace the shape of it with your fingers.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - And when you do he emits a drawn out hum, a noise that sounds as though it came from low in his throat. His hand remains over your wrist, and it presses you heavier against his dick.</p><p>SUGGESTION [Medium: Success] - Officer Kim doesn’t stand a chance anymore. Telling him about those dirty thoughts of yours will be the killing blow. All you need to do now is pick the weapon that will deliver it.</p><ol>
<li>Tell Kim about your thoughts; how he touched your hand, but <em>intimately</em>. </li>
<li>Tell Kim about your thoughts; how he was moaning to be fucked.</li>
<li><strong>Tell Kim about your thoughts; how he told you he was going to fuck you.</strong></li>
</ol><p>YOU - That one was certainly your favourite<em> , </em> and you’re in no particular mood to be pulling your punches. “I was thinking…”</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - Kim is still kneading into you with his knee, but now he’s guiding your hand up and down his dick, too. With the same amount of effort, he could have just started touching himself.</p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY [Medium: Success] - But <em> making </em> you do it for him; that’s just so much more fun. </p><p>YOU - “I was thinking about- mmh- you, getting close like this and uh, telling me you were gonna fuck me…” You are beyond being embarrassed to say it, at this point, Though, it is a little dizzying to think how far you’ve come since Wednesday, when you were entirely mortified just from looking at your picture of Contact Mike. </p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - But maybe you should have been more embarrassed, because it certainly seems to sober Kim up somewhat. He stills, removing his knee from your crotch so he can stand more steadily. In the process, the pressure on your hair relaxes, and his face is once again aligned with yours. “You want me to fuck you?”</p><p>RHETORIC [Medium: Success] - That isn’t <em> quite </em> what you said…</p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY [Challenging: Success] - But is he wrong?! C’mon.</p><ol>
<li><strong>“...Yeah. I do.”</strong></li>
<li>“Nah. It was just a thought.”</li>
</ol><p>KIM KITSURAGI - To that, he just sighs against your mouth, and leans into your palm that’s still motionless against his thigh.</p><p>EMPATHY [Heroic: Success] - Definitely into it. Definitely. Yet he <em> so </em>wants to be sensible, and say no.</p><p>SUGGESTION [Formidable: Success] - But your blatant forwardness is making it impossible for him. That might be why he looked so disgruntled, when you asked him to fuck the first time. That frown would have been Officer Kim, knowing deep down that he was going to lose to you in the end.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “<em> Harry, </em>” he breathes, in an apologetic tone that suggests he’s going to turn you down.</p><p>RHETORIC [Challenging: Success] - When, really, he’s just asking for something that will win him over once and for all. </p><ol>
<li>Start rubbing his dick again.</li>
<li>[Rhetoric: Challenging] Convince him with your words.</li>
<li><strong>Just beg. Literally just start begging for him. </strong></li>
</ol><p>YOU - If Kim thought he was grinding and swapping saliva with a man of <em> dignity, </em>then he must have been asleep these past three days. “Please, please,” you start saying, quietly but still very clearly desperate, the syllables making your lips brush against his in a way that you might as well be kissing. </p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - This time you hear <em> his </em> breath hitch, and he immediately takes your face in both of his hands. </p><p>YOU - “Kim, c’mon, please…” You are just warming up. Until you get a no, or a mention of Martinaise or something, this is what you’re going to be doing. </p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - But you don’t have to keep going for long at all. “Fuck it, fuck it,” Kim says hurriedly, then he’s kissing you again, in that eager and heavy way of his; as if to celebrate that he is finally, <em> finally </em> on Boogie Street.</p><p>YOU - Wait, he is?</p><p>SUGGESTION [Trivial: Success] - Oh yes.</p><p>RHETORIC [Easy: Success] - That is what ‘fuck it’ means, in this context. He swears more when he’s turned on, doesn’t he?</p><p>PERCEPTION (HEARING) [Easy: Success] - The <em> smack, smack, smack </em>of your lips colliding again…</p><ol>
<li>“I guess I finally broke you, huh?”</li>
<li><strong>“Does this mean you’re on Boogie Street now?”</strong></li>
<li>No words. Just smooches. </li>
</ol><p>YOU - You manage to slide a sentence in there, while Kim’s busy sliding his tongue over your lips. </p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “Mm, no, but my watch is. Or, wait, it’s <em> from </em> …” You hear and feel him laugh. “Alright. Now you’ve confused <em> me. </em>”</p><p>EMPATHY [Easy: Success] - He’s giddy from you, from your situation, from the fact that he’s just agreed to do something very out of character for him…</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “Let’s just forget about the codes and talk normally. The point to make here is that I’m on board.” His conclusion is punctuated with another kiss.</p><p>YOU - “You like kissing me,” you say, without really meaning to.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “You’re handsome,” his easy reply.</p><p>SUGGESTION [Trivial: Success] - Oh my <em> God </em>.</p><p>COMPOSURE [Legendary: Failure] - You immediately feel your face flushing, probably a very unflattering shade of red.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “Really? <em> That’s </em> what got you?” Kim grins, and then pushes off of you, but only so he can start fiddling with the laces of his boots.</p><p>LOGIC [Easy: Success] - Undressing.</p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY [Easy: Success] - It is about to get very real, very quickly.</p><p>REACTION SPEED [Formidable: Success] - But wait! We have <em> procedures </em> to run through, first! </p><p>INTERFACTING [Trivial: Success] - The door!</p><p>SAVOIR FAIRE [Trivial: Success] - The blinds!</p><p>PHYSICAL INSTRUMENT [Formidable: Success] - Contact Mike!</p><p>YOU - Contact Mike?</p><p>PHYSICAL INSTRUMENT - Don’t make him watch the morale boosting, son. He’ll be jealous.</p><p>YOU - Oh, yeah, fair enough.</p><ol>
<li><strong>Run the procedures before continuing. Just to be safe.</strong></li>
<li>Fuck the procedures! Kim is <em>undressing!</em>
</li>
</ol><p>YOU - You could never scorn the procedures. The procedures have saved you more times than you can count. </p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - Kim already has his boots off, and is working on his socks.</p><p>VOLITION [Formidable: Success] - We both know you won’t be strong enough to interrupt him when he starts on the rest. Tell him of your procedures while you still can.</p><p>YOU - “Hey, one sec,” you say, slipping off of the desk, “Before we keep going, um, can you lock the door?”</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “Ah,” he’s bent forward, tucking his removed socks into one boot, but he quickly straightens up. “You’ve done this before, haven’t you?” His brow is slightly furrowed with suspicion. </p><p>RHETORIC [Challenging: Success] - He’s assuming you learned the hard way about the necessity of the procedures.</p><p>YOU - “N-no! I swear!” You hold up your hands to profess your innocence. “At least, not with another person in the room!”</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - Kim just scoffs and shakes his head, but he still goes to the door of HQ and flicks the lock closed.</p><p>EMPATHY [Challenging: Success] - He thinks it’s a little silly that you’re so worried about locking the door, when you’re already at peace with fucking in HQ after the school is closed.</p><p>INLAND EMPIRE [Medium: Success] - He doesn’t understand how the fates conspire against us.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “There. Anything else?” He makes a point of looking you over. </p><p>YOU - “Oh, yeah,” that prompts you to quickly go over and twist shut the blinds, and then you’re hurrying over to your picture of Contact Mike. You look at it, for a moment. At him.</p><ol>
<li><strong>“Forgive me…”</strong></li>
<li>“Are you sure you don’t want to watch?”</li>
<li>Say nothing. Just solemnly turn the frame over.</li>
</ol><p>(PHOTO OF) CONTACT MIKE - <em> I understand, Harry. I am but an image, Kim is flesh and blood. I would have done the same. I’ll still be here, if you ever need me again… </em></p><p>YOU - With a single, stoic nod, you turn the frame around so that Mike is facing the wall.</p><p>PERCEPTION (HEARING) [Medium: Success] - Kim is snickering behind you.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - When you look at him, you see he’s covering his mouth with the back of his hand. “Oh, I’m not stepping on anyone’s toes here, am I? I’d hate to be deemed a <em> homewrecker </em>.”</p><ol>
<li>“The thing between me and Contact Mike is pretty casual, don’t worry.”</li>
<li><strong>“He said he doesn’t mind. I think we’re okay.”</strong></li>
<li>“I mean, Mike was kinda in there before you. You basically <em>are </em>a homewrecker, Kim.”</li>
</ol><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “Oh, he did?” Kim sounds a little breathless from his quiet laughing, his shoulders trembling a little bit. “Are you sure he wasn’t just saying that to be polite? Or as to not come off as <em> possessive </em>?”</p><p>YOU - You move towards him, drawn in by his laughter, and once you’re close enough you gently pry his hand from his face so you can get a good look at his smile.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - He can’t help but let out a few more titters, as he looks down at your mouth.</p><p>YOU - “...it’s just a picture, Kim. It’s not the real Contact Mike.” You’re a little concerned that you might have broken him, somehow, and that he can no longer tell the difference.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - That sets him off into laughing again, but he cuts himself off by kissing you. His lips tremble against yours for a moment, until the warmth of your mouth sobers him up. A few more kisses, and then pulls away to say, “Thanks for clearing that up. And for more or less ruining the mood.”</p><p>YOU - “Er, sorry.”</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “It’s fine. I can’t imagine it’ll be much trouble to pick up where we left off.” He flashes you a knowing smile, and then begins to fiddle with his belt. “Now,” he offers you a nod to somewhere over your shoulder, “I want you over by the desks again. We’re going to have to clear everything off of them.”</p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY [Challenging: Success] - Even bossing you around like that, leaving no room for questions, has more or less picked you up right where you left off. You need to get your fucking clothes off. Immediately.</p><p>YOU - You don’t even hesitate to hurry over to the desks, leaving a breadcrumb trail of trainers and socks in your wake as you eagerly peel them off. Now, only your shorts remain.</p><p>PERCEPTION (HEARING) [Legendary: Success] - From behind you, metal clinking and the shirking of fabric. </p><p>YOU - Something stops you from turning around immediately, and taking in whatever kind of sight Kim is now. It’s like you want to save the moment for when you can better do something about it. </p><p>VOLITION [Medium: Success] - Incredible. Kim might have actually trained a little patience into you. Now, let’s tackle the issue of the things on your desk. We can easily put most of it in piles on the floor, and the mugs--</p><p>PHYSICAL INSTRUMENT [Challenging: Success] - Are you kidding?! <em> Obviously </em> we’re gonna just shove everything off in a grand display of <em> machismo </em>!</p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY [Medium: Success] - Oh, yes! I like that one! Do that one! Then we can get to the fucking quicker, too!</p><ol>
<li><strong>[Physical Instrument: Easy] Shove everything off of the desks in one single, brutish sweep of your arm.</strong></li>
<li>Begin carefully piling your things on the floor around the desk...</li>
</ol><p>YOU - You place your palm flat at the edge of the desk, and sharply fan your arm out in an arc. Mugs and books and whatever else; it all goes crashing violently to the floor by the desk. </p><p>PERCEPTION (SIGHT) [Challenging: Success] - At least one mug doesn’t survive the fall intact.</p><p>VOLITION [Medium: Success] - Guess what you’ll be doing first thing Monday morning?</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “There were better ways to do that,” Kim drawls. He’s standing right behind you, and if it wasn’t already evident by the proximity of his voice, you would definitely know it now that he’s kissing and biting a path down your spine. “Are you ready to keep going?”</p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY [Trivial: Success] - Only one answer to this.</p><ol>
<li><strong>“Yeah-huh.”</strong></li>
</ol><p>KIM KITSURAGI - Kim hums his acknowledgement into your back. It’s only a few moments later that he cares to say anything more. “Then finish undressing for me.”</p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY [Easy: Success] - <em> For him </em> . That is <em> quite </em> the phrase.</p><p>RHETORIC [Medium: Success] - It’s maddening how well Kim picks his words sometimes.</p><p>LOGIC [Easy: Success] - This is absolutely not his first time doing this.</p><p>YOU - “You, uh, really know what you’re doing here, huh?” You say this, as your fingers slip under the waistband of your briefs and you begin to pull everything down your legs.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “I’ll take that to mean you’re enjoying yourself.”</p><p>EMPATHY [Formidable: Success] - You can clearly hear the vague amusement in his tone.  </p><p>YOU - “No I mean,” you’re not quite sure what you mean, as you step out of your clothes. “You, um, <em> have </em>been with another man before?” You find yourself inadvertently borrowing Kim’s words, but it comes out a lot more timid-sounding when you say it. </p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “Oh, yes. Many times.” One of his hands goes from your hip to the top of your thigh, down and then back up again. Gently stroking.</p><p>SUGGESTION [Legendary: Success] - Purposely avoiding touching you more intimately; it’s a clever way to remind you that your dick is <em> right there </em>, out in the open. </p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY [Medium: Success] - His face is pressed to your back. He won’t see how paradoxically hard you’re getting from the lack of attention. The drag of his fingertips is making you shiver and tense up. </p><p>YOU - “So. Um. I guess I’m really <em> not </em> the first guy to want to fuck another guy, then.” </p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - He immediately laughs at that; a strange, conflicted sound that seems torn between sounding genuinely humorous or just choked with lust. “Not at all, though you may very well be the first one that decided to become a gym teacher.”</p><p>LOGIC [Heroic: Failure] - I don’t follow.</p><p>YOU - “Is that, uh, a good thing?” </p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “Certainly for me, it is.” You feel him press up against you.</p><p>PERCEPTION (TOUCH) [Easy: Success] - Something warm and stiff slides over the back of your thigh. </p><p>LOGIC [Challenging: Success] - His length, pressed to your skin. Now you know how that feels. </p><p>REACTION SPEED [Formidable: Success] - Is this it? Is the fucking going to happen now?</p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY [Godly: Success] - No, no, it can’t be. Not all of a sudden like this. Kim’s just building up the <em> mood </em> again- and doing a cracking job, honestly.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “Do you mind if I leave a mark on you?” His hand is beginning to stray, and definitely not <em> further </em> from your cock, either.</p><ol>
<li><strong>“Will it hurt?”</strong></li>
<li>“Definitely don’t mind.”</li>
<li>“I dunno...if someone sees…”</li>
</ol><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “Do you want it to hurt?”</p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY [Formidable: Success] - I mean...while we’re <em> exploring… </em></p><ol>
<li><strong>“I think so.”</strong></li>
<li>“That sounds scary, Kim.”</li>
</ol><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “Mm. I’ll keep that in mind, then.” With that, he returns to kissing your back; a few soft, inconsequential presses in the same spot before he begins to suck against your skin. It definitely doesn’t hurt.</p><p>REACTION SPEED [Trivial: Success] - Don’t pay attention to that. Pay attention to how his fingers are beginning to tangle around the base of your dick. </p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY [Easy: Success] - If you weren’t already alerted to what Kim was doing, the sudden jolt of pleasure you get when his grip tightens around you <em> definitely </em> would have done the trick. </p><p>COMPOSURE [Formidable: Success] - You need to do something with your hands. One goes to the table, the other to Kim’s wrist- the one he’s grabbing you with. You swallow around a groan to minimise the noise it makes. </p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - He responds with a little throaty noise of his own, and very intentionally thrusts against your leg. Not quite jerking you off, just squeezing you tight and running a thumb up and down your length when the mood strikes him. Which is to say, far too rarely.</p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY [Trivial: Success] - Absolutely <em> maddening </em>. A fucking sadist if I’ve ever seen one.</p><p>EMPATHY [Heroic: Success] - You swear you can <em> feel </em> him smiling, as he continues to kiss that same spot over and over. </p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY - Need I remind you, we haven’t jerked off in, what, <em> two </em>days?!</p><p>VOLITION [Impossible: Failure] - Something must be done about this, Harry.</p><ol>
<li>[Physical Instrument: Medium] Your hand is on his wrist; force him to jerk you off properly. </li>
<li><strong>Thrust into his hand.</strong></li>
<li>What better time for more begging!</li>
</ol><p>YOU - You lean your weight onto the hand bracing the desk, freeing up your hips so that it’s possible to pull them back. </p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - Kim doesn’t try to stop you. He’s moving on to a new spot on the other side of your back. </p><p>PERCEPTION (TOUCH) [Trivial: Success] - You pull back far enough, and the calluses of his fingers brush over the all-too sensitive head of your dick.</p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY [Trivial: Success] - A definite stab of pleasure for that one. It’s even better when you slowly push your hips forward again; a wonderful ache easing through you that convinces you this is exactly what you need to be doing right now. </p><p>YOU - You don’t even push fully back into Kim’s palm, before withdrawing again. You are <em> far </em>too eager for that sickly sweet feeling of his fingers engulfing the head of your cock, just for a moment, and the warm relief that follows when you ease your hips forwards again. </p><p>COMPOSURE [Heroic: Failure] - You’re not going to be able to hold back every time a noise comes out of you. This is one of those times. A fully-formed groan spills past your lips that sounds just about as desperate as you feel. </p><p>YOU - Another thrust, and another. You hope to God you’re not squeezing Kim’s wrist too tight, because it really feels like you are. </p><p>EMPATHY [Medium: Success] - He hasn’t complained. It’s probably fine. Keep going.</p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY [Trivial: Success] - It <em> is </em> fine. And it’s getting <em> great </em>. Don’t stop. </p><p>YOU - Your breath comes out of you erratically, your thrusts quickening. </p><p>PERCEPTION (TOUCH) [Legendary: Success] - Every time you pull back, Kim’s dick presses into your thigh, just below the curve of your ass. It’s been this way the whole time, but it’s starting to get a lot more noticeable now. </p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY [Easy: Success] - Knowing he’s getting something from this too only makes you want it more. Another heavy thrum of pleasure. Your dick probably twitches in Kim’s palm.</p><p>COMPOSURE [Formidable: Failure] - Another poorly stifled sound, this one more like a gasp that gets half-caught when you bite into your bottom lip.</p><p>YOU - A few more shallow thrusts, just to get Kim’s fingers to squeeze over the head of your cock--</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “I take this to mean you don’t want me to fuck you any more.” </p><p>HALF LIGHT [Medium: Success] - Just like that, you’re yanked by the shoulders from the warm waters of your arousal. You hadn’t noticed how he wasn’t saying anything.</p><p>VOLITION [Formidable: Success] - It could be <em> so </em>much better. Don’t let it end like this.</p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY [Trivial: Success] - No, no, this is <em> good </em>. We’re not going to stop now!</p><ol>
<li><strong>[Volition: Heroic] Stop fucking Kim’s hand. Let go of his wrist.</strong></li>
<li>You’re in too deep. You can’t stop. Keep going.</li>
</ol><p>VOLITION [Heroic: Success] - It takes honestly an inordinate amount of self-control to still your hips, spitting in the face of that wonderful tension beginning to twist at your insides. The moment you do, though, you come to your senses. You would have absolutely been disappointed if you had come like that. </p><p>EMPATHY [Formidable: Success] - Kim wouldn’t have let you. He was just giving you a chance to stop yourself.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - He kisses you once at the center of your back, and takes his hand away from you.</p><p>SUGGESTION [Challenging: Success] - You really need to start taking those little kisses as gestures of praise. Because that’s exactly what they are. </p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “So you do, then?”</p><p>RHETORIC [Medium: Success] - He just wants you to say it.</p><p>YOU - “Yes, Kim,” you find yourself saying, a little breathless, “I want you to fuck me. I want you to put your dick in my ass. I thought that I’d made that pretty clear already.”</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - A chuckle, and then he replies, “Well at least you know how it works.”</p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY [Medium: Success] - Yeah, I guess we really do, huh?</p><p>VOLITION [Formidable: Success] - That was pretty much just a lucky guess, before you claim your status as a man-fucking master.</p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY - I mean, if you aren’t that already, you definitely will be once Kim’s done with you. </p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “Okay,” he continues, and you feel the absence of his body heat when he steps away from you, “I need you to lie back on the desks for me. I think that’ll be the best way to do this.”</p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY [Easy: Success] - So serious. <em> So </em> hot.</p><p>LOGIC [Easy: Success] - You’ll have to turn around to slide back onto the desks. You’ll finally get to look at him... </p><p>YOU - Realising that, of course, you immediately spin around, finding yourself in a similar position to when this whole insane, wonderful thing between the two of you first started.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - Kim doesn’t disguise that he’s staring at you. At your dick. One of his hands is folded behind his back. The other is suspended somewhere near his face, and he is idly running his thumb back and forth over his fingers.</p><p>LOGIC [Formidable: Success] - That would be the hand he grabbed you with. </p><p>YOU - It briefly occurs to you that you’ve never seen another guy hard before- at least not in person. </p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY [Formidable: Success] - You have also never considered the curve of someone else’s dick to be handsome, and certainly not <em> tempting </em>, but here you are. It makes you wish you’d turned around a lot sooner. </p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - You watch him reach down to touch himself with the hand that touched you. Just a few, light strokes at a time.</p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY [Medium: Success] - Just enough to keep him in the game during this brief period of inactivity. Or maybe he’s just getting off to you staring, who knows?</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “The desk,” he reminds you gently. </p><p>YOU - You swallow, and then push yourself up onto it, as asked.</p><p>PERCEPTION (TOUCH) [Easy: Success] - A chill kisses your bare skin as you slide over the desk.</p><p>YOU - You push yourself as far up as you can, until the blinds brush against the back of your head, and then prop yourself up on your elbows. You find yourself pulling a foot up onto the edge of the desk to better carry your weight, your leg now bent and your knee pointing towards the ceiling. Your other leg just hangs limply over the edge.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - While you’re settling yourself, Kim walks the length of his side of the desks, meeting you near the window. He manages to find an empty spot between your chest and your arm where he can plant his hand, and that allows him to lean over you. “Comfortable?”</p><p>PAIN THRESHOLD [Legendary: Failure] - Already the more bony parts of your back are colliding uncomfortably with the hard, unyielding surface of the desk. This is certainly no mattress.</p><p>YOU - “Not really,” you reply.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “Well,” your honesty draws a smile from him, “I very much doubt this is the intended use of your office space. I think we’re doing fairly well, considering.” He leans into your face, with the clear intention to kiss you, but something stops him scarcely moments before it happens. Then, he just goes “Ah.” It is a worrying kind of noise.</p><p>EMPATHY [Godly: Failure] - Something’s wrong?</p><p>LOGIC [Heroic: Failure] - What’s wrong??</p><p>HALF LIGHT [Formidable: Success] - He’s having a heart attack. He’s just seen someone walk into the room. He’s just seen something about you he <em> hates </em>. You just did something awful and didn’t realise it. Shall I keep going?</p><p>YOU - “Kim?!” Your stomach lurches as you imagine every one of these possibilities simultaneously.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - And the tone of your voice makes him realise he’s freaking you out, so he sets you at ease by softly kissing your lips a few times. “It’s nothing, don’t worry, it’s just that I realised we don’t have any kind of lube. So I can’t fuck you after all, I'm afraid.”</p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY [Heroic: Failure] - What? <em> Sure </em>he can! There’s gotta be a way! This isn’t happening! This is a nightmare!</p><p>COMPOSURE [Legendary: Failure] - You are definitely making a face. A very sad, pathetic, disappointed face. You were <em> really </em> looking forward to the fucking.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “I know, I know. But there are still a dozen other ways we can do this that will be just as enjoyable. We’re just going to have to let this one go.”</p><p>VOLITION [Heroic: Failure] - You’re not going to let it go, are you?</p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY [Trivial: Success] - Not a chance.</p><ol>
<li><strong>“Are you <em>sure</em> you don’t have lube on you, Kim? Perhaps in your bag?”</strong></li>
<li>[Logic: Formidable] There has to be <em>something</em> you can do…</li>
<li>[Electrochemistry: Challenging] Come up with something that will be <em>almost </em>as good as getting fucked.</li>
<li>[Volition: Heroic] Let it go. You’ll just have to let Kim fuck you some other sunny day.</li>
</ol><p>KIM KITSURAGI - Kim raises a humorous eyebrow at you. “Do you truly believe that I am the kind of person that would carry lubricant with me- lubricant for <em> sex </em>- just on the off chance that I would need it to hand at any given point during my working week?”</p><p>YOU - “Um. Maybe?”</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “Okay.” A smile is quivering on his face, “No, I don’t have any lube in my bag.”</p><p>    1.<strong> [Logic: Formidable] There has to be <em>something</em> you can do…</strong></p><p><strong>                  +1 </strong>Haven't jerked off in, like, two whole days.</p><p>                  <strong>+1 </strong>Really had your heard set on getting fucked.</p><p>    2. [Electrochemistry: Challenging] Come up with something that will be <em>almost </em>as good as getting fucked.</p><p>    3. [Volition: Heroic] Let it go. You’ll just have to let Kim fuck you some other sunny day.</p><p>LOGIC [Formidable: Success] - Kim’s first mistake was assuming that this <em> wasn’t </em> the intended use for HQ.</p><p>VOLITION [Easy: Success] - It’s not. It’s really not. </p><p>LOGIC - Either way, the point is that he has made you forget how much more prepared you are for this kind of thing. The procedures don’t just stop at locking the door and shutting the blinds, do they?</p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY [Medium: Success] - Oh shit! Of course! It’s time for the <em> Fun </em>Drawer! At long last!</p><p>VOLITION [Medium: Success] - For once, your uninhibited debauchery may save you. But don’t get used to it.</p><p>YOU - “Wait, uh, lotion counts as lube, right?” You ask first, just to be sure. </p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “Most lotions, yes, but…” You watch Kim connect the dots. “You do <em> not </em>…”</p><p>YOU - Your grin is vaguely manic as you roll onto your side for a moment, reach down to the very bottom drawer of your desk and slam that baby wide open. </p><p>THE FUN DRAWER - A folded, red sports jersey greets you, but you’re far more concerned with what is revealed when you pull that shirt to one side…</p><p>YOU - After rifling around for a moment, you very retrieve for Kim an honestly shamelessly large bottle of hand lotion. After resuming your original positioning you hold it proudly on top of your stomach, like it’s a trophy.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “Oh, not at <em> work </em> ,” Kim’s too pleased to be actually mortified, “I thought you were <em> joking </em>…”</p><ol>
<li>“What’s the problem? I like to stay moisturised.”</li>
<li><strong>“My dick doesn’t just <em>clock out</em> between the hours of nine and five, Kim...”</strong></li>
<li>“What am I <em>supposed</em> to do after school ends? My <em>work</em>?”</li>
</ol><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “Stop. I don’t want to hear it.” He’s laughing when he takes the lotion from you and sets it aside at the other end of the desk, between your knees, very much in a hurry to return to your side and to continue kissing your mouth.</p><p>YOU - “This- mmh- mean you--”</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “Yes, <em> yes. </em> For the love of Dolores, <em> please </em> stop talking.”</p><p>EMPATHY [Medium: Success] - You keep making him laugh, Harry. It’s kind of hard to stay horny when you keep laughing. </p><p>SUGGESTION [Medium: Success] - Curse your charm and natural chemistry!</p><p>YOU - Acknowledging that, you allow Kim to put his other hand to your face as you begin to kiss him back. </p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - He’s less frantic when he does it now; isn’t afraid to really let the presses of his tongue linger. </p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY [Easy: Success] - But you’re also spoiled now. It’s not enough. You want that tongue anywhere else.</p><p>YOU - And you say it with how you kiss him back, pushy and demanding, lifting further up off of your elbows so you can press harder against his face. Your nose squishes against his cheek, just below the frame of his glasses.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - But Kim just ever so softly pushes you back into the desk again, still kissing you. Nice try.</p><p>YOU - Stuck like this, with your arms holding your weight, you have no other choice but to slowly melt with the diligent attention of his kisses.</p><p>PERCEPTION (HEARING) [Formidable: Success] - Occasionally Kim lets slip a hum, or a quiet sigh, whenever you catch his mouth in a way that particularly pleases him. </p><p>YOU - Before long, your whole body feels as though it’s vibrating with anticipation.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - And it’s only then that Kim does anything that even slightly comes off as progress- he moves to kiss your chin instead. Then the underside of your jaw, your throat, the base of your neck, and your shoulder. </p><p>“From now on,” he says, starting to kiss his way down your chest...</p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY [Easy: Success] - At one point he lips press over your nipple, and the wet heat of his tongue makes you hiss.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “If I do anything you <em> really </em> don’t like, I’m expecting you to tell me straight away.”</p><p>SUGGESTION [Easy: Success] - You heard the man. Don’t let him down, now.</p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY [Challenging: Success] - There’s nothing Kim could do to you that you wouldn’t like. Don’t worry about it.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - Kim’s hovering over your stomach, when he stops. “Okay?”</p><p>VOLITION [Medium: Success] - He’s waiting for an answer, Harrier.</p><p>YOU - “Yeah, yeah, no problem,” you ramble, very unconcerned with the formalities when you’re watching Officer Kim Kitsuragi of the RCM slowly kiss a path down your naked body, as serious as though it were part of the job.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “Good, because you might find this next part a little uncomfortable. But I’ll do my best to help you out in that regard.” He stands up straight before his mouth can reach your hips, where your dick is stiff and waiting. Just when you’re about to complain, he pulls up his chair and sits adjacent to that exact spot on your body. </p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY [Medium: Success] - He’s naked in that chair, Harry. We are going to do so many horrible, perverted things to that particular piece of furniture after today.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - The side he’s sitting on is the side where your leg is hanging limp over the edge of the desk, so it’s no trouble at all for Kim to pull your thigh closer to him and further part your legs. </p><p>EMPATHY [Legendary: Success] - When he smiles, it’s because he’s amused as to just how little trouble it is, actually.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “You get very compliant during sex, don’t you?” He practically purrs, and while one of his arms remains sloped over your thigh, his other hand starts to creep fingers over your hip. “Or is that just for me?”</p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY [Formidable: Success] - How are we usually? Grabby, overeager and maybe a tad on the rough side. Yeah, it’s just a Kim thing. Or maybe it’s a <em> man </em> thing? Point is, we’re not complaining. </p><ol>
<li>“Oh yeah, totally always like this. Nothing unusual here.”</li>
<li><strong>“Just for you, yeah.”</strong></li>
<li>“I’m not <em>compliant.</em> I’m totally dominating you with my mind right now.” </li>
</ol><p>SUGGESTION [Formidable: Success] - You watch as his eyes clearly flash with <em> want </em>.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - And then, once again, he is coiling fingers around your dick. This time he doesn’t just tease you, either.</p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY [Easy: Success] - Actually he’s still teasing you a <em> little </em> bit. His strokes are soft and languid, and he squeezes his palm tighter on occasion so that you never quite get used to one level of intensity. But fuck it. At this stage, it’s enough.</p><p>YOU - You find yourself closing your eyes, as you suck in a heavy breath through your nose. It comes out as a long, needy groan. </p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “Harry,” you hear him say. </p><p>SUGGESTION [Easy: Success] - The sound of him speaking your name makes your ears burn. </p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “I also need you to tell me if you don’t think you can’t hold on any more.”</p><p>RHETORIC [Medium: Success] - As in, if you think you’re going to come. </p><p>YOU - “Yeah yeah yeah,” you babble. You’re not really listening. </p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY [Trivial: Success] - The sharp, sweet sensation of Kim rolling his thumb over your slit makes you desperately hope that moment never comes. You want this to last forever.</p><p>PERCEPTION (TOUCH) [Easy: Success] - You recognise the feeling of his lips on you well enough by now to know that you are now being kissed over your thigh while he touches you. That feeling is more or less overshadowed, though, when he pumps the base of your length a few quick, generous times. </p><p>COMPOSURE [Formidable: Success] - It takes a lot of effort not to start thrusting into his palm again. The only evidence that you want to is in how your hips shudder and stutter for a moment, then still.</p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY [Challenging: Success] - Handies are great and all, but when’s the fucking gonna happen--</p><p>PAIN THRESHOLD [Formidable: Success] - Suddenly, teeth are sinking into the flesh of your thigh. The strong but dull ache gets lost amidst the pleasure already rolling through your body and you can barely tell the difference between that and the pain. </p><p>KIM KISTURAGI - You open your eyes in time to see Kim pulling his teeth from your thigh, gaze fixed on you.</p><p>EMPATHY [Medium: Success] - Gauging your reaction to the bite. </p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY [Medium: Success] - I mean. Yeah. We’ll take a couple more of those as a starter before the imminent fucking. Most definitely.</p><p>PAIN THRESHOLD [Medium: Success] - Honestly, you could probably take a stronger bite, too. </p><ol>
<li>“Do that again?”</li>
<li><strong>“Was that meant to hurt? C’mon.”</strong></li>
<li>“Ow. That was rude, Kim.”</li>
</ol><p>KIM KITSURAGI - He cocks an eyebrow at you. </p><p>HALF LIGHT [Medium: Success] - Oh God, Harry. What have you <em> done </em>?</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - What you have done is prompted Kim to move his lips further up your thigh, closer to the more sensitive skin of your groin. You know what’s coming. He bites into you again. </p><p>YOU - This one gets a loud, urgent sound out of you.</p><p>PAIN THRESHOLD [Legendary: Success] - It’s a lot easier to recognise the pain this time. The thin skin of your inner thigh is clamped between his teeth and Kim <em> tugs </em>at it, like he wants it to tear. Just when you think you can’t bear it any more, you are released.</p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY  [Formidable: Success] - And it is in the aftershocks of the pain that you find the pleasure in it, again. Your thighs tense and relax, tense and relax, over and over until the ache has more or less subsided. All the while, Kim’s fingers continue to work you over. It’s a wonderful combination of feelings.</p><p>YOU - “Okay yeah that one hurt.” You sound breathless when you say it.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - And Kim seems pleased by his apparent victory. He kisses the over the same spot like it’s supposed to be a consolation, and then releases your dick to use the lotion you loyally procured for him before. </p><p>PERCEPTION [Easy: Success] - Three generous pumps into his left hand, the one he was touching you with just now. </p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY [Formidable: Success] - Your body well remembers the tight pleasure of a slicked up hand, and your cock twitches impatiently over your stomach.</p><p>LOGIC [Legendary: Success] - But this time the lotion’s not for your dick. </p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - Kim returns to your side, lube settled in the center of his palm, while the other one goes between your legs. A few testing squeezes of your balls, and then his fingers drag over that soft, largely unexplored area behind them…</p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY [Challenging: Success] - Okay...didn’t think the unexplored zone would feel <em> that </em> good…must investigate that later....</p><p>SUGGESTION [Medium: Success] - He’s getting you used to being touched here, before he proceeds. </p><p>EMPATHY [Formidable: Success] - There is a quiet concentration to him when he’s like this, but also a distinct kind of tenderness in the way he touches you. He wants this to be good for you; he wants to do a good job. </p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - Kim transfers the lotion to his other hand by wiping one set of fingers over the other. When his glasses slip down his nose he pushes them back up with the back of his wrist.</p><p>YOU - “You’re doing great, Kim,” you say without thinking, but for once you’re not too upset about what comes out.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - Kim gives you a bit of a funny look, like maybe you’re teasing him. “I’ve barely done anything yet.”</p><p>YOU - “Yeah, you have. You’ve basically only been taking care of me this whole time.”</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - A smile practically <em> blossoms </em> on his face at that, and he takes you in his hand again. “Well, what else is new?”</p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY [Medium: Success] - The stimulation of his palm returns, tinted with fondness. But mostly it feels better now because there are still the remains of the lotion in his hand. </p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “But anyway,” he goes on, as he makes no ceremony of starting to spread the bulk of the lube in slick circles over your hole.</p><p>COMPOSURE [Challenging: Success] - A little bit weird...we can take it.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “There’s no need to be worried about me, I’m quite patient.” He’s being far more generous with your cock this time around, occasionally treating you to a quick flurry of pumps and- if you’re especially lucky- he does that thing where he rolls his thumb over your head. “And besides, I happen to enjoy seeing you like this. I like that you’re letting me do whatever I like with you.”</p><p>PERCEPTION [Formidable: Success] - You almost don’t notice how he’s putting more pressure on a finger; the slightest suggestion that he’s going to start working it inside of you soon. </p><p>ENDURANCE [Heroic: Failure] - No way it’s gonna happen. No way. Not a whole finger. Fuck that. </p><p>COMPOSURE [Legendary: Failure] - Despite Kim’s wonderful treatment of your dick, you feel yourself tense unpleasantly in anticipation of him forcing that finger into your ass.</p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY [Godly: Failure] - Maybe this was a, uh, terrible idea.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “Harry,” his saying your name directs your attention back to Kim, “How does my hand feel, compared to yours?” As if to show you exactly what he’s referring to, he wrings his palm around your length as he continues to steadily jerk you off. He has grown no more insistent with his other hand, still very gently pressing against you with a slippery finger.</p><ol>
<li><strong>“Uh, yeah, you’re really good…”</strong></li>
<li>“I mean, I jerk off a <em>lot</em>, Kim, I’m kinda an <em>expert</em>…”</li>
<li>“I dunno about this whole <em>fucking me</em> thing, Kim…”</li>
</ol><p>YOU - You can’t tell if he’s going somewhere with this or not, but you at least take the opportunity to offer him another compliment. Kim seems to like them, after all.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “Did you ever touch yourself, thinking about me?” It’s unbelievable how matter-of-fact he manages to ask you that.</p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY [Medium: Success] - Well, we <em> tried </em>. It’s the thought that counts?</p><p>VOLITION [Medium: Success] - Just chiming in here- now probably isn’t the best time to mention how you got so drunk your dick wouldn’t work.</p><ol>
<li>“Oh, yeah, um. Totally.”</li>
<li><strong>“No, no…”</strong></li>
<li>“I guess I <em>sorta</em> did…” (Tell Kim the truth.)</li>
</ol><p>KIM KITSURAGI - Kim hums, and then a dark smile creeps onto his face. “Just me, then.”</p><p>RHETORIC [Medium: Success] - What that means, Harry, buddy, is that Kim <em> did </em>jerk off to the thought of you. And, presumably, succeeded.</p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY [Easy: Success] - Oh shit, oh fuck. Roll the fucking tape.</p><p>CONCEPTUALISATION [Medium: Success] - Kim is spread out over his couch, one hand slung over the back of it, the other eagerly working over his cock- and don’t you know how that feels. His eyes closed, his brow furrowed with concentration, his mouth hanging open as he thinks of you. What about you, exactly? Your face? Your body? Perhaps the sound of your voice? What is it about you that makes him groan and quietly swear and quicken his pace? Perhaps he’s picturing you exactly as you are now, in reality, spread out on your desk, groaning and gasping for him, his fingers about to work you open for the very first time…</p><p>COMPOSURE [Godly: Failure] - Because yes, noises are coming out of you on a regular basis now. </p><p>PERCEPTION (TOUCH) [Formidable: Success] - Kim <em> squeezes </em> his thumb against your slit, and something warm and viscous trickles down the length of your dick. </p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - Wordlessly, and without ceremony, he begins to push a finger into you.</p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY [Formidable: Success] - But now you <em> want </em> it. Even if it doesn’t feel good, you want to be good for <em> him </em> and take it. Your pleasure isn’t in waves anymore; it’s just a constant, maddening ache that threatens to get much, much better.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - When you look at him he’s leaning forward, his mouth inching dangerously close to your cock…</p><p>REACTION SPEED [Challenging: Success] - Oh he <em> isn’t </em>--</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - He doesn’t. Not yet. His lips just hang suspended over the very tip of your dick, while he focuses on sliding that finger deeper into you, a little at a time, before pulling out and trying again.</p><p>ENDURANCE [Formidable: Success] - Tight and invasive; it’s a <em> very </em> alien feeling.</p><p>LOGIC [Medium: Success] - And this is <em> with </em>the lotion. Kim was right- there was no chance of this happening without it. </p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY [Godly: Success] - Still not quite <em> good </em>; not like getting your fucking dick sucked. But I dunno...isn’t there some weird kind of intangible pleasure in being violated like this?</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “Stay with it,” he says, as if sensing your apprehension again.</p><p>PERCEPTION (TOUCH) [Easy: Success] - His hot breath tickles over the head of your cock.</p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY [Medium: Success] - Ass stuff aside, you have genuinely never wanted anything in your life, as much as you want Kim’s mouth right now. </p><p>VOLITION [Legendary: Failure] - Patience is not an option. Here’s what we came up with instead.</p><ol>
<li>Groan Kim’s name and hope he understands what that means. </li>
<li>[Rhetoric: Formidable] Negotiate your way into getting head.</li>
<li><strong>Just thrust up into his mouth. </strong></li>
</ol><p>PHYSICAL INSTRUMENT [Medium: Success] - Good choice. Simple but effective.</p><p>YOU - You wait until Kim’s grip is slackened for a moment, and then muster what little leverage you have in this position to force your hips up off of the desk. It’s enough to get the head of your dick to press firmly against his lips.</p><p>EMPATHY [Legendary: Success] - You see surprise flash briefly behind the lenses of Kim’s glasses. He wasn’t expecting it.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - But he doesn’t allow it for more than a moment, pulling his head back and leaving you only with that faint, brief memory of how his mouth felt on you.</p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY [Medium: Success] - And it was <em> so </em> good...why did we do that to ourselves…</p><p>YOU - “Kim, c’mon…” You whine, as if that will in any way help you at this point.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “<em> Wait, </em>” his stern response, and he repositions his forearm so he’s pinning you down with it, just to make sure you don’t try that again. </p><p>PERCEPTION (TOUCH) [Medium: Success] - That has to be most, if not all, of his finger in you now. Every time he withdraws and pushes it back in, he is met with a little bit less resistance each time.</p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY [Legendary: Success] - Now that his finger is beginning to better roll over your insides... this really isn’t bad after all. Nice, even. But still, dickhead move there for not. Y’know. Giving your dick head.</p><ol>
<li><strong>“You’re getting off on being <em>mean</em>, Kim. That’s what’s happening here, isn’t it?”</strong></li>
<li>“But I don’t <em>wanna</em> wait...I don’t <em>consent </em>to waiting.”</li>
<li>“Do you know how <em>long</em> I have to wait? So I can start counting down?”</li>
</ol><p>KIM KITSURAGI - He smirks at you. </p><p>EMPATHY [Formidable: Success] - Yes. Obviously.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “This isn’t mean. <em> Mean </em> would be me fucking you after you’ve already finished. Would you like to know how <em> that </em> feels?”</p><p>LOGIC [Easy: Success] - I’m willing to guess that it’s not good.</p><p>RHETORIC [Formidable: Success] - Were you...meant to answer that question?</p><p>YOU - You’re not sure. You just swallow, and say nothing.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “Oh, you would? In that case…” </p><p>HALF LIGHT [Medium: Success] - You’ve done it again, idiot. He’s going to prove a point. You’re so fucking screwed.</p><p>PERCEPTION (TOUCH) [Formidable: Success] - His finger deep inside you, but he’s started curling the digit up, nudging that fingertip into your walls in various places…</p><p>LOGIC [Legendary: Success] - Almost like he’s trying to get a reaction out of you? Or he’s searching for something?</p><p>REACTION SPEED [Formidable: Success] - One of those spots where he just pressed into you, just then...</p><p> ELECTROCHEMISTRY [Formidable: Success] - The briefest flash of something <em> very interesting. </em> What the fuck was that?</p><p>COMPOSURE [Formidable: Failure] - Your breath gets caught in your chest when you realise you might be about to find out.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - Kim is tuned in to that. Those sharp eyes are watching your every reaction while he does...whatever it is he’s trying to do.</p><p>PERCEPTION (TOUCH) [Medium: Success] - He’s returning to the spot where you felt that something. And now he’s nudging over it again.</p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY [Medium: Success] - And the pleasure just <em> floods </em>you. It’s like he’s itching a scratch in your core that you never knew you had. Holy fuck. This man isn’t a cop, he’s a fucking sex wizard.</p><p>YOU - Your head tilts back off of its own accord, and collapses into the blinds. With the noise you make, you’re suddenly real fucking glad you did this when there was no one else on school grounds.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - In stark contrast to how reservedly he’s been treating you up until now, Kim is refusing to leave that spot alone. Every time he fucks into you with that one, slick digit, he makes sure to aim there with deadly precision.</p><p>PERCEPTION (TOUCH) [Trivial: Success] - And now something warm and wet is rubbing over the head of your cock. </p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY [Easy: Success] - <em> For fucks sake Harry look at what is happening! </em></p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - You look. Kim is giving you exactly what you wanted, lips puckered against your length. But the way he’s looking at you…</p><p>EMPATHY [Challenging: Success] - It might feel incredible, but this is absolutely intended to be a punishment.</p><p>PERCEPTION (HEARING) [Formidable: Success] - Quiet, wet pumping noises as your body takes the pistoning of Kim’s finger with ease now.</p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY [Trivial: Success] - And that wonderful, stiff heat that builds inside of you as you approach your limit. This is absolutely not a punishment.</p><p>VOLITION [Legendary: Success] - Oh, but it absolutely is. Because soon it’ll be over, and then at best, he won’t fuck you. At worst, he still will. </p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY [Trival: Success] - Oh, yes! Terrible! Can’t finish too soon! But, uhm, also! We absolutely need to have more of this right now! Both of those things at the same time, please!</p><p>YOU - Whimpers and moans tumble past your lips as you fail to conceptualise a way to both keep going and stop simultaneously. </p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - You couldn’t even stop if you wanted to. Kim shows no signs that he’s going to offer you any relief; not with his finger, his hand, his lips or his tongue. You watch, oddly horrified, when he takes the entire head of your dick in his mouth for a moment and then pulls off of it with a sucking kiss. </p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY [Trivial: Success] - Something is contracting <em> tight </em> in the pit of your stomach. We are fucked. It’s over. Embrace the void, Harry.</p><ol>
<li>Nothing to be done about it. Consider the void embraced.</li>
<li><strong>[Volition: Heroic] Wait...but...what if I don’t do that?</strong></li>
</ol><p>VOLITION [Heroic: Failure] - You can linger in hypotheticals all you want, Harry. What if the sky were purple? What if the pale was made of cheese? What good does it do, considering these things now? You’re just going to ruin your orgasm which, whether you like it or not, is imminent. </p><p>LOGIC [Formidable: Success] - Should probably warn Kim that you fucked up.</p><p>YOU - Your warning comes in the form of more urgent, noiseless vocalisations, while your hips buck of their own accord and regardless of the weight Kim’s leaning on you.</p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY [Trivial: Success] - What you’re feeling right now; this kind of incredible is unsustainable.</p><p>YOU - Your mind goes blank as your body seizes up-- </p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - And then all at once he’s squeezing a fist around the base of your dick and withdrawing that finger from inside of you.</p><p>YOU - You’re biting down hard on your lip. Something inside you teeters, threatening to collapse, but then the heat quickly recedes into that more sustainable buzzing territory. You hear yourself gasp in simultaneous relief and disappointment.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “Okay,” you hear him say after a moment, “That <em> was </em>a little mean. Sorry.” Once you’re brave enough to look at him again, he doesn’t look sorry in the slightest. If anything he looks like he’s holding back from laughing.</p><p>VOLITION [Medium: Success] - He’s allowed to laugh, if he wants to. He just saved you from yourself.</p><ol>
<li>“I, mm, guess I was kinda askin’ for that.”</li>
<li>“<em>S-so</em> mean. The meanest.”</li>
<li><strong>“Fuck, man…”</strong></li>
</ol><p>KIM KITSURAGI - Kim chuckles gently to himself, and then he’s helping himself to a bit more of that lotion, spreading it liberally over two fingers. “Think you can handle more yet? </p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY [Medium: Success] - Fuck yeah. Bring it on. </p><p>ENDURANCE [Legendary: Success] - We can handle <em> anything </em> . We could take the whole <em> fist. </em></p><p>PAIN THRESHOLD [Godly: Failure] - Oh no no no don’t say things like that. Ouch.</p><ol>
<li><strong>“Yeah, fuck me up.”</strong></li>
<li>“I dunno…”</li>
</ol><p>YOU - It comes out a lot more needy than you meant it, but did just beat back an orgasm so maybe you shouldn’t be so surprised. </p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - And besides, your response seems to suit him just fine. “I think I can manage that,” Kim hums, in a way that makes it sound like he <em> knows </em>he can manage it, and then begins to press into you again with the addition of this new finger. </p><p>ENDURANCE [Heroic: Success] - A very tight fit again. But you’re getting used to the stretch by now. </p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY [Legendary: Success] - It’s more than being used to it. You’re actually <em> enjoying </em>it. And that’s even without the assistance of Kim grabbing your dick.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - He isn’t going to risk touching you again like that, after your close call. Instead, it appears as though he’s finally going to indulge himself. You watch as he reaches down into his lap…</p><p>PERCEPTION (SIGHT) [Legendary: Failure] -  But from this angle you can’t see anything more than that.</p><p>YOU - So of course, you start trying to lean up, or forward, or something, desperately trying to get a better look. </p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “Stay still,” he says, still working his fingers into you.</p><p>EMPATHY [Challenging: Success] - But his command is almost entirely reflex; he’s not even looking to see what you’re doing.</p><p>PERCEPTION (SIGHT) [Formidable: Success] - He twists his wrist where it’s somewhere in his lap, and you can see his eyelids flutter for a moment. </p><p>YOU - “But Kim<em> , </em>” you whine, “I wanna watch…” You do not stay still.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “Mm. Alright.” He gets to his feet, and then finally you are treated to the sight of him stroking and teasing himself in more or less the same fashion in which he was previously tormenting you. “Better?” His fingers slide languidly over the shaft of his dick.</p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY [Challenging: Success] - He’s <em> way </em> more hard than he has any right to be, after just sitting there without stimulation for so long. So he really must get a lot out of touching you and bossing you about. And I mean, hey, works for us. </p><ol>
<li>“Yeah. Way better.”</li>
<li><strong>“Fuck, Kim... you’re so fucking hot.”</strong></li>
</ol><p>KIM KITSURAGI - He responds by treating you to another new sensation; starting to part his fingers inside of you. Otherwise, it appears he has nothing to say to that.</p><p>SUGGESTION [Easy: Success] - But come on, you can see how he’s looking at you. Being called hot is <em> absolutely </em>doing it for him.</p><p>PERCEPTION (TOUCH) [Challenging: Success] - And those fingers inside of you are quickly getting more animated. It feels like he might be searching for that particular spot again.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “Not much longer,” he says, unable to hide the increased gravel to his voice or the way his cheeks are picking up pink as he works himself over. Fingers thrusting and parting simultaneously inside of you, over and over. “It’s actually quite impressive how easily you opened up for me. Mm. You must be really enjoying this.”</p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY [Trivial: Success] - He has now located that particular spot. Here comes that tight, aching pleasure in your gut again. </p><p>COMPOSURE [Heroic: Failure] - Your lips can’t decide whether they want to press firmly together or stay well apart. Either way they form a guttural moan and it is a noise you’re almost certain you’ve never made before.</p><p>YOU - You squeeze your eyes shut.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - And not even a moment after you do, you hear Kim say, “Harry, I went to all the effort of standing up like this for you. At least-- at least have the decency look at me.”</p><p>YOU - At this point, what are you supposed to do? Say no?</p><p>VOLITION [Legendary: Success] - Might have been an option if Kim hadn’t scared Authority off long ago. </p><p>YOU - Your eyes flutter back open for him. </p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - He’s smiling slightly, and as a reward for your apparent obedience he treats you to a particularly challenging stretch of his fingers.</p><p>PAIN THRESHOLD [Formidable: Success] - It’s a feeling that verges on being painful this time, but you’re so far into this thing now that that just makes it better.</p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY [Easy: Success] - Your swollen dick rests abandoned on your stomach. You are leaking a not inconsiderable amount of precum at this point.</p><p>YOU - “Y’know, Kim- mmn- now would be a <em> really </em>good time for another finger, in, uh, my opinion…”</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “Or,” Kim replies, starting to grow equally breathless as he strokes himself roughly in time to the same rhythm he’s fingerfucking you to. “I could just give you what you really want...”</p><p>RHETORIC [Challenging: Failure] - It’s becoming increasingly difficult to think. Kim’s coy way of talking is very sexy but it’s also starting to be lost on you in all honesty. </p><p>YOU - “You, mmh-mean…”</p><ol>
<li>“Your dick?”</li>
<li>“Another nickname?”</li>
<li>“A marijuana cigarette?”</li>
<li><strong>“You’ll quit your job and become a gym teacher?”</strong></li>
</ol><p>KIM KITSURAGI - Kim scoffs, despite it all. “No, not that. But I am going to fuck your brains out, if that’s any consolation.”</p><ol>
<li>“Oh. Wow. Okay.”</li>
<li>“Alright yeah that makes more sense in context.”</li>
<li><strong>“My brains? But I need those!”</strong></li>
</ol><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “No you don’t.”</p><p>VOLITION [Challenging: Failure] - You really don’t. </p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY [Medium: Success] - Nope. Don’t need ‘em.</p><p>YOU - “...yeah, you’re right.”</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - Kim grins and bites down on his lip at the same time, and that is when he begins to put the strength of his entire arm into the force behind his fingers. It’s such rigorous movement, suddenly, that he has to let go of his dick and lean on your thigh to do it.</p><p>PERCEPTION (HEARING) [Easy: Success] - The sound this is making- those wet smacks- it’s <em> obscene </em>.</p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY [Challenging: Success] - Since your dick is still being neglected, it’s way easier to withstand the stimulation of Kim’s fingers without it all becoming too much. The pleasure of it rolls over you in heavy waves.</p><p>YOU - You’re being noisy again; moaning and swearing more than enough for the both of you. </p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - Kim is breathing heavy with effort. You watch him let go of his dick to pump more lotion into his hand, and then the bottle is smacked off the table in a way that is very unlike him.</p><p>EMPATHY [Challenging: Success] - That right there is what we call <em> impatience </em>.</p><p>YOU - He then proceeds to slather the lube over his cock, and he must like how it feels because suddenly he closes his eyes and his fingers in you still. Then he’s leaning against you, fucking into his fist.</p><p>EMPATHY [Medium: Success] - Kim has forgotten himself, briefly lost in sensation. He really has just been focusing on you, up until now. He’s been waiting a long time for this, perhaps unnecessarily so.</p><p>YOU - “Kim…”</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - He slowly opens his eyes.</p><p>EMPATHY [Formidable: Success] - And you’re able to watch as he remembers himself.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “Sorry,” he mumbles, and starts thrusting his fingers into you again.</p><ol>
<li><strong>“You’re allowed to enjoy yourself too, y’know…”</strong></li>
<li>“Thank you. Much better.”</li>
</ol><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “I do know, I…” Once again, Kim’s hands stills. After being so cool and composed for this whole thing, it’s surprising to see him look almost bashful. “I suppose I just have a little trouble giving myself over to the experience entirely…letting go, whatever you want to call it.”</p><p>EMPATHY [Legendary: Success] - He has been very insistent on controlling how this whole thing goes. There’s definitely a part of him that likes it like that, but now it’s easy to see how there’s also a part of him that feels as though he’s unable to do anything else.</p><ol>
<li>“Why?”</li>
<li>“Maybe fucking me would help you with that, somehow?”</li>
<li><strong>“That’s just what you’re like, Kim. It’s don’t think it’s a bad thing.”</strong></li>
</ol><p>EMPATHY [Heroic: Success] - You don’t quite <em> see </em> Kim smile at that, somehow you can just tell that he is. That meant something to him. </p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “Well, either way, now’s not the time to be worrying about it.” Ever so carefully, he withdraws his fingers from you, and moves to stand between your thighs. “Are you ready for the fun part?”</p><p>YOU - “...none of that was the fun part?”</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - Kim chuckles gently, and then focuses his attention between your legs. One of his hands goes to the back of your thigh- the one still bent up off the desk. “Well? Are you?” </p><p>PERCEPTION (TOUCH) [Challenging: Success] - You feel what must be the tip of his dick pressed lightly against your entrance. It’s definitely going to be much more to take than a couple of slender fingers. </p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY [Trivial: Success] - But yes yes yes yes how many times do we have to say it?!</p><ol>
<li>“Yeah Kim, I’m ready, like I’ve been saying this whole time.”</li>
<li><strong>“Please…”</strong></li>
<li>“I dunno this, um, feels like it’s gonna be a lot.”</li>
</ol><p>KIM KITSURAGI - You watch Kim smile a little bit, and then very slowly ease his hips forward. The hand not on your thigh he uses to keep his dick steady as he begins to <em> finally </em>press into you. </p><p>PERCEPTION (TOUCH) [Trivial: Success] - And it is <em> so </em> much different than his fingers; not only more to take in but <em> hot, </em> too. Unmistakable for anything other than his dick.</p><p>YOU - You suck in a breath in anticipation.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - And Kim hums too. This time it’s going to feel just as good for him as it is for you. His fingers tense, and dig into your thigh.</p><p>ENDURANCE [Formidable: Success] - It’s  going to be tight, but we expected that. No problem at all. No need for him to take it this slow. </p><p>YOU - “C’mon,” you find yourself muttering under your breath, trying to hurry him along.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - That dark, intense gaze flickers up to meet yours, for a moment. </p><p>SUGGESTION [Formidable: Success] - And for that moment, there is something very heavy and very important in how you lock eyes. </p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY [Trivial: Success] - It causes something distinctly electric to shoot up your spine. </p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - Then he returns to where he was looking before, watching as- with your encouragement- he attempts to press deeper inside of you. Occasionally he withdraws to try again, and gradually this builds into him actually starting to fuck you, albiet shallowly. </p><p>ENDURANCE [Challenging: Success] - Your body is getting used to it so much more quickly this time.</p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY [Medium: Success] - And it’s starting to feel good so much more quickly. It’s impossible to explain exactly why; there is just something immensely satisfying about having Kim slowly work his way into you. </p><p>COMPOSURE [Formidable: Failure] - Sounds are beginning to slip from you unchecked, again.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - But now Kim also isn’t quite as composed as he has been. A quiet gasp escapes him, and then that hand on the back of your thigh moves to the front. It almost feels like he’s trying to pull you onto his dick, his thrusts beginning to grow bolder.</p><p>“Are...you alright?” You hear him gasp, eventually.</p><p>EMPATHY [Formidable: Success] - Still thinking about you. Still trying to control it all. </p><ol>
<li>“I’m great, Kim...quit worrying…”</li>
<li><strong>“Mmh, I dunno, my brains still feel pretty intact…”</strong></li>
</ol><p>KIM KITSURAGI - He doesn’t laugh this time.</p><p>SUGGESTION [Challenging: Success] - He probably would have, ordinarily, but he’s too deep in this right now.</p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY [Easy: Success] - Or, y’know. Too deep in you. </p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - Deep enough he doesn’t need to guide his dick any more. The spare hand goes to your other thigh, and then he’s saying, “Lift your leg up,” when he’s already helping you do just that. Now he has both hands at the top of your thighs. Now he really can pull you onto him. And he makes the most of it, continuing to roll into you, making it in a little deeper with every attempt.</p><p>PERCEPTION (TOUCH) [Medium: Success] - You are starting to feel his hips, lightly brushing over the backs of your legs.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - He sucks in a long breath, and then one particularly forceful push has him colliding more firmly against your thighs. That makes him stop for a moment.</p><p>LOGIC [Medium: Success] - He must have made it all the way inside of you.</p><p>YOU - The realisation gets a little satisfied whimper out of you.</p><p>PERCEPTION (HEARING) [Challenging: Success] - “<em> Fuck,” </em>Kim says it so quiet that you almost miss it.</p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY [Medium: Success] - But thank God you didn’t, huh? That’s absolutely the sound of a guy who’s just bottomed out. We certainly haven’t forgotten how good it feels to be engulfed by that tight, addictive heat…and knowing how good Kim’s feeling definitely makes you feel better too.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - A hand leaves your thigh just for a moment, so that he can use it to pull out completely and slowly plunge back into you.</p><p>ENDURANCE [Formidable: Success]  Your body is no longer offering any significant resistance to him. </p><p>YOU - And the feeling of it forces you to curve your back from the table, a particularly drawn out groan drowning out Kim’s much quieter, breathy gasping. </p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - Once again Kim stops moving, fully engulfed in you and his eyes closed. “Okay, I’m going to…” He doesn’t quite manage to get any more words out.</p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY [Easy: Failure] - <b>CUM?!</b></p><p>YOU - The thought makes you jolt. “<em> Cum?!” </em></p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - He opens his eyes, just so he’s able to blink at you, and then a smile spreads across his face. “No, no, I was just warning you that I’m going to speed up.”</p><p>YOU - “Er. Yeah. Right.”</p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY [Medium: Success] - That makes more sense. Sorry again. </p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - He’s still smiling when he turns his face into the side of your knee and kisses you lightly there. Then he begins to move his hips again. Despite his warning he starts out slow, but it doesn’t take long before his hips are smacking against your ass at a formidably brisk tempo. </p><p>PERCEPTION (HEARING) [Easy: Success] - The distinct sound of skin colliding with skin. Occasionally Kim huffs out a breath, even more occasionally it’s a tiny, strangled groan instead.</p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY [Medium: Success] - How badly you want to kiss those noises out of his mouth right now...you’re convinced that this wouldn’t feel half as good without them. Every time you hear him it sends a shockwave of lust through you, and all you can think is that you want this, this exactly, but <em> more. </em></p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - His fingers squeeze and tug your thighs, like he’s desperately holding onto you, the steady rhythm of his hips never faltering.</p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY [Medium: Success] - You need to get your hands on him. You need to feel more of his body over yours.  </p><p>LOGIC [Medium: Success] But then, of course, he would have to stop trying to fuck your brains out. Can’t reach you like that from here.</p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY [Challenging: Success] And yeah, you’re certainly well on your way to reaching that level of mindless bliss; every time Kim thrusts all the way into you something inside you constricts with delight. Your dick has been neglected for so long, and yet when you look you can see it there on your stomach, lying in it’s veritable puddle of precum. This is good. Really good.</p><p>SUGGESTION [Challenging: Success] - But you still really wish he was closer. You still really want to hold him.</p><ol>
<li>Carry on like this. Don’t wanna fuck anything up now.</li>
<li><strong>Ask Kim if he can move closer.</strong></li>
</ol><p>YOU - Maybe this is the wrong time to be sentimental. Whatever. You’re just a sentimental kind of guy, apparently. “Kim…” You moan it, as you continue to endure his thrusts, but you find it doesn’t sound too dissimilar to all those other, more wordless noises you’ve been making for these past few minutes.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - Kim furrows his brow in response, fingers tightening over your thighs as he puts more weight behind the movements of his hips.</p><p>EMPATHY [Medium: Success] - He thought you were saying his name in an impassioned, <em> I’m really digging this </em> kinda way. Not a <em> I’m letting you know I want to communicate with you </em> kind of way.</p><p>RHETORIC [Medium: Success] - Just keep talking, he’ll get it eventually.</p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY [Easy: Success] - Or don’t do that, and just let him do his thing. Because this is a very nice rhythm you’ve got him going with now and I wouldn’t be particularly thrilled if something interrupted it. </p><p>YOU - In the end, you sort of do both. You definitely let him fuck you like this for a while, savouring the increase in tempo and the very pleasant way in which your body reacts to it.</p><p>PERCEPTION (HEARING) [Medium: Success] - And the way in which the sound of your bodies smacking together is starting to grow louder…</p><p>YOU - But in the end, you simply can’t ignore the increasing urge to have more of him touching you. Up until now, you’ve merely been groaning your approval for Kim quickening the pace, so it takes you a moment to compose yourself and attempt to speak. </p><p>“I wanna…” You swallow.</p><p>COMPOSURE [Challenging: Success] - Take your time. Words are hard right now.</p><p>YOU - “Can you just like, <em> come here </em>, or- nngh- something?”</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - Kim barely slows down, still rocking up against you and quietly panting.</p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY [Medium: Success] - He might not actually be able to stop. </p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “Hh-huh?”</p><p>YOU - “I just...you’re so far away…”</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - It takes him a moment more, to understand what you’re attempting to communicate. Then some dull kind of recognition flickers over his lust-dazed expression and he stops, just for the moment. “Oh, yeah, lay back then.”</p><p>YOU - Your weight has been on your elbows this whole time, so your arms are entirely stiff when you attempt to shift them from underneath you.</p><p>SAVOIR FAIRE [Medium: Failure] - It’s an inelegant maneuver. You fall back against the desk with a thud.</p><p>HAND EYE COORDINATION [Medium: Success] - Freedom! We can grab things again!</p><p>SUGGESTION [Medium: Success] - You can grab Kim!</p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY [Medium: Success] - You can grab your <em> dick! </em></p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - You actually can’t grab your dick, because Kim is already leaning over you, between your legs, and pinning your length between both of your bodies. All his weight is on top of you, suddenly, and he settles so that his mouth and chin are pressed against the center of your chest. “Happy?” He asks into the hair and skin there, as his hands come up to brace either side of your chest.</p><p>YOU - And yours both go over Kim’s back, your big arms holding him close to you.</p><p>PERCEPTION (TOUCH) [Medium: Success] - His body is warm. You can feel his heart beating fast, nestled there right between his lungs.</p><p>PHYSICAL INSTRUMENT [Medium: Success] - You have him, safe in your arms. </p><p>YOU - “God. Yes. Very.” You can feel that there’s a dumb smile on your face, but you refuse to dedicate energy to getting rid of it. </p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - Kim hums, apparently satisfied with your satisfaction, and then resumes the incessant push-pull of his hips. </p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY [Trivial: Success] - This new angle makes it feel a little different, somehow, or maybe it really is just better now you’re practically bear-hugging him while he fucks you. Oh, and now whenever he moves, his stomach rubs over your dick. That’s definitely a massive bonus.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - He really doesn’t waste any time getting back up to the intensity he was making you endure previously. Before long you can feel Kim’s hot breaths coming out heavy against your chest, and every now and then he presses a sloppy kiss somewhere against your skin.</p><p>YOU - Without even realising, you’ve started to push your hips up to meet his thrusts.</p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY [Medium: Success] - And now every time his skin smacks against yours it sends another jolt of electricity through you. You’re swiftly approaching dangerous, unsustainable territory again. </p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - So, of course, this is when Kim decides to switch things up completely; exchanging quick, heavy thrusts for slow, grinding ones that just make you <em> shudder </em>. </p><p>YOU - “<em> Oooooh fuck, </em>” that sound is just yanked for your lungs.</p><p>COMPOSURE [Heroic: Failure] - You squeeze him tighter, and for a moment your hips buck erratically. It’s all you can do to cope.</p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY [Easy: Success] - When his dick rolls over that spot inside you all heavy like that...fuck. </p><p>PERCEPTION (HEARING) [Challenging: Success] - “You like that, coach?” You hear Kim practically growl the words into your chest. </p><p>YOU - “Uh, uh-huh…” You aren’t sure when you started squeezing your thighs around him like that. “F-fuck Kim…”</p><p>PERCEPTION (TOUCH) [Medium: Success] - His teeth scrape across your chest, catching your skin just for a moment.</p><p>COMPOSURE [Challenging: Success] - But Kim isn’t immune to this pace, either. His usually consistent rhythm is starting to falter when he does it like this. Occasionally he pushes into you more quickly and inconsistently, compared to the agonisingly slow movements he’s now trying to torment you with. It appears he no longer possesses the patience required to keep this kind of pace up. </p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - You hear him make a sound more urgent than what he’s given you so far; something breathy and shuddering.</p><p>PERCEPTION (HEARING) [Challenging: Failure] - And then there are more words. It doesn’t matter what.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - You’re vaguely aware of Kim lifting his weight from you, pulling free from your grasp, though otherwise he doesn’t stop fucking you.</p><p>YOU - You crack open your eyes, whenever it was that you closed them, so that you can see what he’s up to. </p><p>KIM KISTURAGI - He’s leaning one hand on the desk by your side, the other resting on one of your pecs. He doesn’t look particularly like he has a lid on this either, any more, his lips parted where he’s panting and his eyes half-open. A particular thrust has him squeezing his mouth shut to conceal a groan; it must have been an especially satisfying one for him. </p><p>“Well...are you?” He manages to say.</p><p>RHETORIC [Godly: Failure] - We were not paying attention at all. No idea what he’s asking.</p><p>YOU - So you just shake your head dumbly, not necessarily to answer him but because it’s all you can think to do.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “Yes you are,” he offers you a few more heavy thrusts. He’s starting to speed up again. “I can, mmh, I can feel you squeezing me.”</p><p>RHETORIC [Medium: Failure] - Look. I don’t know what’s going on. Stop expecting me to know. </p><p>VOLITION [Medium: Success] - Not much to work with here anymore, Harry. You’re more or less on your own.</p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY [Medium: Success] - I mean, I’m still here. Totally fine. Otherwise, though, you are <em> absolutely </em> getting your brains fucked out. </p><p>YOU - “I am?” You barely even know what you’re responding to.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “Yeah it’s-- it’s <em> really </em> good.” The words leave him in gasps. He’s back to pounding you frantically.</p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY [Medium: Success] - You know exactly how good he’s finding you, in the way he’s grabbing and squeezing his fingers into your chest. Like he’s desperate for relief…</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “I don’t, mmh, I don’t think I can hold on much longer myself…” </p><p>RHETORIC [Trivial: Success] - Okay. I <em> think </em> he’s talking about a sex thing. </p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY [Easy: Success] - Seriously? He fucked your brains out too good and now he’s gonna cum, that’s what he means. Do I gotta do everything around here myself now? Is this how Volition feels all the time?</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - Kim’s leaning back more, putting his hands on the backs of your thighs. He barely takes the time to ease into the new positioning before he’s pushing those thighs down towards your chest.</p><p>YOU - And when he starts fucking you like this, you sure as shit know it.</p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY [Medium: Success] - Wait, sorry. Let me correct myself. All that before was just the warm up. <em> Now </em> he’s fucking your brains out. Which is to say, <em> directly </em> fucking into that sweet spot. Like he’s actually trying to kill you. You are a rubber band stretched to its limit, and he just keeps fucking stretching.</p><p>PERCEPTION (TOUCH) [Challenging: Success] - Something falls onto your stomach.</p><p>PERCEPTION (SIGHT) [Formidable: Success] - Kim’s glasses.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - His head is tipped down, chin almost tucked into his chest. You can’t see his face, but you can definitely hear how close he is. </p><p>PERCEPTION (HEARING) [Medium: Success] - The occasional groan, when it isn’t drowned out by the loud, slick sounds of your fucking. </p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - All at once, his hand is squeezed tight around your cock, jerking you off in time with his thrusts. Which is to say, very fast and very rough. Less precise where he’s not thinking properly about anything he’s doing any more.</p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY [Medium: Success] - He’s really not trying to edge you this time. He’s looking to finish you off. Not surprising; fucking you at this angle you were never going to last, and he knows it. Every thrust threatens to push you a step too far, and Kim’s fingers stroking your dick mean you never get a chance to recover from any of it.</p><p>YOU - But somehow you keep holding on, and keep groaning.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI “I’m, mmh…” He starts to push off your thighs with his hands.</p><p>REACTION SPEED [Formidable: Success] - Feel that? He’s moving away from you. He’s going to pull out.</p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY [Medium: Success] - Uh, no. I don’t think so.  </p><p>REACTION SPEED [Legendary: Success] - In an instant your calves hook around the small of his back, locking Kim into place, making sure his hips stay flush against you while he continues to desperately buck into you. </p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “Wait--” You’ve never heard him like this, desperate and breathless. His panicked fingers scramble against the backs of your thighs. “Harry- I’m- <em> aaah-- </em>” The movements of his hips are now entirely nonsensical and patternless.</p><p>INLAND EMPIRE [Impossible: Success] - This isn’t going to be the last time you do this with him. </p><p>YOU - Whether it’s the fully-fledged moan Kim suddenly lets out, the unexpected, unknown heat that’s suddenly flooding into you, or just the way he’s wringing your fingers over your cock, something in you snaps right then and there. It’s a violent and overwhelming orgasm that rips the air out of your lungs so fast that you can’t even make noise for a moment; by the time you’re moaning you can already feel your come landing hot on your stomach. You tense and writhe over the desk for what feels like an abnormally extensive amount of time, and then the tension just dissolves from you.</p><p>For just a moment, it is very quiet in your head. </p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY [Medium: Success] - So...any chance of a round two?</p><p>ENDURANCE [Formidable: Success] - No problem. Give us ten minutes. Twenty tops. </p><p>VOLITION [Medium: Success] - Don’t be ridiculous. We shouldn’t even be <em> in </em>here right now. We need to go home. </p><p>SUGGESTION [Medium: Success] - But not right away! Let’s at least cuddle with Kim first!</p><p>PHYSICAL INSTRUMENT [Medium: Success] - Excellent work, son! The levels of machismo in HQ today are <em> unprecedented </em>!</p><p>AUTHORITY [Medium: Success] - Is it over? What did I miss?</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “...I’m so sorry, Harry. I didn’t mean to…khm.” When you look at Kim, he’s flushed bright red, still pushed flush against your thighs and seemingly unable to meet your gaze.</p><p>RHETORIC [Legendary: Failure] - I’ll be with you again soon, I swear…</p><p>EMPATHY [Medium: Failure] - He’s more than a bit embarrassed about something.</p><p>YOU - “To...what?”</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - He runs the back of his hand over his forehead. “...well. You know.”</p><p>EMPATHY [Medium: Success] - He really doesn’t want to say it. The fact that he can’t see your face clearly right now for the lack of glasses, it’s probably a blessing for him.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “Khm. I didn't mean to finish inside of you. Sorry.”</p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY [Medium: Success] - But, I mean, that’s kinda hot...</p><p>LOGIC [Challenging: Failure] - Not sure why Kim’s so upset about it, unless…</p><ol>
<li>“I don’t see how that’s a problem…”</li>
<li>“Isn’t that <em>kinda</em> hot, though? If we’re being honest with each other?”</li>
<li><strong>“Did you just <em>knock me up, </em>Kim?!”</strong></li>
</ol><p>KIM KITSURAGI - He immediately begins to laugh, and ease out of you.</p><p>ENDURANCE [Medium: Success] - All this ass stuff is much less comfortable when we’re not in the throes of morale boosting.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “I know for a <em> fact </em> you know that’s not how it works.” Now he’s reaching for his glasses, where they’re still resting on your stomach.</p><p>REACTION SPEED [Formidable: Success] - Wait, they landed on your stomach, and then you...uh oh. </p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “You’re just going to have a fairly unpleasant time when you shower later--” He’s put his glasses on, but his fingers remain clasped around the frame. </p><p>PERCEPTION (SIGHT) [Medium: Success] - There is a very noticeable stripe of come staining the outside of the right lens. </p><p>YOU - “Well, uh, guess it’s my turn to say sorry, huh?” You manage a sheepish grin.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - He slowly removes his glasses again. “Now we’re even.” You think he might actually be pissed at you, until his mouth screws up into a little wry smile. “You don’t happen to have any tissues in that degenerate drawer of yours, do you?”</p><p>LOGIC [Medium: Success] - I believe we do, in fact.</p><p>YOU - You’re already leaning over the side of the desk as you explain to him, “I mean, it’s called the Fun Drawer, but yeah.” You pull that particular drawer open again, pull back the red shirt...</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “To me, it is the Degenerate Drawer.”</p><p>YOU - And then you’re back, with a box of tissues that has definitely been dipped into many a time in the past.</p><ol>
<li>“Okay. It can be the Degenerate Drawer.”</li>
<li><strong>“My HQ, my nicknames, Kim.”</strong></li>
<li>Don’t say anything, just give him the tissues.</li>
</ol><p>KIM KITSURAGI - Kim shoots you a sardonic look, and then snatches the tissues from your hands, plucking one, two, three from the box. “Mine’s better. And more accurate.” He immediately gets to work meticulously cleaning his glasses. </p><p>CONCEPTUALISATION [Medium: Success] - He’s probably right, but The Fun Drawer is timeless. A classic. Clean and simple.</p><p>YOU - “Yeah, but…” You trail off, once Kim replaces his glasses properly. The sight of him has distracted you yet again.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - He blinks at you, his face still contorted by that cynical smile and still flushed a little pink. It’s a tinge that goes all the way down to his bare chest.</p><p>SUGGESTION [Formidable: Failure] - There are words for what you feel when you see him like this. But they are very big words, and very scary.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “Yeah, that’s what I thought.” He very kindly cleans up the mess on your stomach, then wipes himself down too. </p><p>VOLITION [Medium: Success] - Doesn’t seem to do a perfect job of it, but he’s doing the best he can given the circumstances. Friendly reminder that sex outside the bedroom is about as fun as it is impractical.</p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY [Medium: Success] - So, <em> very </em> fun. Are we <em> suuuure </em> we don’t wanna go for another round?</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “Alright,” Kim walks around the desk to throw all those used tissues away.</p><p>VOLITION [Challenging: Success] - Emptying the bin will be the <em> second </em>thing you’ll be doing Monday morning, then.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “Now stop hogging the desk.” He’s making a flicking movement with his hand, like he’s trying to push you to one side with some kind of supranatural mind powers.</p><p>RHETORIC [Medium: Success] - He wants to join you on the desks. There! I’m helping!</p><p>SUGGESTION [Easy: Success] - It’s motherfucking cuddle time. </p><ol>
<li>“Mm. I think you gotta roll me, Kim. My brains are gone. I’m a jellyfish now.”</li>
<li><strong>[Endurance: Challenging] Groan and attempt to slide yourself to one side. </strong></li>
</ol><p>ENDURANCE [Challenging: Success] - You will do it for Kim, and nothing else. Your body is incredibly heavy and stiff as you awkwardly shift over the surface of the desks, which are still inexplicably cold against your back. </p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - But none of that matters, when Kim moves to lay down next to you, grunting his discomfort as he attempts to negotiate with the ruthlessly uncomfortable furniture. By the time he’s settled, he really is more or less cuddled up against you.</p><p>PERCEPTION (TOUCH) [Challenging: Success] - You’re touching at several points on your bodies now; your forearms, your knees, your calves…and, once Kim slides one of his hands over the back of yours, you’re touching there too. </p><ol>
<li>“Woah. Um. Hi.”</li>
<li>“This is better than getting fucked, actually.”</li>
<li><strong>Slide your hand out from under Kim’s and put it on top.</strong></li>
</ol><p>AUTHORITY [Medium: Success] - That’s right. Conquest.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - Once you do that, he wordlessly slips his hand away and puts it back over yours.</p><p>AUTHORITY [Challenging: Failure] - Okay never mind he means business. Don’t fuck with him.</p><ol>
<li>Accept defeat.</li>
<li><strong>Do NOT accept defeat.</strong></li>
</ol><p>YOU - Quicker this time, you smack your hand back down over Kim’s. </p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - And he smacks it back down over yours.</p><p>YOU - And you slip that bad boy out and put it right back down on top of his...</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “I’m not doing this with you,” he chuckles, and then he’s leaning in to gently kiss you. Not quite on your mouth but some vague, affectionate spot above your upper lip. “You can have this one. I suppose I’ve bossed you about enough for one day.”</p><ol>
<li>“Yeah, you do get kinda bossy, huh?”</li>
<li><strong>“I think this is the perfect level of bossiness for my needs, actually.”</strong></li>
<li>“It’s not enough. It’s never enough.”</li>
</ol><p>KIM KITSURAGI - He scoffs at that. “Oh, good.” And then, after a beat, wordlessly puts his hand back over yours. </p><p>AUTHORITY [Formidable: Failure] - This isn’t a battle you can win, Harry. </p><p>SUGGESTION [Medium: Success] - And who the fuck cares when his face is there, ripe for kissing?</p><ol>
<li>[Authority: Heroic] Conquer Kim’s hand once and for all.</li>
<li>“You said I could have this one, Kim...why did you <em>lie?”</em>
</li>
<li><strong>This hand stuff is dumb. Kiss Kim!</strong></li>
</ol><p>YOU - You kiss him, gentle like he treated you, but definitely on the mouth. </p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - And he leans into it, humming contentedly. More than that, he actually releases your hand, but only so he can rest it lightly on your cheek. </p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY [Formidable: Success] - Aw man. This isn’t a <em> let’s go again </em> kiss. This is a <em> tender </em>kiss. Lame.</p><p>YOU - There is actually nothing lame about this moment. Nothing lame at all about how soft and right Kim’s mouth feels against yours.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - Before long, you feel him shifting over the desk again. “Mmh, this really isn’t comfortable at all, is it?”</p><p>RHETORIC [Challenging: Success] - Before you get worried, he’s talking about lying here on the desks.</p><p>PAIN THRESHOLD [Formidable: Failure] - Kim’s pointing it out has made you painfully aware of exactly how comfortable the desks really are. Which is to say, not at all.</p><ol>
<li>“You get used to it...I hope. I’m not there yet.”</li>
<li>“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Kim.” (Poorly disguise a pained grimace.)</li>
<li><strong>“Yeah, let’s make sure to do this on a bed next time.” </strong></li>
</ol><p>KIM KITSURAGI - He blinks, as he registers the implications of your words.</p><p>REACTION SPEED [Challenging: Success] - Kim’s expression is shifting in the wrong direction.</p><p>RHETORIC [Formidable: Success] - <em> Next time. </em>That’s what did it.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - You watch as his mouth curves into a frown. It’s not the kind of frown he makes at you when you say something silly. Or when you irritate him. Or when you ask him to sleep with you in an embarrassing way. This is a new kind of frown. There is an incredibly regretful tilt to his brow.</p><p>EMPATHY [Legendary: Success] - Sorrow. So much sorrow. And loss. And powerlessness. And guilt. All so strong, it’s like you’re feeling it yourself. You wish you hadn’t seen it. You wish you’d kept your eyes closed after that kiss.</p><p>SUGGESTION [Heroic: Success] - I’m so sorry, Harry.</p><p>INLAND EMPIRE [Impossible: Failure] - But…</p><p>YOU - ...but...</p><p>PAIN THRESHOLD [Impossible: Failure] - Did you really think this was going to have a happy ending? Did you really think this kind of thing was meant for someone like you?</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “Harry<em> … </em>I can't...” </p><p>YOU - You understand now, what was said to you in your dream. That you shouldn’t chase him. </p><ol>
<li>“I know. It’s okay.”</li>
<li><strong>“You really are going to run away, aren’t you?”</strong></li>
<li>“I can’t do this without you any more, Kim. Please don’t go.”</li>
<li>“It’s not too late to elope to Oranje…”</li>
</ol><p>KIM KITSURAGI - Kim winces at that, but his thumb still starts stroking your cheek. Then, he pulls you in for another warm kiss.</p><p>SUGGESTION [Trivial: Success] - Savour it. </p><p>SHIVERS [Medium: Success] - Outside, a world away, the storm rages on. Raindrops splatter against the window pane by your head, and it is impossible to hear it as anything other than applause. Hundreds of tiny hands clapping. Lights down. Curtains close.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - And then he pulls away. “Let’s wait until the storm stops, first.”</p><p>YOU - If mystery meat was right about this, then maybe there really is a chance for everything. Maybe there’s even a chance that it will just never stop raining over Grand-Couron.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>uhhhh ok now stop crying n read the epilogue ;)&lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. EPILOGUE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Now that you've found it, it's gone. Now that you feel it, you don't. (You've gone off the rails.)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>YOU - You don’t know your name. Or how old you are. Or what kind of fucked up animal you are, exactly. In fact, that’s more or less all you do know about yourself: you are some fucked up, piss-stained imitation of an animal. In a cafeteria. And there is a man here that wants to talk to you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>KIM KITSURAGI - A bespectacled man in an orange bomber jacket is tapping his foot on the floor. It looks like he’s waiting for someone-- you. As you approach, he narrows his eyes and extends his hand in greeting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>EMPATHY [Heroic: Success] - And for a moment, something odd flashes in his eyes, like you’ve surprised him somehow…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But whatever it is, he quickly brushes it off. A silly, idle thought.</span>
</p><ol>
<li><span>How does this guy see me?</span></li>
<li><strong>Shake his hand.</strong></li>
<li><span>Don’t shake his hand.</span></li>
</ol><p>
  <span>KIM KITSURAGI - “Hello, I’m Kim Kitsuragi.” His grip is firm. “Lieutenant, Precinct 57. You must be from the 41st…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You realise he is waiting for your name. </span>
</p><ol>
<li><strong>“I don’t really know my name.”</strong></li>
<li><span>[Conceptualisation - Medium] Invent a name for yourself.</span></li>
<li><span>Say nothing.</span></li>
</ol><p>
  <span>KIM KITSURAGI - “Okay then.” He processes the information, then disregards it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ESPRIT DE CORPS [Challenging: Success] - But now he seems just the slightest bit more tense. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>WOOOHHHH aaaand we DONE wow never thought id make it :^)))) ty everyone for ur kind comments and interactions and everything omg....it's been super fun to write......esp some of this later stuff that ive had in mind since the beginning hahah <br/>UHHH IDK WHAT ELSE UR SPOSED TO SAY AT THE END. BUT UMMM. I LOVE U ALL. HELLO. ill be back someday very soon im sure pfft. so much more that i wanna write.................the ride never ends</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>weewwwww editing this again bc fic is done now sksks<br/>thank u for everyone that has read and/or enjoyed this haha omg i am blown away that anyone at all cares...so blessed :,&gt; i hope i can write more stuff soooooonnnn maybe even in the same au hmhmhmhmmmmm ;);) but truly i love yall &lt;333 keep being excellent</p><p>IF you would like to CHAT or SEE ME MOAN ABOUT WRITING or SEE MY GARBAGE LITTLE DOODLES OF YOUNG KIM / HARRY / LEGS feel free to follow me on @discoposting on twitter (((yes i made a new twitter account for de stuff WHAT OF IT.))) hope to see you there!!!</p><p>AND HERE!!!!! IM GONNA POST LINKS TO ART PPL HAVE DRAWN HOLY SHIT. WHAT A WORLD WHAT A WORLD!!!! THANK U SO MUCH GUYS Q_Q &lt;33<br/>https://twitter.com/crrrapaud/status/1350442253626519553 beautiful legs art!!! by @crrrapaud!!!<br/>https://twitter.com/Ravensa_rah/status/1349818952092942343 MORE beautiful legs art!!!! by @Ravensa_rah<br/>https://twitter.com/verydeerfitz/status/1346185111813857280 HARRY N KIM HUG!!!!! BY!!! @verydeerfitz<br/>https://twitter.com/YanMayFire/status/1341135534496886784 BOOGIE BUTT BITER!!!! BY!!! @YanMayFire</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>